Hanssen's PA Turns Doctor
by 14LuvMusic
Summary: Henrik Hanssen has a new personal assistant. Dr Tabitha Rees used to be a Health Education expert who is very intelligent and rather good looking, though her career stumbles and she ends up with a new job, not one she's pleased about either. But soon, events unfold and Hanssen finds himself having to protect her. Is love blossoming near Hanssen's Bonsai?
1. Chapter 1

**Hanssen's PA turns Doctor**

This is my first Holby fic, yay. It contains an OC of mine and one of the most sexiest characters in the programme. I you all enjoy it. I welcome all feedback so please praise, correct and constructively criticise. Later chapters also contain a bit of Welsh so if you'd like me to put a translation at the bottom I can do that, but if you're happy just copying and pasting into Google Translate that's fine by me.

* * *

"Certainly Mr Hanssen."  
"Oh, and don't forget to call off my meeting with Mr Cunningham, I'm due in theatre and I won't have time to meet with him."  
"Of course Mr Hanssen, would you like anything else?"  
"No that will be all, thank you." He watched as the young girl gave a polite nod of the head and glided out if his office, carefully shutting his door on the way out. Her sweet, soft voice still rung in his ears as he turned back to his laptop and carried on typing. _'She's very efficient and polite. It's a shame her career fell apart like it did, and all because of financial problems.'_ He thought to himself.  
Tabitha Rees was 22 years old, she had very short brown hair and light grey eyes, she was friendly, little bit ditzy but was very intelligent and held a Master of Sciences in Software Engineering, a PhD in Vehicle Mechanics and a Doctor of Medicine.  
She had come to Holby when her colleague, Dr Erin Williams, fainted during an Emergency Services Open Day. It was mid July, in the middle of a heat wave and they were stuck in crowded tent giving a workshop on First Aid. Tabitha decided it was good oportunity to show people, using a real life situation, how what they had learned could help in an emergency. She stayed with Erin while she was recovering on AAU and when Erin had an allergic reaction to the drugs she was given, Tabby was on hand to sort things out.  
Hanssen, who was on a ward inspection at the time, had witnessed her skills and thought that she would be a good addition to the Acute Admissions team, though when he interviewed her in his office he found that she was only a General Practitioner and had no experience in surgery or emergency medicine.  
Though once Erin was back on her feet Tabby had a brain wave, they both turned up outside Hanssen's door and pitched their idea about opening a small GP clinic on the ground floor. He was skeptic at first but when they created a make shift clinic, out of portable certains, desks and chairs, and piloted the idea he felt it was brilliant. He gained a loan from the Department of Health and set to work to build a small clinic on the first floor.  
It went well until the clinic's funds ran out and the DoH wouldn't give any more money and Hanssen had to give money to other departments to help keep them running, so her clinic shut down. Both were told that they couldn't go back to being Health Education Experts and there were no jobs anywhere else. Erin went back to Medical School and studied General Surgery and Tabitha asked Hanssen for help, which got her the job of Personal Assistant, though not anyones personal assistant, oh no: Henrik Hanssen's personal assistant.

She became weary with the day to day commands and needs of the hospital's Director of Surgery. She was constantly pissed off with his ever contradictory demands, trying to keep up with him was like trying to stitch a head wound whilst off your face on gin and tequila; one minute he asks you set up a meeting, within 5 minutes he wants you to cancel it; he asks you to take his surgery list, timetable it up with the rest of his tasks that day, phone someone to set up a meeting and then get the conference room prepped for a patient discussion, all at the same bloody time. She was beginning to find it impossible. Today she was asked to retrieve comment forms from each consultant on every ward and bring them back to him by 10:00am. No chance. She had over 20 wards to visit within 1 hour, each with at least two very busy consultants whom the majority wouldn't have filled out the form because of their busy work schedule, so she couldn't get them. When she came back to his office he counted the papers, "35, 36, 37... you only have 38?" He asked knowing that that wasn't everybody.  
"Yes, Sir, many haven't filled them out yet so these were the only ones that were given to me." Tabby answered apologetically.  
Hanssen tutted, "But there's 52 consultants in this hospital." He waited for an excuse that never came, "Alright, I suppose it can't be helped." He sighed, disappointed.  
Tabby looked heart broken, she never wanted to let anyone down, especially not Hanssen, he'd make her pay by giving her so much to do her working life would be hell, "It's not my fault, Sir, they haven't filled them out, do you want me to hand you back empty sheets?" She bit her lip realising that last comment came out slightly more argumentative than she wanted it to.  
"Well no, but I expect them to be completed by the deadline I asked, they've had two weeks to fill these forms out and I have 14 that haven't been done." Hanssen sounded slightly pissed off.  
Tabitha had tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Sir, but I don't know what you want me to do."  
Hanssen slapped the papers down on the desk and turned to his laptop, "Well, there's nothing you can do." He sighed.  
Tabby bit her lip again, "What...shall I do...now...then?" She queried hesitantly.  
"Ah, yes, turns out I do have something for you to do." He opened his drawer and sifted through it, "I have been asked to speak at a conference in Wrexham and was wondering if you could proof read this for me?" He handed her the the small booklet.  
"Of course Mr Hanssen." She sat at the back of Hanssen's office and opened the booklet when two tickets fell out. She picked them up and realised they were train tickets from Bristol Parkway to Wrexham Central, "Mr Hanssen, you have two train tickets, both are outbound to Wrexham, this never went through me, who else is going?" She was confused, any travel arrangements for work related trips were sorted out by her but this was the first she had heard of this one.  
Hanssen gave her a knowing smirk, she recognised it straight away.  
"Me?" She pointed to herself, shocked.  
Hanssen nodded, "You." He confirmed, slightly amused by her perplexed expression.  
"But...why?"  
"I thought you could use some of your Welsh charm and help me network whilst we're there. I'm sure there will be many Welsh speaking delegates who would be beneficial for us to build contacts with, and you're the only person I know in this hospital who can speak the language." He explained.  
"Ah, so I do have another use than just being a maid." She muttered.  
"I'm sorry?" Hanssen knew the comment wasn't one he really wanted to hear but he doubted she would repeat it to him.  
Just as Hanssen thought she immediately changed the subject, "You don't have return tickets?"  
"They're in my drawer." He stated, then got back to his email.

They sat in an awkward silence for a moment or two, when Tabby decided to speak up, "So...do you still want me to proof read this for you?"  
Hanssen swiftly glanced to her, "Yes please. Oh and I was also wondering if you could translate my opening paragraph into Welsh?" His voice filled with subtle hope.  
Tabby was shocked for a moment, "Of course, Sir, I'll see what I can do." She got up and left the room, gently placing the tickets on his desk then quietly leaving his office.

He thought it very strange how he found Tabitha's timid traits quite endearing, the way she tip toed throughout his office, putting things down and closing things gently trying to keep the noise to a minimum. But then he realised that if he's going to start his speech in Welsh he's going to need some lessons from her.

Tabby sat in her office and began translating his opening paragraph:  
_Good Morning, My name is Henrik Hanssen and I'm am CEO and Director of Surgery at Holby City Hospital in Bristol. I believe that in any hospital, whether it's a private establishment or NHS run, patients' care and comfort should come first. In today's society, hospitals concentrate far too much on saving money and from my own experience it has put patients lives at risk. I was brought into Holby to help save money and push the hospital to its full potential, though it's difficult to do both of those things at once. We need money and resources pushed into the NHS to help achieve that potential, though we can not do it on a budget. That's why today I will be talking about Holby's plans for the future, a future of new technology, eco-schemes and economical come backs._

She sighed, "This could take while." She mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, after 6 more days of meeting Hanssen's impossible deadlines and demands, She was waiting on the platform at Bristol Parkway with the up tight Swede, awaiting the first of three trains to Wrexham. _'Bloody hell, 4 hours on a train with this ridulously mysterious man, I bet conversation is going to be like dragging a teenager out of bed in the morning, it's easy to start waking them up but they swiftly drop down and go back to sleep.'  
_She attempted her first wake up call, "So...Do you know much about Wrexham?"  
He side glanced her before replying with, "Not much, no."  
"Ah, I see." She paused waiting for more.  
Silence.  
The teen had flopped back to slumber land.  
_'Christ, 4 hours of this, there'd better be a strong light fitting at the hotel.' _She smiled to herself.But for the past 6 days she even spent her lunch breaks and time after work going through her translation with him, teaching him the pronunciation of the words so he didn't sound like a complete idiot when he was up there.

At last their train slowed at the platform, the piercing beeps indicating the opening of the doors and the man on the tannoy filled the platform, _"Arriving at platform 3 is the 7:11 to Swansea, this service is run by First Great Western, please stand clear of the doors and let the passengers off the train first. That's the 7:11 to Swansea on platform 3, thank you."_  
As soon as the doors were open passengers spilled out of the 6 carriage long train. Hanssen, like a gentleman, waved for Dr Rees to get on first, she slowly wandered down the aisle to a four seat area with a table. She set her suitcase underneath the table and sat down, immediately looking through her bag for something to do. Hanssen also placed his suitcase underneath the table, next to Tabitha's, and sat opposite, pulling his sleeve up over his watch to check the time. He then sat inquisitively watching as Tabitha pulled out her mp3 player and a book.  
"Something the matter?"  
Hanssen was shocked, she hadn't looked up once from looking through her bag and yet she knew he was staring at her. "I'm intrigued that someone with a Masters in IT doesn't use and e-reader." He stated simply.  
She opened her book to where she had her marker, "My parents bought me a Kindle for Christmas but I gave it a friend and paid my parents back." She looked up from her book, "I don't believe a book is a book unless it has a front and back cover and physical pages to turn." She grinned.  
Hanssen smiled in agreement, "So what was your parents' reaction to you giving your gift to someone else?"  
She shrugged, "They didn't mind when I told them the reason, and as long as they got the money for it they were fine."  
Hanssen chuckled.

The guard gave a short single blow on his whistle, the doors bleeped and shut, a few seconds later he gave another two blows in quick succession and the driver finally let off the handbrake.  
Tabitha plugged herself into her Walkman and delved into her book; Hacking, Tracking and Prosecution.  
Hanssen reached into the front pocket of his suitcase and pulled out his own Kindle. Throughout the short journey to Newport he sorted out his virtual library. He glanced over his device towards Tabitha, she looked content, occassionally reaching for her mp3 player to change a track, flicking over the page of her book with a fancinated glint in her eye. He couldn't help but respect how mature she was for her age.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, the weather _was _looking promising though we're just 5 minutes over the border and I think I see clouds, oh well, hope I haven't jinxed it, we will shortly be arriving at Newport Station, Newport Station is our next stop, thank you."  
Hanssen smiled, whilst Tabby chuckled, glancing up Henrik they caught each others gaze. She rolled her eyes, "Typical bloody Wales." She took out her head phones paused her music, placed her book mark into the page she was on and shoved everything back into her black messenger bag. She then spent the rest of the way staring out of the window. Hanssen placed his Kindle back into his suitcase and sat, admiring the array of colourful badges and pins Tabitha had used to spice up her plain looking bag. Finally they had arrived at their first stop.

Hanssen had told Tabitha he was going to be 2 minutes, so she told him that she'd look after his suitcase, she pulled the two cases over to a bench and took a seat on the eerily quiet station platform. Shortly Hanssen came back with two cups of coffee, handing one to her he sat down next to her and they both took a sip, sighing as they felt the the warm liquid pour down their gullets. The sun had poked through at one point but soon clouds had overpowered it and now there was a slight chill in the air. Tabitha wore dark blue boot cut jeans with purple velour pumps, black vest top, purple lightweight cardigan and a thin navey blue scarf, she shivered as a cool breeze blew through the station.  
"Did you not bring jumper, Miss Rees?" Hanssen smirked; women, they always put fashion before practicality.  
"I'm fine." She stated, quite unconvincingly.  
Hanssen sat back and sighed contentedly, "So, Miss Rees, Hacking, Tracking and Prosecution, sounds like an interesting read, tell me more."  
Unless Tabitha had judged him wrong, she could have sworn he had begun flirting with her, but she decided to take it as Hanssen's odd way of getting into a conversation. She turned her body towards him, nearly excited about sharing her interests, "Well, it's written by a women called Amanda Lanley who's a former FBI Computer Forensic Technician. British citizens aren't normally accepted into the Bureau of Investigation, but her skills were too good to turn her down. Her job involved hacking into dodgy chat sites, looking for any innapropriate comments, sometimes ones that related to a case she was helping on, but mostly she tracked down peodophiles and child traffickers. She tracked they're logs, found they're IP adresses and guided justice teams to the residences. This book is all about her days in the FBI."  
Hanssen smiled, amused by her enthusiam, "I see, so is Computer Forensics something you've been interested in for long time?"  
"Umm, kind of, I remember back in 6th form, I was studying Psychology and I had wishes to become a Forensic Psychologist. It came up in a conversation with my IT teacher about what I was going to do after leaving school and she told me about a Computer Forensics course in a University not far from my comprehensive. Though of course my mind set changed towards the end of my a-levels and I never went down that path."  
Hanssen nodded understandingly. They both went quiet again and took a sip of their coffe.

_"Information for passengers on Platform 2, the 7:36 to Manchester Piccadilly is delayed due to a points failure at Western-Super-Mare, this train is expected to arrive at 7:50, we apologise for the delay. The 7:36 to Manchester Piccadilly is delayed and is expected at 7:50, this service is run by Arriva Trains Wales, thank you."  
_Tabby stood up sudddenly and put her empty cup in the bin, she strolled back to Hanssen and stood next to the suitcases. She pulled up her jeans and sighed, "I'm gunna look in the shop, want to join me?"  
"Yes I think I shall." Hanssen stood, reached for his suitcase, then followed Tabby down to the into the station.

Tabitha decided to buy a bottle of Ribena and packet of mixed nuts along with a Twix for Hanssen as she knew it was one of his favourites. Hanssen spent his time surveying the magazines. Tabby turned around after paying and thanking the cashier and quietly approached behind him, "May I recommend Nuts?" She giggled as Hanssen jumped.  
He immediately regained his composure, rolling his. He suddenly gave her a dissaproving look, "You may not, now I've just heard a call that our train is arriving in 5 minutes so we'd best make our way back up I think." He stated matter of factly. Pulling up the handle of his suitcase he swiftly made his way towards the ticket barriers. Tabitha giggled and tagged along behind.

Hanssen glided to the top of the steps and realised Tabitha wasn't with him, he turned around to see her struggling to pull her suitcase up the steps. He went back down to help her carry her suitcase and as they got up to the platform the train was already there waiting with it's doors open. Hanssen made good use of his unnaturally long legs and strided towards the train, Tabitha jogging behind to try to keep up. They got on and headed straight for another four seater table. Henrik first put his suitcase up on the rack then lifted Tabby's up there for her, "Blimy, we're only going for two days, what on earth are you taking with you?" Hanssen huffed slightly as he put her heavy suitcase on the rack.  
"Mr Hanssen, a gentleman never asks what a lady has in her personal belongings." She feigned shock.  
Henrik smirked, "Ah yes of course, I do apologise."

Conversation was hard to start so Tabitha put her mp3 player on again and carried on reading. Henrik too had gotten his Kindle out and began to read. Half an hour into the journey he thought he saw a tear in Tabitha's eye, _'Curiosity may have killed the cat but I reckon this feline can get away with it.' _He thought, a slight smirk pulling on the corners of his mouth. He slowly reached forward and picked up Tabby's Walkman, she was so into her book she hadn't even noticed. He pressed a button and the screen lit up revealing Tabitha's most played playlist.  
"Ah, interesting." He muttered, an intrigued smile poised on his face. Tabitha, who was captivated by her book and didn't notice at the time, had felt a slight pulling on her headphones and as she looked up she was stunned to find Hanssen looking at her player. She smiled and took out her headphones.  
Hanssen put down her Walkman, sat back and folded his arms, "Josh Groban then?" He stated with a 'tell me more' smile.  
Tabitha sighed and slouched in mock disappointment, "Yes, Josh Groban, but he has such a beautiful voice and it brings me to tears sometimes." She admitted, attempting to defend herself.  
Hanssen chuckled, "I did notice."  
She bit her lip, her cheeks flushed and she swiftly avoided eye contact.  
He smiled. He decided that she wasn't quite comfortable getting into a casual converstion with him yet, so he backed off and they spent the rest of the journey to Wrexham in a comfortable silence, occasionally stopping to chat about something that popped into their heads.

They arrived at Wrexham General half an hour late thus missing their connection to Wrexham Central so they had a look through the shop before going up to catch the last train to their final station.


	3. Chapter 3

Henrik and Tabitha both swiftly wheeled their suitcases through the busy station towards the ticket barriers and with their tickets accepted by the machines they glided through without a hitch.  
Tabitha paused just outside the doors, looking lost as she searched for something familiar and useful. Hanssen stood next to her for a moment before pointing ahead of them, "Over there I think, Dr Rees." He immediately started towards a small taxi rank at the far end of the car park.  
"Rossett Hall Hotel please." Hanssen stated to the driver.  
"Right you are, Sir." The driver replied in a cheerful Welshy accent.  
He then seen Tabitha approaching and heard the wheels of her suitcase and he immediately got out to open the boot and put their suitcases in for them. Whilst he shut the boot both Tabby and Henrik got into the backseat and put on their seatbelts. Soon the driver got back in and started the engine, he swiveled in his seat, "Belted up then guys?"  
"Yep." Tabby replied with a grin, oh how she missed the sweet welsh accent.  
"Right away we go then."

They sat in an awkward silence before Tabby spoke up, "So what's the plan for the weekend then, Mr Hanssen?" She smiled.  
Hanssen turned his upper body towards her, "Well, today I'm thinking we should take a wander around the town, tomorrow we have the conference and then Monday we're on our way back home."  
"Is that the medical conference?" The driver seemed rather interested.  
"Um yes it is." Hanssen answered, slightly taken aback by the forwardness of this driver.  
"Oh so are you two doctors then?"  
"Yep." Tabby answered as cheerfully as she could as she could see Hanssen was getting exasperated by the nosy parker at the wheel. She gave Henrik a warning look to which he replied with a sigh.  
"I remember when I was young I wanted to be a doctor, I never had the grades though, so you two, indulge me, what qualies does it take to become a proper doctor then?"  
Hanssen leant forward, "What what?"  
Tabitha touched his shoulder, "Qualifications." She helped him out.  
"Oh, well, I'm Henrik Hanssen MBBS, BSc, MD and FRCS." Hanssen stated indifferently.  
"Someone's gunna need to spell all that out for me." The driver chuckled.  
"Oh that's a Bachelor of Medicine and Bachelor of Surgery, Bachelor of Science, Doctor of Medicine and a Fellowship of the Royal College of Surgeons. And I'm Dr Tabitha Rees MD, PhD and MSc, that's Doctor of Medicine, Doctor of Philosophy and Masters of Science."  
"Well I feel quite priviliged to be driving you two."  
"Well don't overwhelm yourself you might not survive." Hanssen muttered under his breath, commenting on the size of the driver.  
Tabitha whacked him on the arm.  
"Well we're here." The long gravel driveway, winded up to the large hotel.  
Tabitha payed the driver using the funds from the hospital whilst Henrik got the suitcases from the boot.

They stood and admired the grand building for a few moments before heading towards the entrance.  
"Don't overwhelm yourself you might not survive?" Tabitha questioned Hanssen's choice of words, a cheeky glint in her eye.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if his cholesterol was over 7 milimoles, at least two of his arteries were blocked and if he soon developes emphysema, the more excited he got the closer he looked to having an angina attack."  
"Well, I suppose it was lucky his passengers were two well qualified doctors then wasn't it?" She mused sarcastically.  
"Just."  
"Oh come off it, Hanssen, that diagnosis was a bit dros y pen."  
Hanssen gave her a puzzled look.  
"OTT, my dear." She whispered.  
"Ah, of course."

As they entered, the foyer of the hotel was rather busy with people to-ing and fro-ing, carrying chairs and tables through, guests wheeling suitcases through, people searching through tourists leaflets.  
"I'll go and sort out our rooms." Hanssen said before skillfully slaloming through the crowd towards the reception.  
Tabitha sighed and stood between the window and a plant with the two suitcases either side of her. She watched as Henrik calmly talked with the receptionist, smiling and thanking her as he signed some paperwork and was handed the keys.  
"Room 202 and 203." Hanssen almost purposfully jumped Tabby out of her day dream, "Oh I'm sorry, did I startle you?" He asked with sarcastic sympathy.  
Tabby panicked, "No not at all, shall we head on up then?" With haste she grabbed the handle of a suitcase and headed for the staircase.  
"Um, Miss Rees, that's...mine." He trailed off realising that she wasn't really listening.

As she got the door of her room she paused, she slowly turned around to see Hanssen holding up a key, "Miss Rees, I think you will be needing this." His face held that smirk of his, the one that said 'you really are a bit of a dunce aren't you'.  
Tabitha snatched it from his hand, "Yes, thank you." She mumbled in a mood. She opened the door and went to go inside when Hanssen gave a cough. She huffed, "What now?"  
Hanssen raised his eyebrows, surprised at his PA's attitude, "I believe you have my suitcase."  
Looking down she rolled her eyes and then held it out for a swap. With her own suitcase in her hand she entered her room and was about to shut the door when...  
"Be ready to go in 15, please."  
She opened the door again, revealing her puzzled expression.  
"I believe we have some exploring to do." He smirked before heading to his own room next door.

As Tabitha shut the door behind her she leant against it tilting her head back. She sighed, "Stupid, stupid Tabby, why did you have to get all flustered all of a sudden? He's your boss for Christ's sake, you can't just suddenly crush on him." She suddenly gasped when she heared the words that had just poured from her mouth.  
She headed towards the bathroom shaking her head, "No, no, no, that's not right, that's not right at all, what are you saying." She turned on the cold tap, cupping her hands she collected some of the water and splashed it over her face, gasping as the cold liquid shook her up. She looked up into the mirror, watching the water drip down her face. She grabbed the towel and dried her face before striding into her room and sorting out her suitcase.

10 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Tabitha had spent the time sat on the queen sized bed, vigorously wondering what to do. She got up and answered the door, Hanssen stood there, slight smile pulling up the corners of his mouth, dark red scarf slung around his neck and a black coat drapped over his arm.  
"Ready, Miss Rees?"  
"Um, yeah sure, give me 2 seconds." She went back to collect a few things.  
"Don't forget a jumper, it will get cold later on." He raised his voice to be heard in her room.  
"Of course, I won't." She shouted back and grabbed her bag, a jumper and her key, checked her hair in the bathroom mirror and swiftly glided back out. Locking her door she turned to Henrik and smiled. Oh dear, her day was only just beginning.

Hanssen asked the receptionist if she could call a taxi for them and it arrived in 10 mins.  
"Town Centre please."  
And with that they were off again.

"This is St Giles Church, it dates back to the 13th century and its beautiful tower is known as one of the seven wonders of Wales; also the original founder of Yale University, Elihu Yale, is buried in the graveyard here." Tabitha smiled as she spun on her heel to observe her boss' reaction.  
He seemed very interested as he gazed up and around the 8 century old building, taking in its well preserved beauty, "I'm surprised."  
Tabby's smile dropped and in it's place formed confusion, she tilted her head, "About what?"  
"You seem to know quite a bit about the town." His eyes tilted down and focused on Tabitha for a moment.  
"Oh, not much, just a few touristy things that I've picked up on."  
"I see." Hanssen then went back to exploring, Tabby tagging along, admiring his interest.

Throughout the day they explored the town and its historical and cultural wonders, Tabby even treated him to some Rarebit and lava bread, and after that, some tea and some home made welsh cakes, warm and fresh out of the oven.  
They ended the day by taking a stroll through one of the parks.  
"No joke, I actually had a dream a becoming an air hostess." Tabby giggled.  
Hanssen chuckled, "And how old were you at the time?"  
"Twelve. I even researched the training and eveything else about the job, I was dead serious about doing it."  
"So what steered your path into medicine then?"  
"I dunno really, I took a first aid teaching course with St John's Ambulance and was asked to run some sessions with the younger years and some members of staff in school, I suppose I really enjoyed it and that's why I did my medical studies and became a doctor."  
Hanssen nodded and gazed towards the sky, "Hmm, though one that is at the moment playing silly games and pretending to be something she isn't."

Tabitha suddenly stopped.  
Hanssen stopped further ahead and turned to see what was wrong, a confused yet knowing smirk drawn on his face.  
"Excuse me?"  
Hanssen shrugged feigning ignorance.  
She placed her hands on her hips, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Well you're no secretary, are you?"  
"Are you saying I'm crap at my job?"  
"Of course not, I'm merely stating that you are far too over qualified to be a PA, you hold a doctorite for goodness sake."  
Tabby lowered her head and shuffled her feet, "Well, there's nothing else for me to do really is there?" She mumbled solemnly.  
Hanssen sighed and gave her his 'oh come on now' look, "Well then, it looks like you'll just have to stick with a poorly paid mediocre job then." He attempted a guilt trip.  
"Looks like it." Tabby sighed and walked on past Henrik.  
Henrik watched in silence as Tabby folded her arms and carried on walking towards the sunset, not even glancing to check if Henrik was with her or not. Suddenly Hanssen's temper split, "Oh come off it, Tabitha, I can't believe you have thrown away a promising career that easily." His stern and bitter voice halted her mid step.  
_'He's forming a plan isn't he.' _She knew how Henrik worked, he never proposed anything until he was sure it was fool proof but the way he suddenly shouted it and in such an irritated way, he clearly wanted more from her but was yet to figure how to ask for it. She turned around and gave him a weak smile, "Let's go back, shall we?" She walked straight past him again, this time Henrik strided alongside her. He didn't have to say a thing for Tabitha to carry on, "It's been a long day, we're both tired, and tomrrow we need to be best of friends in order to secure any partnerships, so we can't be arguing, not now. Let's wait until Monday before we do that, yes?"  
Henrik smirked, "Indeed, I quite agree."


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the hotel the preperations for the welcome dinner were well under way. Tabitha glided briskly up the staircase, Hanssen hot on her tail.  
"Miss Rees, please." Hanssen called to her.  
She didn't turn around until she got to her door.  
Hanssen caught up and sighed as he put his hands in his pockets, "Now now, Miss Rees, what's with this strop you're in?" He smirked slightly.  
"What strop? I'm not in any strop." Tabby defended.  
Hanssen raised his eyebrows, "Well, I hope you've got something more formal to wear this evening. For the welcome dinner?"  
"Ah yes, yes I have and I hope it's appropriate for your tastes, Mr Hanssen."  
Again, he raised his eyebrows, then began to stroll towards his room, fetching his key from his pocket, "Very good, I will see you at 6 this evening then." And with a quick smirk towards Tabby, he entered his room.

Tabby shook her head before rummaging through her bag for her key and going in to her room. Once inside she threw her bag accross the room then pulled out a dress from the wardrobe and lay it on her bed. She then went into the bathroom to freshen up and style her hair and make-up. After an hour she got changed into her dress; it was a silk deep purple, knee-length, multi-way strap dress. The top half hugged and shaped her upper body brilliantly and then the skirt flowed out loosely. She wore small heeled black wedges and a black ribbon around her neck. She finished the outfit with a large purple bow in her gently curled hair. Her make-up was very subtle, purple eye shadow, little mascara and some light lip gloss. As she admired herself in the mirror there was a knock at the door. As she opened it, there stood a dashing Mr Hanssen in black tie. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

As she opened the door, Hanssen was slightly stunned by her appearance and took a swift glance over her before saying anything, "Are we ready then, Miss Rees?" He asked, smiling.  
"Certainly, Mr Hanssen." She stepped out of her room and locked her door.  
She suddenly paused when she realised she had no where to put her key.  
"I'll keep it in my pocket if you'd like?" He was clearly amused by her clumsy-ness.  
"Oh, ok, thank you." She handed him the key and took the time to admire his attire in more detail.  
After the key was in his pocket he held out his arm, Tabitha linked her's through and he escorted her down to the dinner hall.

The room was set out beautifully, there must have been at least 20 huge round tables, each blanketed in a white table cloth, glass vases filled with polymer balls of different shades of red set in the centre of each table, and in the vases stood an assortment of red flowers including roses, tulips, carnations and chrysanthemums.

Hanssen and Tabitha headed for the bar for some champagne. Hanssen leaned down to Tabitha, "Now tonight and tomorrow we both need to work hard to create as many relationships with these people as possible."  
And before they knew it Tabitha had been tapped on the shoulder by a fairly short man, neatly combed hair and thick rimmed glasses. The man coughed awkwardly before speaking, "Ummm, wyt ti'n siarad yn Gymraeg?" He held such a sweet and hopeful smile Tabby's heart just melted.  
"Ydw, Dr Tabitha Rees ydw i, a mae hyn ydy Henrik Hanssen, CEO a gyfarwyddwr o lawdriniaeth yn Ysbyty Holby City yn Bristol." She said cheerfully holding out her hand.  
The man gladly shook it, "Wych, Dr Llewelyn Thomas ydw i, rydw i'n gwaith yn Ysbyty Gwynedd yn Bangor." He smiled, "Rydw i'n meddwl bod maen nhwn ar un tabl."  
"O wych, wel rwyn siarad nes ymlaen."  
"Oes, gweld y chi nes ymlaen." And with that he left.

Hanssen stood confused yet in awe of Tabitha's skills, "Well you certainly kept that quiet, I never knew how skilled you actually were. Though you will need to translate for me."  
"Oh, that's Dr Llewelyn Thomas, he works at Gwynedd hospital in Bangor, just so happens we're on the same table."  
Hanssen had his head tilted up to the ceiling, "Gwynedd, Gwynedd, Gwynedd." He muttered.  
"Mr Hanssen?"  
"Oh." He suddenly exclaimed, "Isn't that the hospital that is pioneering using the Da Vinci robot full time?"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, they're testing to see if it will survive doing a range of both routine and more complicated procedures."  
"Wow." Tabitha breathed.

After a while they took their seats and Tabby immediately started conversation with Llewelyn. Throughout dinner Henrik admired Tabby's Welsh speaking capabilities and the way she got so much information out of Llewelyn yet subtly limited the information she gave. When pudding came conversation died down between the two as Llewelyn enjoyed his food. Tabitha discreetly got Hanssen's attention by squeezing his leg, Henrik skillfully held back his shock and carried on eating just leaning towards Tabitha.  
Tabby leaned up towards her boss, "Llewelyn has said that the CEO will be happy to speak with us."  
Hanssen swallowed, "That's excellent, I'm glad I've brought you." He smiled.  
"He's arriving tomorrow as he couldn't make it to the dinner this evening so we can meet him then."  
"Of course." Hanssen dabbed his mouth with his napkin.

The next day was the conference, Tabitha had decided to go all office girl with a white fitted shirt, a figure hugging charcoal grey pencil skirted pinafore dress and the pair of shiny black wedges she wore the previous night. She tied her navy blue scarf around her neck and placed black clip in her hair. Her make-up consisted of nude eyeshadow, tad bit of mascara and light lip gloss. She grabbed her clipboard and headed for the door.

She knocked on Hanssen's door.  
"Ah, Miss Rees, one moment." He went back into his room and came back out with a folder. He locked his door then joined Tabby walking to the conference room.

"Tabby!"  
Tabitha looked over to the strong Welsh accent that called her name. Llewelyn was waving her over.  
"On first name terms already, Miss Rees?" Tabitha could have sworn there was hint of jealousy in his voice.  
"Give me one moment." She thouched his arm before heading towards the geeky doctor.  
Hanssen watched as Tabitha was introduced to a fairly short, tubby, grey haired man, shaking his hand she appeared to be speaking in Welsh. During the short conversation she had pointed in the direction of Henrik a few times and soon enough, "Mr Hanssen." She called him over.

Henrik looked the short man over slightly.  
"Mr Hanssen, this is Mr Mark Gwynfyr, CEO of Gwynedd hospital. Mr Gwynfyr this is Henrik Hanssen, CEO and Director of Surgery for Holby City Hospital." She introduced them both in turn.  
Mark shook Hanssen's hand, "Ah, Mr Hanssen, I've heard positive things about you." He hushed his voice slightly, "And about your PA." He motioned his eyes towards Tabitha.  
Henrik chuckled half heartedly, "I'm sure you have." He glanced at Tabby, a small smirk forming.  
Gwynfyr began to stroll towards their table, Hanssen followed, "So tell me, Mr Hanssen, I've heard Holby has a ground breaking new project being tested am I right?"  
"Ah yes, you must be talking about the Hertzig 3, correct?"  
"Of course, after Dr Llewelyn phoned me yesterday I did some research, it sounds like exciting stuff."  
Mr Hanssen was clearly getting quite board, this man was completely up his own arse and just wouldn't shut up, "Yes, yes it is, we have a team of 5 cardiotheracic staff on board on the project-"  
"Five?"  
"Yes, the more people we have supporting the project the better it will be accepted by patients and-"  
"Yes, yes, we feel the same about the Da Vinci Robot in our hospital."  
Hanssen smiled indignantly, "Quite."  
"When you tell a patient that a robot will be doing the operation they run a bloody mile, hahaha."

They got to the table and Mark motioned for them to sit. Tabby sat on the other side of Henrik and Llewelyn on the other side of Mark. Mark and Llewelyn immediately got chatting and Hanssen took this as a good opportunity to subtly complain to Tabitha about him.  
He leaned down to Tabby, "Mr Gwynfyr clearly has an ego larger than Russia and it's trying my patience."  
Tabby snorted, "Aww, is this bunny not so happy?" She mused.  
"Well I was hoping you'd be a little more sympathetic but then it is you so I shouldn't expect much."  
"I'm sorry, Mr Hanssen, but I'm afraid we're just going to have to grin and bear it, you've got your speech soon as well, so I wouldn't get too riled up if I were you."  
Henrik rolled his eyes, "Yes well you're not, so keep up appeareances whilst I'm up there."  
Tabby casually saluted, "aye, aye captian."

"Llewelyn, I know you said she was efficient but you never said she was a looker."  
"I'm sorry, Mr Gwynfyr?"  
"Thomas, she's drop dead bloody gorgeous, I'm not sure I'm going to be able to keep my hands to myself."  
"You should have seen her last night, Mr Gwynfyr."  
"Oh shut up, Thomas, the more I talk about her the tighter it gets in the drawers."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Surgeons and Doctors, thank you all for attending this year's annual NHS Wales Hospital Conference. CEO's, surgeons, doctors, GP's, nurses and porters have all gathered here today to share their views and ideas on how to improve the Health Service today. Bonedigion a bonedigesau, llawfeddygon a meddygon, diolch ym fawr am fynychu i'r blwyddyn blynyddol NHS Cymru Cynhadledd yr Ysbyty. CEO's, llawfeddygon, meddygon, GP's, nyrsys a porthorion wedi casglu yma heddiw i rhannu eu barn a'u syniadau ar sut i wella ein gwasanaeth Iechyd heddiw. So without further ado, heb wastraffu mwy o eiriau, here is today's first speaker, siaradwr cyntaf yma heddiw, CEO and Director of Surgery of Holby City hospital in Bristol, Mr Henrik Hanssen."  
Henrik got up, "Well, do excuse me, I do believe that's my cue."  
On the way to the stage Henrik handed the tech-man his USB stick, then as he arrived at the stand the applause died down and he took a deep breath, he suddenly caught Tabitha's eye from the back. She gave him a reassuring nod, to which he mirrored in reply.

"Bore da, fy enw i Henrik Hanssen a rydw i'n CEO ... Dyna pam byddaf yn siarad am dyfodol Holby, yn y dyfodol o technoleg newydd, cunllynia ecolegol a dod cefnau economaidd."  
Yes he'd done it, the daunting paragraph was over, now he just had to dazzle the audience like he always did.

"... And with this plan for this upcoming year I believe Holby will reach the highest standards possible, leading numerous groundbreaking procedures, qualifying hundreds if not thousands of F1 doctors, and it will become a hospital worthy of it's Foundation Trust status, and hopefully at the end we shall still have some money to spare. Diolch ym fawr."  
A small chuckle from the audience lead the uproarous applause for the 5th member of ABBA.(Thank Serena Campbell for that one).

He got back to the table and Tabby gave him a gentle pat on the back.  
"Bravo, Mr Hanssen, I think we can all be safe in saying that Holby's on the right path forward with you." Mark congratulated.  
Hanssen chuckled slightly embarrassed, "Yes, well, thank you."

Talk after talk after talk, Tabby was getting bored, though she admired the glint of interest in Henrik's eye as he watched, nodded and applauded each speaker. There was at least 20 more speakers to go and she had already downed five glasses of wine. The waiter came around with the drinks again and she motioned him over, swapped the empty glass for a full one, and began to down that one too.  
"I say Miss Rees, do you not think you've had enough?" Mark whispered to her.  
"I'm still not having fun yet so...no." She giggled quietly, sounding a little tipsy already.  
6, 7 , 8, 10 glasses had been finished by her during the past 18 speakers. The 19th had only just started and she motioned the waiter over yet again. Suddenly Hanssen grabbed the empty glass from behind him and placed it on the tray, "That's it, thank you." He stated annoyed.  
The waiter gave a small bow and left giving the two doctors a confused glance before leaving.  
"What the hell was that for?" She whispered irritated.  
"You're drunk." He simply replied.  
"And your problem is?"  
"It doesn't look professional." Hanssen tried to explain.  
"It doesn't look professional." Tabby childishly imitated, "Who gives a damn, Henrik, we're sat here with Geraint yr Gwyrdroi and his geeky yet just as pervy sidekick, Wallace. And you're calling me unprofessional?" Tabby hissed agitated.  
"Right we're leaving." Henrik suddenly got up and grabbed his folder and Tabby's clipboard.  
"What? Why? I was beginning to enjoy myself."  
Henrik leaned down into to Tabby's face, "For God's sake Tabitha grow up. We're here to listen to what the hospitals of Wales have to say about the National Health Service, which you are a part of might I add, and instead you have have gotten yourself drunk on expensive wine and it's not even noon yet."  
"Poppycock, I'm not drunk." She giggled, "Tipsy maybe, but not drunk."  
Henrik grabbed her wrists and pulled her to her feet.  
She held her head, "Ooh, and perhaps a tad lightheaded."  
Henrik then picked up their belongings and turned Mark and Llewelyn, "Gwynfyr, Thomas, it was a pleasure speaking, I believe Miss Rees has your card?"  
Mark was clearly confused, "Y-yes she does-"  
"Excellent, I look forward to doing business in the future. Let's go." He grabbed Tabitha's wrist harshly then marched her out of the hall.

"Ow, Henrik. Ow, let go." Finally once they were in the foyer Hanssen let go of her wrist, "Christ, I can walk myself you know."  
Henrik turned and stepped towards her, a look of death on his face.  
"Mr H?"  
Henrik stopped, looking down over her making her cower slightly, "Firstly it is Mr Hanssen to you, and secondly don't you EVER embarrass and humiliate me like that in public again."  
"So I can do it in Private?" She giggled.  
Hanssen decided it was no use talking to her whilst she was in this state so instead he grabbed her wrist again and pulled her to her room.  
"Key." He held out his hand.  
Tabitha huffed and reached into her pocket for her key. She held it out, "Want it?"  
As Henrik reached for it she swiftly pulled away, "Can't have it."  
Henrik suddenly grabbed her arm and snatched the key away, not wanting to play stupid games. He unlocked the door, "Go in and freshen yourself up, you look a right mess."  
She nodded solemnly before heading to the bathroom and closing the door. Henrik headed to the bedside table where he dialed for room service.  
"Yes, may we have a large jug of ice-cold water brought up please?...Yes...Alright, thank you."

Soon Tabitha appeared from the bathroom clean of any make-up and her hair neatly brushed. As she looked towards her bed Henrik was pouring some water into a glass.  
She clambered onto the bed.  
"Now Tabitha, drink this." Hanssen handed her the glass.  
She gulped it down and handed the glass back for more. Henrik obliged and poured her some more. Again she downed it before looking at the glass, "This hasn't been spiked has it."  
Henrik looked puzzled, "No, Miss Rees, it's just water with ice. Perfect cure for a hang over." He poured her yet another glass, "Now, I think it would be best if we left sooner rather than later so I have ordered a taxi for later this afternoon and we will be heading back home."  
Tabby nodded. She put the glass on the table and snuggled into bed.  
Hanssen smiled before deciding to pack her things for her. Just as he was about to leave he looked over at her, she was fast so he quietly left to pack his own things, taking her key with him in case of an emergency.


	5. Chapter 5

_'What's that noise?...It's so bright...That noise is quite loud, what is it?...hmpf...Isn't that?...That's Henrik's phone isn't it? Why is it here?"  
_Tabby picked up the phone and dismissed the alarm. She shaded the bright sun from her eyes and looked around the room, she concluded she was still at the hotel. That's when she heard the door open.  
"Ah, I see you're awake." Henrik smiled slightly.  
"Just." Tabby rubbed her eyes, "What time are we leaving?" She half whispered.  
"In a about half an hour. How are you feeling?" He sat on the edge of her bed.  
She plonked back down onto the pillow, "Shattered."  
"With good reason, you drank far too much this morning-"  
"Shh, shh." Tabby had her finger to her to her lips, "Can you talk a bit quieter, everything's really loud." She whispered.  
"Well it would be, your glucose levels are low and you're vasodilated leading to your severe headache." He still spoke at his normal volume.  
Tabby held her hand up, "Please, shh, it hurts." She covered her ear.  
Henrik tutted and rolled his eyes. He poured a glass of the water from earlier, "Here." He handed it to her.  
She drank it thirstily and placed the glass back down on the bedside table.

Henrik placed the jug down, "So are we ready to set off?"  
Tabitha's head shot up, "What? Now?"  
Hanssen placed his hands in his pockets, "Well, not right this minute but soon, yes."  
Tabitha looked around flustered, "W-w-well, I m-must look a right mess, I mean d-do I look alright?"  
Hanssen said nothing but picked up her hair brush from the bedside table and handed it to her with a sedate smirk. She snatched it from him and huffed before getting up and going to the bathroom.

Whilst she was doing her make-up and making her self look tidy Hanssen sat at the coffee table by the window and picked up one of the magazines. Tabitha came back out looking fresh and presentable again, just this time a few bags under her eyes. She put everything back in her bag, eyeing Hanssen, bemused by the magazine he was flicking through apathetically, "Why are you reading Elle?"  
"I'm not. I mean what is this, do women actually wear that sort of thing?" He held up the page, disgusted, and pointed to a set of awful leggings with bewildering colourful geometric patterns.  
Tabby nodded, sarcastically disappointed, "Sadly yes. Did you pack my things?" She pointed to her suitcase.  
Henrik looked up, "Hm? Oh yes, I thought I'd save you some time."  
Tabby smiled, "Thank you."  
"You're welcome. So, are we ready?" He got up from his chair sliding the magazine back with distaste.  
She grabbed her coat and suitcase, "Yep."  
"Excellent." He smiled, "I'll meet you in the foyer." He then left.

Tabby stood in the foyer between the window and the plant again, staring into space. The cogs of her mind spun at a great speeds, why did she feel this way? What was she feeling anyway? Was he just being kind or was there something there? She had know idea. Should she carry on, see how far she could take it? Or should she stay low, why would he take a liking to her anyway? She was just some overqualified, mediocre personal assistant who thrown away a promising career because she couldn't be arsed. In what way would that appeal to that tall, intelligent, powerful, stuck up, public schooled, anal retentive...  
"Miss Rees?"  
"OH GOOD GOD!" Tabby clutched her chest before breathing a sigh of relief. She glared up at Henrik, irked by how skillfully he could approach practically invisible.  
His smirk amply advertised his amusement at Tabby's actions, "Are we quite ready? Or do you need to sit down for a moment?"  
She huffed, "Let's just go shall we?" With haste she seized her suitcase and stormed towards the door out to the waiting taxi and as the driver got out to help, she cursed Sod's Law and her suckish life as she recognised the large man.

"Let's go then shall we?" As Hanssen walked past he leaned down and quietly spoken into her ear, seeing her frustration he couldn't help but tease her.  
She grudgingly followed Hanssen, dragging her feet through the gravel and dumping her heavy suitcase into the boot. She got in next to Hanssen and belted up in silence as the driver shut the boot. He got in, looking in his rear view mirror whilst pulling the door shut, a grin nearly a mile wide plastered on his face, "I can't believe I'm drivin' you two again, this is brill." He then pulled off.  
Tabitha's aggrivated eye roll did not go unnoticed by an amused Mr Hanssen who's already enthralled smirk grew with each huff, mutter and knuckle crack the young doctor gave. Each and every time the once pleasently Welshy but now just abrading voice commented on anything, Tabitha seemed to struggle to resist either telling him to cae dy geg or just full out punching him in the face. She did well, until he went on, yet again, about how he wanted to become a doctor but her never got the grades bla de bla de bloody bla. She tensed, scrunched her face, fisted her lap belt until her knuckles were white but all of it was futile.  
"So tell me, what qualies does it take to become a doc-"  
"Lots! Lots of bloody hard work and Doctorites, which you clearly don't own any of. You just sit on your arse all day driving here, there and everywhere. It doesn't take a Bachelors, Masters or fucking PhD to be in that seat of yours so unless you're willing to enroll yourself at Oxbridge or Keele you've got no chance mate."

A look of utter shock was painted on both of the men's faces. The driver halted at the traffic lights, not once did he look away from Tabby in his rear view mirror. They both stared at her until the car behind sounded his horn. The taxi driver was jolted from his astonishment to see the light had turned green. As he pulled away Tabitha realised how utterly inconsiderate she had just been and was beginning to regret it, "Are we nearly there yet?" She muttered, a shakey guilt lining every word.  
The driver swallowed, "Um, just around this corner. Here we are." For the first time since Saturday he looked glad to be getting rid of them. Hanssen paid the driver and stood next to a solemn and rather emabaressed Tabitha as the driver sped off swiftly.  
"Right then, train." She strided hurridly towards the doors of the station.

There were 15 minutes before the train arrived so yet again they strolled around the shop. Hanssen was eyeing up the sandwiches whilst Tabby bought some things. Shortly she arrived back handing him a cup, "This is just to say 'well done', for your speech, and...sorry. For everything that happened today."  
He gently took it from her, "What do you need to apologise for?" He tilted his head caringly.  
"Well, for getting drunk, for making a fool out of myself, for having to have you look after me and again making a fool out of myself in the cab." She explained sipping her own drink.  
Hanssen took a sip before pulling a look of slight disapprovel, "Is this chocolate?"  
Tabby smiled, "Chocolate Chau, oui." Her grin fell when she noticed Henrik's look of distaste, "Do you not like it?"  
"No, yes, it's fine, thank you. We'd better go, our train will arrive soon." He swiftly headed for ticket barriers, Tabitha following, slightly bewildered by his little fluster.

The train was packed with English rugby fans travelling to watch the biggest match of the 6 Nations held at the Millennium Stadium. Tabby and Henrik finally found a two seater in the middle of the carriage. Throughout the journey back to Newport, Hanssen looked strangely uncomfortable, shifting and fidgeting in his seat every 5 mins.  
"Mr Hanssen, are you alright?"  
He adjusted the crotch of his trousers subtly before trying to look less awkward, "I'm fine thank you." He was clearly not happy with Tabitha's presence.  
Tabby took a skillful glance downwards to witness the most unexpected sight. She decided not to take it further and got back to reading, a cheeky smirk lining her lips.

Finally they arrived at Newport, stepping off the train into a pile of more rugby fans, this time clad in red. They caught their next connection without a hitch. Thankfully this train was much more quiet.  
"Geraint yr Gwyrdroi." He suddenly stated, still staring at his Kindle.  
Tabby looked up from her book, puzzled, "I'm sorry?"  
Henrik didn't stop reading, "At the conference, admittedtly you were drunk but you refered to Mr Gwynfyr as Geraint yr Gwrydroi."  
Tabby furrowed her brow, "You have a heck of a memory."  
"Quite, I was just wondering what it meant?" He finally looked up from his e-book.  
"Well Gwyrdroi means pervert so I guess I called him Geraint the Pervert."  
This time it was Henrik's turn to furrow his brow, "Well, why would you do that?"  
Tabitha put her book down and sighed, placing her arms on the table, "I promise you that at this point, I was not drunk, nor am I making this up, but whilst you were up on stage he...he...well he leaned over to comment to me and as he did so, he placed his hand very high up my thigh, and he talked with a weirdly husky whisper, right into my ear, squeezing my leg every time he emphasised something." She leaned back and picked up her book, "I wan't too comfortable with it, you know?"  
Hanssen felt he had pissed her off slightly so decided to leave it there.

Henrik and Tabitha had parked next to each other in the station car park. They opened the boots of their cars in sync and began sorting things out. Tabby paused before putting her suitcase in, she sighed.  
"Do need a hand with that?" Henrik asked as he placed his own suicase in his car.  
"No, I was just wondering." She looked up at the sky, "When I went to sleep earlier on, were you smoothing my hair?" She glanced down at Henrik and noticed he paused for just a fraction of a second before carrying on.  
"Why on earth would I do a thing like that?" It seemed to be a cryptically encoded message that Tabby translated as a 'maybe'. He smirked before shutting the boot lid, "Have a sober evening, won't you, Miss Rees?"  
Tabitha couldn't help but smile as she closed her boot, "You too, Mr Hanssen." She winked before heading to her driver's door. Henrik smiled thoughtfully and watched as Tabitha reversed her yellow Smart coupe out of the space. She waved to him before pulling off. He gave a polite nod in reply and got into his car, "I'm sure I will." He mused to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah, good morning Miss Rees."  
"Good morning, Mr Hanssen. Did you enjoy your evening last night?" Tabby lifted her boot.  
He stood under his umbrella behind Tabitha's car, "Perfectly pleasant, thank you." He spoke up to be heard over the drizzle pattering on his brolly, "And I trust you are sober this morning?"  
Tabby looked over her shoulder, a sarcastic smile lining her face, "Of course Mr Hanssen, because I love a good tipple before breakfast." She flung her decorated messenger bag over her shoulder then reached further into her boot to pull out her dotty umbrella.  
Hanssen eyed the new addition to her bag, "Good. May I see you in my office in ten please?"  
As Tabby struggled with her umbrella Hanssen strode past her in his usual stoic demeanour. Tabby paused, "About what?"  
Henrik turned back to her, "Just come by office." He gave a slight smirk before carrying on towards the entrance.  
Tabby was puzzled for a moment but she soon got her umbrella up, closed her boot, locked her car and headed for the hospital entrance.

She strolled through the main doors, shaking off her brolly, giving a polite nod to the security guard on duty.  
"Well if it isn't Dr Tabitha Rees. I'm sorry, what is it you do again? Receptionist? Secretary?"  
"Personal Assistant." Tabby helped her out.  
_"Doors opening. Lift going up."  
_"Oh yes of course, Hanssen's little princess. How's that going for you by the way?"  
Tabby pressed the button for her floor and stood next to Jac, "Very well actually. Oh and there's no need to give me the 'you're clearly overqualified for that job' or the 'you've thrown away a promising career' lecture because I've heard 5 different versions of each of them over the weekend."  
Jac smiled amply amused, "Oh yeah? From who?"  
"The man himself actually." Tabitha indulged.  
Jac nodded, satisfied, "Well, I've heard the great yet politically blinkered Mr Anderson is making an appearance today."  
Tabby furrowed her brow, "Wait, you mean Sir Frasier Anderson?"  
"Mh-hm." Jac confirmed.  
"Oh that bastard." Tabby muttered under her breath.  
Jac took mock insult, "Now now Tabs, I know he's a bit of an arsehole but there's no need to go _that_ far. He's already whipped by Hanssen anyway."  
_"Doors opening. Lift going up."  
_Tabby stepped out hurriedly, distracted by Jac's comment she left no parting words.  
"See ya then." Jac grinned, seemingly delighted by the worry and confusion she had just caused.

Tabitha was deep in bitter thought, her new purple scarf fluttered on her bag as she stalked down the corridor. She knocked roughly on Hanssen's door, not waiting a single second for permission to enter.  
"Come-" He suddenly looked up slightly irked by the rudeness of this person who had just entered uninvited into his office.  
Tabby stood perturbed as the door slowly swung closed beside her.  
Henrik placed his pen down, "Ah, Miss Rees, I wasn't expecting you for another five minutes, to what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"What's this about Sir Frasier? Coming here…today?" She sounded a tad breathless.  
"Ah, I see you're already aware then."  
Tabitha took a seat opposite him, "When did you know about this?" She pulled her bag over her head and dumped it underneath the desk with her umbrella.  
"I was wondering-"  
"Am I the last to know?" She butted in, irritated.  
"I was wondering…" He raised his voice to assert his authority, "…If you would kindly take him through the ward inspection whilst I prepare a patient for observation."  
"No!"  
Henrik's look of shock evidently portrayed his thoughts of the reply, "I beg your pardon?"  
"I won't do it." Tabitha asserted.  
Hanssen leaned back and folded his arms.  
"I know I'm your PA but you cannot expect me to do such a thing without being informed in advance. Now tell me, how long have you known?"  
"Tell me Miss Rees, would you like to keep your job?"  
Tabitha zipped it, taken aback by the sudden threat, "But, Mr Hanssen-"  
"No 'buts' tell me honestly, would you like to keep your job or not?"  
Tabitha fumbled over her words slightly, "Well, y-yes, but-"  
"Then you will do as I tell you, that is part of your job description is it not?" He stated firmly.  
Tabitha sighed defeated, "Yes."  
Henrik sat back up again and rested his forearms on the desk, "Good, now I understand that I haven't given you much time to prepare, _I_ was only informed about it on Friday, but all you need to do is escort him through the hospital and let him do his inspection. I will ring you when my patient is ready."  
Tabby nodded, ringing her hands underneath the desk.  
"Now then these are some facts and figures to give you something to talk about during the inspection so I shall give you some time to read over them." He slid some sheets towards her across the desk.  
She picked them up and swiftly shuffled towards the door.  
Hanssen picked up his pen and hovered it over the page. He waited for a few moments before the door quietly opened again.  
"I left…my…bag." She mumbled pointing to her bag, asking for Henrik's permission to enter his office again.  
Henrik didn't take his eyes off the page as he gave her a nod of approval before writing again.  
She slunk quietly towards his desk, swiped her bag from the floor then shuffled back out slightly embarrassed.  
As the door closed again Henrik couldn't help but smirk, entertained by Tabitha's actions.

Tabby went back to her office and read through the papers. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in." She stated still reading through the papers. As the door opened she looked to see who it was, "Ms Campbell, How may I help?" She smiled placing down the papers.  
Serena shut the door quietly behind her, "You're escorting Sir Frasier today aren't you?"  
"Yes."  
Serena lowered her head in thought, "What are Mr Hanssen's plans for today?"  
Tabitha motioned at the chair next to her corner desk. Serena sat and took a quick glance around the cramped office. Tabby swung her swivel chair round to face Serena, "Well, I'm supposedly supposed to walk him around the hospital then read out some of this crap to defend against anything bad he says, and then Hanssen said he was going to get a patient ready for observation." She pointed out the sheets of figures and graphs.  
Serena nodded understanding what the plan was, "He's creating circus show for him, brilliant." She stated disappointed.

Finally the phone rang, "Tabitha Rees…Yes…Yes I understand…oh, ok…yes…yep…sure thing, I'll be there in a minute…of course Mr Hanssen…thank you." She put down the phone.  
Serena smiled, "Duty calls then, good luck." She got up and left.  
Tabitha grabbed her cardigan from the back of her chair, slipped her clipboard out from under her desk and swiped the papers from her desk before leaving her office.  
On the way to Hanssen's office she placed the papers on the clipboard. Arriving at the door she took a deep breath and composed herself. Finally she knocked.  
As she entered Sir Frasier turned to face her.  
Whilst she closed the door Anderson's eyes wandered uncontrollably up and down her body, slowing over each of her curves.  
Hanssen stepped forward as Tabitha hugged her clipboard to her chest and awaited her next order.  
"Miss Rees, Sir Frasier Anderson, Mr Anderson, Dr Tabitha Rees: your escort for the day." He introduced them in turn.  
Tabitha approached the man holding out her hand, "Good morning, Sir Anderson."  
He shook her hand, "And a very good morning to you Miss Rees."  
Henrik eyed Anderson, irked as he watched the man pathetically flirt with the young girl, _'Why is it I get the feeling I'll need to keep an eye on him today?"_ He thought as he took a glance at Tabitha's short, black and grey, hounds-tooth skirt.  
She smiled sweetly, "Shall we get going then?" She motioned toward the door.  
"Oh, after you." He pointed for Tabby to go first.  
Hanssen's eyes followed them as they walked out but before she left she gave Henrik a pleading look before closing the door after Frasier.

"And finally this is Keller ward for general surgery and I'd like to introduce you to front of house nurse, the bubbly, smiley Staff Nurse Chantelle Lane." Tabby introduced him.  
"You must be Sir Frasier, nice to meet you." With her smile like sunshine she held out her hand over the station desk.  
Frasier almost reluctantly shook it before turning to take a look around the ward. Tabitha caught Henrik's eye and he signalled her over.  
"And this is our patient, Mr Stephen Walker. Mr Hanssen?" She handed over.  
"Thank you, Miss Rees. Now, Mr Walker came in today with acute abdominal pains. He has trouble eating and has some tenderness in his abdomen. He has had 20 milligrams of morphine, 10 in the ambulance and we have given him 10 on the ward."  
Frasier titled his head, "Do not you have a diagnosis yet then, Mr Hanssen?"  
"Yes, but I would like to hear Miss Rees' thoughts." He turned to Tabitha, "Miss Rees?"  
She stared dumbfounded at Mr Hanssen's suggestion, "Me?"  
"You." He gave her a stern look to which she gave into.  
She placed her clipboard down on the visitor chair before getting to examine the patient.  
Suddenly Mr Walker piped up, "Wait, you're gunna let your PA examine me? I don't bloody well think so."  
Tabby leaned on the edge of the bed, arm akimbo, "Actually my name's _Doctor _Tabitha Rees."  
"Is it really?"  
"It is, so will you let me examine you now?"  
Frasier couldn't help but smile at Tabitha's quick wit, but glancing at Hanssen he could see the Swede was highly engaged in what Tabby was doing.  
"Alright fine. What's your doctorate in anyway?" Stephen asked giving in.  
Tabitha opened Stephen's gown and started to examine his abdomen, "Mechanics." She stated bluntly.  
"What? Like car mechanics?"  
"Yes like car mechanics. The abdomen feels a tad distended."  
Hanssen nodded, "So what are your thoughts?"  
She pulled back and replaced the gown, "Well, teaming that with the symptoms he came in with, um, irritable bowel, gastritis, pancreatitis, possibly even bowel cancer."  
Stephen was about to kick off before Tabby prevented him from doing so.  
"But…" She raised her volume slightly to pause him, "…The most likely diagnosis would be a stomach ulcer."  
"So what would do now then?" Hanssen tested her.  
"I would keep him nil by mouth, run an ultrasound, blood tests, gastroscopy, and to be on the safe side a CT and Colonoscopy, but if we're sure after the first few tests, I wouldn't go through with the last one." She directed the last sentence more towards Stephen.  
Hanssen nodded satisfied, "Very good."  
"Well she can certainly talk the talk, now let's see if she can walk the walk."  
"I certainly hope so." Hanssen winked to Tabby before heading to the Nurses' Station.  
Tabby went to the end of the bed and used the sanitizer, "Well, luckily for you my second doctorate is in Medicine, so thankfully I know what I'm doing."  
"So should I call you Doctor Doctor Rees then?" He smiled feeling pleased with his joke.  
Tabby was unamused, "That won't be necessary." And with that, she left.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the late update, it's the time of year for coursework deadlines and exams so I've been a little tied up with that. Still I hope you enjoy, don't forget to review, good/bad I accept them all =D

* * *

"Mr Hanssen, is Tabitha Rees qualified to be treating that patient?" Fraser joined Hanssen at the nurses' station.  
Henrik looked through some patient files, "Perfectly." He stated indifferently. When Fraser didn't say anything he looked up to see a doubting face, "Well you heard her didn't you, she has PhD's in both Medicine and Mechanics, to me they're one in the same, so yes she's definitely a qualified doctor."  
Fraser still seemed to doubt him and stayed close to his heel as he strode off down the corridor, "So what was Tabitha's background before she came here?"  
Henrik gave a swift disapproving glance, "It's _Miss Rees_, and she was a General Practitioner who was part of the South Wales Medical Education Group. She trained first aiders, travelled schools teaching students about medicine and careers in medicine and also promoted the importance of first aid by going to open day events such as the one run by the emergency services." He smiled to himself as he remembered the first time he met her.  
Fraser furrowed his brow, "So she no experience in performing medical procedures?"  
Henrik turned to Fraser as he reached the consultants' office door, "Yes she does, it's done in her medical training, however she doesn't have experience of working in a hospital." He knocked on the door and Serena's voice answered.

As the two men entered they were greeted by a grinning Tabby and a disappointed Renie.  
"How may I help you gentlemen?" She forced a smile.  
"May I speak with Miss Rees for two moments please?" Henrik asked.  
"You may." Serena gave Tabby a reassuring wink.  
Henrik nodded toward Fraser as he shut the door behind Tabitha.  
Tabby was like an excited puppy as she pawed at Henrik's arm gently, "Guess what, guess what."  
Hanssen held the file to his chest with an arm as he turned to Tabby, smiling, "What?"  
"Serena said that as long as she's there to oversee what I'm doing I can do the procedures myself." She grinned excited.  
Henrik couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm, "Well, I actually came to tell you that I would be overseeing your work."  
Tabitha's face suddenly dropped, "Oh. Well, ok."  
"Actually I was hoping to go through the procedure with you now." He was looking hopeful.  
"Um, yes, ok."  
"Good, I shall see you the lab in 5 then." With that he headed off.  
"Yes, in 5." She trailed off in thought.

She poked her head around the office door, "Ms Campbell, I'm afraid Mr Hanssen has decided that he's going to oversee my work today."  
Serena sighed, "Ah well, it was a push I was hopeful for. At least now I have time to fit in all of my electives." She looked back up at Tabby, "Let me know how you get on."  
"Will do. Thanks anyway, Ms Campbell." She smiled.  
"Anytime Tabs." She winked as Tabby shut the door.  
Serena looked toward Fraser, "Well then Sir Fraser, I'd best keep you entertained for the meantime then."  
To which Fraser gave an awkward smile and shifted uncomfortably.

Tabitha stood silently, taking short interested glimpses around the dummy, the only sound that filled the room was a dull hum of machinery and the rustling of her plastic apron. She looked around the room and towards the door before checking her watch. She knew it was only a dummy but this was her first attempt in a while to do such a procedure, procedures that involved any type of sedation were always carried out by a professional. Finally she heard the door open.  
"Ah, Miss Rees, good to see you're here." He approached and stood next to her.  
She smiled excitedly.  
"Are we ready?"  
Tabby held up her gloved hands, "Yep."  
Hanssen smiled, "Away you go then."  
She picked up a mouth guard from her assortment of tools.  
"Now talk me through what you're doing." Henrik instructed.  
"Well, before the procedure we should make sure the patient hasn't eaten for at least 5 hours, they should have been given a sedative-"  
"Name one."  
"Diazepam. Then a few minutes before the procedure a local anaesthetic should have been sprayed at the back of the throat to reduce discomfort. Now I place the mouth guard to protect the patient's teeth during the procedure." She carried out her first task.  
"What will you do throughout the procedure?"  
"Um…I would…um." She struggled to think of what he was on about.  
"It would be something an anaesthetist would be doing but you should also be double checking."  
"Um…oh, the patient's oxygen intake." She suddenly realised.  
"That's it." Henrik was pleased.  
"Ok, so now I would insert the endoscope slowly, asking the patient to keep swallowing as it goes." As she carefully pushed the endoscope down the dummy's throat, Hanssen stood close behind, watching over her shoulder. Each breath he took sent shivers down the back of her neck but she wasn't complaining. She checked the screen, "We appear to be at the stomach already."  
"Excellent, now tell me what you would look for." Hanssen spoke quietly next to her ear.  
"I'm looking for any abnormalities such as growths, ulcers, cists, even foreign objects that would be the cause of the patient's discomfort." As she tried to manoeuvre the endoscope it caught on some of the artificial stomach lining, "Shit." She struggled to unhook it.  
"It's alright, keep calm." He reached his hands over, placing his over Tabitha's and guided her hands to untangle the equipment, "Now by the feel of that you may have caused a bleed, but not to worry I'm sure it wouldn't be too big, it could be repaired laproscopically."  
Tabby giggled, "Well I shall leave that part to you when it happens."  
"If." He corrected her.  
She looked up at him, "I'm sorry?"  
He looked down at her, "_If _it happens. You will be fine."  
Tabby suddenly panicked, "You'll be assisting though won't you? You'll be in there with me?"  
"Don't panic, of course I will." He smiled sweetly.  
He stared down at her, eyes glistening, Tabitha gazing back up at him. She glanced at his lips, unconsciously licking her own as she did so. Unbeknownst to her Henrik had noticed and softly removed his hands from hers, "I will be on the ward the ward if you need me." He spoke softly then strode out.  
Tabitha sighed, gazing lustfully at the door he just exited through. The sudden bonging of the machine snapped her out of her daydream. Whilst she was packing up, she couldn't help but wonder why he did what he did. Was he just being caring or was it something more? That's when Chantelle poked her head around the door.  
"Dr Rees?"  
Tabby gasped dropping the mouth guard, "Good God Chantelle, you frightened the life out of me!"  
Nurse Lane giggled, "I'm like that in the mortuary, all those eerie sounds then 'boom!' and you wonder where all your organs have gone. My mum used to say…"  
Tabby picked up the mouth guard, "Chantelle what are you here for?" She shut her up.  
"Oh right yes, I think you need to take a look at Mr Walker, his vitals are fluctuating really oddly, I'm bit concerned, his temperature is sky high and nothing seems to bring it down."  
"Ok, I'll be up there now." Tabby finished tidying and followed Chantelle up to the ward.

She arrived to see a Mr Walker, surrounded by 2 nurses, covered in ice-packs, gulping thirstily straight from the water jug which looked as though it had been kept in the fridge for a while. The nurses kept fighting to keep his oxygen mask on.  
"Mr Walker, apart from hot, how are you feeling?" Tabby's face was a morph between concern and confusion.  
Walker removed his oxygen mask, "I feel odd." He puffed.  
Tabby shook her head puzzled, "Odd in what way?"  
Stephen grabbed his chest, "Me heart's a flutter, I feel sick and there's NO AIR IN THIS GOD DAMN ROOM!" He raised his voice agitated.  
Tabby placed his mask back on, "Ok, just keep this on, it will help you breathe easier, now Mr Walker tell me honestly, are you on any un-prescribed medication, this would include painkillers such as co-codamol or paracetamol, are you taking multivitamins or even cod liver oil may be affecting you?"  
He took off his mask again "I-I don't remember."  
Tabby placed it back on his face again, "Alright, Mr Walker, don't panic I'm just going to fetch Mr Hanssen-"  
"A problem here?"  
Tabitha was relieved to hear that unmistakable voice of authority, "Mr Walker is hot and clammy, BP is 120/80, temperature of 38 degrees Celsius, has shortness of breath and is Tachycardic."  
"Ok 300 milligrams Amiodarone, fresh ice-packs and some more water please?" He instructed one of the nurses.  
The nurse shortly came back with a tray and left again to get the rest. Hanssen calmly injected the syringe and passed the tray back to the nurse who had just returned with some ice-packs and a cold jug of water.  
Henrik passed the ice-packs to Tabby before pouring a glass of water for Stephen, "Now then, Miss Rees place two on his chest and one on his forehead-"  
"How many do you have? Can I have one on my stomach? It's boiling down there." Stephen asked.  
"Yes of course." Henrik sympathised.  
Tabitha placed one on to his abdomen.  
"Also you may want to drink this." Hanssen was just about to hand the glass over before it got snatched from his hand.  
Stephen gulped it down, "Ah, thanks doc, I'm feeling cooler now."  
Henrik forged a smile, "Good. Miss Rees come with me please?"

Tabby was confused as she followed him to the consultants' office. It was empty as Tabby carefully closed the door behind her. Henrik folded his arms and turned to her expectantly.  
"I don't think the ulcers are his only problem." Tabby sighed.  
Henrik nodded, "Go on."  
Tabby began to pace, "Well, I think he has an underlying heart condition. It clearly hasn't been a problem for him yet otherwise it would have shown up on his notes. Another problem could be that an ulcer has ruptured."  
Henrik nodded in thought, "Ok, so if we stay on the underlying heart condition idea, why do you think it isn't in the notes?"  
"Um, it could have been left out by previous doctors, filing error, he only went to his GP about it, or we have the wrong file? But I think the most likely problem is that we've missed something in the notes."  
"Then what I suggest you do is you double check the notes whilst I discuss with the patient." He then walked straight passed Tabitha, out of the door and straight into the chest of a stern Sir Fraser.  
"Ah, Mr Hanssen, is everything alright?"  
"Everything is perfect order, thank you." He then stepped around him and made a bee line for his patient. Tabby closely followed behind, giving Fraser a shy smile before heading for the nurses' station.

Fraser took a glance a glance over to where Henrik was with his patient, he then turned his gaze over Tabitha at the nurses' station. He took a final glance back at Henrik before conspicuously making his way towards the young doctor. She was leaning far over the desk, muttering to herself as she searched for the patient notes she was after. Fraser's eyes wandered on autopilot down to where her short skirt was now struggling to cover the top of her thighs. He strolled into a position, abreast to Tabby, their bodies practically touching. His hand glided downwards, following the shape of her lower body. He got to half way down her thigh and decided to make contact. Tabby froze with a sharp intake of breath.  
"Shh, shh. It's alright, Darling, it's only me." He whispered huskily into her ear. His hand crept tantalisingly slowly up the inside of her leg.

Further down the ward Hanssen was just taking down some readings from Mr Walker's monitor and as he looked up, he witnessed the most unbelievable and disturbing sight, "Your vitals seem to be improving but we're going to have to check your records again as we feel we might have missed something, Dr Rees is double checking your notes at the moment but is there anything you'd like to tell me? Have you recently had any cardiac problems that only…your…GP…has seen?"  
"Well no, not really, there have been a few moments where I've had a tight chest but nothing has been seriously untoward. Doctor? Doc?"  
Henrik watched as the hand glided up and up. Tabitha seemed to be frozen, unable to stop him, she looked as though she was shivering slightly. That perverted bastard, Hanssen knew from that morning he was going to be troublesome with her. He finally turned back to his patient, "May you give one moment please?" He placed the notes back into the holder and strode towards the scene of perversion that disgusted him so.

Fraser's hand seemed to have disappeared under the skirt. No, he can't have gone that far could he? That dirty bastard. Suddenly Fraser felt a firm and slightly painful grip around his wrist. It pulled his hand from under the skirt and upwards parallel to his head. Then came a dark, deep and strangely threatening voice, "I don't think that's appropriate, do you?" And with a final squeeze Henrik dropped Fraser's hand then gave a very stern, warning look, placing himself between Tabitha and the dirty man.  
Fraser backed up, holding his hands up in surrender before leaving the ward.  
Henrik turned back to Tabby, "Are you alright?"  
She took a breath of relief, "Yes."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Now, enough worrying about me, we have some notes to look through." She picked up the folder turned to her tall boss, "Thank you." She blushed, then headed for the consultants' office.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I hope you're still enjoying. Now firstly I need to apologise to those you like Sir Fraser because I've turned him into a real pervert in this fanfic and I feel really guilty for doing that and secondly, thanks to this chapter (and the pervy Sir Fraser) I've had to change this fiction's rating to M, but that shouldn't ruin anyone's fun though right? So I hope you enjoy and I promise after this chapter things will be less awkward and more normal, and any votes for a bit romance? Anyway keep reading and reviewing.

* * *

*SLAM*  
"You do not enter a room alone with him under any circumstances, am I clear?"  
"Crystal?" Tabby was rather taken aback by Henrik's sudden outburst.  
He nodded then took a seat at Serena's desk, "Now let's take a look at Mr Walker's file."  
Tabby pulled a chair up beside Hanssen and settled the file down.  
Over the 10 minutes they were reading they had re-read the whole file three times and nothing seemed to indicate any underlying cardiac conditions. But that was when the door burst open.  
"Tabby, Mr Hanssen, it's Stephen, he's really not right!" Chantelle's look of panic told the two to march double time to help the patient.

As they reached their patient the nurses were struggling to keep Stephen on the bed, he was in so much pain they needed to hold him down to prevent him injuring himself from flailing about.  
Henrik immediately got to examining Stephen's abdomen, "Do we have the results of the ultrasound yet?" he was stern as he requested the late results.  
"Yes, Sir, I'll get them now." The nurse left and returned a few seconds later with the envelope.  
Tabby scurried to his side as he opened it and he lowered the paper for her to see.  
"They are definitely ulcers aren't they?" She convinced herself.  
"Yes, they must have perforated. Right we need to get him straight into theatre then please, Miss Rees I want you to be on hand to assist if I need you." He walked with the bed as the porters and Nurse Lane wheeled him to theatre.  
Tabby took a deep breath, "Right, assist, in theatre. Ok." Then followed with a façade of confidence.

"Well, this is definitely peritonitis." Henrik watched the screen as he manoeuvred the laproscope, "Suction please."  
Tabby watched in awe as Henrik used the suction tool to clear away the excess liquid in the stomach.  
He inserted two Monopolar Coagulation Forceps (the graspy tools used in laproscopic surgery), "2-0 Polydioxanone please."  
The scrub nurse handed him the sutures.  
"Now tell, Miss Rees, why would I choose this sort of suture for the task of closing up the perforation damage?"  
Tabby closed her eyes, she took herself back the med school library, sat in the corner with her text book, she was reading about sutures, polydioxanone…polydioxanone.  
"Polydioxanone is a crystalline synthetic polymer used as an absorbable suture therefore, over a period of time, due to the structure of the polymer; the sutures will biodegrade in the body without causing any problems."  
Henrik smiled at her intelligence and at the same time had finished the first suture. Tabby couldn't take her eyes off the screen as she watched the delicate work taking place right beside her.  
"Wow." She breathed as Henrik finished the second suture.  
Hanssen took the moment to steal a quick glance at Tabby who was utterly enthralled by his work.  
"More suction please." He then began to suck away all the excess puss and discharge the burst ulcer had made.  
"Why would I take the time to do this, Tabitha?" Henrik kept testing her.  
"The discharge from the ulcers contain harmful bacteria, the peritoneum doesn't have an in-built protection system therefore it is unable to fight against the bacteria, if this is left for too long it can cause sepsis in the blood stream."  
Henrik had finished the suction work and began removing the coagulation tools from the abdomen.  
"4-0 Prolene please. Why this one?"  
"It's used for skin closure; it's non-absorbable which means it will need to be removed manually at some point."  
"Excellent." Hanssen couldn't help sounding impressed, "Tell you what, how about you do this part." He motioned for her to come around to his side.  
As she got there he handed her the suture and she got to work.  
He watched closely over her shoulder, "Very neat indeed." She seemed to be a dab hand at suturing.

"That was some impressive work today, Miss Rees." Henrik kept scrubbing the soap up his arm.  
Tabitha turned on the tap, "Thank you." She side glanced the tall Swede, _'Well, this is awkward.'  
_Henrik took a few paper towels and dried his hands, "I'd like to see you in my office in 10 please."  
"Sure thing." She grinned putting up her thumb.

"Now you can't become a surgeon at this hospital unless you have the qualifications, the one we look for is a Bachelor of Surgery, which you don't have. Now I have spoken with HR and they have agreed to open up a permanent job here for you as a doctor, or we can fund a course for you to gain a surgeons' qualification, in your case I doubt it would take you long to finish the course but it's up to you."  
Tabitha sat opposite Henrik, dumbfounded at the prospects that he'd just outlined for her. She glanced around the office, "I'm not sure…what to do."  
Henrik smiled, "That's ok, you can have a few days to think about it if you like."  
"Would that be ok?"  
"Of course it will."  
"Thank you so much, Mr Hanssen." She grinned, a tad breathless.  
"You're very welcome." He watched as she got up and headed for the door, before picking up his pen and placing it on paper, that's when he heard a small whimper from the doorway. As he looked up he saw Tabitha bent double clutching her stomach, "Are you alright, Miss Rees?"  
"Yep, I will be." She wobbled out. After a few deep breaths the pain soon subsided and she apologised before leaving and heading to her office. But as she stepped out of the office she walked straight into a familiar looking tie.

"Why hello there, gorgeous." Came the husky yet slightly creepy voice.  
"I can't talk to you." She stated simply, keeping her eyes on the floor, but as she tried to walk away, an arm came up, stopping her. She turned and tried to go the other way but another arm blocked her. She back away from the man but crashed backwards into the wall. _'This is it, I'm done for, I don't want to know what this dirty old man is planning but I need to get away now. Oh Henrik, please come, please come now, I can't defend myself, he's going to… to…'  
_"Mmm, I wonder if you're as skilled in bed as you are in theatre." He felt her tense at the comment, "Oh, or are you a virgin?" He watched her eyes fill with moisture, "Oh how I would love to rob you of your innocence…" His hand crept up the inside of her leg, "…feel my throbbing cock squeeze into your tight passage…" His fingers drew circles over her panties, "…then hear you scream my name as you're overcome with orgasmic ecstasy from me drilling you hard." By this time he had manoeuvred his hand down her tights and had moved the crotch of her panties aside.  
She whimpered as his fingers rubbed over her clitoris. She hung her head, tears trickling down her face as she felt a finger enter her. With her head still hung she glanced around the corridor, hoping someone would appear and rescue her. It was a ghost town. She panicked as another finger entered her.  
"Mmm, you're so wet, you can't tell me you're not enjoying it." He whispered.  
"It's an automatic physiological response, it doesn't matter if I'm enjoying it or not, the feeling is nice which increases the blood flow to that part of my body which then causes an increase in moisture from the vagina as a lubrication ready for intercourse, I don't need to enjoy it for that to happen and truth be told I really want you to get your hands off me." She whimpered.  
He suddenly thrust a third finger inside roughly and kept them there as he leaned towards her, "Don't you lie to me." He growled. He then began thrusting his fingers again. With his free hand, he unzipped his trousers and pulled out his erection before taking one of Tabitha's hands and wrapping her fingers around it. He guided her hand up and down his cock and he moaned.  
Tabitha's whimpering had turned into uncontrollable sobs and that's when she decided she'd had enough. She took a deep breath in, "Mr Hanssen! Henrik, please help me! Help me!" She yelled.  
Fraser suddenly frozen and before he could hide anything, Hanssen had already opened his door and looked down both directions of the corridor.

His eyes settled on Sir Fraser's before slowly making their way down to where his hand was underneath her skirt. His eyes then glided back up over Tabitha to see her head hung. She was shaking and tears dripping from her face.  
Henrik shut the door and reached for his phone in his inside jacket pocket, "It's Henrik Hanssen, can I request security to my office please? Thank you."  
Fraser slipped his hand out from Tabitha's skirt and he put his cock back into his trousers but as he looked down he noticed his fingers were covered in blood. He quickly wiped them with his handkerchief, "It's alright Hanssen, I'll make my own way."  
Henrik stood in his way, "No."  
"And why not?"  
"You will wait here for the security guards and you will be escorted off the premises." He glanced over to where Tabitha was. She was shaking uncontrollably, her arms wrapped around herself tightly and she was sobbing. She sunk down the wall and cuddled into herself tightly on the floor.

"Mr Hanssen." A buff looking bald security guard finally arrived.  
Henrik didn't look round, "I thought I told you not to touch her, and after hearing her call for help I find you knuckle deep inside her in the middle of the corridor, forcing her into doing things she didn't want to do. Look at her."  
Fraser hung his head, ashamed.  
"LOOK AT HER!" Henrik was clearly enraged.  
Fraser turned to see Tabitha on the floor, in total shock, shivering and sobbing.  
"Just go. Make sure he gets in his car and leaves." He instructed the security guard.  
"Shouldn't we call the police? That sounded like severe sexual harassment."  
"No, I will take care of it." As Fraser was escorted away, Henrik gave him a deathly glare before turning his attention to Tabby.

He crouched down next to her. He decided not to say anything but he placed his hand on her shoulder. At first she rejected it and pulled away sharply, but as his hand stayed where it was she reached for it and cupped it in her hands.  
"Let's get you up, shall we?" He whispered. He placed his hands underneath Tabitha's arms and helped her to her feet. Henrik opened his door and Tabby shuffled herself in, "Take a seat and I'll be back in a moment."  
As he left Tabitha glanced around the room. He only had his lamp on in the corner so the office was quite dark. She decided to sit down on the sofa at the end of the room. Shortly Henrik came back carrying a cup of hot chocolate for her, "Here you are, I hope it's to your taste."  
Tabitha took it with both hands and took a sip before making a face, "Wow, that's different. What is this?"  
Hanssen adjusted his jacket as he sat down, "An uncle of mine sends me a few products from my home country of Sweden, one of the products he sends is this hot chocolate from a little known brand based in Stockholm called Vinter Nöjena. Although tolerable I find it a little too rich for my tastes. I just wondered if you would like it."  
Tabby took a quick sniff, "Well I must say I agree, the richness is quite overwhelming the first time but it's alright after a while." She smiled and took another sip.  
"Good, I'm glad you're enjoying it." He began typing at his laptop.  
Tabitha gazed down at the floor, "So what's going to happen with Sir Fraser?"  
Silence followed a rough hit on the return key and as Tabitha looked up towards the tall Swede, she noticed a very prominent vein from one of his tightly scrunched hands. Her eyes glided upwards, his breathing was deep and his eyes and mouth were tightly shut. Suddenly his deep voice spoke, "He's not an appropriate topic for conversation at the moment." His voice was lined with hatred for the man.  
Tabby was quite shocked, "Well, I wasn't going to talk about him I just wanted to know what was to happen to him-"  
"I'll deal with it, alright?" He sent Tabby a death glare before typing again.  
She decided that it was best not to speak another word so instead she sat in silence and sipped her chocolate quietly. _'Christ, I've never seen Hanssen so pissed before. I wonder if he's going to get over this soon, I mean I was the victim yet I'm alright now. Oh well, at least with him worrying, I should get more of this delicious hot chocolate."_


	9. Chapter 9

I wrote this in one day pretty much and I know I promised last chapter that this one was going to be normal but I lied, sorry. I would like to know what you guys want to see between the two, do we want close friendship, relationship, sex etc.? There's a romantic scene in this chapter that's a bit cliche but I write M rated stuff better ;) Tell me what you'd like to see and I'll see what I can do cause I'm stuck to be honest and my writing has become terrible and goofy so please tell me what you truly honestly think.

* * *

"Bastard car!" She yelled, kicking the deflated tyre. She got to her knees again before taking another painful look at the snapped coil that had slashed the inside of her tyre.  
"Something the matter?" The deep and unmistakable voice asked from above her. Hanssen was only parked a few cars away and had spent the past few minutes watching Tabitha's actions with mild amusement.  
She sighed and tutted before getting to her feet and resting her hand on the roof, "Snapped suspension coil that has completely slashed my off side front tyre and all thanks to that bloody pot hole at the entrance over there that I have been doing my best to avoid for weeks until that twat of a night shift Orthopod speeds towards me at 40mph causing me to drive right through it."  
Hanssen watched her hand with distaste as her nails slowly dragged across the roof of the car with an awful squeal. Then one of her most annoying habits kicked in, she began drumming her nails.  
"I mean, how do I get home now? This is an MOT failure so if I drive I'm illegal and I live out of town so public transport will be quite a pricey nightmare. What do I do? I don't know what to do." She shook her head, tears formed in her eyes, "The thought of leaving poor Sammy here all on her own is heart-breaking."  
Henrik rolled his eyes, _'Oh dear, it appears she has named her car, and has formed an unhealthy attachment to it.'_ He thought. He forged a smile, "Well let's go inside and see if we can't get a recovery van here before your shift ends, shall we?"  
Tabitha sighed and nodded, opening her boot with disdain and grabbing her bag.

As they reached his office Tabitha carried on down the corridor heading towards her own office.  
"Miss Rees, may you wait one moment, I have something for you." He unlocked his office and quickly returned with an envelope.  
Tabitha took it with a look of confusion, "Thanks." She slowly turned and carried on towards her office.  
She sat in the cramped cupboard that formed her little office and began to open the envelope. Suddenly her vision went blurry and a stomach cramp seemingly worse than a stab wound gripped her tightly. She felt sick and quickly wheeled her office chair towards the bin at the side of her desk. She wretched and heaved but nothing came of it. Finally the cramp calmed and she dropped back in her chair, hanging her head back. The room was spinning and she felt sleepy. She took a quick rummage through her top drawer where she found some co-codamol, popping out two tablets she reached for her water bottle and gulped down the pills.

Hanssen got straight onto the phone, "Good Morning is that AA Rescue? … I'm calling on behalf of a Dr Tabitha Rees, I believe she is signed on with you? … Excellent, now she is parked in the Holby City Hospital car park at the moment, she hit a rather large pot hole at the entrance and it has snapped her suspension coil which has caused some tyre damage too. … Yes, it is a Yellow Smart Coupe registration CM57 SAM… That's perfect thank you."  
He dialled another number, "Miss Rees, I've sorted out a recovery service for you, they will be here in 20 minutes, ok?"  
"Yep, that's fine, thank you Mr H."  
Henrik smiled, "You're welcome." He hit the button to end the call and sighed, leaning back in his chair, _'What should Tabitha help out with today I wonder? She has no experience of emergency medicine and I can't leave her unsupervised for any treatment anyway.' _

After signing sheet after sheet of stock orders, staff rotations and theatre requests he stood and wandered over to the window. Looking into the car park he was pleased to find two bright yellow vehicles parked side by side. He swiftly left to give Tabitha the good news. As he reached the office he glanced through the small window, she was reading her letter intently. His knock seemed to startle the poor girl as she fumbled to place the sheet back in the envelope and hide it beneath her desk. Henrik decided it best to wait for her call.  
"Come in." She tried to look busy as she turned her head to see who her visitor was, "Ah, Mr Hanssen?"  
He just poked his head through the door, "You've got a friend it seems." He smiled at his joke before nodding towards the window.  
She took a peak out and smiled shaking her head. She swiped the keys from her desk and headed for the car park.

Henrik watched from the window of the staircase, as he normally did. The AA man took a look underneath the drivers' side wheel before getting up and nodding his head, he leaned against the car and began explaining something.

"Yep, it's exactly what you said." He got to his feet.  
"So what are your plans? I need this back today preferably." Tabby brushed the hair out of her face.  
She tensed as the mechanic leaned against her car, "Well, we'll take her in, see if we can't replace the coil and the tyre and she should be back to you by early this afternoon."  
"And how much is it going to cost?"  
"Well it depends on the garage but price wise it can be 150 to 200 quid, the tyre shouldn't be too much, you could get a decent second hand tyre for about 40, 50 pound."  
"I bet that's all bloody labour costs too." She rolled her eyes.  
"It's all in the job, Miss." He chuckled and turned to get the van, "So we'll tow her over to your garage and get her sorted. You can join us if you like?" He shouted over the little Smart whilst he went to sort out the towing equipment.  
"Na, you're alright, I've got to stay here anyway."  
Soon the car was hitched to the back of the van. Tabby was slightly reluctant to hand over the key, "She's in safe hands, Miss, don't you worry." The AA man rubbed her arm caringly before getting into the van and setting off.  
She breathed a deep sigh and headed back indoors.

Tabby reached the flight where Henrik was stood. He began descending, "All sorted then, Miss Rees?"  
"Of course." She replied. As she passed him though she got another painful cramp and the room began to spin again.  
Henrik noticed her agony and paused, "Are you alright?"  
"Absolutely fine." She unconvincingly assured.  
As she staggered up the steps Henrik followed, "Well you certainly don't look fine." He persisted.  
Finally at the top of the flight she stopped and turned, "Look I'm not feeling my best today alright, I'm just a little dizzy."  
"Well that's not good."  
"No, it isn't, so I'm going to head back to my office and wade it out." She reached for the banister but fell short and instead began to topple forward towards Hanssen.  
Swiftly he ran up a few steps and caught her. He felt her cling to him desperately and whimper, "Alright, Tabitha, you're alright, I've got you."  
He managed to get her back on her feet and help her up to the top and away from the steps, "So you're fine, are you?"  
She couldn't find an answer.  
"Right, come with me."

He sat her down on the sofa in his office and he immediately began to examine her, "What are these pains you're experiencing? Are they period pains?"  
She nodded.  
"Are you on yet?"  
She nodded.  
"Have you experienced these dizzy spells before?"  
"Sometimes."  
"Do they normally occur around this time of the month?"  
"Always."  
"Are you heavy?"  
"It changes."  
"How's your diet?"  
"Normal."  
"Do you feel lethargic regularly?"  
"Only around this time."  
He stood up suddenly, "Right I'll have a blood test done, query anaemia."  
She rolled her eyes, "Christ, I could have told you that."  
He sat at his laptop, "Yes well, it's better to get it diagnosed, isn't it?"  
"Can _you_ do the blood then?"  
Henrik carried on typing, "Why?"  
"I'd prefer to keep it low key, alright?" She raised her voice.  
He shot her stern look.  
"Sorry." She hung her head.  
"Yes, I can do your bloods for you but you have to promise me that any other problems you're having you talk to me, am I clear?"  
"Crystal, Hanssen. Crystal." She replied flippantly. She got to her feet to wander to his desk.  
"You need to remember that any problems that affect your work affect mine. Sit!" He ordered, "I'm not having you falling down another staircase, particularly if I'm not there to catch you."  
She complied when another one of her cramps hit her again. She whimpered.  
Henrik watched with sympathy as Tabby grabbed a cushion and hugged it to her stomach, "I'll be back in a moment."

A few minutes later he came back with a tray of equipment, a pack of tablets and glass of water. Tabby shivered at his touch as he placed the band around her arm.  
"I'm sorry, are my hands cold?" His voice was quiet and rather therapeutic.  
"No, it's fine." She smiled weakly.  
He reached for the syringe, "What have you had to eat this morning?" His voice was still low and calming.  
"I had a coffee this morning but that was all that I wanted."  
"Ok, now just hold still for me you should only feel a scratch."  
She quickly held her free hand over her arm, "Wait. S-sorry, I'm not too good with needles. I can put them in other people I just don't like it myself." She smiled apologetically.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for, Tabitha. You might find it easier to close your eyes." He placed his hand over Tabby's eyes as she shut them. The feeling of his hand made her cheeks tingle but all too soon he moved it away, "All done."  
She opened her eyes to see him holding a syringe full of blood. She had been so distracted by his touch she didn't even feel the sharp sting. Tabby had closed her eyes again and her head was spinning whilst Henrik held a piece of cotton to her arm and he couldn't help but tease as he noticed her cheeks flush pink.  
"Pleasant thoughts, Miss Rees?" He smiled sheepishly.  
Her eyes shot open, "What?"  
He gently rubbed his thumb over her cheek, "Your cheeks have gone bright red." He teased.  
She looked shocked, "No they haven't."  
Tabby was sat towards the edge of the sofa and Henrik had crouched in front of her to do the procedure. As Tabby giggled she seemed to move closer towards Henrik and before they knew it their faces were only centimetres apart.  
Tabby's giggles subsided as she fell into the heat of the trust, care and lust they had built. They gazed into each-other's eyes and that's when Henrik knew what they were to do next, it was only a matter of time and confidence. He was unsure whether he should, it wouldn't be right, but then why would it be wrong? Their job roles meant they had a close relationship anyway, what would be wrong with them getting any closer?  
Their faces drew closer to one other; Henrik could smell the sweet scent of cherry from her hair. Their lips were mere millimetres apart. 3, 2, 1 … *Ring Ring*

They both sighed, "Well, *cough* I'd better get that." He stood looking a little flustered.  
"Hanssen… patch it through please… Hanssen… excellent but I'm afraid she can't be there at the time, would it be alright I did so on her behalf?... Henrik Hanssen, her boss… she is with me now, Miss Rees would you allow me to collect your car key speak up so the nice, untrusting man on the phone can hear you." He held the phone towards her.  
"Yep, that's fine, Mr Hanssen. Just as long as it doesn't go missing, like last time." She mockingly tutted and rolled her eyes with her sarcastic comment to which Henrik smiled amused.  
"Did you get that?... good, I will see you in 30, thank you." He placed down the phone, "They're just changing the tyre but it will be here in about half an hour. Those tablets are for you by the way, Paracetamol. Now, how about some Vinter Nöjena?"  
Tabby's head shot up, "Oh, yes please."


	10. Chapter 10

Hanssen soon returned with two mugs, one filled with steaming coffee for him and the other with the rich white chocolate that made Tabby's heart melt into a sleepy relaxation.  
The room was silent apart from the gentle sips of hot liquid and the pattering of computer keys. Finally Henrik stood, picking up his coffee he wandered to the window, "Ah, Miss Rees, it appears your precious Sammy has returned." He side glanced her with a smirk.  
She placed her mug down, "Well, I'll be back in a minute." She stood.  
"Uh, I think not, sit down, you've just had blood taken. I'm not letting you risk another fall down the staircase."  
"I'll take the lift." She stated simply.  
Henrik pondered for a moment, "No, I'll go, I did tell the man on the phone that I'd be there for you." He placed down his mug and headed for the door, "I'll be back in few minutes."  
The room went silent again. Tabby sat back down with huff. She always got bored easily and with nothing to do, and no hot chocolate left, she headed for the window. Looking down she smiled as she watched Henrik chat with the AA man and receive the key and papers. Henrik gave a small stroke to the bonnet before checking that the key worked and the car was locked.

"These are for you." He handed the belongings to Tabby then sat at his desk.  
She read through the invoice, "Hang on, why did they do that?"  
Hanssen looked up, "Do what?"  
"They changed my oil and replaced the starter motor."  
Henrik stared at her blankly.  
Tabby fumbled with the papers in confusion, "But, I changed my oil just last month and the starter motor didn't need replacing."  
Henrik still stared.  
"And they charged me 100 quid for it, those pricks." She shook her head, "It's all in the job, Miss." She imitated the man from earlier, "Oh yeah, totally, particularly when you create work for yourselves to rip more money off customers."  
"Don't get yourself worked up." Henrik watched as Tabby began scrunching the sheet.  
"Alright, fine, I'll pay it, but I'm going with them next time to oversee the whole shebang." She got up and headed for the door, "Right, if you need me I'll be in my office."  
Henrik didn't look up from his papers, "Alright."  
She paused by the door, "Oh, and Henrik?"  
"Yes?" He looked up.  
"Thank you." She then slinked out, gently shutting the door.

Tabby ran errands for Hanssen all day, not once being able to stop for a single cup of tea. Admittedly all the errands she was given were run from her desk, even to keep the hospital running lubricated he wasn't letting Tabitha go alone around the hospital, especially when it came to staircases.  
Then she took another glance at her clock, "Finally." She huffed. She grabbed her coat, bag and keys, locked her door and headed off.  
"Oh, Hello, Mr Hanssen." She smiled sweetly as she passed his office.  
"Good evening, Miss Rees. Good work today considering you were desk bound." He said locking his door.  
"Yes well, it wasn't my decision to be there now was it?"  
They walked together down to the car park and Tabitha seemed pleased to see her baby back.

Henrik placed his things in his boot and was about to close it when…  
*BEEEEEP*  
"Fucking arseholes!" Came the window muted cussing of Tabitha's rage.  
*BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP*  
Henrik watched in despair as Tabby got out and slammed the door, "How am I supposed to get home now you incompetent, lazy, money snatching bastards!" She shouted at her car. Tabby rested her head on the car roof and attempted to calm herself.  
Henrik shut his boot and strolled over, "Tabitha?"  
She stood and shook her head, "Do one job make another bloody one. Who do they think they are? Fuck it I'll do it myself next time." She leaned her back against the small car and blew out, trying to control her breathing.  
"What's the matter?" Henrik started.  
"The starter motor's a dud." She sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.  
"Ah, I see." He pondered for a moment as he watched his upset PA, "Right, where do you live?" He suddenly asked.  
"What?" She paused looking up at him.  
"I'll take you home, where do you live?" He repeated.  
"Um, outside of town, I'll guide you, really? You're going to drive me home?" She asked still puzzled by his offer.  
"Yes, now get your things, quickly; I'd like to get home as well." He turned and headed back to his car.  
She hopped in enthusiastically, "Thank you so much, Mr Hanssen."

The ride was awkward. They didn't say a single word to each other, other than the directions. It was a strong tension between them and when they reached Tabitha's house, she was glad to be leaving.  
Tabby lived with her old med school friend and work partner Erin Williams in a small bungalow on the outskirts of the city. She had a double garage and small drive and a very minimalist garden of a few flowers and plants but mainly paving stones.  
"Looks like I will be picking you up tomorrow morning as well then so is 7am suitable for you?"  
"Yep, thanks again, Henrik."  
"You're welcome, have a good night."  
She waved him off then found her key to get in.

The next morning Tabitha was already awake. She hadn't slept much the previous night and instead decided to read. She got up, showered and dressed and made her way to the kitchen.  
*Knock knock*  
She paused as she flicked the kettle on, _'That can't be Hanssen, surely. It's only 6:30.'_ But as she opened the door her doubts were put to rest, "Oh, Mr Hanssen, I wasn't expecting you until 7." She motioned for him to enter.  
"Yes well, I always find it's better to be early." He wiped his feet on the mat and shut the door.  
"Do you want a coffee or something?" She called from the kitchen.  
Henrik admired the pictures on the wall of her and Erin together and the girls' other university friends, "Um, yes please, I might as well." He entered the kitchen.  
Shortly she returned to him with a mug, "I hope it's to your taste."  
He took a sip, "Lovely, thank you."  
They both sat at the kitchen table in… you guessed it: silence.  
_'Oh for Christ sake why is it so hard to find a topic for conversation with him? He's so anal I can't find anything to say-'  
_"So I take it you're planning to fix your car yourself?" He took Tabby aback with this convo starter.  
"I was actually going to ask if we stop at the garage on the way in, I'll get my old starter motor back. Would that be ok?" She took a sip of her coffee.  
"Yes, as long as you don't take too long."  
"I won't." She downed the last of her drink and set to get her bag ready.  
"So do you live here alone?" He asked as she came back in to grab her coat.  
"No, my friend Erin lives with me but she's away at university at the moment." She explained putting her shoes on.  
"I see, so where is she studying?" He finished the last of his drink.  
"Keele. She's studying General Surgery. I'm finding it quite lonely here without her." She tried to joke but it was clear to Hanssen she was finding it hard on her own.

"Just by here, please." She pointed to the garage entrance.  
"5 minutes, Tabitha." He called to her as she shut the door.  
He watched as Tabby walked up to one of the men in the overalls. As she spoke she leaned against the wall flirtatiously and began to fiddle with the buttons on the young man's overalls. Henrik furrowed his brow whilst he watched, Tabby's hand began to wander slowly down the man's torso, she brought her hand down below his hip then steadily up his thigh, pausing near his crotch. She tilted her head and the man nodded and left. She turned to Henrik and gave a wink and soon the man came back with a small bag which she took, smiled sweetly then returned to the car.  
"What was that all about?" Henrik asked as soon as Tabby got in.  
"I was getting my starter motor back." She replied, puzzled.  
"Was there any need to seduce the poor boy to do so?" He sounded a tad jealous.  
"Well, Henrik, I know it's hard for a man of your standing to believe but in some situations, us girls have to flash a bit of cleavage to get what we want in this world." She smiled.  
Though Henrik shot her a look of distaste and soon they entered the hospital car park.

"Thanks, Mr Hanssen. Would it be alright if I just took 30 minutes out to swap these over?" She held up the bag with the starter motor.  
"Yes of course but be straight in when you're done." He closed his boot, locked his car and headed for the entrance.  
Tabby opened her boot and reached for a tool bag at the back of it. It was full to bursting with tools to help fix her car and immediately she set to work.  
"Wow, I didn't know you were a dab hand with cars as well as paper." The unmistakable vexing voice of the ginger cardiologist poked.  
"Well, I do have a PhD in Vehicle Mechanics, Naylor, so yes it would make sense that I was dextrous under the bonnet." Tabitha retorted.  
"So what happened?"  
"Garage Geese that's what happened. Replaced my perfectly working starter motor with a dud and have left me to swap it back."  
"Well as soon as you're done with that, I want you up on my ward to work some of your dextrous suturing fingers on my patient's head wound."  
"Of course. I see news of my skill has spread fast." Tabby had her head right into the engine compartment, "Why are you down here anyway?"  
"Oh yeah, I'm looking for O.V. have you seen him?" She folded her arms.  
"Nope I'm afraid not. Ah ha!" Tabby raced around to the drivers' seat, "Give me one second." She started the engine which worked first time, "At last! I've missed that purr." She grinned and Jac just rolled her eyes. She packed up quickly and locked the car, "Right then, where d'ya want me?"

"This is Mr Williams, just stitch him up then leave the rest to me." Jac shoved the tray of equipment into Tabitha's hands hand left with huff.  
"Jeez, what's her problem." Williams' strong Northern Irish accent asked.  
"Best to ignore it and be thankful she's a good doctor. Right then hold still." She placed some numbing cream to his forehead before she started the intricate work. Finally she was done.  
"That's some neat work, Paper Girl." Jac complimented.  
"Thanks." Tabby smiled.  
Jac looked her over, "Right, now bugger off unless you can repair a leaking heart valve."  
Tabby expected the blow and when Jac turned her back, she mockingly bowed to her 'superior', much to Mr Williams' amusement.

As she returned to her office she found another brown envelope on her desk. Opening it, it was a repeat of the one she received yesterday. She sighed and drummed her fingernails, pondering over what she should do.

"Hanssen… Ah Mr Cunningham, to what do I owe the pleasure?... When would this be?... Where sorry?... I'll see what I can do."  
It seemed to be working out as a busy day already for Henrik as there was knock at the door seconds after he put the phone down, "Come in."  
Tabby slinked silently through the barely open door, tip toed across to the desk and lowered herself gently onto the front edge of the chair before sliding the opened envelope towards Henrik.  
He silently picked it up and pulled out the contents, "Ah, I see. And when will you book one?"  
"I don't know." She whispered.  
"Is there something you're unsure about? Is that why you're showing this to me?"  
"I'm not sure whether I should go through with it." She hung her head.  
"It's important you do. You do realise that?"  
"I know." She sighed.  
"We can talk about this later if you feel more comfortable with that? I am a bit busy this morning."  
She nodded silently.  
Hanssen placed the sheet back into the envelop and placed it in his drawer, "Now, Mr Cunningham has phoned, he wants me to travel to Sainsbury's café in an hour for small meeting, can you swap around my surgical lists to fit that in please?"  
Tabby took out her mini notepad, "How long will you be?"  
"I'm not sure but if I run over two hours can you hand some of my patients to Ms Campbell or Mr Griffin?"  
"Do you need me with you?" She asked still writing.  
"No thank you, you'd be better off here I think." He stood and grabbed his coat from the stand, "We don't want a repeat of last time now do we?" He gave her a stern look.  
She pondered for a moment, "What happened to Sir Fraser?"  
Henrik shot her another one of his stern looks, this time it had a hint of anger too.  
She swiftly changed the subject, "Hang on, isn't Sainsbury's café upstairs next to the Sushi Soba Café?"  
He put on his coat, "The one with the traditional Japanese seating? Yes I think it is."  
"I've been meaning to go there for a while now." She placed her notepad back in her pocket. She was wearing grey trousers with a pastel blue shirt and a navy blue jumper tied around her shoulders.  
"Yes same here. Now I'd better be taking my leave." He opened the door and stood waiting for Tabby to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

I would like to thank hadrians77 for the plot idea for this chapter and the next few chapters. I must admit I was getting rather stuck for for ideas and this one really helped me to make this fic more exciting. Hope you enjoy it. Oh and still, I want to know what you guys think: friendship, romance or sex, what do you want to see between Hanssen and Tabitha? I've already had one for sex, tell me what you think.

* * *

Tabitha had already changed around the theatre lists on the system and put a couple of patients onto Mr Griffin's list but there was nothing else to do, "God, I'm so bored here on my own." She complained. She gazed out of her window and as she looked down to the car park she saw Hanssen striding towards his dark Volvo, _'Of course.' _Her light bulb pinged. She swiped her car keys from her desk and headed down the stairs.  
"Dr Rees!"  
Tabitha halted and turned to look up at the consultant that called her, "Yes?" She puffed.  
"Why do I have 3 more patients added to my surgical list for today?" Mr Griffin stepped towards her.  
"I wouldn't know, sorry." She tried to carry but his voice stopped her again.  
"Well the referral has your username on it."  
She turned back to him, "Mr Hanssen has been called to an urgent meeting outside the hospital and he isn't sure when he'll be back, so if he's not too long, you won't have to do anything with them, but if he is longer than expected then you will have to do some for him, or pass them to Serena. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to be going or else I'm going to be late for _my_ meeting." She then continued flying down the stairs two steps at a time.

She was just heading out of the main doors when there was a loud screech of tyres. Five young men got out of the pimped up Peugeot 106; the driver, passenger and two others carrying a seemingly injured boy.  
"QUICK, PLEASE, SOMEONE, SOMEONE'S GOTTA HELP!"  
A nurse ran up to them and a couple of paramedics wheeled a trolley over.  
_'Well I can't not help. I have to show my worth to this hospital.'_ Tabby shoved her keys in her pocket and ran to the trolley, "Right what's happened?"  
One of the boys pushed her out of the way, "What do ya tink you're doin'? Who da hell are ya?"  
"My name's Dr Tabitha Rees and I work here." She held up her badge.  
"PA dat says." He flicked the card.  
"I'm a doctor of medicine and I'd like to help you friend, can I?"  
He smacked his lips looking her over, "Stuck up, lesbian ponce." He muttered walking away.  
She finally got back to the patient, "Right stop." She leaned in and checked his airway and held her fingers to his neck for a pulse. She suddenly climbed onto the trolley and straddled the patient to start compressions, "Get him up to Darwin! What's his name?"  
"Daniel, Daniel Anthony."  
They were wheeled into the lift where all of the boys squished in as well.  
"Can someone tell me what happened? I take it you lot are part of a gang?" She still carried on with the compressions.  
The boy from earlier pushed to the front, "What's dat supposed to mean? Just because we're black doesn't mean-" His mate who was in tears pressed his hand to the boy's chest to stop him.  
"We were mindin' our own business when this other gang came out of nowhere and started shootin' at us. We tried to leg it but… Dan was too slow." He sniffed.  
"So we have a gunshot wound to the chest." Finally the doors opened and they all piled out.  
"Ms Naylor!"  
Jac strode over, "Woah, woah, woah, not all of you can come in here, two only the rest of you out. What have we got?" She walked with the trolley.  
"This is Daniel Anthony, gunshot wound to the right side of the chest, brought in unconscious by the boys, no breathing and no pulse."  
They got him to a bay and a nurse shut the curtains. They hooked him up to the machine, "Right he's in VF, defib please." Naylor called.  
Tabby carried on compressions whilst a nurse pumped the oxygen bag. They cut open the boy's shirt and placed the pads on his chest.  
The two boys who went in, the one who challenged Tabby and the one in tears in the lift, held each other as they watched the horrific scene of their friend being resuscitated.  
"Charge to 100.. Clear!" Jac called.  
*Shock*  
Tabby and the nurse got back to CPR.  
"Charge again, 150… Clear!"  
*Shock*  
Still no rhythm. Tabby and the nurse did their bit again.  
"Charge 200 this time… Clear!"  
*Shock*  
They all waited staring at the monitor when finally, the bleeps they had been waiting for started.  
"He's back in sinus rhythm." Tabitha breathed.  
The team all sighed in relief and packed up the defibrillator.  
Jac led the way as they wheeled Daniel out, "I want him straight in theatre please. Valentine so nice of you to join us, emergency gunshot wound? Yes I think so. Tabitha I'd like you to observe, we are a teaching hospital after all. Elliot, we have an emergency patient going in now, can you hold down the fort?"  
"Hm?" He took the donut out of his mouth, "Oh, yes, certainly."  
"Good, let's get this party started." She grinned.

Tabitha watched in amazement as Jac and Ollie stitched the internal wounds and admired their calmness in the event of a bleed. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a tall, tailored suited figure in the darkness of the gallery.  
"Paper Girl, why don't you close up?" Jac moved for Tabitha to come in.  
"Er, 4-0 prolene please." She asked quietly.  
She was handed the suture and she worked her magic.  
In the gallery Hanssen couldn't help but smile as he watched her suturing work.  
"Nicely done." Jac said simply as Tabitha finished and cut the excess suture.

"Tabitha once you've scrubbed out may I speak to you for a moment?" Hanssen poked his head round the door whilst Tabby and the team were scrubbing their hands.  
As Tabby left she met with Hanssen just by the door and he waited patiently for the others to leave.  
"Now, I have your blood test results and they show positive for iron deficiency anaemia so I have prescribed you some ferrous sulphate, take twice a day with meals. Also there is something else that has been bothering me as well."  
Tabitha took the prescription sheet, "Oh? What's that?"  
"You haven't been sleeping well have you?"  
Tabby dropped her head, "That obvious was it?"  
"Would you like to have a chat about it?" His voice became soft and caring.  
Tabby sighed, "I've always had Erin around the house, she was with me at work, she helped out at home and she was only in the next room at night. It sounds pathetic but I miss having her around during the day and at night I don't feel as safe without her." She began to well up, "Any unusual bumps or knocks in the night she heard them too and she was always the first to take a look."  
"Erin is older than you?"  
"By 3 years. I managed to do my GCSE's and A-Levels a year early and I completed my PhD and Masters in 3 years and my medical training in 3 years so I was the youngest to graduate."  
"So you were the brains and she was the brawn?" Henrik smiled.  
"Yep." She nodded smiling.  
"Well, start that course of supplements as soon as possible and talk to me if anything is wrong, alright?" He smiled sympathetically before striding off.

As Tabby reached the ward she was surprised by the chaos that was taking place. She rolled her eyes. Daniel's other two mates had turned up and were having an argument with the other two in the middle of the ward.  
"Well if it wasn't you selling Snow to dose guys we wouldn't be in dis mess."  
"Well I wasn't da one holdin' da gun."  
"Don't fucking push me I'll push you right back bruv."  
Soon a brawl broke out.  
"Oi, OI!" Jac tried to stop them.  
Finally Hanssen arrived, "WHAT!..." His sudden deep and authoritive shout stopped the boys in their tracks, "…Do you think is going on in here?" He carried on, "This is a hospital, not a back ally." His face was like death as he scoured his eyes over each of the boys, "You will either behave or get out. I take it you're all here for Daniel?"  
The boys nodded.  
Tabby decided it was best to leave the area and to check Daniel's vitals, but one of the boys noticed.  
"Don't you go anywhere near him!" The boy reached into the back of his jeans and pulled out a sleek black pistol and pointed it straight towards Tabitha. The gasps of the patients seemed to be all that surrounded the ward as the boy chambered a round, "Nobody, goes near him, understand?"  
Tabby was frozen to the spot.  
"UNDERSTAND?" He repeated.  
Tabby nodded and backed away from the door, hands up in surrender.  
"Now everyone, copy the girl, hands up, all of you, now, do it." He pointed the gun at all the staff members in turn.  
"Do as he says." Hanssen ordered.  
All of the nurses, porters and doctors in the ward all held their hands behind their heads.  
"Kyle, what the fuck do you tink you're doin'?" One of the other boys asked.  
Kyle pointed the gun at his mates, "That goes for you lot as well, you betrayed me, you said we'd protect Dan." He turned to the staff, "Now, no-one goes near my little bruvva', yeah? None of you touch him."  
They all nodded their heads in understanding.  
"Then how do we check that he's ok?" Tabby whispered to Henrik.  
"Oi, you two, shut the fuck up alright?" He pointed the gun at the two making Tabby whimper, "And you, you tall, lanky snob, I don't care if you run this hospital, Mr CEO and Director of Surgery Hanssen." He read Henrik's badge, "You don't touch my little bruvva got it?" He shook the gun at Henrik's face.  
"It has been noted and perfectly understood, yes." He stated calmly. Yet Tabby watched the rise and fall of his chest and could see by his heightened pace in breathing he was far from being the cool, collected Hanssen everyone knew.  
Whilst Kyle's attention was on the CEO and his PA, Johnny sneakily ducked beneath the desk to hit the panic button. Not long after Kyle got all the staff onto their knees a few security guards arrived on the ward.  
"GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES, HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEADS!" Kyle screamed, "Now who let them up? WHO LET THEM UP?" Kyle was clearly panicking now which put the whole ward on edge as he could slip up and let a shot go off without realising it. That's when they heard a number of bleepings start.  
Johnny bravely stepped forward, "Listen here, Kyle, this is a heart ward with some very vulnerable patients, now you need to let us go and see to those patients who have a problem, can you let us do that?"  
Kyle pondered with the gun pointed at Johnny, "Fine; you, the black and the ginger." He nodded for them to leave.

After a few minutes, Johnny, Jac and Mo returned but there was still one bonging left. They all turned to the board where there was one orange light flashing. They all tensed and looked at each other concerned.  
"What, what is it?" Kyle panicked.  
Hanssen got to his feet, "That is your brother. He's not well and seriously needs our help, now if you're going to do something right, at least let me help him."  
Kyle was sweating and he had tears streaming down his face. He nodded.  
"Good, Dr Rees will join me." He made his way towards the side room doors, Tabitha tagging along.  
"No, no one else!" Kyle cried.  
Henrik stopped and turned to him, "I need someone else to help me."  
"Not her, she's just a PA."  
"Come Tabitha." Henrik ignored him and carried on, Tabitha followed hesitantly.  
"No!... I SAID NO!"  
Henrik heard the cries of the other boys and expeditiously turned and pushed Tabby out of the way.


	12. Chapter 12

An ear popping bang resonated around the ward followed by gasps and cries from staff and patients.  
The other boys worked together to grab the gun and hold Kyle down and the security guards immediately dashed over to him.  
Tabby lifted her head and looked over to the side room doors. Silence followed the shock as they waited to see what was to happen. Tabby's eyes slowly glided down to see the hospital boss on the floor, blood pooled around his torso, "HENRIK!" She screamed. She crawled towards the seemingly lifeless body and shook him by the shoulders, "Henrik wake up, please, wake up." She cried. She leaned her head down to his face to listen for his breathing, he was, but as she placed her fingers on his neck his pulse was rapid yet weak. Tabitha broke down, "P-please, s-someone help me, help me please, please, help me. HELP ME!" She collapsed next to him, curled into herself, and wailed loudly.

"Johnny, Mo; go and sort out Daniel; Sandra and Kelly help me with Mr Hanssen; Harry, get Mr Hope now; everyone else see to the other patients." Jac ordered her team who swiftly got on with their orders with no questions asked.  
Jac and the nurses wasted no time in getting their boss onto a trolley, and within minutes of hearing what had happened Elliot was on the ward and ready to help. The first thing he witnessed was Kyle getting dragged down the corridor in tears, then on entering the ward was Tabby lying in a pool of blood sobbing, a ward in a complete chaos but the last thing to enter his vision was the last thing he could ever have conjured in his mind: Mr Hanssen on a hospital trolley.

He fumbled slightly before getting to their patient, "Right, what have we got?"  
"Close range gunshot wound to the lower portion of the chest, he's hypovolemic so we need to get him into theatre now." Jac explained.  
"Ok, we need 4 litres of O-neg and we need to work fast to repair the damage. I suppose we'll only know what we're up against when we're in there." Elliot sighed.

After Hanssen was wheeled away the ward seemed to quieten down. After stabilising Daniel, Mo exited the side room and nearly tripped over Tabby who was still on the floor, surrounded by the Swede's blood. She crouched down next to the girl, "How about we get you off that floor and get you cleaned up shall we, Tabs?"  
Tabby shook her head.  
Mo sat down next to her, "Come on, Honey, he's gunna be fine, he's being treated by the hospitals top surgeons."  
After a long few seconds Tabby lifted her upper body off the floor, "He did it because of me."  
"What?" Mo was puzzled.  
"He stood in for that bullet to protect me." She looked up at Mo, "It's all my fault." She whispered.  
Mo immediately went on the defensive, "Woah, now, who said that? How is it your fault?"  
"If I didn't go with him…" She suddenly burst into tears again.  
Johnny heard the cry and came out to see what the commotion was about. Mo brought Tabby into her arms and held her tightly, rocking her into comfort, 'I've got this.' She mouthed to Johnny, so he went back into the side room and carried on.

Meanwhile in theatre, things were seemingly going to plan. They had found the bullet had just skimmed the heart but it had opened a hole in a very awkward place to get to with sutures. It was a shaky shot so it didn't have as much power as a steady confident one, but it seemed as though his suit jacket took most of the brunt. Suddenly the dreaded bongs started.  
"BP's falling." Elliot pointed out.  
"I've caused a bleed. Shit, I can't see a thing. Suction." Naylor shifted her position to try and get a better view.  
"I can't do a damn thing." Jac growled.  
"Here let me try something." Elliot gestured for the tools.

"Hello, Keller… Oh no, is he alright?... ok… keep us informed." Chantelle solemnly placed down the phone.  
"Something the matter, Channers?" Malick slapped down some patient files on the desk.  
"Mr Hanssen's been shot, he's in theatre now." She welled up.  
"I take it you have just heard?" Ric assumed as he strolled from his office.  
"That's awful. I just hope he pulls through." A tear trickled down her face.  
Malick placed a caring hand on her shoulder, "We all do."

"AAU… hang on, repeat that for me?... two seconds. Mrs Peppers please get back into bed, Harriet may you?... Sorry say that again… you are joking… ok, keep us up to date, thanks."  
"What was that about?" The smooth American accent asked.  
"Mr Hanssen's been taken into theatre." Chrissie informed.  
"You're kidding right?"  
Chrissie shook her head, "He was shot."  
"Who was?" Gemma looked over the desk for a file.  
"I'm guessing you've just had the news that our lord and master has caught one?" Serena sighed strolling over.  
"What Mr Hanssen? He's been shot?" Gemma looked to each of her colleagues for confirmation.

Tabby strolled back onto the ward, hair still damp from her shower.  
"Those scrubs suit you." Mo commented on the navy attire leant to the young doctor.  
Tabby forced a smiled. She paused and looked down to where Hanssen had fallen, _'Those cleaners clean up well.' _She thought as she stared at the area which showed no sign of the horrific incident that had taken place there. She slumped down in one of the chairs and was about to say something when a familiar looking purple tie was dangled in front of her. She looked up to see Mo's caring smile, "It doesn't take a professional to see how much you care about him."  
Tabby wrapped the tie around her hands before lifting it to her face and smelling it. She smiled slightly as she picked up on the scent of the hospitals CEO.

"If I pull this back, it should make it easier for you to get to the wound." Elliot explained pulling back the heart.  
"Oh, I've found the bleed, give me a second, suture." She dextrously fixed the bleed, "More suction please."  
"Sats are returning to normal."  
"Now then keep the heart steady Elliot and we should have him out of here in no time."  
Elliot leaned over the patient, "Is that the bullet I can see?"  
Jac leaned over and spotted it, "Forceps." Carefully she reached the tool deep into the chest cavity, successfully grabbed the bullet and began to pull it back out when the bonging of the machines started again, "Shit, I've nicked something again." She asked for her brow to be mopped.  
"Just take a moment, Jac." Elliot reassured.  
Jac took a few deep breaths and controlled her breathing before getting back in again, "Suction. Right I've got the source." She skilfully she repaired the second bleed she caused, "Right finally, patch and 4-0 prolene."

"I wonder how Hanssen's getting on." Chantelle sighed.  
It was quiet on Keller as the team sat around the nurses' station awaiting any news on the hospital boss.  
"Hanssen's a fighter if I've ever seen one. He'll pull through." Ric assured.

"Any news on Hanssen?" Gemma poked her head into the office.  
"Nothing new I'm afraid, last I was told he'd been taken into theatre." Serena smiled reassuringly.

Tabby clutched Henrik's tie to her chest as she tried to take a snooze whilst the ward was quiet. Mo gently placed her hand on the girl's shoulder causing her to wake, "Guess who's back?"  
Tabby was bleary eyed yet the news gave her enough energy to get up and speed towards the other side room.  
"So how'd it go, Jackers?" Mo asked.  
"Shaky, but we pulled through." Jac sighed.  
"Well, Ms Naylor, considering who we were operating on, it was to be expected. But you did well and he's still with us now." Elliot smiled and gave her a pat on the back.

Tabby moved the visitor chair closer to the bed and gently took his hand in hers. She began to well up again when she looked at all the machines and wires he was hooked up to. She gripped his hand tightly, "I'm so sorry Henrik, it's all my fault you're in this state and I cannot forgive myself for it. I-I-I… I want you to know that I care about you." Her emotion became too much for her and she rested her head on the bed next to Henrik's thigh and tried to calm herself down.  
Jac watched the touching scene from the doorway and smiled as she watched Tabitha's thumb caress the back of Hanssen's hand. Shortly the sobs stopped and when Jac took a closer look, Tabby was fast asleep. She took down some numbers, wrote a few notes then left gently shutting the door.

"How are they?" Mo asked.  
"Well Hanssen hasn't come round just yet and Tabitha's fallen asleep. Don't blame her; it's been emotionally draining for her." Jac rhythmically tapped a pen on the desk.  
Mo was curious, "Why do you say that?" She furrowed her brow.  
Jac placed the pen down, "Well it's obvious she has feelings for him, the way she tenses every time he enters the room, her shyness and loss of words sometimes when he speaks to her, I wouldn't be surprised if she had a framed picture of him kept hidden in a drawer somewhere." She rolled her eyes.  
Mo took a seat and began using the computer, "Well, as long as he pulls through they should both be fine."  
Jac took one last glance over to the side room and smiled as Johnny placed a blanket over Tabitha, then she got back on with her other tasks.


	13. Chapter 13

Henrik felt a strange sensation on his right hand, it was warm then cold; he felt the hairs on the back of his hand almost being pulled upwards then a few seconds later they were blown around. His eyes were heavy but he tried his best to open them, it was bright, bright lights and the smell was familiar, clinical with a hint of something else as well. There was the faint smell of something sweet and fruity, he must admit he liked it but unfortunately it was over powered by the smell of antibacterial cleaner mixed with alcoholic sanitizer. Then there was the sound, that sound was familiar too, bleeping, rhythmic bleeps, whatever it was to him it sounded healthy. Why did he think that though? How can a sound, sound healthy? As his eyes gradually became lighter he attempted to open them but the light was far too bright. He blinked a few times and soon he got used to it. The room was familiar but had never seen it from this angle before. Was he dreaming? As he tried to sit up it was far too difficult and rather painful to do so. _'What happened?' _He thought. He closed his eyes again and recalled the events from yesterday, _'That's right there was that commotion with the young street boys. Ah yes Kyle, his brother had just been operated on, Daniel, he's on the ward now. Gun, there was a gun, Kyle had the gun. Tabitha, "Come Tabitha", shot, gunshot, "HENRIK!"…' _His eyes suddenly opened and he glanced around the room. He understood now, _he_ was the patient, of course the view of the room was different, he was _in_ the bed and not just looking at it.

Suddenly the odd sensation on his hand caught his attention again and as he looked towards his right hand he was quite surprised to see his PA asleep next to his leg. He couldn't help but smile and he lifted his index finger and gently brushed it against Tabby's cheek. Then he heard the door, he looked over to see Elliot enter the room. Before the cardio consultant could begin talking Henrik tapped his left index finger to his lips then pointed towards Tabby.  
Elliot looked over at the sleeping girl, "Bless." He smiled. He then turned back the Hanssen, "I see you're awake then." He spoke quietly.  
"Just." Henrik found it an effort to make a sound.  
"How are you feeling?" Elliot touched the tips of his fingers together as he usually did.  
"Groggy, sore, lethargic; in the words of other post-op patients: Like death."  
"Well, thankfully that's not the case." Elliot chuckled.  
"So what's the damage?" Hanssen asked lifting himself up to a comfortable position.  
"Well, you're very lucky, a small perforation was made on the underside of your heart, there were a few bleeds made in surgery whilst trying to get to the damage but all have been repaired and a patch sewn over the hole." Elliot kept tapping the tips of his fingers together.  
Henrik leaned forward and took a quick view over his vitals, "And I seem to be doing well." He smiled.  
Both looked towards Tabby as they heard her stir.  
Henrik tilted his head whilst he watched.  
"She was very concerned for you yesterday." Elliot commented.  
"Yes I heard the scream." He looked over the waking girl sympathetically.  
"Well, I'll leave you two to it." Elliot smiled before leaving quietly.

"Morning." Henrik watched as Tabby wearily pulled her head up.  
She rubbed her eyes before taking another close look, "Henrik?" She watched the smirk spread across his face, "Henrik." Her eyes flooded with tears before she suddenly stood and lunged at him, flinging her arms around his neck.  
Henrik was taken aback by her forwardness, "Careful, I only came out of theatre just last night." But as he empathised with her he awkwardly patted her back.  
She pulled back and wiped her eyes. She sniffed before speaking, "Sorry. How are you feeling?" She tilted her head caringly.  
"Like I've been shot and stitched back up." He smiled at her actions.  
"Good, good, that's how it should be." She nodded.  
It took a few seconds but they both simultaneously broke into chuckles.  
"Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked sweetly.  
"Have you swapped my surgical lists to fit this in yet?"  
She furrowed her brow, "No?"  
"Then there's a job for you." His dry humour entertained Tabby though there were moments where she did take his jokes seriously.  
"I'll be back soon then, Sir." She winked.  
"Oh, and retrieve my laptop from my office please." He added.  
"Aye, aye." She gave a casual salute as she left.  
"Oh, hey, Serena." Tabby bumped into the consultant and deputy Director of Surgery.  
She peaked around the door, "Over ruled, Mr Hanssen, I'm not having you stress yourself out over work, you've just come out of surgery." She gave him a playful scowl.  
"Ms Campbell, despite my medical status I still have a duty to run this hospital." Henrik explained.  
Serena rolled her eyes at Tabitha, "You are the patient now, Henrik. Make him see sense, Tabitha." She pleaded.  
"Sorry, Ms Campbell, an order's an order." She apologised playfully before heading off.

"Is she always so obedient?" She motioned her head after Tabby.  
"Miss Rees? Yes I have trained her well, haven't I?" He smiled proudly.  
"Henrik." She sighed.  
"What?" He asked.  
"You're supposed to be resting." She scolded.  
"Yes, well, I see no harm in doing some light paperwork while I'm bed bound." He adjusted his blankets.  
"Why should you?" She folded her arms.  
"Well there nothing else to do now is there."  
"Is that a complaint about the in-hospital entertainment? My, my, Henrik, I never knew you'd be such a typical patient." She teased, "Though it says something about the management when we have to become a patient ourselves to see what's wrong with the place." She frowned.  
"Should I be taking notes? This isn't a field trip, Ms Campbell. I will take note, yes, and while I'm in here I shall plan a meeting to discuss my experience, but for that I need my laptop." Henrik stated getting agitated.  
"You mustn't stress yourself." Serena perched herself on the edge of his bed.  
"And I won't, as long as you let me get on with what I need to do." He pleaded.  
Suddenly they both looked up towards the door.  
"Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting." The AAU doctor held his hands up.  
"Of course not Mr Levy, I was just explaining to Mr Hanssen that stress caused by premature continuation of work shortly after heart surgery is detrimental to one's health, am I right?" Serena brought him up to speed.  
"Yes, totally, and I thought you of all people, Mr Hanssen, would understand the most." Sacha joined.  
Hanssen rolled his eyes and shifted himself to turn away from the duo.  
Serena and Sacha locked onto each other's gaze before uncontrollably slipping into giggles.  
"I'm so sorry, Mr Hanssen." She apologised, coughing to control her laughter. She patted him on the back, "We'll leave you to it." She got up and headed for the door following Sacha out.  
"Get better soon, Mr H." Sacha gave a quick wave.  
"And don't over reach yourself." Serena pointed warningly.  
_'Finally.' _Henrik thought as he heard the door shut.

He was just about to doze off when he heard the handle of the door go, a few bangs and knocks, then the handle again. As he turned to see what was going on he caught sight of a small-ish figure clad in grey backing into the door.  
"Ah, Hello again, Mr Hanssen." Tabby huffed. She hurriedly shuffled towards his bed as he shifted his position to be seated more upright and she dropped the contents of her arms onto his lap before finding the table and wheeling over to Henrik's bed, "How did your visit from Serena go?"  
He gave her a warning look.  
Her face dropped, "Oh, that bad?" Soon her Chantelle smile appeared again, "Well, fear not, here is your precious laptop, and not to worry, your charger's here as well." She settled the machine onto the table, "My apologies I also brought my tablet over." She quickly removed the touch screen PC from Henrik's lap, "And I found these in your top drawer, it's lucky your so organised or else you could have been living with these for a while." She handed him the black glasses case then held up his original glasses which had been cracked when he hit the floor the previous day.  
He smiled, "Thank you very much, Tabitha." He had to admit he was proud of his PA, she was so efficient and polite, "You weren't wearing that earlier on, were you?" He motioned his head towards the long grey cardigan she had on.  
"Oh, no, Jac lent it to me just now." She brushed the sleeve off.  
Henrik tilted his head in wonder, _'Jac is friendly with Tabitha? That's a new one.'_  
She took a seat in the visitors chair and put on some reading glasses and began using her tablet. After a few seconds she heard some grunts and sighs coming from the direction of the bed, "Mr Hanssen, are you alright?" She watched as he stared defeated towards a wall socket beside his bed.  
"I'm sorry to be a bother, Miss Rees, but may you plug my charger into that socket, I can't seem to reach." He spoke quietly.  
She got up and tutted, "Henrik, you shouldn't be exerting yourself, simple tasks are going to put a strain on your body for a few days, you just came out of theatre remember?"  
"I bloody well know that, Tabitha, and I'm sick of hearing it!" He suddenly spat.  
Tabby coward slightly before leaning down and plugging the charger in, "I'm sorry, Mr Hanssen."  
As she shuffled back to her chair, head hung, he felt a pang of guilt, "I do apologise, Tabith-"  
"No I get it." She looked up to him, "You're a doctor, a surgeon even, and now you're being treated like an idiot because you're in a hospital bed. I get that. But you need to understand that we, as doctors, have been trained to treat normal members of the public who are ignorant of the risks of certain procedures, so we're going to treat you like an average patient without realising it. And even brilliant doctors like yourself can easily misdiagnose their own condition."  
He looked at the girl solemnly, she had a point; he's going to be in here for a while so he may as well put up with it. He tried to make conversation with Tabby again, "I didn't realise you wore glasses?" Henrik began typing.  
"Reading glasses." She didn't look away from her screen, "I only wear them when I'm using a computer for long periods of time." She explained plainly.  
He decided she needed time to get over the situation so he let conversation rest for a while.

It had been an hour since they last spoke but it was silent between the two as they got on with what they needed to.  
"Should you be working?" He swanned through the door.  
"Mr Spence, what a nice surprise." Sarcasm lining each of Hanssen's words.  
"Just came to see how you're doing, heard it was a rough time up here yesterday." He slipped his hands into his pockets.  
"Yes, quite." Henrik carried on with his work.  
There was an awkward silence and Spence looked at Tabby who just shrugged, "Well, I only came to say 'hi' so I'll leave you alone then. Get well soon Hanssen." He causally saluted before taking his leave.  
Tabby followed him out, "Mr Spence, I'm sorry."  
He turned to her, "Tabby, it's fine, you don't need to apologise."  
"I think he's feeling... inadequate, you know? one minute everyone listens and obeys him the next he's forced to take advice and orders from people who were his subordinates just twelve hours ago. He's feeling vulnerable and he doesn't like it. So don't take it personally." She smiled weakly.  
"Hey, Tabs, since when have I ever taken anything anyone says personally?" He held his arms open.  
"Yeah? Well I think some things you should." She laughed.  
"You cheeky mare." He tickled her. Gradually he brought her into his arms and held her.  
Her giggles subsided and she rested her head on the American's chest.  
"Take good care of him, Tabs." He spoke softly.  
"Of course I will." She pulled out.  
He held his fist out, "Gimme some of that."  
She accepted the fist-bump with a knowing smile.  
Spence then turned and headed down the corridor, "I know I can trust you, Tabs." He called back to her.

Whilst Tabby was gone, Henrik took the time to gaze out of the window. It was overcast but the sun poked through every now and then. His eyes wondered down to the chair Tabby had made her temporary office out of and smiled as something familiar caught his eye; draped over the back of the light green chair was something purple and plaid patterned made from polyester, it was his tie from yesterday. He smiled slightly as he thought of how Tabby probably kept it close to her whilst he was in theatre.  
"Sorry about that, Mr Hanssen." She shut the door and looked up to see Hanssen pull the blankets up to himself, "Are you alright?"  
"I'm just cold." He relied simply.  
Tabitha felt the air, it was warm, there wasn't a draught and he was wrapped up in blankets anyway. She slowly walked over and placed her hand on his forehead, "You're hot." She stated. She waited for a reply and when it didn't come she turned towards the equipment trolley in the corner, found a thermometer and returned, "Right, on your stomach." She joked before placing it near his mouth.  
He chuckled then gently took it under his tongue and held it with his lips.  
She glanced at her watch and checked the second hand, though the bleeps from the machine caught her attention, they had increased in speed slightly since she left the room with Michael. She checked her watch again then took the thermometer from his mouth, "38.5" She read. She furrowed her brow looking at Hanssen then glancing at the machine.  
He tilted his head in ponder.  
"Give me two seconds." She turned slowly and left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

She approached the desk, "Johnny." She leaned on the counter.  
"Yes, my love?" He looked up from his computer screen.  
"Name me some symptoms of early sepsis." She asked tapping the thermometer on her palm.  
"Um, let's see now, high temperature, feeling chilly, rise in heart rate, increased pace of breathing." He listed, "Why? What's up?"  
"Mr Hanssen, the room is a perfectly comfortable temperature and there are no draughts yet he says he's cold. I think I noticed an increase of heart rate from when I left five minutes earlier and when I took his temperature it read 38.5." She held up the thermometer.  
He grinned, "Glass and Mercury, old school, nice." He nodded impressed, "So, you think it's early sepsis?" He asked.  
"Well, it's hard to be sure, but something's not right." She shook her head.  
"Alright, I'll take a look." He got up from his seat and headed for the side room. He held the door open for Tabby, "Hello again, Mr Hanssen. How are we feeling?" He took the chart from its holder.  
"I wish people would stop asking me. Fine, I'm fine, alright?" He huffed.  
Johnny leaned his elbows on the bar at the bottom of the bed, "Now, Mr Hanssen, I'd like you to be serious with me for the next five minutes. I know you're sick of being told what to do when you already know what to do but please just work with me here, alright. Now, Tabby's approached me with a concern she has, so tell me honestly, how are you feeling?" He spoke quietly and empathetically as he asked the question again.  
"I'm feeling fine, just a little cold." He gave in.  
"Chilly cold or need more blankets cold?" He opened the charts.  
"What's the difference?" Henrik rolled his eyes.  
"Well do you feel shivery and needing more heat or is it like you're mind playing tricks?" Johnny shrugged.  
"The second one." He sighed.  
"Ok, now you're last obs were taken half an hour ago and your heart rate has definitely gone up quite considerably since then." He shut the folder, "I'll do a digital temperature check." He sorted out the equipment and took the reading, "39" He read the result with surprise, "Ok, Mr Hanssen, I won't patronise you, I think you can tell from those symptoms what's wrong."  
"Minor sepsis, I'd guess." He sighed.  
"I'm afraid so, so I think we would be alright giving you some intravenous broad spectrum antibiotics and not waste time in getting to the infection. If that doesn't work we'll need to look at some other alternatives."

Johnny had just tightened the band around Henrik's arm and was about to start getting a vein up when a hand covered the arm in front of him.  
"Actually Nurse Maconie, may you let Miss Rees do this?" Henrik requested.  
"Um, are you sure?" Johnny was sceptical.  
"I don't believe it's above her skill level."  
"Er, Tabby would you be ok with that?" Johnny turned to her.  
"Look, the longer we dither, the further Mr Hanssen gets to going into septic shock, so let's just do whatever." She put on some gloves, took the cannula from Johnny and stood next to the bed, "Are you sure about this, Henrik? It's been a while since I've inserted an intravenous drip." She asked making sure.  
He lowered his head and looked over the top of his glasses, "I trust you, Tabitha. If I didn't I wouldn't let you treat patients in the first place."  
She nodded and took a deep breath, "Ok, flex your hand for me?"  
Henrik did as he was told.  
Tabby pressed around the crook of his arm, "There's the little bugger." She swiped the area with a piece of cotton with some antibacterial liquid before she brought the cannula to the arm and inserted it perfectly into the vein. She pulled out the needle, "Drip line please." Johnny handed her the needle of the drip and she inserted it into the cannula, "Ok, I think that's in."  
Johnny opened the drip, "Yep, that is in. Good work Tabitha." He patted her on the back and left the room.  
She smiled as she taped it down with medical tape.  
"Well done, I knew you could do it." Henrik congratulated.  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence." She smiled proudly.

Things went quiet again as Tabby got back on with her work. After while she noticed the tapping of keys was no longer coming from the bed and as she looked up, Henrik had his eyes shut. She took a quick look over his vitals and checked he wasn't dead. She removed his glasses and ran her fingers through his hair caringly before leaning down and kissing his forehead softly. Movement outside the door caught her attention, it was Serena again. Tabby made her way out, but not before giving Hanssen one last look.  
She shut the door gently, "He's asleep, you should probably come back later."  
"Actually Tabby, I wanted to know if you would like to join me for coffee and have a little chat."  
Tabby was taken aback, "Um, sure, I think I need a break from my paperwork."  
They sat down in the coffee shop in the hospital.  
"I didn't know you wore glasses?" Serena pointed out.  
Tabby forgot she still had them on, "Oh!" She took them off, "Yeah, reading glasses, I need them when I'm using a computer for long periods of time. But my optician thinks I might need them for general reading as well." She sighed disappointed.  
"Well when you get my age Tabs, you'll start to find it hard to read any damn thing, despite having glasses on or not." She joked making Tabby feel a bit better, "Anyway, you and Hanssen, is there something going on there?" She smiled a 'tell me all the goss' smile.  
"What are you talking about?" Tabby sipped her drink hurriedly.  
"Well I saw you kissing him on the forehead just now." Serena indulged.  
Tabby sighed, placing down her cup, "This is going to sound ridiculous but whenever we're together, alone, I feel that there's something between us, a connection that we don't quite understand yet. Earlier he asked me to insert his IV and when I asked him if he was sure he told me he trusted me. My heart melted but it wasn't just that, it was the way he said it. It was meaningful and warm."  
Serena smiled knowingly.  
"It sounds like a stupid schoolgirl crush really doesn't it." She chuckled and hung her head.  
"Not at all Tabs." She sipped her drink.  
Then Tabby's phone rang, she recognised the number, it was Darwin. Like lightening she hit 'answer', "Hello?" She asked panicky, "Johnny, what's wrong?... No, no no no… Please keep him safe." She slowly pulled the phone away from her ear, "They've taken him into theatre."  
Serena slowly put down her cup, "Oh, Tabs." She breathed.  
"He was unresponsive to the antibiotics." She quickly got up from her chair, "I've gotta get back up there." She legged it to the lift before Serena could say another word.

"Saline please." Jac huffed.  
Tabby got onto the intercom, "What happened?" She asked as calmly as she could.  
Jac turned to the gallery, "We believe the patch was the cause of the infection, so we're just changing it over to one that's been soaked in saline, and we're going to use a patch of his own tissue and suture it over the artificial one." Jac watched as Tabby breathed deeply to calm herself, "Don't worry, Paper Girl, he's in safe hands. You trust me don't you?"  
Tabby pressed the intercom, "Medically." She revealed.  
"Then go and get yourself something to eat and we'll be out of here in no time." Jac smiled knowingly insulted.

Tabby dragged herself over to the staff room.  
"Ah, Tabby, look what I found." Serena stood by the counter holding up a pack of bourbons.  
Tabby suddenly burst into tears.  
"Hey, hey, don't worry; he's going to be fine." She brought the girl into her arms and stroked her hair.  
Tabby wrapped her arms tightly around Serena's waist. After a few minutes Tabby's sobs died down and she pulled back, gazing up at Serena's caring features, "Thank you." She whispered.  
The longer they gazed the warmer they felt. Tabby slowly moved her arms to wrap them around Serena's neck as Serena moved her hands around Tabby's waist. Tabby leaned up and hesitated close to Serena's face. She waited for the consultant to make a move and when she did, their lips met in a surprising yet soft kiss. As they relaxed realising they were both comfortable with it, they went further. Soon their tongues met and danced in the heat of each other's mouths. It didn't take long though for images of Henrik on a hospital bed to appear back into Tabby's mind, and she quickly pulled away.  
She put her hand to her mouth, "I-I'm so sorry."  
Serena shook her head, "No, Tabby I should be the one apologising, I took advantage of you."  
"No, no that was my fault. I think I'd better go." Tabby swiftly left the room.

She wondered over to the desk and sat in one of the chairs and decided to search up images of Dumbo on the internet.  
"That stressed?" The Scottish voice spoke from close behind her, "I didn't realise you were a Disney fan." He sat at his own chair.  
"I'm not. I remember back in Primary school I was upset because I missed my mum and so my teacher printed off a picture of Dumbo to make me happy and I didn't cry for the rest of the day. Now whenever I feel upset or stressed I just look at pictures of him and I feel fine." She smiled weakly.  
"Well, I just went in to see how they're doing in theatre and they were getting ready to close him up so he should be out soon. Is there anything I can get you whilst you're waiting?" Johnny spun his chair around to face her.  
"I'm really craving jelly right now to be honest."  
"Righty ho, I shall enquire with catering. Anything else?" He got up.  
She turned around surprised, "Um, no thanks." She smiled. She watched him give a thumbs up before he left, _'He'd do that for me? Wow.' _She felt privileged.  
"Tabs, honey." Mo called.  
As she turned around they were wheeling Henrik back into the side room.  
She pulled the visitor chair closer to him as they locked his bed into place and after they did a few final checks the room went quiet again.

"Anyone order jelly and ice-cream." Johnny came gliding in with a bowl.  
"Ice-cream? Oh Johnny, you're a star." She grinned.  
"I told them it was for a member of staff so they gave it more." Johnny explained looking please with himself.  
He left her to munch away happily on her jelly and ice-cream. She was reading through a book as she came to the end of her food when she heard a groan from the hospital boss.  
"Hello again." She smiled looking relieved.  
"That smells sweet." He managed.  
"Jelly and ice-cream." She held up the near empty bowl for him to see.  
He pushed himself up to a more comfortable position.  
"Careful, careful." She got up and placed her things down on the seat, "How are you feeling?"  
"Same as the last time I came out of surgery." He croaked slightly.  
She took his hand again, "So the patch was the source of infection?"  
"That seemed to be the logical answer after the antibiotics didn't work." He explained, "Where did you go?" He asked.  
"I went for coffee with Serena. You were asleep."  
"Ah I see." He understood, she wasn't expected to stay with him constantly, she took things like this rather painfully so any chance she can get to take a break she should take it, "What are you reading?" He motioned his eyes towards the book on the chair.  
"Computer Code, it's got information on popular code such as C++, Java Script, HTML and Python, and it explains how they work." She explained enthusiastically.  
"Yes, I keep forgetting you have a Masters in IT." He remembered.  
"Hang on, you've got something on your…" She licked her thumb and rubbed off the mark on his forehead. She gazed down into his eyes, "Now, I'm going to go shopping for some normal food in a min, I don't think I could stomach this hospital crap, so would you like me to get you anything?" She asked still leaning over him.  
"Your eyes are quite something, Tabitha." He whispered.  
"Mr Hanssen?" She found the comment quite disconcerting coming from him.  
"I'm sorry, Miss Rees, you couldn't possibly buy a Greek salad for me could you?" He glanced around anywhere but at her, clearly he was embarrassed by his comment.  
"Of course." She smiled coyly before turning around and grabbing her bag from behind the chair, "I shall see you in a bit then, Henrik." She called opening the door.  
"Miss Rees do you have shoes?" It suddenly dawned on him that Tabby wasn't wearing her original clothes, she was in Darwin scrubs and Naylor's cardigan but he hadn't seen her feet.  
Tabby lifted her foot, "I has me trusty Crocs." She laughed.  
He chuckled and waved her off.


	15. Chapter 15

"Busy?" Henrik asked still typing as Tabby entered through the door.  
She lugged in the shopping bags and a rucksack, "No, no. I just popped home quickly to get some stuff."  
She dumped everything down by her chair, "Here's your Greek salad." She placed it on the table next to his laptop, "And, I got you a little something." She placed down an expensive looking chocolate bar next to the salad.  
"Where did you find this?" He picked it up looking intrigued.  
"Sainsbury's, when I saw it I remembered our discussion about chocolate and you said it was one of your favourites." She explained searching through her bags for her own dinner.  
"Well, thank you very much, how much was this? Oh dear, my wallet's in my office." He looked around a tad flustered.  
"No, no, it's on me Henrik. You're not well and it's my way of an apology. There it is." She pulled out the pack and sat down opening it.  
"Apology?" Henrik questioned her choice of words as he pulled the lid off the salad.  
Tabby froze realising what she had said, "Er, it's nothing." She decided it was best not to make a fuss.  
"I see." He replied knowingly, picking out the tomatoes and placing them in the lid.  
Tabby was picking through her own meal when she spotted what he was doing, "Do you not like tomatoes?"  
"They're the fruit of the devil. Do you?" He looked over to her shocked face.  
"I love tomatoes. Here, I'll have them if you don't want them." She motioned for them.  
Henrik gave her the go ahead.  
She headed over to him. "Actually, do you want to do a swap? Your tomatoes for my mushrooms?"  
"Why not?" He answered with a smile, "I didn't realise you were so dextrous with chopsticks, Miss Rees." He watched surprised as she used the tools and picked out the mushrooms from her vegetable stir fry and placed them onto his lid.  
"You think that Holby's suturing goddess can't use chopsticks? My, my, Henrik, surgery has affected your logic." She smiled.  
After finishing handing her unwanted fungi to Hanssen she took a tomato. Henrik couldn't help but watch intently as she slipped the fruit passed her lips. Unbeknownst to him Tabitha had noticed and the second time she did it she was slow and seductive as she eaten it. But they both couldn't help but burst into laughter as the juice squirted from her mouth ruining the moment.

"Tell me, why do you buy a Greek salad when you don't like tomatoes?" She asked intrigued.  
"Reminds me of a holiday in Santorini. Why buy a vegetable stir fry when you're not into mushrooms?" He returned the question with equal interest.  
"Erin used to make it regularly." She answered with equal transparency.  
They had soon finished their food and Tabby put their empty packs in the bin as Henrik opened his chocolate bar.  
"Say Miss Rees, what on earth have you got in your rucksack?" He asked looking astonished at how big and full it was.  
She turned around wiping her hands on her trousers, "Just some clothes and other supplies; toothbrush, shampoo, deodorant, etcetera." She explained.  
His face softened, "Tabitha, you're planning on staying with me aren't you?" He didn't seem too pleased.  
She began pacing, "Well, I can't go home, not whilst I know you're in this state and I especially couldn't sleep whilst-"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He frowned at her.  
She froze mid step and stared at him dumbfounded, "What does what mean?"  
"What do you mean by 'this state'?" He raised his voice.  
"Well, you've had heart surgery and now you're recovering in a hospital bed, and you've even been attacked by sepsis." She listed off.  
"I'm not in any 'state'!" He shouted.

Suddenly the door opened.  
Jac poked her head around the door to catch the two staring heatedly towards one another, "Is there a problem here?" She asked calmly.  
Tabby snatched her rucksack from beside the chair, "Call for me when you've accepted you're situation." She stormed towards the door.  
"What situation?" Henrik asked again, agitated.  
Tabby spun towards him giving a riled growl, "You are a cardiothoracic patient now, Henrik, get that into your damn stubborn, self-centred head." Her voice increased in volume as she spoke. She shook her head before huffing and leaving the room.  
Jac raised her eyebrows as she watched the young girl leave, "Wow, I doubt you've had anyone speak to you in such a disrespectful manner." She smirked.  
Henrik sighed opening his laptop, "She's right. I'm hardly fit enough for full duty and there's only so much that I can do from a hospital bed. And I'm sure that knowing I'm here and with Erin being at University, she would never be able to relax at home." He seemed to be speaking more towards himself than to Jac.

Tabby shuffled her way down to Keller, rucksack on her back.  
She was greeted by a shining Chantelle, "Hello there Tabby. What's wrong?" She noticed the girl's glum face.  
Tabby decided not to burden the bubbly nurse with her news, "You're here early, you're on nights this week aren't you?" She asked confused.  
Her smile returned, "Well I like to get here early so I get updated on the patients in more detail and I get to know the newcomers better for later on." She explained.  
"Where on earth do you get your energy?" Tabby smiled weakly as she watched the nurse sort through files and paperwork enthusiastically.  
"I love the night shift. It's quiet so you get more time to sort out your paperwork."  
Tabby glanced around the ward, "Yes, well the night shift is also when many of the elderly patients decide to leave us too." Tabby commented flippantly.  
A minute look of sadness crossed the nurse' face for a second, "Well, at least they go in their sleep." She tried to sound cheerful.  
"Is Serena still here?" Tabby asked following a brisk silence.  
"Yep, she's in her office." Chantelle pointed her over.

*Knock knock*  
"Come in." She turned towards the door, "Oh, evening Tabitha. What can I do for you?"  
"Sorry were you just leaving?" Tabby shut the door.  
"In a minute yes but I can make time for you, what's up?" She motioned for Tabby to sit in her desk chair.  
Tabby felt privileged as she sat, "Mr Hanssen can't seem to get it into his thick skull that he's a patient and needs taking care of." She sighed.  
Serena leaned against Ric's desk, "He's in a vulnerable state and he's not enjoying it is he?"  
"I get that he doesn't like it, one day he was the boss next he was a patient; but the more he denies it the harder it gets for him to get through it sanely, do you know what I mean?" Tabby emphasized her words by tapping her hand on the desk.  
Serena sighed, "Tabby, maybe this a conversation for another day, I know you're upset about it and I know you're finding it difficult to deal with the hard head, but you're getting too riled up about it. Give him some time and maybe he'll come round." She smiled reassuringly.  
"Thanks Serena." She got up and left the room, leaving the consultant to pack her things and ready herself for home.

Tabby returned to Hanssen having showered and changed into some pyjamas, yet still she wore Jac's cardigan. As she wandered into the side room Henrik was asleep so she pulled the visitor chair closer to him and she took his hand, "Henrik, I understand why you feel the way you do about all this, but you have to see it from my point of view and everybody else's. As you lie there in bed after having two surgeries you are going to be weak for a few days perhaps a whole week. You need to know that we no longer see you as the up-tight, tall, Swedish, arrogant hospital CEO now but as a vulnerable patient. But that's not to say you won't recover soon to be back to the way you were. That patient gown doesn't change who you are, it just changes what you look like. Each member of staff who comes in here and treats you still think that you're the boss and whatever you say goes, despite it being said in a hospital bed. None of us want to undermine you if you think another route of your treatment should be taken, but even you could mistreat yourself. To us you're a patient but underneath we still know that you're Hernik Hanssen, MBBS, Bsc, MD and FRCS, CEO and DoS of Holby City Hospital. Just put up with it for the next month alright?" She squeezed his hand gently before moving the chair back to by the window, grabbing the blanket the nurse had left for her and cuddling into the chair to sleep.

It had been a week since Hanssen had been shot and the day to day routine was getting weary. Tabby got up from her chair, "Right, I'll be back in five." She headed to the door.  
"Shop?" Hanssen recognised the statement as she said it every time she went down to the shop.  
"Which sandwich do you want today?" She awaited his response by the door.  
"Which one haven't I had yet?" He asked bored.  
She had visited the shop each day over the week and could now recite the fillings on offer by heart, "Egg and Cress?"  
"Had it."  
"Coronation Chicken?"  
"That was yesterday."  
"Cheese and Tomato?"  
He shot her an un-amused look.  
"Oh, yesterday I spotted a Three Cheese Mix, do you want that?"  
"What has it got?" He carried on typing.  
"Cheese and Pickle, Four Cheeses and a Cheese and Tomato, but I can have that one."  
He nodded.  
"Ok, and I'm guessing you're sick of Twix's now?"  
"Just about."  
"What can I get you then?"  
"A Galaxy please."  
"Sure thing." Then she left.  
He paused typing and sighed deeply. He gazed out of the window longingly, it was sunny but it looked cold. It had been a whole week since he had some fresh air and now he was yearning just to go outside.  
Tabby soon returned and said nothing as she placed his lunch next to his laptop.  
They ate in an awkward silence, as they had done for the past four days.  
Tabby stood, "Finished?" she motioned at his empty packet.  
"Yes thank you." He got back on with his work.  
She placed the rubbish in the bin, rubbed her hands on her jeans then returned to her chair.

Silence, apart from the quiet bleeps of Hanssen's monitor, was all that filled the room. Minutes had passed since they had lunch but it felt like hours. 5, 10, 15 minutes went by. Tabby spent the time staring at the floor when suddenly she got to her feet in a huff and left the room.  
Henrik paused typing again, confused, though just as he was about to continue the door burst open again.  
"Right we're going outside." She grabbed a wheelchair from the corner.  
"What?" Henrik was getting more and more puzzled.  
"Put this on." She handed him a grey staff hoodie, "For the past three days I have been pestering Jac to let you get some fresh air and finally she has given the go ahead." She wheeled the chair over to beside his bed.  
"At last." Henrik breathed leaning his head back. Enthusiastically he shut his laptop, removed the nodes and wires from himself, switched off his monitor and swung his legs out of bed.  
"Now you're going to be a bit wobbly on your feet for a while so Jac has made it _absolutely_ clear that you stay in the wheelchair for now." She helped him hobble to the chair, "Away we go then." She grinned before eagerly pushing him out after he put on the hoodie.

Henrik did his best to ignore the odd and surprised looks he was getting from people who recognised him as they travelled through the foyer but once they were out in the garden behind the trees, he breathed in the outside air deeply and smiled, "This is what I've missed." He breathed. Tabby sat on the bench next to his chair, "I'm sure it won't be long before you're up on your feet." She commented.  
He sighed.  
"I know Jac said that you must stay in the chair for now, but we're out here, and she's in there, and it's common knowledge that she's work drone do I doubt she'd leave the ward, and to be honest, I wasn't really listening when she told me something about you and the wheelchair, so…" She glanced to the side to see his reaction. He seemed to be contemplating it. She got up, "If you're feeling strong enough."  
he hesitated for a moment, "Stuff it, let's do it." He placed his bare feet onto the cold paving stones, put his hands on the arms of the chair and pushed himself to his feet. As Tabby placed her arm around his waist he accepted the support and put his arm around her shoulders.  
"Right, we'll start off small and build up gradually, yes? Now let's get over to that post and back."  
Slowly they hobbled over to the wooden post and Henrik leaned on it for support when they got to it.  
"And back?" Tabby smiled as they turned and headed back.  
"One more time." Henrik said as he turned them around and headed to the post again. This time he was faster and didn't bother pausing at the post before turning around and heading back again. He lowered himself into the chair with a groan and a sigh before looking up at Tabby.  
She grinned at his smile; clearly he was pleased with himself, "How was that?"  
"I'm glad we did that, but I think we should head back up, or else we may face the wrath of Darwin's lioness." He joked and Tabitha took off the brakes and wheeled him back to Darwin.


	16. Chapter 16

Two more weeks had been and gone and Tabby and Henrik had kept up the day to day routine of vile hospital breakfast, work, lunch from hospital shop, trip outside, sneaky walk around the hospital garden (in which Henrik could now walk around numerous times without any support from Tabby), more work and then dinner of whatever Tabby had bought from her recent supermarket trip. The next week Jac allowed Hanssen to walk solo wherever he wanted. Occasionally he locked himself away in his office to do some work and that's when Tabby and Jac hunted him down and dragged him kicking and screaming back to the ward, metaphorically of course, this is the stoic Henrik Hanssen we're talking about.  
A month had now passed since the shooting and Henrik was typing away on his laptop as Tabby munched away on jelly and ice-cream, and that's when the door opened and a beaming, Scottish man slinked through…with a clipboard.  
"Now have I got some good news for you? Have a guess at what I have attached to this clipboard here?"  
Henrik rolled his eyes, "Please tell me they're some discharge forms."  
Johnny sung the first few bars of the 20th Century Fox fanfare, "Correct-a-mundo, you know where to sign." He handed the clipboard to an excited Hanssen.  
After signing the forms Henrik shoved the clipboard back into Johnny's hands, shut his laptop and immediately swung out of his covers.  
"Ooh! Henrik give me two moments." She legged it to the door, "I'll be back in a min!" She called.

When she had been told to get his laptop the day after his first operation she was mooching around his office for some spare glasses when she also found his keys. After hearing they were going to discharge him she used the keys to get into his car where, as she expected, she found a spare suit; light blue shirt, navy pin striped suit and grey and black hounds-tooth tie not to mention a pair of extremely shiny black shoes. She had kept them in her office over lunch awaiting the moment she could hand them over to him.

Soon she returned, breathless and red-faced, she had clearly taken the stairs.  
"I found this in your car." She held up the clothing.  
He grinned at her before grabbing the suit from her. She turned around and twisted the blinds shut before leaving the room.  
Tabby shut the door and hurried over to the desk, "Johnny, how far are we?" She asked hushed.  
"Just a few last minute touches and we should be sorted." He said casually clicking about on the computer.  
Tabby grinned excitedly but then her face fell, "I know it isn't his thing but he'll appreciate it won't he?" She searched for reassurance.  
"Listen, he knows that for the past month we've all been worried for him, he may even be expecting it."  
"Tabitha, do you want to collect your things?" Came the unmistakable voice from behind her.  
"Talk of the bloody devil." She rolled her eyes, "Yes I'm coming." She called giving a wink to Johnny before heading to the side room.  
She looked him over before she entered, "Wow, Henrik, it's like nothing ever happened." She spoke quietly.  
"Yes well that's how I hope to play things from now on." He gave her a stern look.  
As she entered the room she noticed the bed had been stripped and all her belongings had been packed and placed neatly onto the bed.  
"Henrik, stop overworking yourself-"  
"What did I just say?" He reasserted his position as boss.  
"Ah, er, sorry." She apologised before grabbing her things and headed with him to his office.

"Now it is advisable that don't drive for a while." She dumped her stuff in the corner of his office.  
"But you're going to overlook it?" He hoped placing his laptop onto the desk.  
"Nope, I'm going to drive you, now there's a meeting taking place in ten minutes in the conference room and apparently it's imperative you go because Cunningham is also attending."  
"Ah I see; no rest for the wicked time is money after all." Henrik combed his hair quickly, "Let's be off then shall we?" he made his way for the door.  
"I'll call ahead." She picked up her mobile, "Hi, Mr Cunningham?...Yes we're on our way…ok, thanks." She hung up and smiled at the caller ID: Johnny Maconie.  
It was quiet as they approached the door and Tabby stood aside motioning for Hanssen to go first, "After you." She smiled sweetly.  
He had hardly opened the door when…  
"SURPRISE!" Came the loud cheer of the staff of Holby and they all applauded as he stood looking slightly sheepish at the front of the room.  
Henrik was quite taken aback as he looked around all the people in the room, the balloons and a banner that read: _Welcome Back Mr Hanssen._  
Tabby shut the door, "Guys, guys, careful he's recently had heart surgery." She joked to which everyone laughed.  
Sacha stood forward and handed Henrik a glass of champagne, "Mr Hanssen, when news circulated of your unfortunate incident I think I can speak for the whole hospital when I say that we were particularly shocked and saddened to hear what had happened. Over this past month all the staff have been concerned for your condition, after all you are the CEO and Director of Surgery for this hospital, you are the glue that holds the four walls of this hospital together, you are the WD40 that keeps this hospital running smoothly and you are the motivation and stern punishment that keeps this hospitals staff working and enjoying our jobs. I'd like to make a couple of toasts, first of all to all the staff that took care of Mr Hanssen; Jac, Johnny and Sandra, round of applause for them. Now it has been an emotional roller coaster for quite a few members of staff but most of all I think it's Tabitha who took this pretty hard and look at her now, she has come out of this seemingly unscathed, and Tabs, no matter what you think it was not your fault, ok?"  
Hanssen looked down at her shocked, she actually felt it was her fault? _'So that's why she said it was an apology.' _Henrik remembered her reason for why she insisted dinner was always on her.  
Tabby sniffed and held back her tears… just, "I know."  
"Well done to Tabby, though I don't think she'll recover for a while after reading the cost of her most recent shopping trip." He referred to the drink and nibbles that she had bought for the party on her last supermarket sweep. "And finally, Mr Hanssen, without you this hospital wouldn't function, you'd be disappointed to see how much chaos we've been in without you around. But you have done so well in recovering so quickly and even you look to be totally unscathed by what has happened, so we're all glad to see you up on your feet and looking healthy. We debated for a while about whether we should celebrate your recovery and we felt that you wouldn't be too happy about us doing it either but we went ahead anyway, yet we know you're not really the party type. Don't ever change, Mr Hanssen, despite our gripes, we love you the way you are. To Mr Hanssen everybody."  
"TO MR HANSSEN!" They toasted.  
Tabby raised her glass and looked over to Henrik who looked rather embarrassed and held his head down slightly, avoiding the gazes from his staff, yet what was even more surprising was she could swear she saw a tear rolling down his cheek.  
"Now can someone hit the play button? But not too loud, we don't want to disturb any of the patients." Michael kidded and soon some quiet music filled the room.  
Henrik stood with Tabby in a corner. He looked around at each of the people who had turned up; there was Jac, Mo, Johnny, Sacha, Chrissy, Gemma, Michael, Serena, Malick, Ric, Arthur and Chantelle, including a few other nurses too. They had all come to wish him congratulations, _all_ of them. For the first time in his life he felt appreciated by all of his staff and quite frankly it brought tears to his eyes.  
"Are you not going to drink?"  
Tabitha woke him out of his daze, "Well, Doctor, am I allowed to?"  
She nudged his arm, "I'll overlook it this time." She winked.  
"Wow, I just realised, you two match." Mo pointed out that Henrik's tie and Tabitha's skirt were both the same colour and the same pattern.  
Henrik and Tabby looked at their matching items before locking eyes and chuckling.

During this mini party Henrik had learned so much about each of his staff than he ever thought he would, he was amazed that just to be part of such a social gathering and by being social and casual,  
people opened up to him, despite him being who he was.

Finally after a few hours people began to leave.  
Tabitha was surprised to see that all the food had been finished but she spotted that half a bottle of champagne was left. After everyone had left Tabby held up the bottle with a couple of clean glasses, "Shall we finish off?" She smiled.  
Henrik took a glass, "You're driving, remember?" He gave her a stern look.  
She poured the glasses, "Yes I do, now I've only had two glasses so far and I'm fine."  
"Yes but we don't want a repeat of Wrexham now do we?" He reminded her.  
"Oh God, please don't bring that up, was I that embarrassing?" The two were stood only inches apart from each other.  
"Well, I did have to remove you from the hall. But I doubt we'll be returning there anytime soon." He smiled amused.  
"Well, here's to a swift recovery and continuation of good health." She smiled.  
They clinked glasses and took a sip. Tabitha took hold of Henrik's tie, "I didn't realise my skirt was the same until Mo pointed it out." She giggled. She looked up at him, "What a coincidence it was we wore matching clothing." She spoke softly.  
Henrik put his glass down, "Miss Rees, do you not feel you're overstepping your boundaries a little?"  
She placed her glass next to his, "Not at all." She whispered before gripping his tie and pulling him down towards her, placing her lips to his in a long, sweet kiss. She felt his hands placed on her hips then slide around to her back and she placed a hand on his chest as the other slinked its way around his neck. Her kiss gradually became weak and suddenly he heard a sob. He pulled away and she kept her head down.  
"Tabitha?" He whispered.  
She gazed up at him, her grey eyes sparkled with the moisture of her tears.  
Gently he brought a hand to her face and wiped a fallen tear away with his thumb.  
Finally she found the strength to speak, "I…I don't want to be alone tonight." She spoke tearfully in an inaudible whisper but Henrik heard her.  
He nodded in understanding before leaning down and taking her lips again.


	17. Chapter 17

Kaysia, you should now be happy with this chapter XD. Strangely it was hard to write, I'm usually alright writing this sort of thing but I found myself trying to use vulgar terms because it's Henrik Hanssen. Still, I hope you all enjoy anyway.

* * *

"Here you go." She handed him a mug of hot chocolate.  
"Thank you."  
Tabby sat down next to him on the sofa and they watched the fish in the tank swimming around, Ludovico Einaudi playing quietly in the background.  
They sat in a comfortable silence next to each other and sipped their drinks quietly, chatting occasionally. Again Henrik felt he was learning so much about Tabby just by being casual and talking to her, it depended on how you acted around her as to how open she was about herself, but he was rather surprised at himself at how much information he revealed as well. Tabby suddenly shivered.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes I'm fine." She curled her legs up underneath herself and shifted herself closer to Henrik.  
After a few more minutes Henrik began to shift uncomfortably, the hot chocolate had started to take effect.  
"Henrik are you alright?" Tabby worried slightly.  
He tried to subtly adjust the crotch of his trousers, "Yes I'm fine." He huffed agitated.  
Then Tabby remembered Wrexham, she took a sneaky look down to see exactly what she expected. She shuffled closer to Henrik and placed her hand on his leg, "Henrik, you don't have to hide it."  
He gulped as his eyes moved from her hand to her eyes.  
She leaned up and kissed and suckled on his neck to which he leaned his head back and let out a breathy moan.  
She swiftly placed their mugs down onto the coffee table and straddled his lap. She smiled at the bashful look of shock he gave as his eyes trailed up from her breasts to her face. She removed his glasses, placing them beside them, then leaned down and kissed him passionately. He ran his hands up her thighs and up to the top of her shirt where he began to undo her buttons, he was very dextrous at doing so despite his attention being divided. Once she felt the last button was undone she shrugged off her shirt before slipping off Henrik's suit jacket. Once it was off she dismounted and grabbed him by the tie, leading him to her bedroom.

Once inside he shut the door and bent down to pick her up. She giggled as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her over to the bed. Immediately he took the dominant role as he held his upper body over her strongly, he leaned down and took her lips again. She rubbed her hands over his chest and began to undo his shirt as their tongues danced together in the moist heat of their mouths. Quickly he pulled off the blue shirt, their lips still interlocked.  
He began to kiss his way down her chest, cleavage and abdomen before he pulled away surprised.

Her skirt had ridden up revealing some small, lacey, black panties, an elaborately patterned garter belt and, as his eyes travelled further down her leg, beautiful black stockings held up with some very sexy suspenders. He subconsciously bitten his bottom lip coyly which made Tabby giggle. She grabbed his tie and pulled him back up to her. As they kissed she reached for his belt, undoing it and his trousers and whilst he took them off she removed her bra and panties, putting on a little show for him as she did so.  
"Don't be so shy, Henrik, I want you so badly." She pouted reaching for his underwear. Slowly she pulled them down his legs revealing, possibly the most gorgeous cock she had seen in her life. She lay on her stomach and licked the tip receiving a soft moan from the Holby's CEO. She teased him for a few more seconds before hungrily taking him into her mouth.  
Henrik did his best to stay composed as he took off his tie but the skill of her tongue took away any control he had of himself. He let out moan after moan and soon she felt his fingers entangled in her hair. Finally she let him out and she rolled backwards across the bed towards her bedside table and opened the draw, rummaging through.

Henrik gently crawled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Tabby from behind her causing her to jump slightly.  
"Henrik." She giggled as he began kissing and licking her neck lovingly.  
"What are you looking for?" He asked huskily.  
"These." She held up the box labelled Durex. She pulled one out, "Would this be big enough?" She grinned holding up the packet. She felt him tense.  
"Well, we'll see shall we" He took the packet and retreated as Tabby put the box back into the drawer.  
But before she could turn around Henrik had grabbed her ankles and playfully pulled her down. She rolled onto her back and Henrik leaned in between her legs. She became breathless at the sensual feeling of Henrik's tongue gliding over her clit. She entangled her fingers through his hair as she moaned and panted. Henrik felt himself close with each sexual sound she elicited.  
Finally he decided to just get on with it, she was certainly wet enough. He rubbed his shaft over her moist folds, "Ready?" He panted.  
"Oh, yes." She licked her lips seductively.  
Slowly he pushed in to her tight passage, throwing his head back as her heat enveloped him. He began to thrust, gradually getting faster until they reached a rhythm they both enjoyed. Tabitha's soft moans were almost like a concerto massaging his ears. She wrapped her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck as their tongues met in a waltz matching the rhythm of their hips.

Soon Tabby found the strength to roll them over. Although she thoroughly enjoyed being dominated in bed she felt that she wanted to do something. She grinned at Henrik's look of shock mixed with disappointment but as she began to rock her hips in circular motions Henrik dropped his head back and groaned, god she was good. Then she started the thrusting again. Henrik could not stop himself from watching her breasts bounce with her. She leaned back resting her hand on Henrik's thigh as she rubbed her free hand over clit whilst still riding him. Her increased volume told Henrik she was getting close and before she knew it, he had flipped her over and was thrusting into her uncontrollably. Tabby was much louder now and she gripped his shoulders tightly. Henrik gritted his teeth and growled as he felt Tabby's vagina contract around his cock. They were both climaxing and it took just one last thrust to send them both over the edge. Tabby gripped his arms panting as Henrik shivered through his orgasm. She felt him thrust a little as he came to the end and finally he relaxed and leaned down to take her lips once more.

He pulled out exhausted and shuffled off the bed, turning to pull the sheets over a red-faced Tabitha.  
"Give me two moments." He said as he left the room.  
She snuggled into the sheets and smiled, she never knew he had it in him. She decided to strip off what she had left on and snuck back under the covers. Shortly Henrik came back.  
Tabby tapped the bed beside her, admiring his naked body as he made his way over, _'This is a sight I never thought I'd see.' _She smirked to herself.  
He got in under the covers with her and they both lay towards each other. Henrik gently brushed a strand of hair behind Tabby's ear.  
"Well I wasn't expecting that." She smirked.  
"Neither was I, it has been a while for me." Henrik sounded awkward.  
"Well I thoroughly enjoyed it." She smiled.  
"So did I." He returned.  
"So, hot chocolate then." She stated, a cheeky grin spreading on her face.  
Henrik sighed, "I don't know what it is, but it has this awful effect on me."  
"It turns you on." She laughed.  
He couldn't help but chuckle at her teasing, "Yes, alright fine." He rolled his eyes.  
"I'm sorry." She hung her head.  
"So you're now known as Holby's suturing goddess then, eh?" He referred to what she had said a while a ago.  
"Well, it seems to be the only thing I'm known for. Well that and my new nick name from the Red Queen."  
"And what might that be?"  
"Paper Girl. Jac seems to love drilling it into me that I have a mediocre job that involves me pushing pens and shuffling paper, despite the fact that I hold a number of qualifications that make me proficient enough to treat patients." She sighed.  
"Well I have got you treating patients-"  
"Yes under your watch." Then she suddenly realised, "That's it; that was your plan all along."  
"What was?" Henrik frowned.  
"We were at Wrexham in the park when you shouted at me, I said to myself then that you had something up your sleeve. You're going to shape me into a proper doctor again aren't you?"  
"Damn you saw through my cunning plot." He was playfully sarcastic.  
"Why?" She whispered.  
"You've got potential to be an excellent doctor, you took care of me very well on the ward, so I'm going to spend time with you, give you patients and guide you through their care, and I will make damn sure you are a doctor worthy of your qualifications no matter what they're for." His look of determination switched to one of agreement, "And you're right, I had planned this as far back as Wrexham."  
"Then why didn't you tell me back then?"  
"I wasn't sure if my method was fool proof." He stated simply.  
_'I knew it!_' She laughed.

Their conversation continued for a few more minutes, discussing work and colleagues and his recovery party.  
"I looked over to see your reaction and you couldn't even toast, what was to become of Mr Hanssen after Sacha's heartfelt speech? Was it a teardrop I saw? Eh? Was that glistening thing on your cheek a tear, Henrik?"  
They both chuckled and Henrik decided not to answer.  
After they had settled into a comfortable silence Henrik felt her hand on his waist.  
"Henrik?" She looked away from him shyly.  
"Yes Tabby?" He looked her over, puzzled as to why she had become so timid all of a sudden.  
"I…I think…_Lordy how do I say this_…I think I'm…" She took a deep breath, "I think I'm in love with you Henrik." She looked up at him to see his reaction.  
His face softened yet he said nothing. He placed his hand on her face caringly and leaned in, locking lips in soft, sensual kiss.  
She looked up at him bewildered.  
He just smiled, "What do you want for dinner?"  
She pulled away, "Um, I don't know what I've got in?"  
"It's ok I'll take a look." He got out of the bed and began to get dressed.  
Tabitha turned over to face the window.  
"I'll give you a shout when it's ready." He then left the room.  
As soon as Tabby heard the door shut the tear that had already trickled half way down her cheek pulled hard enough to bring out the uncontrollable sobs that she was trying to hold back.  
_'Well that was stupid wasn't it Tabitha? You actually thought he would return your confession, you complete and utter tit. Sex doesn't always lead to a relationship, especially when it's with your boss. What on earth were you thinking? Well now you've done it, he was planning on getting you back up to Derby standard and now look what you've done, he's never going to be normal with you again, he'll change his mind and decide that you're probably better off as a PA. Oh my God, you might even have to quit your job and do something else.' _Her sobs became louder and more out of control when suddenly she stopped, _'Hang on a second. He's making dinner. Nah, he's just being caring, stop reading into it Tabs, he's not interested.' _Finally she found the urge put on some pyjamas and go and see what he was up to.

Henrik heard her slippers shuffle into the kitchen, "Ah, Tabitha, Pesto Pasta alright with you?" He asked as he boiled the water.  
"Yep." She tried to look cheerful.  
He noticed her solemn look and smiled caringly before turning back to the hob, "Only the Penne seemed to be enough for the two of us, is that alright?"  
"Yep." She shrugged leaning on the door frame.  
"And I'll use the garlic pesto sauce I found in the fridge." He put the pasta in the water.  
"That's fine. Listen, Henrik I'm just going to sort out my rucksack ok?"  
"Alright." He didn't turn around.

She was clearly irate as she dumped her bag onto the bed and sorted out which clothes needed washing and which could be returned to her drawers. She picked up the large pile of clothes for the wash and headed for the kitchen. She waddled through past Hanssen towards the washing machine.  
He watched, mildly amused, as she shoved everything in, picking up the runaways after. She reached into the cupboard under the sink and sorted out the washing liquid, poured the measured amount into the tray, shut the door and set it for its spin. After she put back the washing liquid she turned around to catch Hanssen looking at her, "What?" She held her hands out.  
"Nothing." He chuckled returning to his cooking, "You're very mature for your age." He explained.  
"I'm 22." She pointed out insulted.  
"I know, but most people your age are currently vomiting into a bin right now after a pub crawl."  
She glanced at the clock, "It's twenty past seven."  
"It's a Friday night."  
She pondered for a moment, "How am I mature?"  
"Look at you, you're doing the laundry, you have a well-stocked kitchen despite your house mate being away and you drive a car. Very well might I add."  
"You may, but I don't see how that makes me mature, I clearly have my life sorted out already and they don't but I'm still young." She argued.  
Henrik just chuckled.  
Tabby shook her head and returned to her room.

She looked around the place and sighed before picking up her strewn clothes. _'Damn, how hot did Henrik look in just a shirt and trousers? He had his sleeves rolled up and top two buttons undone too, wow.' _She shook her head at her imprudent mind, "Do you mind, Mind? I'm trying to tidy." She burst into a chuckle when realised how stupid she must've looked, scolding her own mind.  
*Knock knock*  
"Yes?" She called.  
Henrik poked his head around the door, "Dinner's ready." He quickly informed before closing the door again.  
Tabby sighed _'Well this isn't going to be awkward.'_


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter is a bit slow, I'm sorry, things have died down in the story but I have a plot thickener that should be coming in the next chapter, it should be good (I hope it's good). If more sex is wanted (there are plans for some more) just tell me, otherwise praise and criticise, I understand if this chapter is boring but better stuff is just around the corner.

* * *

It started off awkwardly; table was set with candles and her favourite place mats yet they didn't speak a word to each other for the first five minutes. That was until Tabby got a mouthful of pasta down her.  
"Henrik, considering the lack of ingredients you had to work with, this is rather delicious." She tucked in.  
"Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it." He too seemed to be pleased with his work, "You know despite how long you've been away from your home recently you still have quite a well-stocked kitchen."  
"Yes well I did go shopping this morning."  
"Ah yes, the party, how much did that trip come to, if you don't mind me asking?"  
"£120. That included 4 bottles of champagne, nibbles and some stuff for home. Though all the nibbles were Sainsbury's Basics so that didn't come to much, it was the champagne that blew the price up."  
Henrik chuckled at the traumatised face she put on, "That horrific?"  
"I tell you now that receipt has been locked away in drawer somewhere never to be seen again, and it's still soggy from the first painful look."  
"Well, I'll see if I can't get you a sneaky bit of overtime payment." He winked.  
"You'd do that?"  
"Of course." He nodded as he carried on eating.  
"I'm still paying my student loan back as well so that would be really handy." She stared at the floor glumly.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, you'd of thought that working as a medical professional I could have paid it off already." She rolled her eyes and got back to eating.  
After a few more minutes Tabby suddenly stopped and placed down her fork, "Look, Henrik, about what I said earlier-"  
"What about it?"  
"I just wanted to say that-"  
"Tabitha, it's fine, really."  
"No it isn't, you're clearly-"  
"I'm clearly what?"  
"Well you know-"  
"No I don't."  
"Then stop interrupting me and I'll tell you." She shouted.  
Silently he took another mouthful of food.  
"I said what I did in the heat of the moment, it may or may not even be true, so please don't take what I said seriously."  
Henrik nodded, "I know."

It wasn't long until they finished and they both helped to clear the table.  
"Did you find your glasses by the way?" She asked running the hot water into the washing up bowl.  
"Yes I did, thank you." He began placing cutlery into the frothy water.  
As Tabby washed up Henrik found a tea towel and began drying.  
"What do you want to after this?" Tabby asked casually.  
"I don't mind, what would you like to do?"  
She looked up in thought, "Um, do you want to watch a film?"  
"I don't see why not." He smiled.  
"Ok, shall we have some popcorn?" She side glanced him hopefully.  
"Come off it Tabby, you can't watch a film without popcorn now, can you?" He smirked.  
She pointed him to the drawer the corn was in and he got to work.  
After she put back all the dried dishes she approached Henrik, placing her hand on his arm she smiled solemnly before heading to the living room.

Tabby shivered and cuddled up to Henrik, grabbing another handful of popcorn as Henrik put his arm around her. She smiled to herself and sunk into his chest, content that finally she had found his warm and fuzzy soft side. Throughout the film they laughed and cuddled and soon Tabby felt her eyes becoming heavy.  
"Oh dear, Tabitha, don't tell me you've fallen asleep." He rubbed her arm to wake her.  
"Mm? Oh, has it finished?" She asked groggily.  
She got up and sorted out the DVD and Henrik took the empty bowl into the kitchen. As he came back into the room he entered straight into the open arms of a tired Tabby. He brought her into his chest, "I think it's time for bed. We have work tomorrow."  
"Will you sleep with me?" She looked up at him with hope pouring from her sleepy eyes.  
"Of course."  
As they settled into bed Tabby couldn't help but smile as she felt the heat of his body next to hers. She drifted off with pleasant thoughts about the day they had had.

The low morning sun streamed through the open curtains, gently waking the log who had slept through her alarm. As she rolled over she noticed something was missing. Duvet? No she was under it. Pillow? No she was on it. It was cold where it had been warm throughout the night. Like lightening she sat up, "Henrik?" Then she caught sight of her clock, "Shit!" She fumbled about with the sheets as she tried to get out of bed but they had tangled around her legs and instead of stepping out elegantly, she slipped out flat onto her face with a thud. When she thought her morning couldn't get any worse, the bedroom door opened.  
"Tabby, what on earth are you up to?"  
She turned her head to see a confused upside down Henrik stood in the doorway. He had entered to find her face down on the floor with the rest of her body propped against the side of the bed, legs sticking straight up in the air, she felt very attractive at that moment.  
She placed her hands on the floor and attempted to lift herself up yet her head decided that she'd probably be better off down there. A sharp pain shot through her entire head causing her to abandon Operation Get Up and instead she slid the rest of her body onto the floor, "Morning, Henrik." She slurred through the carpet.  
He placed something on the bedside table before reaching down, "Come on, Tabitha, let's get you up." He helped her up onto her feet, "Now I've made you a cup of tea…"  
"Oh Henrik, you're a star." She reached for the mug.  
"…And I suggest that you drink it quickly and get ready ASAP as we need to be in work for 8:00 and it's already 7:15, and you're the one with the car remember." He then left the room.

"Right then, are we ready to go?" She pulled her hair out from her fur lined jacket.  
Henrik got up from his seat, "Have you got everything?"  
She grabbed her bag, "Yep let's go." She opened the door and left, returning a few seconds later to see Hanssen holding up a set of keys. She grabbed them and let Henrik out of the door first, unlocked the car then turned and locked the door. She got in, belted up and started the engine, "Let's get this party started." She reversed out of the drive and headed for Holby.

"And with 3 minutes to spare." She grinned checking her watch as she put on the handbrake, though Hanssen gave her a stern look as he got out. She huffed and joined him at the boot, "Right, spit it out Mr Grumpy Suit, what's the matter?"  
"What is your excuse going to be when your colleagues ask about last night?" He reached for his bag.  
"That we had a night of steamy romantic passion and I woke up in the morning to tea in bed." She joked reaching for her own bag and just laughed when she saw his look of disapproval mixed with a hint of desperation, "Nah, I'll just say I dropped you home last night, picked you up this morning so there's nothing to talk about." She glanced to the side see him breath in relief.  
They headed to the entrance together.  
"I'll be up in a min." She told him as he got into the lift.

As she waited at the coffee bar Michael approached from behind, "So you and Mr Hanssen, eh?" He spoke into her ear.  
She shook her head smiling, "Nope, Michael, you clearly have the wrong end of that stick, I'm merely his taxi driver."  
Michael put on a look of disgust, "You're into that sort of thing? You shock me Tabitha." He shook his head.  
She gave him a mock warning look.  
"Latte." He handed the coffee girl the money.  
"Is it me or are those scrubs looking a little tight?" Tabby joked.  
He took the cup, "Hey, don't go all Diet Girl on me, that's Naylor's job. Speak of the devil." Michael smiled at her to which she scowled and shook her head.  
"Usual please." Jac ordered.  
Michael turned back to Tabitha, "So is Hanssen ok to be back at work so soon?" He sipped his drink while Tabby sorted out some sugar for her coffee.  
"Michael, I couldn't stop him, he was pawing at my car, it was pitiful, I couldn't say no." She teased.  
"Mr Spence, can I have a quick word." Gemma tapped him on the shoulder. She noticed the other girl stood opposite Spence, "Morning, Tabby, How are you?" She asked over Michael's shoulder.  
"Good thanks."  
"And how's Hanssen?"  
"Eager to get back in the Sheriff's saddle I think." She sipped her coffee.  
"That's good, Michael may I?" She pointed to the side.  
"Yeah alright. Keep an eye on him Tabs, yeah?"  
"Of course I will." She answered sincerely.  
"You're a good girl." He called to her as he headed towards Gemma.

She headed for the lift, sadly at the same time Jac did.  
"So how did last night go?" Jac asked as they waited.  
"Fine." Tabby simply answered.  
"And how was Hanssen?" She glanced to the side towards Tabitha.  
"Gentle." Tabby smirked.  
_"Doors opening, lift going up."  
_"Oh God, please say you didn't." Jac pleaded as they got in.  
"No, of course not, I just got on my knees for a few minutes."  
"That's disgusting." Jac snarled.  
"No, I was cleaning the floor, don't be so dirty." Tabby explained in mock shock and did well to hold back her laughter.  
"Alright what actually happened?" Jac huffed.  
"I took him home then picked him up this morning." She explained simply, sticking to the plan.  
"Is that it?" Jac looked disappointed.  
"What were you expecting more?" Tabby looked sarcastically surprised.  
"Well I thought you might have taken a chance while you had him."  
"Come on, Jac, what do you take me for? Some ditzy secretary who's obsessed with her boss? Don't answer that." She quickly interjected before Jac could say what she was about to.  
_"Doors opening, lift going up."  
_"Sorry, Honey, but there's no juicy gossip this time round." She got out of the lift at her floor.  
Jac shook her head disgusted, "Honey?" She questioned after Tabby had left.

"I brought wake up juice." She waltzed into Henrik's office.  
"Thank you very much. Now I have asked Mr Griffin to pick out a suitable patient for you so he will get back to me soon, in the meantime I have had an email from Sir Fraser." He scowled deep at his laptop.  
She sat on the edge of the chair, "Oh? What about?"  
"I will tell you later when we have more time but enough of that, I've had another large, thin, brown envelope placed in my letterbox addressed to you." He held out the envelope knowingly.  
She took it shakily, knowing exactly what it was, and she opened it silently.  
"Is it what I think it is?" His voice told Tabby that he wasn't pleased.  
"Yes." She whispered keeping her head down.  
"May I?" He asked for the sheet.  
She handed it back to him.  
"What is it you're worried about?" He looked over the sheet towards her after reading it.  
"I don't want to do it." She stated determinedly, keeping her eyes on her lap.  
"Why not?" He placed the sheet down.  
"I don't feel comfortable about it."  
"Is it the tools?"  
"No, it's the pervy doctor who'll do the procedure, of course it's the bloody tools." She sighed frustrated.  
"Well of course the first one is going to put you off, but why the tools?" He couldn't help but smirk at her sarcasm.  
"I don't like the thought of it." She mumbled glumly into her lap again.  
"Well, you've had sex, it's no different, just it will be colder and not as fun." He grinned.  
She gave him an unamused look, "I'm going to have to face it at some point aren't I?" She sighed.  
"If things go undiagnosed…" He smiled sympathetically.  
"I know." She nodded before getting up and leaving, again leaving the dreaded letter with Henrik.  
"And Tabitha before you leave, I want to tell you that I'm taking you out for lunch this afternoon, to make up for last night."  
"Henrik you don't have to do that." She smiled.  
"No I don't, but I want to. Perhaps think of it as a date?" He smiled to her before quickly getting some paperwork out.  
"Alright, where?" She gave in.  
"Sushi Soba Café, upstairs in Sainsbury's?" His smile slowly spread to a grin.  
"Henrik you are my dream man." She grinned.  
"I take that as a yes?"  
"Of course." She replied as if it was obvious.  
"Good, I'm driving."  
She was about to leave when she turned around and gave him a stern look, "Henrik."  
"Tabitha, please, it's been a whole month since my surgery and I am going out of my _wits_ having to rely on other people. Please let me have my independence back?" He begged.  
She sighed, "Fine, but on one condition."  
He looked up to her expectantly.  
"You come round mine again at some point this week, keep me company because I really enjoyed last night and…" _'No Tabitha, don't do it, you'll look desperate. Please don't do it.'  
_He nodded, "Of course, I'd like that." He stared at her with no expression on his face which confused the hell out of Tabby.  
She nodded then left the room.

She sat in her office, tensed as her hand hovered over the phone. She brought it back then pondered then went to pick it up again before pulling it back and thumping her fist on the desk. She huffed and threw herself back in her chair spinning round once. As she reached her desk again she stopped, braced herself for a moment then finally picked up the receiver. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Quickly she put back the receiver giving Hanssen a smile as he entered.  
"Booked it?" He asked gesturing towards the phone.  
On the inside Tabby panicked but outside she just nodded, "Mm-hm."  
He leaned back against the door, "Mr Griffin has called me, he has a patient for you."  
"Oh excellent."  
"I shall see you on Keller in 5 then please." He got up, spun round and headed out of the door.  
Tabby sighed before putting her old letters back in the drawer and got ready to leave for Keller.


	19. Chapter 19

Cookies for anybody who guessed what the persistent brown envelope was for, and also more cookies are available for anybody who can guess what my cornflower for this plot is? Look it up on that amazing thing that still confuses many people, called the internet, if you can guess what it is before the next chapter is up, imaginable cookies will be headed your way. Hope you enjoy =D

* * *

"Good morning, Tabitha. Are you ready to get to work?" Ric picked up a file and turned to Tabby and Henrik as they entered the ward.  
"I was born ready." She grinned.  
"Excellent, bed 3, Mrs Grace Benedict-Charles, 63, she came in with shortness of breath, fever and severe cough." Ric explained handing the notes to Tabitha.  
"I think I'll let you fly solo on this one, good luck." Henrik tapped her on the back and headed round the nurses' station.  
"Good morning Mrs Charles-"  
"Oh, please, just call me Grace. I do get sick of the formalities that come with a high status." Grace had impeccable diction.  
"High status?" Tabby hugged the notes to her chest.  
"Yes, I own Ashton Manor."  
"Oh the guest house in Long Ashton."  
"Yes near the golf course, that's it." Suddenly she began another coughing fit into her handkerchief.  
"Ok, so you have this terrible cough, I've been told you have trouble breathing every now and then?"  
She nodded.  
"Ok, I'm just going to take your temperature." She picked up a digital thermometer.

Henrik leaned his elbows on the desk and watched Tabby do her thing. She seemed very good at talking to Grace. As Tabby took her temperature she chatted to her about the manor house and the area.

"Ooh, that's quite high, 38.5, do you normally feel hot?"  
"On occasion but I always thought I was working too hard."  
"Have you felt tired or lethargic at all?"  
"Yes quite often."  
"How has your diet been?" Tabby leaned on the bedside cabinet.  
"Normal, I used to eat rather a lot, found myself snacking quite a bit, but recently I've lost some weight. I'm watching my diet you see." She smiled proudly.  
"Ah, I see. Have you had any other problems? Pains, aches, dizzy spells?"  
She shook her head.  
"Any chest pain? Your heart feeling fluttery?"  
"Not really." Another coughing fit started again and this time she brought up some phlegm, after she stopped she struggled to breath. She waved her hand around in panic.  
"Alright, Grace, it'll be alright just put this on." She handed Grace the oxygen mask. Tabby frowned in confusion as she watched Grace finally getting her breathing under control, "Chantelle I'd like a chest x-ray, CT scan, FBC's, U's and E's, LFT's and a D-dimer please, and I'd like to move her up to Darwin?"  
"Sure thing." Chantelle headed to the nurses' station.  
Tabby smiled sympathetically to Grace, "We'll find out what's wrong with you soon."

As she headed for the nurses' station Henrik quickly made himself look busy and thought she hadn't noticed.  
"How did I do, Mr Hanssen?" Sadly she had noticed.  
"Well what are your thoughts?" He sat down and swung slightly on the chair.  
"Well from her symptoms I'm guessing pulmonary embolism, endocarditis, bronchitis or COPD. I've ordered a chest x-ray, CT scan and usual bloods with a d-dimer and I've decided to mover her Darwin, I think she'd be better off up there."  
He smiled stood up, "Good. I shall see you up there."  
She smiled looking sheepishly proud of herself as she picked up the phone, "Hey Johnny, it's Tabby… I'm good thanks how are you?... That's good, I'm calling to see if you any room at the inn?... Grace Benedict-Charles her symptoms show she has a possible cardiothoracic problem and I'd like some experts in that field surrounding me… Yes the BFG has let me loose on a patient, scary isn't it?... brilliant, thanks Johnny." She put down the phone, "Oh, Larry, can you help me take Mrs Charles, bed 3, up to Darwin please?" She asked the older looking porter, greasy thin, spiked up, greying hair with a thin gold chain around his neck.  
"Certainly." He smiled and wheeled the chair over to her bed.  
"Are we going somewhere?" Grace seemed excited.  
"We're moving you upstairs to the cardiothoracic ward." Tabby helped into the chair.  
"Will you still be treating me?" She looked up at Tabby hopefully.  
"Of course, I'm sort of in training to become hospital doctor, although I can't perform surgeries I can do other things, so I need to be able to treat a variety of patients." She explained as they strolled towards the lift.  
"So are you not a *cough* hospital doctor *cough* already?" She hacked away into her hanky again and when she looked her phlegm was bloody. She gasped, "Is that normal?" She showed Tabby.  
The young doctor frowned slightly, "Um, well you have been coughing away like hell recently so I would say it's normal." Although she didn't really sound convinced.

They got into the lift and stood in an awkward silence. After a while Tabby glanced towards Larry to spot him staring at her chest. Without looking away from him she clicked her fingers by her breast capturing his attention then pointed to her face. He looked her in the eye and she shook her head giving him a stern look. He hung his head in apology.  
Finally they reached the ward where Johnny was waiting for them.  
"You must be the lovely Grace Benedict-Charles of Ashton Manor am I right?" He shook her hand.  
"Oh please stop it." She swotted.  
"Bed 7 please?" He motioned for them to park and they got Grace into the bed.  
Tabby walked with Johnny back to the desk.  
"So bring me up to speed, I'm ordering chest x-ray, CT scan, FBC's, U's, E's, LFT's and a d-dimer?"  
"You're already up to 60mph. I'm also under strict orders that _I_ am to be treating this patient unless surgery is needed, so Jac isn't allowed to muscle in on my work." She informed.  
"Why only Jac?"  
"Because she's the only one likely to do it." Tabby explained.  
"It's like you've known her for years." He joked.

As Johnny went to collect some blood and take Grace down to x-ray Tabitha headed for her office to grab her books and do some research. An hour had passed and she seemed to be getting somewhere until a knock at the door threw her out of her skin.  
"Jesus Christ, come in."  
"I'm sorry to disappoint but it's just me I'm afraid." Henrik smirked as he came in, "How are you getting on?"  
Tabby sighed and sat back, "I am completely stuck, I know that I should wait for the test results and see what's what but I swear there's something else going on and it's staring me right in the face yet I don't have an utter clue what it is." She growled quietly as she slapped the text book down on her desk.  
"Um, Miss Rees, your CT scan, is it a CTPA you're doing?" Johnny asked over Henrik's shoulder.  
"Er, yes it is."  
"Great I'll prep her; we'll be heading down in 5." He swiftly left.  
"Well I'd better join them." She got up straight into the chest of a Henrik Hanssen. Slowly she glided her eyes up to his face to see his caring smile.  
"I'm certain you'll figure it out soon enough." He gently brushed a strand of her hair from her face, "I've booked your smear test by the way." He kept his voice hushed, "Monday, 11:10am." He then stood aside letting her leave.

"Right then Grace, we're taking you down to CT for a scan called a Computed Tomography Pulmonary Angiography and what we're going to do is inject a dye into your blood stream then take a CT scan and it will help us to see whether there are any clots in your blood that may be causing your condition." She explained as they got Grace into a wheelchair and headed off. "Ok, so just lie back, relax, keep as still as possible and if you're in trouble or in pain, just press this button here and we'll get you straight out." She winked handing Grace the panic button. Tabby left the room and stood with the technician in the control room. She got onto the intercom, "Ready Grace?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Came the shaky reply.  
Tabby nodded to give the go ahead and the technician manoeuvred Grace into the machine. As Tabby watched intently to what was going on she nearly screamed when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"My apologies, didn't realise you were so jumpy. Grace's x-ray, when the technicians saw it they decided to rush it through." Johnny handed her the x-ray.  
"How do you mean?" She took the envelope.  
"I don't know I haven't seen them yet." He shrugged and left.  
"Ok carry on." She watched the screen as the scan started but it all got too much for Grace and she began to panic.  
"Help, help! Get me out, get me out!" Grace cried as she repeatedly pressed the panic button.  
The technician immediately hit the emergency stop button and Grace came sliding out of the machine quickly. Tabby, the technician and the porter all went running in as Grace sat up and swung her legs to the side.  
"What happened eh?" Tabby held the woman's shoulder's caringly.  
"I don't do small spaces, I'm sorry I thought I could do it." Grace was breathless.  
"It's alright, Hun, here get this oxygen back on you, we'll get you back to the ward and sort something out shall we?" Tabby rubbed Grace's arm.  
Grace took one breath of the oxygen before taking the mask away and hacking straight into the handkerchief. As she pulled it away there seemed to be more blood than phlegm.  
Tabby pondered for a moment as she watched Grace with a pained expression, "Grace, may I have that for a moment please?" She gestured for the hanky.  
Grace nodded a tad puzzled but handed her the cloth.  
"Take her back to the ward please." Tabby ordered. She placed the hanky on the scanner bed and opened the envelope holding to the light. Her face dropped, "Oh no." She strode onto the ward and headed straight for a light box, she took a good long look at the x-ray before glancing around and fumbling flustered. Finally she found a familiar face who walked straight past her, "Johnny, I need a sputum test done right now." She begged breathless.  
"Alright. Hey what's the problem?" He noticed her panicked demeanour.  
"Look j-just do it, ok?" She shoved the handkerchief into his hands and swiftly left the ward. Tabby sat in her office, rocking back and forth, chewing at the skin around her nails, staring at the window sill behind her desk. When a knock came at the door she didn't look up, she just paused her actions and waited.  
Johnny took the freeze in movement as his call to enter. He was about to speak when Tabby piped up.  
"Please say it isn't." She still stared at the window sill shaking her head.  
"Tabs, it's not good news." He stated, saddened.  
She got up silently and headed out of the door, not saying a single word.  
"Tabby where are going?"  
She slowly turned back towards him, "To tell Hanssen that he's chosen the wrong patient to let me loose on."


	20. Chapter 20

No imaginary cookies I'm afraid, I was a bit quick really wasn't to upload this chapter but I held off for as long as I could, honest. Well anyway I hope you guys enjoy. The next instalment is very interesting indeed so keep reading.

* * *

She took a deep breath before taking her shaky hand, fisting it, and softly knocked twice.  
"Come in." Came the dreaded call and she gingerly took the handle, holding something seemed to steady her hand. She opened the door just enough to let her slink through and she silently closed it behind her, _'One foot in front of the other.' _She told herself as she tried to make it to Hanssen's desk.  
Finally she got there and took another deep breath.  
Henrik was wondering why she was taking so long to say something so he placed down his pen and gave her his full attention.  
"We have a problem." She tried to start off confident but failed miserably.  
"And what might that problem be?" He asked seriously.  
"Mrs Benedict-Charles, her x-ray results…" She slid the film across his desk towards him, "…Show some faint scarring on her lungs."  
Henrik held it up to the light.  
"I then asked for a sputum test…" Again she the slid the paper to him, "…Which shows there is an elevated AFB count in her system."  
Henrik, who was still holding the film up towards the light, took a look at the sputum test results, "What are you trying to get at, Tabitha?"  
Then came a knock at the door just as Tabby was about to speak. As the door opened Johnny poked his head round, "Tabby, Grace's blood test results." He handed her the envelope then left.  
As she opened it she raised her eyebrows yet didn't seem surprised, "All clear." She handed him the sheet.  
"Would you like me to repeat the question?" He asked, reading the blood results.  
"She's got one hell of a cough that's bringing up phlegm and now blood, she struggles to breath under very minor stress, she has a high temperature, she says she regularly feels tired and she's even admitted that she's lost some weight. Team all that with the fact that she's older, works with all sorts of people on a daily basis and her notes state that she recently had an appendectomy it all points to one possible diagnosis." She listed off seemingly getting more and more panicked throughout the list.  
Henrik only moved his eyes to look up at the trembling girl, "And what is that?" He asked his voice deep and stern.  
"Pulmonary Tuberculosis." She muttered as she hung her head, a tear trickling down her face.

Silently he reached for the phone and dialled a number, "This is Henrik Hanssen from Holby City hospital…Yes, I'm calling to explain that we have a possible case Pulmonary Tuberculoisis on one of our wards, now we are preparing to put in place our TB policy immediately I'm just calling to let you know…Of course, thank you." He placed down the phone and stared at his desk, "Tabitha, can you get Miss Effanga or Ms Naylor to help you get a clean-up team together, you will move Mrs Benedict-Charles to a side room, all staff that treat her must be in protective clothing and no visitors are allowed to her, can I also have a list of all the staff and relatives who have been in contact with her?" He picked up the phone again, "This is Henrik Hanssen, due a suspected case of TB on the ward no more admissions are allowed onto Darwin, I also need you to alert Keller ward and I want an infectious disease kit brought up to Darwin, am I clear?...Good." He put down the phone again, got up and headed for the door. He held it open for Tabby, "Let's hope you're not wasting everybody's time."  
Before Tabby could step in the direction of the door she tried to take a deep, reassuring breath but instead ended up hyperventilating.  
"Tabitha?" Henrik walked towards her as she held her hand to her chest.  
She placed her hand on the front of the desk to steady herself. Her breaths were short and fast and she was beginning to feel dizzy.  
"_Alright Tabitha, it's alright, calm yourself_."  
His voice was distant and the room was beginning to spin and blur and before she knew it her hand had slid off the front of the desk and everything seemed to go quiet and calm.

Her legs buckled underneath her and her hand squeaked as it slipped off the desk but before she could hit the ground Henrik caught her and lay her on the floor. He got to his knees and placed her into the recovery position then reached into his pocket for his little torch. Her pupils were responsive, her breathing seemed to have calmed and her pulse was returning to normal. Finally her eyes began to flicker open.  
"W-What…? B-but why am I…?" She asked groggily. Then she shot up, "Grace, Grace we have to get to Grace, clean-up team, move her to a side room, wear protective clothing, Pulmonary TB-"  
"TABITHA!" He had been trying to get her attention throughout her short panic and now he held her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye, "_You_ are not going anywhere; I will be taking over Grace's care now."  
"But, why? You told me I needed to treat a variety of patients I need the experience-"  
"Well that was until you suddenly had a panic attack, hyperventilated and fainted in my office."  
She ignored him and got to her feet. Unsteadily she ran towards the door but tripped and fell to her hands and knees.  
Calmly Henrik got up, rolled his and strolled over to her, "You are clearly in no fit state to be on the ward."  
"I want to help." She lifted her head and stated with her eyes closed.  
"In ten minutes you can help, but for now you will sit in my office and recover for a bit, I will take care of this." Then he left without another word.

He strode onto the ward confidently, feeling like the CEO he was, "Can everyone stop what you're doing please?"  
All the staff quickly finished their tasks and headed to the desk to listen to Mr Hanssen.  
"I have been told we have a suspected case of TB on the ward. We need to move Mrs Benedict-Charles to a side room, I need volunteers for a clean-up team and there will be no more admissions to the ward until we have this under control, understood?"  
"Yes." Came the quiet reply of the staff.  
"An infectious diseases kit is on its way up, are there any questions?" He looked over the variety of nurses, porters and doctors that stood in front of him all listening intently to what he had to say.  
They shook their heads.  
"Excellent. Get on with it then."  
It was like a military operation as they did what they were told; staff were gowned, gloved and masked, the patient was moved, bay 7 was cleaned and the disease kit was put in place. That's when Tabby entered the ward, clipboard in hand. She wasted no time in getting to the point, "Right Johnny, Sandra, Larry and Mrs Coleman bed 6, I need saliva samples from each of them including myself. Chantelle Lane and Ric Griffin will also need screening. As for Mrs Charles I want broad spectrum antibiotics on IV and half hourly obs." She instructed. She gave Henrik a swift smile before turning and heading down the corridor.  
He quickly followed, "Miss Rees?"  
She stopped and swung round knowingly.  
"What are you doing?" He placed his hands on his hips.  
She shrugged, "My job?"  
Henrik stared at her for a moment, "Ok." He then turned and walked away.  
"What? Is that it?" She called to him irritated.  
He ignored her and carried on walking.  
"You're not going to tell me I can help or send me to your office to 'recover'?" She put the word into inverted commas with her hands.  
Henrik again did not turn around but just smirked as he turned the corner to gown up and enter the side room.  
Tabby huffed slapping her clipboard onto her leg before turning and walking away.

"Spit." She held the tube in front of Johnny's face.  
Reluctantly he built up some saliva and spat it into the tube.  
"Ah hank you." She twisted the lid on and written Johnny's name on the label.  
"What about you Tabs? Spit or Swallow?" Johnny grinned as he sorted through some files.  
"You dirty bugger." She giggled as she sorted out some other pots. She then caught Henrik's eye as he strolled over to the desk then looked back at Johnny, "Swallow."  
"Now look who's being dirty." He chuckled as he watched Tabby giggle and head over to the rest of the ward.  
Henrik smiled as he admired the banter and relationship the staff had, "Nurse Maconie, has Mrs Charles' CT results come back yet?"  
Johnny clicked around on the computer, "Um, no they haven't, I can chase them up for you."  
"Yes that would helpful, thank you." He then left to where Tabby was.

"It's just a precaution, all I need is a sample of saliva, we'll send it to the lab, they'll screen it for TB and you shall get the results by the end of today."  
"That's it?"  
Tabitha nodded, "That's it, just spit." She held out the tube.  
Mrs Coleman spat into the tube and then looked up at Tabitha.  
"Thank you very much." She smiled sweetly as she put the lid on and labelled the tube.  
She strolled straight past Henrik, not even noticing him leaning against the door frame watching her. She got back to the main desk, "Sandra this is yours."  
Sandra took the tube, opened it, spat, closed it and handed it back.  
"Thank you. Johnny I'm heading down to Keller, I won't be long."  
"Sure thing." Johnny didn't look up from the computer.

It hadn't even been 10 minutes before Tabby was back up onto Darwin. She strode down the corridor, head into the tray she was carrying, counting and double checking she had everyone's sample. That's when she heard a commotion up ahead and as she looked up she seen gowned staff toing and froing swiftly from the side room where Grace was. Quickly she placed the samples on the desk and gowned herself up, pushing her way through the heavy plastic flaps to see Henrik with the defibrillator, "What's happened?"  
"Charge 150 please … Clear!"  
*Shock*  
"She's gone into AF. Charge again please … Clear!"  
*Shock*  
"Wait, wait." Tabby instructed and they all stared at the monitor, "Back in sinus."  
"Nurse Maconie do we have the CT results?" Henrik placed back the paddles.  
"No, because there was no CT done." He looked expectantly at Tabitha.  
She sighed, "She panicked in the scanner, we were meant to reschedule until I saw the chest x-ray." She explained giving Henrik an apologetic look.  
He gave a small nod, "Well when she comes round we get her consent to sedate her and we'll attempt another scan." He then left.  
Johnny placed his hand on her shoulder, "Get your samples down to the lab and try not worry ok?"  
"Yes but what if it isn't TB? What if I've misdiagnosed her and wasted everyone's time and the hospitals money? Hanssen's going to be properly pissed if it's not TB and he's put the authorities and the hospital on alert."  
"Well it's better to be safe than sorry and all the symptoms and test results point to TB anyway so I wouldn't worry about it. So what do we want? I've already got CTPA."  
"I want an ECG and echocardiogram, blood oxygen analysis and a spirometry please."  
"There you go, see? You still know what you're doing." He squeezed her shoulder then left the room.

Sadly Henrik and Tabby had to cancel their lunch plans in order to get Grace another CTPA, this time sedated to prevent another panic and wasted slot.  
"Tabitha how does that look to you?" He held the scan result low for her to see.  
"That looks clear."  
"ECG and echo results and her blood oxygen levels are normal with no change." Johnny handed over the results.  
"They look clear as well. That leaves the spirometry." Tabitha said looking up at Grace who was reading a magazine.  
Tabby headed over to her with a spirometer.  
Henrik watched from the bottom of the bed as he did Grace's obs. They laughed through the test and Tabby came back some good news. They stood just outside the doors.  
"Well considering her age her scores were very pleasing and I don't see any cause for concern in her results so I think we can rule out COPD." She smiled.  
"I also noticed her cough seems to be dying down as well so the antibiotics must be working nicely." He smiled.  
They de-gowned and used the sanitizer on the way out before heading to the desk.  
"Dr Rees, test results for you." The nurse handed her the envelope as she walked passed them.  
"Are they all in one envelope?" Henrik asked intrigued.  
"Yes, I told them that because I was in charge of the saliva samples I would save on envelopes and have all results in one. Aw, this is brilliant." She grinned as she flicked through them all. She began handing them out in turn, "Johnny - clear, Sandra - clear, Me - clear…." She ran over to Mrs Coleman in bed 6 and handed her the sheet, "…Mrs Coleman - clear."  
Mrs Coleman took the sheet completely puzzled.  
"I'll go and give Keller the good news." She beamed before heading to the lift.

She energetically waltzed onto Keller ward, humming the tune of Food Glorious Food, she got some very strange looks off patients and staff.  
"Chantelle - clear, and finally Ric - clear." She handed them the sheets and skipped back to the lift.  
Ric and Chantelle slowly looked at each other with bemused expressions before they burst out laughing at the scene that they had just witnessed.

Tabby entered back on the ward to see Henrik signing something off for a nurse. She approached him at the desk and rested her elbow on it, "Henrik, I'm sorry about today."  
He shook his head, "What for? You diagnosed a patient with an infectious disease, precautions had to be taken."  
"Yes but it was a long shot that I was correct."  
"Yes well, what sort of mentor would I be if I didn't trust your judgement, hm?" He smiled.  
"Well you trusted me and you guided me through it and I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there for me. So thank you, Henrik." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek then smiled timidly and quickly scurried off the ward.  
As Henrik smiled to himself sheepishly, behind him stood four very bemused and very shocked faces, namely Jac, Johnny, Mo and Oliver.  
Suddenly Jac piped up, "Hanssen, your cheeks have turned a very dashing shade of pink." She smirked.  
Henrik suddenly realised that he had been spotted and that he probably looked like giddy high school boy with a crush on a girl who had told him his hair looked nice. He quickly reverted to his stoic, stern demeanour and left the ward.


	21. Chapter 21

"Good evening, Mr Hanssen."  
"Ah, Miss Rees, I was hoping I'd run into you before you left, about the email, I have been invited to speak at medical conference in Malmö, South Sweden and I'd like you to be my plus one." He locked his office and walked with her to the lift.  
_"Doors opening, lift going down."  
_"Henrik I'd love to." A smile spread across her face.  
They stepped in to the empty lift.  
"Good, as long as you don't get drunk again." He stared straight towards the doors.  
Tabby hooked her arm around his and rested her head on his arm, "I promise I won't." She smiled.  
Henrik looked down at her and just smiled as they rode the lift to the ground floor.  
They said good night to each other and headed for their own cars, sorting themselves out before heading home.

*Ring ring* *ring ring*  
His eyes slowly opened to reveal his clock, 2:52am. He groaned as he reached for his phone and picked it up, "Henrik Hanssen." He answered groggily.  
"Henrik, what do I do?" Came the tearful sounding voice from over the phone.  
"Who is this?" He sat up.  
"It's got to be at least 8cm in diameter, has eight legs, is furry, and it is sitting in the middle of my kitchen floor so I can't get a glass." The voice went from tearful to angry.  
"Is this Tabitha Rees by any chance?" He smiled indignantly.  
"What do I do?" She went back into sobs.  
"Tabitha what's wrong?" He whined almost.  
"How many times? There is a fucking huge spider in the middle of my kitchen floor preventing me from getting a glass and I will not sleep until it is outside." She nearly shouted down the line.  
"Well, what do you want me to do? It is five to three in the bloody morning, it's a Sunday, and you're phoning me in the middle of the night about a spider, what can I do?" He complained, tired and frustrated.  
"Just be there on the line for me, I need a distraction whilst I do this."  
"What sort of distraction?" He sighed.  
"I don't know, dirty talk; something that will make me laugh." She requested.  
"It's 3 in the morning-"  
"Way into the watershed so it's fine-"  
"I'm going to… *huff* what are you wearing?" He gave in reluctantly and without much effort.  
There was a moment of silence before a sudden raucous laugh filled the line, "What the hell was that? That was pathetic." She could hardly control her laughter.  
"What do you want me to say?"  
"No, please, this is brilliant, do carry on, I'm enjoying this." She chuckled.  
"No, Tabitha, I've had enough, I'm going back to bed, Good night."  
"Alright fine, I've got it now anyway, so I'm going to put it outside then trudge back to bed myself. Night, Henrik."  
"Yes alright, good night." He slammed down the phone and turned to face away from it, cuddling under the covers.

"Uch, you disgusting creature." She squirmed as she placed some paper under the glass and took it outside, "Ac aros allan!" She kept hushed as she told off the spider which crawled under a plant pot.

"What's up with you?" Jac joined Tabby at the lift.  
"I hate Mondays." Tabby stared at the lift doors.  
"Don't we all. So what went on last night?" She too stared at the doors.  
"Nothing, why?" She glanced to Jac.  
_"Doors opening, lift going up."  
_"You look like hell." Jac pressed the button for her floor.  
"Well thanks for that but yes I was up all night but not for that reason." She pressed the button for her floor.  
Jac looked over Henrik as he too got in and went to press the button realising it was pressed already, "What reason was it then?" She looked towards the ceiling as she sipped her coffee.  
"They are invading my house, yesterday I found 10, TEN! All scurrying about my house, running under cabinets, sofas and beds, practically laughing at me, they were taking the piss." She picked her nails.  
"Is this the spider problem, again?" Henrik sighed.  
"Yes, I can't stand the creatures, Christ it's like they know." She carried on looking at her nails.  
Henrik glanced back to Jac who just rolled her eyes which made him smirk.  
Tabby followed Henrik out of the lift and left Jac to sip her coffee, looking slightly bewildered by the conversation.

"Tabitha I'd like to have a quick word with you." He unlocked his door.  
"Of course." She followed him in.  
"I need to tell you about Sir Fraser." He sorted out his things and sat down.  
Tabby shut the door, "Ok?"  
"He will be at the Malmö conference, but he is on an official warning so-"  
"A warning?! Henrik, he molested me." She pointed at the door.  
"Yes but there is a lack of evidence against him, though his indiscretion has been noted. I just wanted to warn you before I book the tickets."  
"A lack of evidence? You were there I was there and Tony was there so-"  
*Knock knock*  
"Come in." Henrik called as he shuffled through some papers.  
"Um, oh Tabby, perfect person, you speak Welsh don't you?" The ginger Irish nurse asked.  
"Er, yes."  
"Can you come and translate for us; the patient is a fluent speaker and can't speak English."  
"Well, Mr Hanssen, do excuse me." She forced a smile then headed for the door.

"She will either speak in Spanish or what Mr Griffin identified as Welsh." Marie-Clare explained as they reached the patient.  
"Ok, beth yw eich enw?"  
"Celesta Belen." She puffed and put back on her mask.  
"Her name's Celesta Belen." She explained to Malick, Digby and Marie-Clare, "Ble rwyt ti'n oddi?"  
"Patagonia, Ariannin. Rwy'n ar gwyl." She grinned.  
"Gwych. She's from Patagonia, Argentina and she's on holiday here."  
"Can you ask her what happened?" Malick asked.  
"Beth digwydodd i chi?" She folded her arms.  
"Rwy'n cerdded ar yr stryd, yna dydw i ddim yn anadlu. Dydw i ddim yn gwybod beth digwydodd yna." She took more breaths from her mask.  
"She said she was walking then she couldn't breathe, she doesn't know what happened after."  
"Is she feeling any pain in her chest?"  
"Mae'n brifo mewn frest ti?"  
She nodded.  
As Tabby conversed and translated Arthur couldn't take his eyes and ears off her, he was enthralled by her ability.  
Tabby felt herself being watched and as she looked up she caught Digby staring right at her.  
He suddenly became flustered, "Er, I'm sorry, I'm just in awe of your language skills."  
"Twpsyn." She rolled her eyes and Celesta giggled.  
They made their way over to the nurses' station and Malick turned to Tabitha, "I will need you on hand."  
"I'm sorry Malick but I can't be permanently on the ward today, but you've got my mobile number, I'm a quick call away, alright?" She smiled.

She slipped in through Henrik's office door and found him rummaging through his shelf. She wandered over and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
He froze, "Tabitha?"  
"Henrik you're stressed, what can I help with?" She rested her head on his back.  
"Well you can read through my opening paragraph of my speech." Once Tabby had let go he spun round to face her.  
She grabbed the lapels of his jacket, "I'd love to." Then leaned up and took his lips with hers.  
The kiss came as a shock to Hanssen but he followed through with it for a few seconds. As she pulled away he opened his eyes and gazed into her sparkling grey ones, "What was that for?"  
"Where's your speech?" She simply asked.  
"It's in my drawer; I'll get it for you." He brushed passed her and leaned over to the drawer.  
"Have you seen the time?" She looked at her watch.  
"It's ten to ten, why?" He sifted through his drawer.  
"Oh, nothing." She shook her head and glanced around the office.  
"Ah, yes, don't worry, I haven't forgotten. Here it is." He shut the drawer then turned back to her, handing the sheet to her, "It's your first one is it not?" He asked as he sat back into his chair.  
She sat opposite him, "So tell me, what sort of warning is Fraser on?"  
"Well it's not a restraining order if that is what you were hoping for-"  
"No, that was your wish, Henrik. I'm sure you like to see him locked up behind bars for what he did."  
"Don't be so ridiculous, Tabith-"  
"Oh, so now I'm being ridiculous. He fingered me in the middle of the corridor then proceeded to reveal his erection to me; he was going to rape me." She leaned forward over the desk and glared at Henrik waiting for his response.  
He took off his glasses and placed them on the desk, "Tabitha, you have a lot on your plate at the moment-"  
"Don't give me that, don't give me the sympathetic 'you got a lot on your mind' crap, I don't want to hear it. All I want to know is what has happened with Sir Fraser without you going into one of your strops!" She stood and leaned over the desk before pacing across the office.  
"Strop? I'm not in any strop Tabitha. I have a duty to protect my staff and to witness what I did that day made me sick-"  
She turned back to Hanssen, "It made _you_ sick?" She walked around the room sarcastically flailing her arms, "Oh no, it made Henrik Hanssen sick." Then she suddenly turned and placed her hands on the desk and glared at Henrik again, "He had his dirty fingers thrusting inside me, he took my hand and wrapped it around his filthy cock then proceeded to pleasure himself with me. Do you know how that made me feel? Do you know how that must've felt for me at that moment?" Her eyes welled up and tears began to trickle down her cheeks.  
Henrik hung his head, "Tabitha, I can't even begin to understand how you felt-"  
"Stop!" She held up her hand, "Stop right there, Henrik. I was so scared; I thought he was going to have his way with me, take away my innocence, and no matter how much I fought back he would have used force. Yet you don't seem to understand that, you're just being a selfish bastard. You get so worked up about this situation, complaining that it made you feel sick when you weren't even the victim. I was. _I_ was the one trapped against the wall; _I_ was the one who was sexually violated; _I_ was the one in tears and unable to stand on my own two legs afterwards." Her face was red with emotion and her cheeks shining with tears.  
"I came to you-"  
"Yes, you came to me, you rescued me, well done Henrik, what do you want; a fucking medal? That's not what I'm on about. I'm sure that you would have done the same for any other member of staff but you wouldn't get as worked up with them as you have been with me."  
"Oh really? And you have proof of that do you?"  
"Would you get upset about Chrissie Williams?"  
"No."  
"Chantelle Lane?"  
"No."  
"Serena Campbell?"  
"No."  
"Jac Naylor?"  
"Oh for Goodness sake."  
"Mo Effanga?"  
"No."  
"Gemma Wilde?"  
"No."  
"Then why only me!?"  
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"


	22. Chapter 22

Tabby stared mouth agape as her eyes glided down to see the hand that caused the sudden loud slam, resting flat on the desk. She then looked him the eye, "You what?" She blinked.  
"You heard me didn't you?" He reached for his glasses and put them on.  
Then Tabby's phone began to ring and she picked it up, flustered, "Tabitha Rees."  
Henrik grabbed a pen and began to sign off some forms.  
"Sure thing I'll be there in a minute." She hung up, "Ms Belen needs to be taken into theatre." She explained putting her phone back into her pocket. She waited for a reply that never came, "I assume we will talk about this later shall we?" She waited again and watched him absently flick through some papers on the desk, "Fine." She turned and headed for the door.  
As the door slammed shut Henrik dropped his pen and plunged his face into his hands, "What have I done?" He sighed.

"Rydyn ni'n mynd i cael ti yn theatr achos ti angen gweithrediad i clir ysgyfaint ti. Yna, yn gallu ti dylai anadlu gwell. Ydyn ni'n cael eich cydsynio?"  
"Ydw, ydw." She heaved.  
"Right let's do it." She turned to Malick and Arthur and helped pushed the bed in the direction of the operating theatres.  
"We need a cardiothoracic consultant down here now." Malick ordered Chantelle.  
"It's Nurse Lane from Keller ward speaking; we have an emergency procedure that needs a cardiothoracic consultant? …Ok thank you."  
"Jac Naylor's on her way down." Chantelle noted as she put down the phone.

Tabby scrubbed in and observed as Naylor did her work and whenever she asked questions Naylor was surprisingly happy to answer them and she did so in detail. Jac was only half way through the op when the phone began to ring.  
"Can someone get that please?" Jac asked as she carried on with the op.  
"Miss Rees, it's Mr Hanssen, he says to tell you it's 11 o'clock." The man reported.  
Tabby glanced at the clock on the wall, "Ok, thank you." She nodded disappointed.  
"Somewhere you've got to be, Paper Girl?" Jac glanced up from her work.  
"Yes, I'm sorry, thank you for letting me observe anyway."  
"Pleasure." She smiled and Tabby left to scrub out.

As she headed towards the waiting room of Gynaecology she nearly tripped over her own two feet as she spotted a familiar tall, tailored suited figure admiring the posters on the wall.  
"Henrik?" She stood akimbo.  
"Miss Rees, you're here." He said turning around at his name.  
"Am I? Well thanks for telling me, I never would have known." She sarcastically responded. She folded her arms, "What are you doing here?"  
"Moral support, I know how much you're looking forward to this and I wanted to make sure the excitement didn't become too much and you bottle it."  
"It's five past." She stated nodding at his watch.  
He stood aside and let her through the door.  
They sat, side by side looking awkward with each other. The minute hand on the wall clock hit ten past and Henrik sighed. He then glanced down to Tabby's annoying tapping feet which seemed to be in synch with the second hand of the wall clock. As the minute hand ticked past the two the young doctor was becoming impatient and she began to rock back and forth. That's when she felt a gentle hand on her thigh and as she glancing down she was surprised to see it was Henrik's.  
"Tabitha Rees?" The nurse called.  
"Finally." She huffed and got to her feet as Henrik's mobile rang. She turned to him.  
He took it out and checked the caller ID, "I'm sorry, I've got to take this." He stood and placed a caring hand on Tabby's arm before leaving the room, "Henrik Hanssen."  
Tabby took a deep breath and walked towards the nurse.

It wasn't long until it was over, plus it wasn't as bad Tabby thought it was going to be. As she headed out into the waiting room Henrik wasn't there, "Surprise, surprise." She muttered to herself and left for her office. She approached the door and pulled down the handle but walked straight into the door, "Damn it." She looked around quickly to make sure nobody had noticed. She found her key in her pocket and went to unlock the door when through the window she noticed there was something on her desk. Quickly she unlocked it and went over to see what it was, "Clover leaf oil and horse chestnut extract spray and…" She picked up the bag, "…a bag of conkers." She then noticed the note underneath the odd items: _Tabby, to deter those pesky little arachnids, with love, HH.  
_She smiled to herself and held the note to her chest.  
*Knock knock*  
"Come in." She turned to the door, "Ah, Dr Digby, how may I help you?" She sat in her chair.  
He closed the door behind him and took a seat next to Tabby's desk, "Well, um." He pushed his glasses up his nose, "I was sent to tell you that Celesta Belen is waking up and she's saying something but we can't work it out, also I just wanted to ask what's going on with you and Hanssen?" He smiled.  
"I don't know what you're on about." She smirked indignantly.  
"Well I heard that there may be some love between you and the big boss?" He pushed his glasses up and chuckled nervously again.  
She grinned falsely then her face became serious, "First rule about working in a hospital is that everybody is a mere phone call or page away, secondly; you mind your own business, particularly when the business you stick your nose into involves the CEO, and in case you forgot, I am the CEO's PA, the close working relationship means more information is shared. Now, Celesta Belen needs something, let's go and see what it is shall we, instead of sitting here and gossiping about rumours that may or may not even be true?" She got up and opened the door, holding it open and waiting for Arthur to leave.  
"So you're saying it could be true?" He asked hopefully.  
She just rolled her eyes.  
"Um, why do you have conkers?" He got up and pointed to the bag.  
"To get rid of the spiders." She stated simply. "Out." She pointed.

"Y cyfieithydd, y cyfeillgar un. Ble mae hi'n?" Celesta pawed at Chantelle who was trying to calm her.  
"What is she saying?" Arthur asked as they stood by the nurses' station, watching the older woman.  
"'The translator, the nice one, where is she?' Well that's my cue." She headed over there.  
"Celesta, sut wyt ti teimlo?" She grabbed her hand and held it gently.  
"Oh, gwell llawer, rydw i'n angen gofyn rhywbeth."  
"Ok."  
"Oes rhaid i mi talu am fy triniaeth? Ble mae fy cwd?" She asked looking around her bed.  
"Oh, yma." Tabby picked up her bag and handed it to her.  
"Rydw i'n cael hwn." She picked out a card like an EHIC card.  
"Wel, mae ti ddim yn talu am gofal iach, mae'n rhydd yn y UK." She smiled, "Gael rhai gorffwys." She squeezed her hand gently and returned to Digby, "Now, if you need me, _call me._" Then she left the ward.

She was striding down the corridor past Henrik's office when she paused outside his door. She sighed and went to knock when suddenly the door opened and her knuckles collided with a navy blue tie.  
He looked down at her hand resting on his chest, "Did you want me?"  
"Evidently." She brushed off his tie and pulled her hand away.  
He turned and went back into his office and perched on the edge of his desk as Tabby shut the door.  
"I just wanted to apologise for my outburst earlier, I was rude, disrespectful and dros y pen." She hung her head.  
He nodded, "And you called me a bastard." He pointed out.  
"And I called you a bastard." She muttered apologetically.  
He chuckled silently.  
Her head shot up to look at him, "I'm so sorry, Henrik."  
He shook his head, "There's no need to apologise, I understand that I have been selfish and I have not thought about _you_ in this situation, so I must apologise."  
Tabby strolled over and straddled his legs, pressing her body against his and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thank you for the spider repellent." She whispered.  
"You very welcome." He smiled sliding his hands around her back. He leaned down to kiss her when she pulled away slightly.  
"So what about our conversation from earlier?" She smirked at his minute look of disappointed.  
"What about it?"  
"Your…confession?" She smiled playfully.  
"Ah yes, that." He rolled his head back.  
"If it was a heat of the moment thing it's fine you don't have to expla-"  
He suddenly took her lips with his and they kissed passionately. She ran her fingers through his hair and she heard him moan slightly in response. She felt his hand begin to wander south and he gently cupped her arse cheek and squeezed softly. In reply she pushed her crotch into Henrik's to feel his hardening member under his trousers.  
"Mm, Henrik." She breathed as they parted lips.  
He moved his hands onto her waist and looked down at her, admiringly tilting his head. A vibration was coming from her pocket and she pulled out her phone, "Tabitha Rees." She huffed.  
Henrik rolled his eyes as he watched Tabitha talk.  
"What? Now?"  
Henrik brushed Tabitha's hair out of the way and began to kiss her neck.  
Tabby did her best to hold back her giggles, "I…No, I know…fine I'll be there in 5…alright." She hung up, "Hehe, Henrik." She gently pushed him off.  
"Ms Belen?" He asked.  
"Yes." She sighed, "She's asking for me again apparently." She wrapped her fingers around his tie, "May you come around mine tonight? Help me drive out the spiders?" She smiled, "We can order sushi." She tempted.  
"Of course." He chuckled and smiled caringly.  
She rubbed her hand down his torso and turned and left the room.  
As the door shut Henrik took a deep a breath and smiled to himself.

"Rydw i'n eisiau i dweud, diolch ym fawr, am helpu ti i cyfathrebu gyda yr meddygon." She cupped Tabitha's hand as she thanked her for her efforts.  
"Na, mae'n main, rydw i'n unig helpu, mae'n fy gwaith." She grinned and tapped her hands before letting go and walking away.

After catching up with her paperwork Tabby finally collected her things and locked her office.  
"Hold the lift!" Tabitha ran as a hand stopped the doors. She entered to find only Henrik in the lift, "Miss Rees, I'm going to go home first to sort some things out then I will be at yours later on, is that alright?"  
"That's no problem." She smiled.  
They rode the lift then in a comfortable silence.  
_"Doors opening, ground floor."_  
"I shall see you later then Miss Rees." He smiled and strode towards the car park.  
She nodded and smiled before heading to the doors herself. She stood just outside and breathed in the cool evening air when a familiar ginger walked up behind her.  
"Mrs Tabitha Hanssen, admittedly it doesn't have a bad ring to it." She stood next to Tabby and admired the sky.  
"What is your point?" She sighed.  
"Well you and Hanssen, it's obvious isn't it? What are you guys doing tonight?"  
"Getting sushi."  
"Just sushi?"  
"What's your point, Naylor?" She turned to the cardio surgeon dressed in her leathers.  
"Word of advice, I'd be careful if I were you, if you don't want anyone to know then it's a bit late, people are already talking and it will be around the hospital before you know it." She informed then walked off towards her bike.  
Tabby stood and pondered for a moment before heading to her car and setting off.


	23. Chapter 23

Henrik pulled up into Tabby's driveway and parked next to her small yellow Smart. As he sorted out some things he glanced across to see Tabby still sat in her car, staring straight at her steering wheel, she looked to be crying.  
Henrik got out of his car then strode round to get in the passenger seat in Tabby's car. She jumped as the door opened.  
He shut the door and there was a moment of silence before Henrik spoke, "What's the matter?"  
"It's by my door." She sniffed.  
"How big is it?" He sighed.  
Tabby gestured the size with her index finger and thumb.  
Henrik nodded, "And where is it by your door?"  
"Near the handle." She whispered as more tears trailed down her cheeks.  
"Alright, give me two moments." He got out and headed for the door, took a look around the handle, spotted it and bravely cupped his hands around it and moved it into one of the plant pots. He then headed back to the car and leaned in, "Are we going in then?" He shut the door and went back to his own car to retrieve his bags.  
Tabby leaned to the back area and grabbed a plastic bag before getting out and locking her car. She turned to Henrik and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the hug, stroking her hair caringly.

As they entered they immediately set to work to clear out the spiders. Surprisingly there weren't that many and they were all turfed out and the spider repellents sprayed and lay out around the outer doors and windows. Tabby entered the living to find Henrik taking off his suit jacket.  
"Mm, Mr Hanssen looks sexy in waistcoat." She commented playfully and her smile spread across her face as Henrik suddenly looked bashful.

They ate the sushi that Tabby had bought and chatted about work.  
As Tabby cleared the things away and began the dishes she told Henrik that she could take care of the washing up, so he decided to explore the house. The room that interested him the most was Tabitha's. Admittedly she wasn't a teenager but many 20yrs olds still had a teenage style bedroom with a single bed, posters on the walls, cuddly toys out on display, but Tabitha's room wasn't like that. It was plain, walls painted a sandy, creamy colour; skirting boards in white; a plain wooden door; a wardrobe, chest of drawers and shelving unit took up the end wall and on the opposite side was her bed; queen size with white sheets and mahogany red duvet and pillows and next to it sat her bedside table, a single lamp and an alarm clock was all that occupied the top of it.

He checked that the coast was clear before he headed over to her wardrobe, nothing seemed un-Tabby like in there; it was all shirts, trousers, pencil skirts and jumpers. As he looked into her chest of drawers there were her short skirts and other tops such as vest tops and polo shirts. He particularly liked her underwear drawer though; she had a mixture of cotton briefs and lacy panties, and a small collection of gorgeous garter belts and stockings with elaborate lacy patterns decorating them. He was also surprised to see a couple of ties rolled up neatly alongside her scarfs.  
What he was most interested in though was her bedside table. He made his way over to the other side of the room and took a look in the top drawer, in there he found the usual stuff, hair ties, clips, brush and a make-up bag, but as he took a look in the bottom drawer he found something quite surprising. Firstly was the condoms, but he remembered them from last time that they were there but something more surprising was he found his purple plaid tie wrapped around something. As he unravelled it he found a black drawstring bag. Again he looked back to the door to make sure no one had appeared before he slowly opened the bag, as he looked inside there was something lilac in colour, long, and there was a small switch on the end of it. As he unsheathed the object he was rather taken aback by it. It had a rounded end, was knobbly in texture and as he flicked the switch it began to vibrate in his hand. He chuckled to himself as he turned it off and was about to replace it in the bag when…  
"Well, well, well, you are a naughty boy aren't you?" Came the sexy voice from the doorway. She kneeled onto the bed and crawled over to a frozen Henrik. Sliding her arms around his shoulders she kissed his neck, "So…" She reached for the vibrator, "What shall we do with this?" She whispered huskily into his ear.

Suddenly he whipped round to her and held her face down onto the bed. He grabbed her hands and tied them behind her with the tie. He then rapidly began to undress her until she was completely naked and vulnerable on her bed. He rolled up his sleeves as he admired her unclothed curves then he dived down and began licking and suckling at her breasts and nipples. She panted at the sensation and when she felt his fingers begin to massage her between the legs she moaned. He began to kiss down her torso and then he pulled away.

She opened her eyes when she didn't feel his touch for a few seconds then finally his tongue engulfed her clitoris. She moaned and squirmed at the sensations from his mouth and tongue. She was getting wet and Henrik reached for the phallic device. He pulled away and pressed it onto her clit; he smirked as her entrance twitched with anticipation. As he flicked the switched Tabby suddenly began to writhe and finally she began to pant breathless.  
"Uh, uh, aaaah, fuck Henrik." She moaned.  
He rubbed it over her vulva a few times then slowly entered it into her. She moaned loudly and began to move her hips to the rhythm that Henrik was thrusting the device into her. She suddenly opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at him, "Henrik, I want you to strip." She licked her lips seductively.  
Henrik sighed and pulled the vibrator out, "What did you say?"  
"I want you to strip." She repeated.  
He tapped her clit with the vibrator once, "What's the magic word?" He teased.  
"Please?" She asked sweetly.  
He placed the head of the device at her entrance, "Now all in one sentence."  
"Uh, uh. Please, Henrik…strip, oh… for me." She begged breathless.  
"Good girl." He smirked and pushed the vibrator further into her. As he got off the bed took his clothes off, Tabby writhed and squirmed, moaning loudly, vagina dripping with her juices. As he took his underwear off he was already rock hard. She was so overwhelmed by pleasure that, although she wanted to, she could not find the strength to manoeuvre herself to be able to get at his cock.

He got back on the bed, rolled Tabby over onto her stomach then pulled her onto her knees. She lay there, arse in the air, groaning into the sheets as Henrik thrust the device into her again. He noticed the precum dripping from his cock, and again left the device inside Tabby as he reached for the drawer for the condoms. After getting one on, he pulled the vibrator out, tantalisingly slowly; then replaced it with his own erection. Tabby moaned at the warm feeling of his cock inside her and began to rock into him in time with his own thrusts. He panted and rolled his head back as Tabby's vagina contracted around him. She moaned and growled as she thrust back into him, harder and harder. His thrusts became more and more erratic.  
"Oh, Henrik, yes, faster, Henrik please, yes." She panted out and finally she groaned into the bed sheets loudly, moaning as she got over her climax. Her vagina contracted hard around Henrik and soon it became too much and he gave one last grunt and thrusted uncontrollably into Tabby as he came a few seconds after her. Exhausted he pulled out and untied Tabby's hands. He lay down next to her and she turned to his crotch. Taking off his condom she licked the tip and lapped up as much of his cum as she could. After a while his erection died down and they brought the duvet over themselves and Tabby cuddled into Henrik's bare chest as he held her in his arms.

"What time is it?" She whispered.  
"Twenty past ten." He stated looking at her clock.  
"Can you flick the switch on the side please?" She pointed.  
"Yep." He did what she asked.  
"You know you should probably tie me up more often." She chuckled.  
"Yes in some cases I think I should." He grinned, "Sush as when you're surrounded by alcohol."  
"Shut up." She laughed.  
Tabby rested her head on Henrik's chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeat; it was rhythmic and calming and after a while she felt her eyes getting heavy.  
Twenty minutes had past and Henrik felt Tabby's head get heavy on his chest, she had succumbed to slumber. He kissed her on the head and stroked her hair as they lay next to each other. Soon he snuggled under the covers next to her and went to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

"_HENRIK!"  
"Tabby wait! No don't!"  
*Screech*  
*Slam*  
"Henrik!"  
"Tabitha what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"  
"Don't you __**dare**__ leave this hospital!"  
"Get out of the way."  
"No!"  
"GET OFF MY CAR!"  
"Not until you park back up and get your pompous, Swedish, stuck up arse back into that building!"_

(12 hours earlier)  
"Mm, Henrik?" She spoke groggily, sitting up, "Henrik?"  
She wandered into the living room, "Henrik?"  
She knocked on the bathroom door, "Henrik?" Then noticed it was open, "Henrik?" She asked looking around.  
She peaked into Erin's room, "Henrik, it's 6:30, I'm not awake yet and I'm not in the mood."  
She then shuffled into the kitchen, "Henrik!" Her shoulders drooped, it was empty, "Oh that twat. Of course he's got his car this time so he can just bugger off." She then spotted something wrapped in clingfilm on the kitchen counter. As she wandered over to it she found it was a sandwich and there was a note: _Tabitha, my apologies for leaving so early, I was called in for an emergency. Here's a little something for lunch, with love, HH.  
_She smiled to herself then headed for the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

"Morning Serena, I know this is going to sound odd but can we coffee later on, I need to talk to you about something?... No probs, ok, thanks, see you." She hung up and pressed the button for the lift.  
"Morning." Came a familiar voice from beside her.  
"Good morning, Jac, what's happened to you?" She smirked.  
"What do you mean?"  
_"Doors opening, lift going up."  
_She stepped in, "Well, you normally approach me with some dig about how I look or what I've done, even my future sometimes but today has just been a polite greeting, what's with that?"  
"Ok, you've got me; I've got nothing to dig at." She sipped her coffee.  
"I see. Well that's good I suppose."  
"But you do have a certain glow about you this morning." Jac looked her over.  
"Do I?" Tabby stared straight ahead.  
"How did sushi go?"  
"Delicious." She whispered huskily.  
_"Doors opening, lift going up."  
_"Right, get out." Jac playfully pushed Tabby out of the lift.  
Tabby giggled and headed to her office.

She jumped as she strolled past Henrik's office and the door suddenly opened, "Shit Henrik, don't do that to me." She held her hand to her chest.  
"I'm sorry would you like a warning before I open my door, perhaps a flashing light and sirens? Actually I have something for you." He retreated back into his office and soon returned with a brown envelope, "Your mail always comes to me oddly." He handed it to her.  
"Thank you. Oh and thanks for the sandwich." She smiled tapping her bag.  
"You're very welcome." He winked then left to wherever he was headed.

Tabitha sat in her office and opened the envelope, "Oh, excellent, it's normal."  
*Knock knock*  
"Come in. Hey Serena." She replaced the sheet in the envelope and turned to the consultant.  
"You're looking happy, good news?" She referred to the envelope.  
"Yes, my smear, it's come back normal." She explained looking pleased.  
"So coffee then, I have an hour to spare right now if you want to?"  
"Of course." Tabby grabbed her purse and they headed downstairs.

"So what is it you needed to talk about?" Serena sat forward interested.  
"Well I take it you've heard rumours."  
"About you and Henrik? Yes, Tabby, I think the whole hospital has heard rumours-"  
"Ye, well it's true." She stared at her coffee.  
"What? You and Hanssen?"  
"Yes, I mean, we've had sex, twice…" She paused at Serena's look of surprise, "…and I lost my virginity to him, he probably knows more about me than anyone else and just yesterday he confessed to me." She stroked the side of her cup.  
"He what?" She stared flabbergasted.  
"Ye, that was my reaction." She chuckled.  
"Well what did you say?"  
"Nothing, I had to go and do some translation work for a very nice older lady from Patagonia who only spoke Welsh or Spanish, but it seemed like I didn't need to say anything because…" She looked up distracted, "Who's that?" She furrowed her brow.  
Serena turned to see the man impatiently pressing the button for the lift.  
He looked weirdly shifty, a black KooGa cagoule, black Adidas baseball cap and dark grey Lonsdale tracksuit bottoms, he carried a Nike sports bag and kept checking around him suspiciously.  
"Serena, get on his tail, I'll warn security and take the stairs; he looks like trouble."  
Serena nodded and got up from the table heading for the lift. Tabby watched intently but inconspicuously.  
"Hold the lift." Serena called and the kid held his hand to stop the doors for her.  
Tabby waited, poised, and as the doors shut she immediately got up and headed to the security bloke. She explained some things quickly before she ran in the direction of the stairs.

Serena looked the boy over, "Been training?" She asked.  
"Er, yeah." He replied looking slightly sheepish.  
"Track and field sports or football? You look like a footballer, am I right, football practice?"  
He chuckled nervously and nodded.  
"See, a woman's intuition." She tapped her nose, "We can just tell. So are you here to visit a relative?"  
"Um, ye." He kept his head down.  
"Do you know what ward he's on? Maybe I can help you find him."  
"Um, I think he's on Keller? Is that it?"  
"Ah, general surgery eh? Quiet ward that one. What's wrong with him if you don't mind me asking?"  
"Um, tummy problems." He muttered.  
"Ah, I see. Oh well here we are."  
_"Doors opening, lift going up."  
_Serena let the boy go first then she followed on but suddenly he spun round and grabbed her hair, roughly pushing her against the wall, he checked the area as he whipped a knife out from his pocket and held it to her neck, "Right, now, you show me to the drugs cupboard and you do not make a scene, alright?"  
"Yes ok." She nodded briskly, gulping.  
He let her go and they headed in the direction of the drugs cupboard.

Tabby ran onto AAU, "Gemma, have you seen Serena?"  
Gemma paused, "Er, she left the ward about 20 minutes ago, why is it an emergency?"  
"Um, kind of, listen if you see her tell her to call me." She shouted over the chaos before turning around and heading through door held open by another doctor.  
She then entered Keller ward. She swiftly made her way over to nurse Lane who was with a patient at the time, "Chantelle, have you seen Serena in the past 5 minutes?" She asked hushed.  
"No I haven't, why do you need her for something?"  
"Kind of, if you see her can you tell her to ring me immediately, please?"  
"Will do." She smiled then got back on with her patient.  
Tabby burst through the doors and straight into Ric, "Mr Griffin, you haven't happened to see Serena just now have you?"  
"Nope, sorry."  
"Ok." She sighed and growled, heading for the lift.

Serena was taking out a set of keys but her stance was odd, she arched her back weirdly. Pressing into her lower back was the silver glint of something sharp.  
"Right, I want 5 packs of morphine, 2 gabapentin, 7 diphenhydramine and 10 alcoholic sanitizers." He ordered.  
Serena hurriedly fumbled through the cupboard looking for what the man asked for.  
"Hurry up!" He dug the knife further into her back, puncturing the skin slightly.

Tabby stumbled out of the lift scanning around the corridors.  
"Lost something?" Jac flicked her stethoscope over her head.  
"Ms Campbell, where is she?" Tabby asked slightly breathless.  
"How should I know?" Jac frowned.  
"Of course how should you know, if you see her, get her to phone me." Tabby then jogged down the corridor.  
She peaked into each door that she ran past, "Serena?" And when she was only half-way down the fire alarm began to sound. She stopped mid track, rolling her eyes, "Bloody typical." She then turned and jogged back towards Darwin.

"What's that?" The boy suddenly looked around panicked.  
"That's the fire alarm we need to evacuate." Serena explained as calmly as she could as she felt the knife push further into her back with the boy's fluster.  
"Fuck this shit I'm gettin' out of here." As he began to run away he accidently swiped his knife across Serena's back causing her to gasp in pain.  
The boy hadn't noticed though and he carried on running through the doors and down the corridor.  
Serena pressed her hand to her back then brought it round to see it; her hand was covered in bright red liquid. She felt a bit faint so she pressed her hand against the wall to support herself, but the acute pain pin pointed on the small slash on her back took over her, she felt her shirt and the top of her trousers becoming wet. The siren was becoming distant and echoey and her vision blurry. Her sight showed her the floor, the door then the ceiling and she hit the floor with a thud. The bright corridor light filled her vision before her eye lids shielded it, then… nothing.

"Right those of you who can walk can you go with Chantelle please, otherwise wait patiently and a porter will be with you soon." Malick shouted over the sound of the sirens.  
"Right do you lot want to come with me? No running, no pushing and take the stairs NOT the lift." Chantelle took control and guided people out of the ward towards the staircase.

The boy ran down the staircase distracted and ran smack into a young blonde in turquois scrubs.  
"Ow! Watch where you're going." She then tilted her head in thought as she watched the man, he was breathless, sweating and he looked terrified, "Are you alright? Listen it's just the fire alarm, here I'll show you the way down." She tried to be helpful.  
The young man suddenly thought he'd been busted and in a blind panic he took his knife and plunged it straight into Gemma's stomach.  
As he pulled it out she bent double in pain and cried out.  
As he witnessed her pain he shortly realised what he had done, and quickly fled the scene, leaving Gemma on the landing, lying on her side, clutching her abdomen, sobbing.

"Here take over for me." Mo shoved the red bib into Tabby's hands then returned to the ward.  
Tabby furrowed her brow but complied and put it on. She was shortly greeted by small group of people, "Ok, few ground rules, listen carefully, no pushing, no running, and you stick close to me even at the assembly point ok? Now we're taking the stairs not the lift so everyone follow me then please." She headed towards the staircase with the group close in tow.

"We haven't been told about a drill but we should treat every alarm as the real thing." She walked backwards straight into something warm, "Oh, sorry." She turned around and her face dropped slightly.  
"You should be looking where you're going I think Miss Rees." Came the slightly snarky remark.  
They walked through the doors together and both lead the group down the stairs, "Do we know what caused this alarm?"  
"What? You don't know?"  
"I haven't had a report yet but it's not a drill or a test." As he spoke his phone began to ring, "Henrik Hanssen… I see, has a fire been detected anywhere?... Ok, well we'll assemble for the meantime, call me back when you're certain." He ended the call, "The emergency door near radiology has been opened and that's what activated the alarm but no fire has been detected anywhere."  
"Hang on, who's that?" Tabitha pointed down at the landing, "That's Dr Wilde isn't it?" She suddenly ran past Henrik and knelt down beside the young blonde, "Gemma, Gemma can you hear me? Gemma!" She placed her fingers on Gemma's neck as Henrik kneeled on the other side, "I have a pulse, it's weak but it's there."  
"It looks as though we have a stab wound. Ok we need to stem the bleed." Hanssen said as he firmly held his hands over the bleeding wound.  
"Here, use this." Tabby unwound the scarf from her neck and handed it to him.  
"Ta." He used it to hold over the wound.  
"Is everything alright?" Ric asked as they descended the stairs.  
"Gemma?" Michael asked tilting his head.  
"She's been stabbed." Tabby informed.  
"Ok, we'll take over, Tabby carry on as warden." Ric took over with Tabby.  
"Right, my group, don't worry this is under control let's carry on, just one more flight, peoples." She motioned for them to carry on.  
As they reached the car park they found their assembly point and Tabby took a quick roll call.

"Hanssen… there definitely isn't. ... alright, I'm a bit busy right now, can you phone my PA please, Tabitha Rees?... thank you." Henrik hung up, "Right on my count, ready? 1, 2, 3."  
They moved Gemma carefully onto the stretcher.  
"Right we'll get her onto AAU; you get down to the car park and sort everybody out. 1, 2, 3." Michael ordered picking up the stretcher with Ric.

"So we can send everyone back in?... Ok, thank you." She held up her hand to get peoples' attention, "Right everybody, false alarm so can everybody please make your way back in, same rules: no running and no pushing but the lift _is_ available this time." Tabitha shouted to everyone who began to make their way back indoors.  
"Have you got the message?" Came the deep, sexy call from behind her.  
"Yep, how's Gemma?" She turned around to him.  
"I'm not sure; Mr Spence and Mr Griffin have taken her to AAU." He looked over the bib she was wearing, "Well done for taking over by the way. You did a good job." He complimented.  
She just gave him a disapproving look before turning and heading towards the main entrance, taking out her phone, "Serena, it's me again, pick up the bloody phone you fool, I just said stay on his tail not follow then disappear. Call me when you get this."


	25. Chapter 25

Tabby wandered back onto Keller and before she could take in the scene before her, she was grabbed by her hair and thrown to the ground. As she tried to get her head around what just happened she was straddled by a man and pinned down. Again he grabbed her hair and yanked her head back, resting a knife against her neck.  
"Now, I wonder if you can help me." Came the sickening, dark voice of the man, dressed similarly to the first boy she saw earlier on.  
Her eyes widened, "What do you mean- Ow!" The blunt force caught her and her head hit the floor.

"Nurse Lane, if you see Miss Rees may you tell her to come and see me please?"  
"Sure thing, Mr Hanssen." She smiled.  
"Mr Hanssen, I've just been to Keller ward." Arthur started.  
Henrik placed his hands in his pockets, "And you're telling me this, why?"  
"Well, um, it's empty." He snuffled wiping his nose.  
Henrik's face dropped, "Show me." He ordered.

Light…light…light…light, bright lights they were as well. _'Ow, that hurts.'_ There was a burning sensation on her lower back and a tight warm band choking her wrist. _'Where am I going?' _The more conscious she became the brighter the lights seemed to be and the more prominent the pains over her body were. _'Ouch.' _She brought her free hand up to her forehead where the pain was, it felt damp and when she looked at her fingers there was a hint of blood on them. Finally they stopped, "Ooff." She was dropped.  
"Now, where are they?" He began to fiddle around the top of her trousers.  
"Wait, what are you doing?" She looked down at him, still slightly dazed, as he rummaged through her pockets, "No. Stop. What are you…? Don't." She fumbled to try and stop him but unfortunately he got what he wanted.  
"Ah ha." He held the keys up proudly then went to unlock the door.  
Tabby looked around her to try and figure out where she was when she noticed a familiar shoe. Looking further round she recognised the attire, "Serena." She puffed as she got to her hands and knees and crawled round to her. She checked Serena's pulse and breathing, "What have you done to her?" She shouted up at the man.  
He laughed, "That's not my work." He sounded proud for some reason.  
Then Tabby realised, "The boy." She breathed to herself.  
"That must've been Carl; he's done some good work hasn't he?" He carried on trying to find the key for the cupboard.  
"Serena, can you hear me?" She tapped the consultant on the cheek.  
"Tabby, that's you isn't it?" She finally slurred putting Tabby's mind at ease for a moment.  
"What happened?"  
"Blood, I'm bleeding, he had a knife, what's happened to your head?" She reached for Tabby's forehead.  
"W-well, I-I must've knock it, I th-think." She gently rubbed the fresh bruise.

Henrik strode onto the empty ward, geeky doctor hurriedly in tow. Hanssen halted just inside the door, then took a glance around, taking in whatever his senses could pick up on: silence, emptiness, cold, odd. There was definitely something not right about the place, apart from the lack of patients and staff. His eyes settled on the consultants' office door and he continued in that direction. Upon opening the door his face morphed into a look that was very rarely seen from the stoic man: utter shock.

Tabby had Serena's head rested on her lap as they clung to each other for support.  
"What do you want? What are you looking for?" Tabby asked anxiously stroking Serena's hair as the man searched haphazardly through the array of drugs.  
"Anything to get us high for the night." He called back out to the women.  
"Wow, you don't beat around the bush do you?" Tabby commented.  
"That wastes time." He grunted then finally picked out some drug boxes shoving them into his sports bag.  
Tabby subtly reached into her pocket and brought out her phone. Quietly she searched through her contacts then pressed call, hiding the phone under Serena's head.

Terrified patients and wounded staff all huddled to each other in a corner of the office.  
"What on earth…?" Henrik breathed, "What happened to you all?"  
"The man…machete…big knife…told us…if we make a sound, he'll slice open our throats." A women in the back burst into a loud sob as the porter explained, traumatised and breathless. Henrik was just about to begin sorting the group out when his phone rang, "Henrik Hanssen…hello?"

"Why have you come here for drugs, can't you just find someone on the street?"  
"NO! Because they charge a fucking fortune!" He growled at her causing to whimper, "Oh for fuck's sake save your tears for someone who cares." He turned back to the drugs.  
"Security will find you, Keller's empty, it's ghost town, and it isn't normally like that. They will come searching for us, Ms Campbell's a consultant on the ward and I'm supposed to be doing my rotation there today so they will come and find us, I mean we're not far away from the ward so it won't be long."

Henrik turned to the door and listened carefully and silently.

"Shut up." He carried on.  
"And you will get fined and put in jail for stealing this medication; these are life-saving drugs in this cupboard and you're nicking them just for what, a cheap fix?" Tabby carried on, "We're both injured and we need medical help soon.

He hung up, "Digby, I'm leaving you in charge, Tabitha and Serena need me." He headed for the door.  
"But, where are they? You can't just leave I'm an F1."  
"Keller's drugs cupboard and they're injured." He scowled before leaving.

"Just let us go, we can find you what you need quicker than you can, just agree to let us go afterwards-"  
"And how do I know that you won't blab around my face to your boys in bibs, hm?" He leaned down to her.  
She subtly hid her phone further under Serena's head, "We won't, just as long as you don't try it again and as long as you let us go so we can get treated for our injuries."  
He pondered for a moment, "Fine, she knows the order." He pointed to Serena.  
"Ok, Serena, go for it." She stood at the doorway, poised.  
"5 morphine."  
Tabby found them and packed the bag.  
"2 gabapentin."  
"Yep."  
"7 diphenhydramine."  
"Really?" She turned to the man astonished.  
"Just put it in the bag." He mimicked her surprised voice.  
"Ok, anything else?"  
"10 sanitizers."  
"Alcoholic." The man added.  
"10?" She didn't believe him.  
"10." He assured.  
"Right is that- Ow!" Her hair was yanked back and he threw her to the ground again, "Please not again, I promise I won't say anything, I swear, please don't hurt me." She whimpered.  
He then took his knife to her hair and chopped off her ponytail leaving her with a very short messy cut. He held up his prize, "Souvenir." He explained then headed for the door, "Au revoir." He waved casually as he swaggered away.

"Tabitha!" The tall man burst through the doors, too late to see the man leaving in the other direction. He knelt down beside the two, "Ms Campbell, are you alright?"  
"Yes, yes I'm fine, don't fuss." She got to her feet.  
"That looks nasty, shall I see to that?" Ric grimaced as he spotted the slash across Serena's back.  
"Yes please, I'll take care of Tabitha." Henrik answered. As Ric escorted Serena back to the ward he placed his hand on the small of Tabby's back, "Who did this to you?"  
"I don't know but he's gone now." She hung her head.  
"Is there more than one?" They began to walk.  
"Shit ye, I think there's 3." She looked up at him panicked.  
"Alright, I'll get security on it. You go and get Dr Digby to take a look at your head ok?"  
She nodded, "Ok." She then entered the ward.  
"Mr Hanssen, there's a large group of reporters gathered at the entrance; they seem to have caught wind of the gang that has infiltrated the hospital." Ollie informed.  
"Gang?"  
"Yes, apparently they are known for causing chaos in hospitals around the area." He explained as they headed for the stairs.  
"How come I haven't heard of them?"  
"Well they haven't made front page news yet, but they are known around the area. Someone must have leaked the story here."  
"Alright, we'll need to keep this under control, I will speak to the press but no-one else says a word to them got it? If they find out the hospital has been attacked by the infamous group then we will become a laughing stock." He strode towards the lift in a scowl.

As Tabby entered the ward Chantelle, Marie-Claire and the other nurses were working well at getting everyone back into bed. She then found Arthur at the nurses' station and headed over, "Arthur?"  
He looked up from the notes and smiled, "Hi, how can I help?"  
She sighed and pointed to her head.  
"Oh, ok, I see. Um, do you want to take a seat?" He motioned to the chair behind the desk.  
She sat as Arthur got the equipment he needed.  
"How did you do this?" He asked curious as he dabbed the wound with cotton.  
"I got attacked by one of the men." She explained unenthusiastically.  
"Well you should feel privileged, those men are famous apparently." Arthur concentrated on what he was doing.  
"Oh my God, they're the NHS Drugs Gang aren't they, I read about them, they broke into the Primary Care Centre on the other side of town didn't they?"  
"Did they?" Arthur hadn't a clue.  
She sucked in through her teeth, "Ow."  
"Sorry." He smiled nervously, "And that is you done, Dr Rees."  
"Thank you very much Arthur. Do you need a hand on the ward? I mean I can stay if you need an extra pair of hands."  
"Um, no I think we've got it covered." He took off his gloves.  
Tabby smiled then began to head for the doors.  
"But thanks anyway." Arthur called after her.

"MR HANSSEN, MR HANSSEN!" They all crowded around the main entrance.  
"Is it true the NHS Drugs Gang have attacked Holby?"  
"Have there been any casualties?"  
"Have any of the men been caught yet?"  
"I only have a short statement to make." The press gang went quiet as he clasped his hands in front of him, posed for a media speech, "We do have a few injured staff members but patients have not been targeted. We are, however, planning to close off the hospital to visitors just to be sure no more injuries take place."  
"Is this the work of the NHS Drugs Gang?"  
"There is no confirmation as to who the criminals are yet but-"  
"Have any of them been caught yet?"  
"As far as I know, no, no one has been caught in connection with the attacks."  
"How many staff have been injured?"  
"Only a minute number."  
"Can you be more specific?"  
"I'm afraid I can't now until I know more that is it from me, thank you." He turned and headed back indoors.  
"MR HANSSEN, MR HANSSEN!" They all continued to shout for him as the security guards held them back.  
"Do you think they know already?" Ollie asked referring to the press.  
"Unfortunately, yes. But to be honest I would rather get back on to dealing with the more important situation which is finding and catching the criminals that have infiltrated the building." He headed for the lift.

Tabitha left the ladies after finding a way to make her new haircut look a little less messy, "Henrik! Perfect person, I've figured it out." She kept up with him as he carried on to his office.  
"Figured what out?"  
"The men, they're part of the NHS Drugs Gang." She explained feeling pleased with herself.  
"Well, I'm afraid Dr Valentine and a bunch of news reporters have already beaten you to it. How did you know about the gang anyway?" He entered his office.  
"I read it in the newspaper." She replied simply, standing in front of his desk.  
"Am I the only one who hasn't heard of this gang?" He sat down.  
"You must be. Wait, you've never heard of them?" She was astonished.  
"Have you heard anything about Dr Wilde and the others?" He began some paperwork.  
"Gemma's stable and they've managed to stem the bleed and stitch her up; Serena's going to have a nasty scar on her back; Helen, the nurse, has been stitched and is begging to get back to her duties and Kevin, the porter, is stable but the next 12 hours are critical." She listed.  
"And what about yourself?" He carried on writing.  
"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just wondering about what you're planning to do to overcome this situation, Henrik." She leaned on the desk.  
There was no reply.  
"Right." She stood up as the phone began to ring.  
"Henrik Hanssen…one?...ok, call the police and get him out of here, thank you very much." He placed down the phone, "They've caught one of the men."


	26. Chapter 26

"One!? So two are still stalking the corridors of Holby?" She shouted.  
"What is your problem?" Henrik shook his head.  
"One of the other men is carrying a machete Henrik, A FUCKING MACHETE! Have you not read the news articles?"  
"Well-"  
*Knock knock*  
"Come in." He stated annoyed.  
Ollie poked his head around the door, "Um, Mr Hanssen, the reports have spotted the arrested man. They've recognised him."  
Henrik stared at him in disbelief then turned to his laptop to search the news.  
_"Things are heating up here at Holby City hospital right now. Earlier on today the hospital was infiltrated by three men and 4 members of staff were reported to be injured. It was unknown who the men were at the time and details of the injured staff were not given. Though five minutes ago a man was casually leaving the building when he was recognised by security guards as being one of the men involved and it has now been confirmed that he is one of the members of the NHS Drugs Gang. Though it is not over yet for Holby as there are still two more members inside. Oh, a police van has just arrived, security are escorting him out…"  
_Henrik sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Tabitha, can you-?...Tabitha?" He growled and bashed his fist onto the desk.  
"Mr Hanssen?" Ollie asked concerned.  
"Dr Valentine, I want to keep an eye the press gang for me, do not speak to them do not approach them, just sit and watch them and if anybody says a word to them I want you to stop them." He stared at his screen as he spoke.  
"Will do, Mr Hanssen."

Tabby typed away frantically in her office. Print after print after print, she used up nearly a quarter of her pack of paper. News reports from the past three months, blurred pictures from CCTV footage, she stapled the papers as they came out and finally her last page was printed and stapled. She locked her computer and swiped the papers from her desk.

"Henrik." She slammed the door behind her, "I almost understand why you might not have known them because they have never made the main news, they have featured in side columns of newspapers and only have short stints on 90 second updates but Henrik; they have been action for the last three months." She began dishing out her printouts all over his desk, "Clinics, surgeries, even a care home have all been targeted by the group. St George Cottage Hospital, Stapleton GP Practice, Horfield Primary Care Centre, Bedminster Clinic, Kingswood Hospital, Fishponds Surgery, Royal Ashton Cottage Hospital and Bradley Stoke Hospital where a porter and security guard were killed. Then closer to home, Bristol University Hospital, St James' _was_ targeted but their plans were foiled when security noticed their suspicious behaviour so then they came here." She slapped down the last article, "It's already up on the Daily Bristol's website. Not only that but it's making the main headlines too. The story is being updated as we speak on the live news bulletin. This Hospital has churned out more scandal than Gavin Henson and Wayne Rooney so of course tomorrow morning this story is going to be front page news of the Daily Bristol, the Bristol Times, the Echo and not to mention the Holby Gazette. I wouldn't be surprised if we even feature in side columns of the National newspapers."  
"Well I will look out for it in my Guardian tomorrow morning then." He stated flippantly.  
"Henrik are you even listening to me? We will become a laughing stock by tonight! They have targeted nearly every medical centre in the city and we didn't even plan for it, hell we didn't know about them."  
Henrik solemnly picked up the article about Bradley Stoke Hospital and the killed porter and security guard and he shakily ran his fingers over the page.  
"What are we going to do Henrik? What do you plan to do?"  
He slowly took off his glasses and folded them in his lap.  
"Henrik, what are we to do?" She shouted.  
He swallowed, "I don't know." He whispered.  
Tabby watched, stunned, as Henrik got to his feet and headed for the door, "Where are you going now?"  
He ignored her.  
"Henrik."  
He opened the door silently.  
"Henrik!" She huffed as the door shut, running her fingers through her hair, irritated at his actions.  
Just as she stormed towards the door her phone rang, "Hello Tabitha Rees…Um, o-ok, call security and I'll be down there as soon as I can…Mr Hanssen? No I'm afraid he won't be…ok."

The muffled noise grew gradually louder the closer she got to the ward. She stood by the doors, took a deep breath then pressed the button. As she opened the door the noise and chaos that was AAU filled Tabby's senses.  
"Tabby, we need your help, can you see to beds-"  
"No I'm afraid I can't, I've just been promoted to CEO and Director of Surgery." She snapped.  
"What? Really?" Chrissie looked shocked.  
"Well now that Hanssen's fucked off, someone's got to do the job."  
"Why? Where is Hanssen?"  
"AWOL, he just got up and left not giving a single clue as to where he was headed." Tabby looked close to tears.  
"Are you talking about Mr Hanssen?" The American voice spoke from behind.  
"Ye have you seen him?" She turned to Michael.  
"Yeah, he was headed across the car park a minute ago."  
"Thank you!" Tabby raced for the door.  
"Tabitha, wait I'm coming with you!" Chrissie followed.

The young doctor flew down the stairs two steps at a time, the blonde nurse struggling to keep up, "Tabby, don't do anything stupid." Chrissie warned.  
Reaching the bottom Tabby ran for the main foyer but as she reached the entrance she stopped in her tracks.  
"What's wrong?" Chrissie asked panting as she caught up.  
"Where have the press gone?" Then she heard a car start. She immediately recognised the five cylinder turbo charged petrol engine and she started for the doors.  
"Tabitha!"  
The dark car reversed out of its reserved parking space.  
"HENRIK!" Tabitha stormed down the ramp towards the road leading under the building.  
"Tabby wait!" Chrissie shouted after her, "No don't!" She realised what the girl was going to do.  
As Henrik was about to drive out Tabby suddenly appeared in front of his car. The squeal of his brakes sounded around the car park as his car nose-dived to stop in time and not hit the girl.  
Tabby slammed her hands down onto his bonnet and glared at the man in the drivers' seat, "Henrik!"  
He pulled his window down, "Tabitha, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" He shouted.  
"Don't you _dare_ leave this hospital!" She ordered through clenched teeth.  
"Get out of the way." He threatened revving his engine.  
"NO!"  
"GET OFF MY CAR!" He roared enraged.  
"Not until you park back up and get your pompous, Swedish, stuck up arse back into that building!" She shouted.  
A crowd had gathered at both entrances to see what was going on and Chrissie couldn't help but smile at Tabby's comment.  
Henrik pondered for a moment before switching off his engine and sitting patiently in silence.  
Tabby wandered to his window, "What is that matter with you?" She asked flabbergasted.  
"Why are you down here?" he stared out the front.  
"Because you fucked off without giving a single clue as to where you were headed, why are _you_ down here?" She waited but no reply came, "You were going to dump us weren't you. Your staff are in danger from a gang of men and you were going to leave us to fight for ourselves."  
"Tabitha what was it that happened at Bradley Stoke Hospital?"  
"What?" She was taken aback by the question.  
"What happened at the hospital?" He repeated.  
She stood silently for a moment, "A porter and a security guard were stabbed to death." She recalled quietly.  
"What has already happened in this hospital?"  
"Henrik, no one has been murdered yet-"  
"Yet!" He turned to her, "No one _yet_. How many men are still stalking those corridors?" He motioned his head to the building.  
"Two, but-"  
Henrik took off his seat belt and opened the door causing Tabby to stumble backwards out of the way. He slammed his door shut and stared at her for a moment, "You asked me what I planned to do."  
"And you said that you didn't know." The poor girl was confused.  
"And I still don't." He shook his head "I can't do this. I can't run this hospital." He confessed, "You said it yourself, this hospital is known for its scandal, its incompetent staff and its many botched procedures and policies. But that has all been under my watch. If any members of my staff die today it will be due to my lacklustre leadership. I can't have that on my conscience." He admitted.  
Tabby looked up at him in admiration, "Well that was very candid, Henrik. But despite what you think, this hospital needs you, your staff need you, *sigh* I need you."  
Henrik turned his eyes to her in surprise.  
She smiled weakly, "Park up, and come with me, I promise, there will be no deaths today, not if I can help it." She squeezed his arm gently before heading to the main doors.


	27. Chapter 27

"Tabitha, that's my desk." Henrik pointed as he entered his office.  
Tabby was sat in his chair reaching for his phone, "Ye." She replied simply.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Phoning Tech Support." She finished dialling the code.  
"Why?" he held gesticulated questioningly.  
"Hi, it's Tabitha Rees here, Henrik Hanssen's Personal Assistant, I really need your help with something?...Can I have 5 laptops, network connection cables and a security radio brought up to Mr Hanssen's office please?...As soon as please…Yeah like right now…Don't give me that tosh, you either get up off your lazy arses and bring it here or I come down and get it before speaking to HR about cutting your pay…thank you." She placed down the phone, "Give it half an hour whilst they finish their battle on CoD. Right, here you are, Master, you can have your seat back." She got up motioning to the chair.  
"What's CoD?" He asked as he made his way around the desk and sat down.  
"Call of Duty, it's an Xbox game and I know the technicians are addicted to it." She sighed taking a seat on the sofa.

After 10 minutes there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in." Hanssen stated, typing away.  
"Hey, um, laptops and radio for Tabitha Rees?" The nerdy looking man asked.  
"Over here." Tabby called from the sofa.  
The man placed them down on the table, "Do you need a hand?"  
"Masters of Science in IT, do you think I need a hand?" She pointed to herself.  
The man nodded impressed, "Well, any questions, give us ring yeah?"  
"Of course." She subtly gestured towards the door.  
As the technician left Tabby started up the computers and began connecting the cables.  
Soon she was frantically typing away.  
Henrik got up and headed over to her, looking curious.  
Seeing him heading over she smudged up so he could sit next to her.  
He perched on the edge of the sofa and watched. Window upon window appeared all over her screens as she typed in more and more code. Finally different windows popped up on her screens showing live CCTV footage, she seemed to have about 15 screens on each of her five laptops.  
"That's what I want." She mumbled.  
"What is this?" Henrik asked her.  
"I have just hacked in to the security cameras. Now I can I take over a few of the cameras and keep a look out for the men, this will relieve pressure on the main security desk. Give me two seconds." She picked up the radio, "This is Tabitha Rees, I have control of cameras 20 to 100 so if you keep a close eye on the rest we can work together."  
"Aye, aye, just give us the area you see them in and we'll send a guard."  
Tabby suddenly panicked as she felt Henrik tense beside her, "N-no send two!"  
"Ok, we'll send two."  
Tabby watched the screens closely with Henrik when they noticed someone in a tracksuit and baseball cap.  
She picked up the radio, "One is heading towards Radiology right now!" She informed.  
She and Henrik watched as the man suddenly bumped into a nurse, "Shit Henrik, she's a gonna!" She gripped his arm tightly.  
The man began to stroke down the lady's hair softly whilst he reached in his back pocket.  
Tabby couldn't watch any longer and buried her head into Henrik's chest. He stared at the screen as he smoothed Tabby's head caringly.  
The man wrapped his hand around the back of the nurse's neck and held her in place.  
Henrik reached for the radio, "Get there quickly!" He ordered.  
He watched intently as the scene carried on. Tabby heard his heartbeat quicken. The man brought his arm back ready to plunge his knife in. Henrik held Tabby tighter and she scrunched the back of his jacket until her knuckles were white. Then just in time two security guards pounced on the man and arrested him.  
Henrik breathed a sigh of relief, "She's safe."  
Tabitha looked towards the screen slowly and when she saw the guards holding down the man she let out her built up tension, "But there's still the one with the machete left."

"Henrik, keep a watch for me, I'm going to my office for a moment." She shakily got to her feet and wandered to the door.  
"Are you sure you want to be alone?" He spoke softly.  
She nodded, "I just want two minutes by myself." She smiled solemnly before leaving.  
As she put her key in the lock, there was something not quite right about it; it felt clunky and rough and it was difficult to turn the key. On entering though, everything seemed to be fine, nothing was out of place nor had anything been damaged but that lock felt as though it had been tampered with. She sat down a turned on her monitor but as she logged in an error message came up: _Try calling for help!_ Slowly she picked up the phone and began to dial but she noticed there was no dial tone. Suddenly another error message appeared on her desktop: _Can't? I wonder why that is. Have a look around._ She then realised why she couldn't get the tone and looking around the desk she found the phone cable had been cut. She suddenly became panicked, her breathing quickened and her heart rate increased. Soon she found herself unable to breathe normally and her head began to spin. She stumbled out of her office and ran down the corridor.

"H-Henrik!" She puffed out.  
Seeing her stumble in, hand held to her chest, her breathing shallow and unnaturally quick, he got up and jogged over to her catching her before she collapsed to her knees. He let her gently to the ground, "What? What is it? What's happened?" He asked calmly.  
"C-calling card…Error m-m-messages…phone…no dial tone…wire, cut." She managed.  
"Ok, breathe with me Tabby, in."  
She shakily inhaled.  
"Good, and out."  
She followed his lead.  
"In again, slowly, slowly…and out, good girl."  
She managed to get her breathing back under control and Henrik got her back on her feet.  
"We're not safe up here, let's go down to the main foyer and get something to eat ok?" Henrik locked his office and they headed for the lift.

The lift was empty so Henrik could hear every breath Tabitha was taking; they were deep and trying to be controlled. He could tell she was terrified and so he reached beside him and took her hand, holding it tightly it seemed to reassure her. Only a few seconds after Tabby had calmed herself the lift juddered to a halt. They both looked around puzzled.  
"Oh, no, no, not today." She stepped forward and banged on the door, "Hello? Anyone, hello!" She shuffled to the buttons and began pressing for the ground floor, "Come on, come on." She growled. She pressed the alarm button a few times then shuffled back to the door to start banging on it again, "Hello? Please, anyone, answer, come on!" She kept bashing and hitting the door with all her strength.  
"Tabitha." Henrik spoke calmly.  
"HELLO!" She shouted once more before all her energy seemed to drain away and all that she could muster were tears. Suddenly she felt a couple of hands on her waist. She turned around and began to sob into Henrik's suit jacket.  
He held her tightly, rocking slightly from side to side in an attempt to comfort her.  
"I don't know what to do." She mumbled. She gazed up at him, "I'm so scared, Henrik." She whispered.  
"I know." He nodded sympathetically then brought her back into his arms.  
Finally the intercom crackled into life, "Hello? Is there a problem in the lift?"  
Henrik spoke up, "Yes, we appear to be stuck but we're in between two floors." He checked the floor counter to make sure.  
"Ok, we have your location; we'll have an engineer to you in 5 minutes. Just hang in tight ok?"  
"Thank you very much." He then kissed Tabby's head caringly, stroking her hair softly.

It wasn't long until they heard a clunking sound from beneath them then came a faint call, "Hello?"  
"Hello!" Tabby and Henrik both shouted, relieved.  
"Are you guys alright?"  
"Well considering we're stuck in a lift, yeah we're doing pretty well thanks." Tabby answered flippantly.  
"Don't worry; we'll get you down soon, just hang in tight." The slightly amused voice shouted up before some more clunking was heard.  
Finally they began moving and soon they arrived onto the first floor. As the doors opened there stood a man in blue overalls grinning, arms akimbo, he was clearly proud of his work.  
Tabby just shook her head, "There is clearly something wrong with this hospital." She stepped towards the man, "What caused this?" She knelt down by his equipment.  
"I'm not sure but it could be any number of reasons."  
She began typing away at the laptop he had, "There should be a system diagnostics tool somewhere." She carried on typing away as the engineer and Henrik approached behind her, enthralled by her ability.  
"Here it is." She got up the system and set it to run, "Ah, so you see there? It's flashing in red? There must be a problem there, we should be able to zoom in." She found the controls to be a cinch, "Oh, ok. In the control panel there, it seems to have short circuited. Can we get it open?" The engineer got out his tools and opened the panel and they all took a look inside.  
"That's wired wrong." The engineer pointed out.  
"So that's what has caused it?" Henrik asked.  
"Must be, but nobody else has access to it." He was confused.  
"When would it have been done?" Tabby asked.  
The engineer bent down to get a closer look, "That soldering is fresh *sniff* you can smell it." He stood back up, "I'd have said that was one in the last, ooh, I dunno, 20 minutes, maybe."  
Tabby turned to Henrik, "Stairs it is then, we need to get down to the foyer."

Tabby took a seat where she could get a good view all around the foyer and soon Henrik came back with the drinks. They chatted quietly for a while, Henrik trying to ignore all the odd looks he got from other members of staff and Tabby keeping an inconspicuous look out.  
"So what do you think?"  
"Um, sorry, I wasn't listening, what did you say?" Tabby zoned back to him, almost.  
"I was asking about Malmö, where would you like to visit?" He re-asked his question.  
"Um, I don't mind, you'd probably know more about it than me so… Henrik, take a sneaky look behind you, what's that guy doing in the corner over there?" Tabby made no motion or physical indication as to what she was talking about.  
"He's rather suspicious don't you think?" He turned back to her.  
"I just don't want to cause a fuss over nothing in case it worries the real guy, you know?" She then spotted something shine against the wall, "Oh, sorry I've just got a text." She played reaching down under the table to her bag where she took out the radio and whispered into it, "Main Entrance, in the corner by the doors." She then came back up with her phone and began to idly look through. In her peripheral vision she spotted the security guard silently approach the man. Suddenly there was a loud kerfuffle of grunts and shouts as the security guard tried to wrestle the man down. The whole foyer stopped what they were doing to witness the scene and finally more security guards arrived to tackle the man down and arrest him.

"_At last, the 3 third and final member of the NHS Drugs Gang has been arrested in the main entrance to the Wyvern Wing of Holby City Hospital. He has been confirmed to be the leader of the gang. They're bringing him out to the police van now."  
_"So, the ordeal should be over." Ric commented as he turned to look through some patient notes.  
"Is that Tabby in the background?" Chantelle asked tilting her head.  
Malick took a closer look at the screen, "Ho ho, and she's having coffee with the big man, so the rumours are true." He laughed as he took a seat.  
"Well not necessarily, they could just be discussing something." Chantelle thought.  
"So Henrik, I'll get another key cut for you then you can move in and then-"  
"I don't think so." Ric squashed Malick's imitation.

Henrik got up, "I'm going to head back up to my office to make a few phone calls, it's guaranteed Cunningham's going to want some answers." He rolled his eyes.  
"I'll come and tidy up the tech." Tabby leaned down to grab her bag.  
"MR HANSSEN, MR HANSSEN!"  
_'Damn, I've been spotted.' _"Miss Rees, may you see to them please?" He got in the lift, "Keep your answers detailed but brief, do not release confidential information and keep the time to a minimum, the more questions they get answered the more daring they become, and if you refuse to answer we get it in the neck." He pressed the button and the doors closed.  
She took a deep breath before heading over.  
"MR HANSSEN, Mr Hanssen!" They trailed off slightly disappointed.  
Tabby took a stance, "I'm afraid Mr Hanssen has an urgent meeting to attend but I am his PA, Miss Rees, so any questions I will answer for you."  
"How did the hospital manage to catch the criminals?"  
"Here at Holby we have a very advanced security system with over 300 cameras covering the hospital and 8 security staff on duty. It was just a matter of pulling together to sift them out."  
"How many staff were injured in total?"  
"We had 5 staff injured but visitors and patients were not harmed, nor were they threatened in any way."  
"What is the extent of the injuries that happened?"  
"Well I can't full details due to patient confidentiality but no one had been fatally injured yet we have had a range of injuries from minor slashes to quite major stabbings."  
"How is the hospital planning to overcome this trauma?"  
"What trauma?" She grinned receiving a small chuckle from the reporters, "Personally, I don't believe the incidents of today have damaged the hospital too much, obviously our reputation may be dented, but today's events will not have a long-lasting intrusion on the hospital's well-being. If anybody feels they need reassurance about the safety of Holby or they have any questions, do not hesitate to phone us, the number can be found on our website."  
"What are the hospital's plans to prevent this from happening again?"  
"Well no plans have been made yet but I'm sure minutes of our next meeting will be available on the website soon. That's all I'm going to answer thank you." She turned and headed back inside.  
"MISS REES, MISS REES!"  
She smiled smugly before heading to the stairs.

"It's getting dark." Came the deep unmistakable voice from above her.  
She looked up the stairs to see him looking out of the window, "It is."  
"Well done with the press by the way, I was very impressed." He turned to her as she reached the top step.  
"Thank you."  
"You were very professional considering it was your first time." He gazed down at her admiringly.  
"Well I learned from the best. Thanks for everything today. I couldn't have done it without you." She smiled.  
"You said that about the TB case. And in fact I think you took the lead with everything today and it was you who helped to catch the gang. And you're right, I did attempt to abandon the hospital and I'm glad you stopped me, so I think I owe you. I know of a very nice Japanese restaurant, I'd like to take you tonight."  
"Hontoni?"  
"Hai."  
"Arigatou gozaimasu."  
They both chuckled and Tabitha took hold of Henrik's tie and leaned up to kiss him when he pulled away sharply.  
"What? What's wrong?" She lowered herself from her tip toes.  
"Not here." He stated sternly.  
"Why not?" Placed her hand on her hip argumentatively.  
"Because I have a reputation to uphold-"  
"You mean you have a vulnerable ego."  
"No I just-"  
"Just what? Don't want to be seen in public with me? Henrik you just offered to go on a date with me, yet you don't want to show affection in public? What was it you ended our argument with yesterday?"  
Henrik didn't answer.  
"What did you say?" She stared at him for another minute, "Don't tell me you can't remember. What did you say?"  
Henrik gazed at Tabby's expecting face and finally he sighed, "I said I loved you."  
"And is that true?" Tabby asked, the question drowning in hope.  
She waited another few seconds and when no reply came she spun on her heel stormed down the stairs.  
"Tabitha, wait!" He called after her, "TABITHA!" But she ignored him and carried on down the stairs.

He turned and rested his hands on the banister, staring out of the window. Soon he caught sight of Tabitha emerging from the doors below in the twilight. She checked the road and began to cross; she seemed to be searching through a bunch of keys. He leaned his head back and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment when he suddenly heard a screech of tires. He looked down into the car park to see a black BMW stopped by the ramp and in its headlights lying in the road was…

Tabitha.


	28. Chapter 28

Don't worry Kaysia, I take no offence, I've heard what you've said and this chapter doesn't have a single 'caring' or 'caringly', and if there is I will allow you to have go at me for it XD  
I hope peoples enjoy.

* * *

'_No, no, no, no, NO! This can't happen, not now. I was wrong, she got me wrong. I __**do**__ care, I __**know**__ I care, but why can't she see it from my perspective? I run this hospital, I have a reputation, I can't be… Christ that sounds awful. I can't let her down, not now."  
_"Mr Hanssen?"  
"Ah, Mr Malick, can't talk now, busy, busy." Hanssen carried on hurriedly down the stairs.  
"I just wanted your opinion on a patient; Dr Digby seems to think it could be cellulitis whereas I think it's something more." Malick explained.  
"Um, yes, there is pin pointed swelling, redness and heat on the neck which seems to indicate an infection in that area." Digby explained as they kept up with Henrik down the staircase.  
"Whereas I think it could be a mass in the larynx, the patient is finding it hard to breathe and can't speak properly. What do you think Mr Hans-"  
Henrik suddenly spun towards them and glared at the two, "What makes you think I would be interested in your patient divide? Sort it out between you or ask Mr Griffin, I don't have the time." He spat then carried on down.

"Can I get some help here please?!" The man called as he approached the girl on the floor. He gasped when he suddenly recognised her, "Tabitha?"  
As she came round she began to shiver, and as the pain hit her she began to cry out, "Ow, it hurts." She groaned.  
Soon a couple of paramedics and a nurse arrived with a trolley.  
"This is Tabitha Rees-"  
"I'm 22 years old, I have severe pain in my ankle and wrist, I feel cold but my vitals should be fine." She finished for the man.  
"She also seemed to be unconscious for a moment or two before I got to her." The man added.  
"What happened, Tabitha?" The paramedic asked.  
"I got hit by a FUCKING MANIAC!"  
"What?" The man asked defensively.  
Tabby was being wrapped in blankets and strapped to a spinal board as she began hurling insults at the owner of the black car, "Harvey you are a total twat did you know that? I didn't even see you coming around that corner!"  
"I didn't see _you_."  
"Well you should have looked harder then, shouldn't you? You came out of bloody nowhere."  
"1, 2, 3." The paramedics got her onto the trolley.  
Just as Tabby was placed down she spotted Hanssen in her peripheral. She rolled her eyes.  
He stood behind Harvey.  
"All orthopods are the bloody same aren't they, you think you're God when it comes cracking bones into place but you're all public schooled pricks with nothing between your ears." She snarled.  
"I swear I didn't see you." Harvey begged.  
"You were driving too fast that's why." She was exasperated at having to explain this to him, "You always drive too fast. A month ago you were leaving the car park and you came at me at speed causing me to drive right through that bastard pot hole at the entrance, it snapped my suspension coil and ruined my tyre, I could have sued you for that." Harvey and Hanssen followed as they took her into the building.  
"Sue me? Tabitha, I think you're taking this out of proportion-"  
"Oh, you complete and utter cun-!"  
"Tabitha." Henrik warned.  
"This fucking hurts! Where are we going?"  
"AAU, Miss Rees." The paramedic replied.

They were silent as they took the lift up to the first floor when…  
"How am I a cunt anyway?"  
The whole lift sighed.  
_"Doors opening, lift going up."_  
She was wheeled out, "James, I'm not going to repeat myself. You think that because you drive a posh sports car you are finally Lewis Hamilton, but you're not. I checked that road before crossing then you suddenly came out of nowhere, sending me flying." She rolled her eyes but the pain got too much and she began screaming, "Oh, for fuck's sake can't you give me something?" She hung her head back.  
"Just wait a little a longer Miss Rees we're nearly there." The paramedic reassured as the noise from AAU filled the corridor and they wheeled her through the door, "This is Tabitha Rees, she's been hit a-"  
"Twat." Tabby finished.  
Chrissie raised her eyebrows at her.  
The paramedic carried on, "Suspected broken right ankle and sprained left wrist, she was also unconscious for a moment after impact so check for head trauma." The paramedics handed over.  
"1, 2, 3." They moved her to another bed.  
"Ok, thank you." Chrissie said as she and Harry took over handing back the trolley.  
"Alright Miss Rees, oddly I don't think we've met before, my name's Harry Tressler, I'm going to be treating you alright?"  
"Fuck me; I come _in_ with a public schooled prick now I'm being treated by one." She rolled her eyes.  
"Nice to meet you too." Harry replied sarcastically.  
"Can I have some morphine, the pain is killing me?" She groaned.  
"Sure thing, 10 mg should be enough." He instructed the nurse.  
"We need a full body CT and an MRI please." Henrik instructed Chrissie.  
"Mr Hanssen, glad you're getting stuck in, so tell me are the rumours true?" Harry began injecting the morphine.  
"What rumours?" He stated simply, checking Tabby's pupils.  
"You and Tabs here?" Harry placed the syringe back into the tray.  
"I wouldn't know what you're talking about." He took Harry's stethoscope from around his neck.  
"Well that figures." Harry muttered.  
"I am here you know?" Tabby pointed out.  
"Well Tabitha your vitals are fine, your heart rate is a tad fast but considering the situation that's normal-"  
"I'm a doctor too you know."  
"Yes, of course you are." He replied annoyed.

He then walked past a worried looking James Harvey, "Are you just here for decoration or can I help you?"  
"Is she going to be ok?"  
"Well she's just spent the last 10 minutes hurling insults at you; don't you think she seems ok?" Henrik began to stride away.  
"I can't believe I hit her." James shook his head in disbelief.  
Henrik stepped back, "Don't you have a car to move? It's blocking the entrance to the ramp." He stated coldly before leaving.

"Feeling any better?" Harry asked.  
"Much thank you."  
"Good." He turned before her voice stopped him.  
"Harry, I need to apologise for my rudeness just now."  
He turned back to her and smiled sweetly, "That's ok, I get it all the time, we kind of expect it, and considering the position you're in you're probably feeling pretty angry."  
"Thanks. And it's nice to meet you by the way."  
"Likewise." He nodded before heading to the desk.  
Tabby sighed as she stared up at the ceiling, well she couldn't really do anything else; she was strapped to a spinal board with her head immobilised between two blocks. She waited patiently until something happened, but it never did. She huffed and began to hum to herself until finally Henrik appeared above her.  
"You're a lucky girl there is CT slot available for you now, so a few questions, are you pregnant?"  
She burst into laughter, "Ha no."  
"Ok." He frowned, "Are you wearing any jewellery?"  
"A watch." She held up her right hand.  
Henrik placed the clipboard under his arm then gently took her hand, taking off the watch. He placed it in his pocket, "I'll keep this for you then. Anything else?"  
"Nope." She was frustrated at not being able to move her head.  
"Good, I just need you to sign this form and we'll get you up there." He smiled handing the pen to her and holding the clipboard steady for her. He guided her hand to the line and she signed it, "Thank you, it's quite lucky you're right handed isn't it?" He nodded to somebody she couldn't see then she began to move.

Light…light…light…light, bright lights they were as well.  
"Can we stop a second please?" She held up her hand.  
They stopped her and Henrik peered over, "Something the matter?"  
"Sorry, just give me two moments. I'm feeling slightly dizzy." She blew out.  
"Do you feel nauseous?" He asked slightly worried.  
"No, no, just, this is what I saw when I came round after being knocked out earlier on. Plus it's like watching the lines beside the car going down the motorway."  
"Ok, well keep your eyes closed and if you want us to stop just say so."  
"Ok, let's go." She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing.

"1, 2, 3." They got her on the scanner bed.  
She felt someone grab her hand and something was placed in it, her thumb positioned over a button.  
"Just press this if you have any problems." The radiographer spoke to her.  
"Are we doing a spiral CT?" She asked curious.  
"Yes we are." The man replied.  
She then heard the door shut and a low hum was all that was heard until a deep and sexy voice came over the intercom.  
"Ready, Tabitha?"  
"Yep."  
She was then moved into the machine and a loud whirring began.  
_"Take a breath in then hold it."  
_She moved through the machine as the rays spun around her, doing her scouting scan.  
_"Breathe." _  
"Ok, I'm just cropping the scan area, we won't be long." The radiographer informed.  
_"Take a breath in and hold it."  
_Then she moved back down through the scanner slowly.  
_"Breathe."  
_After a few minutes the whirring slowed and stopped and she was brought out of the machine. A small bong was heard and shortly the door was opened.  
"1, 2, 3." They moved her back onto her bed and wheeled her back to the ward.

Tabby began huffing and sighing as she spent her time staring at the ceiling again until something was placed in front of her, it was her book.  
"I found it in your bag." Henrik handed it to her, "How are you feeling?"  
"Bored." She simply replied opening her book on her lap before holding it above her.  
"How did the CT go?" Harry approached.  
"We took a detailed look at her CT scan which showed no damaged to the skull, neck or spin but they need to take a closer look at the ankle and wrist so we can take these off then strap up the leg and arm." He and Harry began the take the pads and straps off her.  
"Will I still need an MRI?" She asked hopefully.  
"Yes." Henrik replied.  
She sighed disappointed.  
Henrik and Harry strapped up Tabby's leg and arm with some padding to help keep the limbs still and protected. They made sure she was happy and comfortable before heading off in separate directions.

"So Sacha, do you know anything about Tabby and Hanssen?" Harry leant on the desk.  
"Nope, why should I know?" He carried on clicking around on the computer.  
"I thought you were friendly with her?" He shrugged.  
"Not overly, we chat on occasion but she's never mentioned anything about that, why would she?"  
"Just wondering. Ah Ms Campbell, what do you know about Tabby and Hanssen?" He turned to the woman who strode past him.  
"_Should_ I know anything?" She placed down a folder.  
"Nope, I'm just curious." He smiled disappointed before drumming the desk and turning back to his patients.  
Sacha side glanced Serena, "So, what it is you know?" He asked, a small smirk forming.  
"Like I said, why should I know anything?" She played before heading to the office and Sacha chuckled slightly.

"Hey Tabs how are you feeling?" Harry stood next to the bed."  
"Disregarding the fact that there's nothing to do, I'm alright."  
"Good, now get into this and sit tight until your MRI, yeah?" He handed her a gown before closing the curtains and leaving.  
As Henrik walked past her poked his head through the curtains to find Tabby struggling, "Do you want Nurse Williams to give you a hand?"  
"Nope, I can do this." She answered with determination.  
"Ok." Henrik left.  
Soon Tabby was dressed in a gown and was sat up comfortably, under some blankets of the bed, quietly reading her book.

"Mr Hanssen, is she alright?" Chrissie asked concerned.  
"I think so, why?" He replied simply, flicking through Tabby's notes.  
"Well, I think it's just my motherly instincts kicking in but she seems… I don't know… unhappy."  
"Nurse Williams, she's just been hit by a car, I highly doubt she's going to be in the best of spirits right now. Secondly she's an adult, she can deal with it." He finished slightly less confidently.  
"I know but she's only young and my maternal instincts kick in around anyone under the age of 25. She was on the news earlier on today so maybe she feels as though she's being gawped at." Chrissie sighed taking a look at the other patients, most of them finding stuff to do or trying to get to sleep.  
He closed the folder and held it to his chest, "Do you want her moved?"  
"Can we? I mean just to a side room, give her a bit of privacy, you know?" Chrissie looked hopeful.  
Henrik pondered for a moment, "Ok, I'll see what I can do."


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry it's late, we've completed our exams and yet they still want more coursework off us *rolls eyes*. Kaysia stop worrying, you have NOT insulted/upset/irritated me, it was constructive criticism and I admire you for it, most people strangely don't have the guts, so I thank you for it. This chapter is kind of dry but sort of needed to move forward, hope you enjoy it anyway =D

* * *

Tabby lowered her book and glanced around in confusion as two porters began pulling up the safety rails of her bed. She then turned to Henrik, "Where are we going?"

"A side room, give you more privacy." He stated and walked with her as she was wheeled into the side room. He took the file from the bottom of her bed, "Now you will be taken for your MRI in 10 minutes, in the meantime is there anything I can get you?"  
"Something to do? Jeez I now know how you felt when you were in. *huff* Do I have to go for an MRI? To be honest I just want to sleep." She got back to reading.  
"Mr Harvey said he found you unconscious." He placed his hands in his pockets.  
"I must have fainted." She shook her head.  
"Do you have a history of fainting?"  
"Not really, it just happens on occasion, normally after a shock."  
"I see." Henrik nodded.  
Tabby huffed and let her head back, "Henrik can't we just go now and get it over and done with? I'm sick of just lying in bed!"  
"Alright, I know how you feel, just hang in tight." Henrik left the room leaving Tabby to sulk on her own.

"Thank you, Mr Hanssen, I really appreciate you moving her." Chrissie approached him.  
"Of course." He smiled, motioning to a porter for the wheelchair.  
She followed Henrik who wheeled the chair towards the side room, "I mean I know I was probably just being overly motherly and trivial but I want her to be comfortable, she's a pretty girl who was on the news earlier and I felt that people might, you know…?" She stopped by the door.  
"I understand, there's no need to explain yourself any further." He commented before shutting the door on her.  
Chrissie looked stunned, "Right ok." She muttered then turned back to the desk.  
He parked the chair and stood next to the bed, "Right then, I'm going to take you down for your MRI." He helped her swing her legs from the bed and supported her as she hopped from the bed to the chair.

Henrik parked Tabby by the scanner bed before going into the control room and emptying his pockets and removing his glasses. He then came back in to find Tabby leaning against the bed looking exhausted.  
"Tabitha, what are you doing?" He strode over annoyed.  
"Trying to get on the… thing." She tried to jump up off her healthy foot.  
"You're never going to get up there, here." He bent down and picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed.  
The radiographer came in and took out the wheelchair.  
Henrik helped to sort Tabby out, "Right then, you know the drill, lie as still as you can, it will be loud so wear these…" He leaned down to her, headphones in hand, "...and I will be right here for you alright?" He whispered.  
"Thank you." She whispered back.  
He placed the headphones on her, moved the helmet over her head and moved her in, giving the radiographer the thumbs up and the machine began its loud and unusual sounds consisting of knocks, buzzes and alarms.  
He stood patiently, holding the wire of the headphones, one hand on her lower leg gently rubbing his thumb on it. He occasionally glanced over her during the scan, watching her left foot and her right index finger tapping out a rhythm in sync.

She felt Henrik's hand on her shin the whole time, supporting her and helping her feel comfortable and every time she looked at the mirror, he was there. After a few minutes it was over and she was brought out to her boss who immediately got the helmet and headphones off her and as the radiographer returned with the chair Henrik picked Tabby up again and placed her gently on her feet, helping her hobble to the chair.  
"Steve, can I just say you have a pretty good taste in music." She grinned as she was wheeled out.  
The radiographer chuckled, "Thanks, Miss Rees."  
Hanssen tittered slightly, "Thank you." He nodded to Steve as he and Tabby left.

Henrik entered the room to find Tabby staring at the end of the bed, completely in her own world as she jumped slightly on seeing him by the door.  
"You can have this back now." He walked to the other side of the bed and took her hand to put her watch back on.  
"How was the scan?" Tabby leaned over to retrieve her book from the bedside table.  
"Steve has emailed me the images and it all looks clear. No bleeds, no masses or other abnormalities." He grinned.  
"Mr Hanssen, Tabitha's CT results." Chrissie handed the tablet to him.  
"Thank you, Nurse Williams." He turned it on before a small wince appeared on his face.  
"Can I see?" Tabby leaned from side to side to get a better view.  
Henrik handed it to her.  
"Ouch, suddenly I think I need more painkillers." She grimaced.  
"I can get you some more morphine." He nodded in understanding.  
"Hey guys, I hear you have the CT results." Harry entered. He stood next to Tabby and took a look before sucking through his teeth, "Ooh, nasty, that's a lovely clean ankle break though. And sprained wrist is it?" He leaned to look closer, "So what it looks like is the car hit you from your right side, took your feet from under you, then as you landed you must've put out your left hand to save yourself but your wrist buckled under the impact." Harry guessed.  
"It's like you were there." Tabby solemnly commented.  
"Can we get her 5mg morphine please?" Henrik asked.  
"Certainly." Harry left.

Henrik gently took Tabby's hand, "Are you ok?"  
"Ye." She nodded getting back to her book.  
"You seem to stress whenever the accident is mentioned."  
"It was just a shock you know?" She let her book rest on her lap.  
Henrik understood, "And that's why you fainted?"  
She nodded, "I just want some time alone please." She pulled the blanket further over her and settled to a position to sleep.  
Henrik smiled slightly, squeezing her hand before leaving.

(2 hours later)  
Tabby felt something warm on her arm. She opened her eyes; the room was illuminated with the warm, orangey glow of her side lamp. As she turned her head to see what was on her arm she found it was a hand. She followed the arm up to the owner, clad in red scrubs, sat in the visitors' chair.  
"Sorry did I wake you?" He asked quietly.  
She shook her head, "No it's ok." She grumbled, "Have you operated on Keller?" She pointed to his attire.  
He got to his feet, "Yes I have, I also tried to book an appointment with the on-call orthopaedic consultant but he's fully booked until tomorrow morning, so you're going to be in here a while longer I'm afraid."  
Tabby hung her head before a loud sob erupted from her.  
Henrik pulled up his trousers slightly and perched on the bed, "Tabby, what's the matter?"  
"I don't know." She whimpered.

"Ok, now try and tell me something's not going on?" Harry pointed to the hospital boss comforting his PA in the side room.  
Chrissie leaned over to take a look before smiling, "Well that's a side of Hanssen I never thought I'd see." She commented, carrying on sorting files.  
Harry snorted before turning back to watch Hanssen wipe a tear from the girl's face.

"Well, get some sleep and I'll be here in the morning with the orthopaedic consultant." Henrik got up.  
"Ok." She grabbed his arm.  
He looked down at the hand that had hold of him then looked back at owner of it.  
"Thanks Henrik." She smiled.  
"You're very welcome." He winked then turned to leave the room.  
Tabby snuggled down under the blanket and tried to get to sleep but after ten minutes Chrissie noticed Tabby fidgeting and went to see what was wrong.  
"Are you alright Tabby?" She stood by the door.  
"Can I have another blanket?" Tabby whispered.  
"Of course you can." Chrissie soon returned with a couple more blankets and placed them over Tabby, "Give me a shout if you need anything else, alright?"  
"Thank you." Tabby whispered and soon she dropped off comfortably.

"Morning Tabitha, are you awake yet?" Chrissie glided in and opened the blind.  
"Hm, I am now." Tabby grumbled shading the light from her eyes.  
"Mr Hanssen will be here soon with the orthopaedic consultant. Is there anything I can get you in the meantime?" She rested her hands on the bed next to Tabby.  
"Cup of tea would be amazing." Tabby sat herself up.  
"Sure thing." Chrissie winked.  
"Ah, good morning, Tabitha, how are we feeling?" Hanssen entered with a sheepish looking James.  
"I'm feeling better, thanks." Tabby nodded.  
"Good, now I thought you and Mr Harvey here could make up after last night's debacle so he's going to examine you this morning." Hanssen motioned for the orthopod to start.  
James rubbed his hands together, "Ok, now then, let's –"  
"James, pause."  
He looked up at her.  
"I need to apologise. What I said last night, although true, I spoke in anger, so I'm sorry."  
"Spoke? Tabby the whole flippin' hospital could have probably heard you. But apology accepted. Now my turn, I want to treat you as a way of an apology, is that alright?"  
"Of course it is. Now get on with it so I can go home." Tabby huffed, leaning back.  
As James lifted the blanket over Tabby's legs, Henrik's phone began to ring.  
"Henrik Hanssen." He left the room.  
"Is there something going on there or have just been single too long?" James grinned.  
"What _are _you on about?" Tabby smiled indignantly.  
"Well, I'm feeling some tension in the room, tension of a… sexual nature." He teased.  
"Mm, well, you might just be right there, but why would I tell you anything?" She suddenly winced, "Ouch, fuck, what sort of an apology is this?"  
James stood straight, akimbo, "Well, I'm gunna put a cast on your ankle and I might get a support for it too. As for your wrist, I think a simple splint will do."  
"Right, ok then." Tabby picked her book up and began to read.  
James stood waiting for a moment, "Right." He then walked out.

Shortly Henrik entered the room, a disappointed look on his face.  
"Hey what's up?" Tabby noticed and placed down her book.  
"Mr Cunningham has informed me that the Malmö conference has been moved forward a week."  
"Wait, that means that it's only the week after next."  
"We'll need to change the flight tickets." Henrik sighed.  
"We won't be charged for that because of the business we're attending."  
"Well that's good then." Henrik spotted movement by the door.  
"Here you are, Tabitha." Chrissie entered with the tea.  
"Aw, cheers Chrissie." Tabitha took a sip, "Lovely." She whispered. She looked around her, "Did my bag come in with me?"  
"Yes it did, do you want it?" Henrik reached for it by the bedside table.  
"Yeah, I need my phone and laptop." She rummaged through the bag to get what she wanted, "I'll give the airline a call and change the tickets."  
"Oh no, I'll do that." Henrik reached for the phone but Tabby pulled it away.  
"I don't think so, Henrik, I'm sat here with nothing to do, and if you take this task off me I will go insane."  
He recalled the same feelings from when he was in, "Alright."

As Tabby phoned the airline Henrik sat in the visitors' chair and listened to her phone call, admiring her professionalism and her casual, easy way of dealing with people.  
"…Ok, thank you very much, thanks, ta da." She hung up.  
"I've only just noticed how confident and enunciated you are on the phone, particularly over business matters." Henrik grinned his 'tell me more' grin.  
"Yeah, that's just my phone voice, I sound like an utter chav in real life dun I?" She laughed.  
Henrik chuckled shaking his head, "Of course you don't. Though there is the hint of a Welsh accent in your voice sometimes." He pointed out.  
"Really? I've never noticed."  
"Hello, hello!" James came gliding in with a trolley holding what looked like a bowl and some bandages, "Right let's get to work plastering you up shall we, now quick question, do you need the loo, because this will take a while to put on and dry and it will be difficult to pause mid-session so if you need to go, go now, otherwise we will get started." He grinned.  
"Let's just get on with it shall we?" Tabby motioned for him to start.  
"Righty ho then."  
Chrissie then took off the padding and began to wrap some foam around her foot and ankle. She then kept her leg elevated whilst James picked up a bandage, dipped it in the liquid of the bowl, then placed it over the foam.  
"Shit that's cold." Tabby gasped as some of the liquid dripped onto Tabby's toes.  
"Right then Tabs, I'm only going to give you a thin cast and we'll put on an ankle brace to give you the main support." He carried on with the plastering.

Soon he was finished and they kept her leg on the padding of the splint she had on before. She then had a splint fitted for her wrist and soon she was padded up with the necessary equipment. Chrissie shortly returned with a crutch, "Now then, try this; you only get one because of your wrist."  
Tabby swung herself out of bed landing on her healthy foot and she grabbed the crutch with her healthy hand and hobbled to the other side of the room.  
"Yeah that's alright." She smiled, "So can I go home now?"  
"Not yet, Tabby, you need to be seen by the physiotherapist who's going to teach you how to use that properly." Chrissie watched as Tabby made her way to the visitors' chair and sat.

"Right, for you, I'd always use the left hand rail and all you're gunna do is hop using these for support." He pointed to the crutch and the rail.  
"Right then, let's go." She hopped up the steps like she lived on crutches and as she got to the top of the flight she looked down to see the physiotherapist nodding, impressed. She turned and headed back down with as much ease as she went up. She looked at him expectantly, "So?"  
"I'll sign your discharge forms." He winked.

Henrik walked in to find Tabby sorting her things, "Where are you going?"  
"I've been discharged." She kept packing.  
He placed his hands in his pockets, "And how are you getting home?"  
She paused, "Oh."  
"Wait here for me." He spun on his heel and left.  
Tabby sighed as she got back to what she was doing.


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry its late again, shoot me if you want but it's the same damn excuse again. Again this chapter is a tad dry but we're slowly reaching the conference so stay with me readers because I love you all. Don't forget to review.

* * *

"Take these if you have any pain, they're stronger than regular painkillers; don't get your cast overly wet and beware of any signs of infection which I don't need to list for you." James handed her the box of drugs and smiled as she packed them into her bag.  
Just then Henrik appeared at the door. Tabby looked up.  
"Ready then, Miss Rees?" He asked holding up his car keys.  
"Yep." She swung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her crutch.  
She hobbled to Henrik and gave a short wave to James before leaving with the boss, suddenly she reversed back to by the door, "But slow the fuck down next time." She warned then caught up with the tall Swede.  
James gave an exasperated sigh before glancing at the name board by the bed:  
_**Name: **__Tabitha Rees  
__**Nurse: **__Chrissie Williams  
__**Consultant: **__Henrik Hanssen/James Harvey_

"Wow, he sure does dote on her." He muttered and sighed again and headed on out.

Henrik pressed the button for the lift and as the doors opened they revealed a startled looking Jac Naylor.  
"Christ, Tabs, what happened to you?" She looked over the patched up girl.  
Tabby hobbled in, "Oh yeah, you weren't here yesterday, I got hit by a car. James Harvey, Orthopaedic Consultant, mowed me down."  
Jac nodded, "Yep, that's sounds like him." She looked the two over, "So I take it Mr Hanssen is taking you home?"  
"Yes he is." Henrik huffed, pissed that he was being referred to in third person when he was stood right there.  
"Clearly it isn't going to be for a night of passion though is it?" She joked looking avoidantly around the lift cell.  
Henrik tensed and thankfully the doors opened not a second too soon, "Thank you for the pleasurable ride Ms Naylor." He stated irritated as he strode out.  
Tabby gave a warning look to Naylor before following the ginger out onto the ground floor.

Hanssen was already at his car, holding open the passenger door as he watched Tabby hobble towards him. He took her bags and placed them in the boot before rushing to her side again.  
"Careful now." He placed his hands on her waist and helped her into the car, gently shutting the door once she was in.  
Soon they had left the hospital and were on the road. Tabby leaned her head back and shut her eyes; she listened to the soft growl of the Volvo's engine. The car soaked up every bump in the road like a sponge, it felt like travelling on a posh, gleaming yacht over gentle waves. Soon the noises drifted away, the waves subsided, and she fell into a deep and much needed slumber.

*Clunk*  
"Tabitha, wake up, we're here."  
She felt the warm hand rub her shoulder and she began to open her heavy eyes. As she did so her eyelids slowly revealed a beautiful, large and expensive looking semi-detached house. They were parked in a driveway in front of a garage which was situated beside the house. Hastily she grabbed her crutch and Henrik helped her out. As Henrik shut the door behind her she took the time to look around the neighbourhood; it seemed a very expensive area with big houses, each with drives and garages and lofts with windows.  
Henrik shut the boot and locked the car, carrying both of their bags he led the way up the path to his door. His garden was gorgeous; bedding plants were surrounded by sandy coloured gravel and dotted through the small garden were pale paving stones. She looked up when she heard a jangling of keys which Henrik was taking from his pocket.

"Hello, Henrik, you're home early. Oh and you've brought someone with you. Who's this lovely girl? Is she you're girlfriend? My, my Henrik, quite a catch."  
"Afternoon, Fran, this is Tabitha Rees, my work partner." Henrik introduced the old woman on the other side of the fence to Tabitha.  
"Looks like you've been in the wars, Tabitha, what happened, love?"  
"I managed to get myself run over." She smirked, slightly embarrassed.  
"Oh dear. I'm sure Henrik will take great care of you." She winked.  
"I'm sure he will."  
"I will come and check up on you later, alright, Fran?" Henrik sorted through his keys for his house key.  
"Sure thing, lovely. And any hanky panky, keep the noise down yeah?" She joked to which Tabby giggled, perhaps in her condition that wasn't going to be a problem.

Henrik held the door open for her as she hobbled up the steps straight into his hallway. As you enter, there was a staircase on the left then the main hallway on the right.  
Henrik helped her take her coat off.  
"So who was that?" Tabby asked curiously, shrugging off her coat.  
"That is Franny Lloyd, I care for her sometimes." He hung the coat on the peg.  
"How do you know her?"  
"She moved in next door with her husband Mick, a year after I'd settled here, unfortunately though Mick died a few years ago and she's still feeling the effects of it. She's old, vulnerable, and I go round as often as I can to make sure she's comfortable." He explained, "Would you like a cup of tea?" He helped her to the living room.  
She smiled thankfully, "That would be great."

She sat, in silence, ringing her hands, glancing around the room, taking in her new surroundings. _'Well this is awkward.' _She thought. This was Henrik Hanssen's house, why was she here? He's such a private man, if anything it was more likely they went to hers. Soon the door handle clunked and he entered; a cup in each hand. He smiled cheerfully as he made his way to the coffee table and set the drinks down. He had clearly read her expression, "Are you alright?"  
She smiled weakly, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She reached for her tea.  
"I was just wondering." He sat next to her on the sofa.  
She took a quick sip, "Henrik, why are we here?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why did you bring me here, to your house?"  
"You need taking care of for a while, I thought it best you stayed with me." He grinned before taking another sip of his hot drink.  
Tabby smiled, staring at him for a few seconds before shuffling over and cuddling up to him.  
He was taken aback by her bold action but as her head rested on his arm he felt her relax and thought it was better than seeing her tense and uncomfortable.

"So how long have you known Fran?" She sipped her tea.  
"About 6 years." He answered simply.  
She snuggled into him more and sighed contentedly. He couldn't help but smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Tired." She yawned.  
"Do you want to go to bed?"  
"Nah, I want to stay with you." She looked up at him with sweet, hopeful eyes, "Can I?"  
He grinned and kissed her head, "Of course you can."

It wasn't long after she finished her tea that she began to feel sleepy. Her eyelids were getting heavy; as was her head, and soon she couldn't keep either of them up. Henrik felt her head slump onto his chest. He got up and began to sort out some cushions for her before laying her down to sleep on the sofa, pulling a tartan, woollen blanket over her.  
He found it quiet with her asleep; obviously she wasn't there every day but just knowing she was in the building and not a peep was coming from her, he found it quite disconcerting. He loved the way she managed to brighten things up; she was always talking or humming yet even if she was silent there was an energy from her that livened up any place no matter how dreary it was. As she slept, he couldn't help but admire her, her soft skin, her tender lips, her cute nose, though he sighed when looked over her hair, it was only then that he realised how awfully cut it was, but he did find the length of it quite appealing.

She was out for most of the day but soon she woke when she heard some rustling and quiet clunking beside her and as she opened her eyes, she was greeted by the wonderful sight of Hanssen's perky arse in front of her, he was bending down to place something on the coffee table. Her hand was on auto pilot as it removed itself from under the blanket and slowly reached out, making contact with the fine piece of muscle set in front of her.  
Henrik froze, tense and shocked, he bloody well hoped that was Tabby's hand stroking his backside. He glanced around and was relieved to find it was just the young girl.  
"Henrik, we should set to work on plans for Malmö." She mumbled.  
He carried on sorting out whatever it was on the coffee table, "If you're talking about the speech I've already written it, but I do need it proof read."  
"Can you tell me what's going on at the conference?" She curled into herself.  
Henrik finished and sat next to her, "Well we fly in on the Monday where we have the welcome dinner, Tuesday we have the speech where I am _praying_ you don't get drunk again, then that evening we have a ball."  
"A ball? You mean like dancing and shit?" She didn't seem too pleased.  
"Is there a problem?"  
Tabby laughed, "I don't dance. I _can't_ dance."  
"Well neither can I but I think it would be beneficial for us to stay. Then we fly back home on the Wednesday."  
Tabby nodded, the plan seemed sound, "Right then, where's your speech, I'll scan my critical eye over it." But when it was handed to her, her face morphed into a look of shock, "Wait, y-you want m-me in the… speech?"  
"Yes." He nodded.  
"Um, I'm not sure if –"  
"Tabitha, I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you were up to it, now –"  
"You didn't ask!"  
"Do you want to be part of it or not, because if not then there's no need for you to accompany me!"  
"What? So you're just going to abandon me at the hospital with nothing to do whilst you're gallivanting around a Swedish city, meeting new people and eating nice food, 'cause I tell you what Henrik, without me you will be lost, I guarantee it."  
"You're very sure of that aren't you; do you really think you're _that_ important to my job role? And I'm sure I can find plenty for you to do whilst I'm away."  
"Let me guess, relating to your job role? I do a lot for you, I organise your paperwork, I sign off theatre slots and equipment orders when you're not around, I take on plenty of your duties when you can't do them, so don't tell me I'm not important to your job role because without me you couldn't do your job!"  
Henrik was left stunned at Tabby's final shout; immediately afterwards she recoiled and was convulsing in tears.  
"I'm not important to _you_, that's what you really mean isn't it? You don't want me around." She sobbed.  
"Tabitha." He whispered, "That's not what I meant at all. Come here." He shuffled over and wrapped his arms tight around her.  
She felt the warmth from his body surround her and then she realised that she was wrong. This was proof wasn't it? Proof that she meant something and she wasn't just a maid. By being in his arms she felt accepted, she felt loved, but most of all, she felt safe.  
"What do you want for dinner?" Came the soft voice directly into her ear.  
"Pasta." She replied tearfully.

(After Dinner)  
"Thank you for doing the dishes." Henrik poked his head around the kitchen door.  
"No problem." Tabby turned to see Henrik shrugging on a jacket, "Where are you going?"  
"I'm just going round to check on Fran. You'll be ok on your own won't you?"  
"Of course I will." She grinned.  
"And by the way, I've measured the amount of liquid in each of my bottles so don't think you can get away with it." He swiftly left.  
"Get away with what?" *Clunk* "Bastard! I'll never be trusted with alcohol again."

"Here you go, Fran." He handed the elderly woman a mug, "Careful, it is hot."  
"I know, dear, I know." She gently took the warm cup and lifted it to her mouth, "Ooh, that's lovely."  
He sat with the old woman, watching TV for an hour or so whilst she sipped her Horlicks.  
Fran took her last sip.  
"Finished?" Henrik stood to take her mug.  
"That was lovely, Henrik." She smiled handing it to him.  
"Now, I'm going back now, but if you need anything, you know where I am, my number is by the phone, and you know where your panic cords are situated."  
She got herself to her feet and shooed him, "Yes, yes, yes, stop making a fuss and go home, you shouldn't keep a lady waiting, I bet she's getting impatient, women have needs too you know." She kept pushing him towards the door.  
Henrik chuckled, slightly flustered, "Yes, of course. Keep safe." He stepped out onto the doorstep.  
"Come here you gorgeous man." She waved him back.  
Almost reluctantly he leaned down and offered his cheek.  
"Mwah." She held his face, "You're a lucky man Henrik, she's a beautiful girl; attractive too; don't let her wander."  
Henrik pondered for moment before yet again he was being shooed.  
"Now go, before gets bored and pays a visit to Mr Right the Handy Man." She laughed.  
"Franny." He playfully warned.  
"Go! Go, go, go." She shut the door.

By the time Henrik got in he was surprised to find Tabby had already changed and gone to bed, though he couldn't help but chuckle when he found her in a pair of his pyjamas; on the way home that day he stopped off at Tabitha's, using her key to get into her house and pack a bag for her. Clearly, she hadn't found that bag. Though he too felt that it was lights out for him as well, so changing into his PJ's he settled in next to her and drifted off.

The next morning he awoke to the familiar and alluring scent of well-done toast, and strong black coffee. He removed the covers, slipped his feet into his slippers, and proceeded to follow the scent to the kitchen. There he found a smartly dressed Tabitha, hopping around the room.  
"Tabitha?"  
"Morning, Henrik." She waved cheerfully.  
"Where's your crutch?" He glanced around the room for it.  
"Over in the corner." She pointed, her mind clearly on sorting breakfast.  
"Why aren't you using it?" He asked annoyed.  
"It's only a small room; I'm fine hopping around for now." She replied simply.  
Henrik did his best to keep his cool, "You should be using it."  
"I know I should." She clearly couldn't care less.  
Henrik clenched his fists, "Then as your medical consultant and as your boss, I ORDER YOU TO USE IT!" He growled, freezing Tabby mid hop.  
There was a long pause, "Spread? Jam? Marmalade or Marmite?" She stared at the counter.  
"Excuse me?"  
She turned to him, "For your toast."  
"Oh, um, just spread please." He made his way to the counter to carry some things to the dining room.  
Soon Tabby hobbled in, thankfully using her crutch.  
"Jesus, Henrik, why do have to get so techy about it." She smiled sweetly, taking a seat opposite him.  
"I apologise but for your own safety and health you should be using your crutch. And I see you found your bag." He began eating.  
"Ha, what an idiot am I? I remember seeing you carrying it in yesterday yet I completely forgot about it last night, so I rummaged through your drawers and used a pair of your pyjamas, I hope you don't mind." She set to eating her own breakfast.  
"That's fine. Where are you going dressed like that?"  
She poured some milk over her cornflakes, "Dressed like what?"  
"Smartly."  
"Where do you think I'm going, the boyfriend's?"  
"Oh no, Tabitha, you are not going in, you need at least a fortnight off."  
"Well that's too bad isn't it since we jet off to södra Sverige next week. Oh and that reminds me, who'll be providing my doctor's note, hm?" She tucked into her cereal.  
"Mr Harvey, he's your consultant isn't he?"  
"Oh? But earlier didn't you order to me to use my crutch as my boss _and_ my consultant?"  
"Are we quite finished?"  
"Henrik, please let me into work, lock me in your office, chain me to your desk, (cause I know how you like that sorta thing), and I will not do anything that is above my condition level, I promise."  
He pondered a moment before carrying on eating, "No."  
"Twat."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Nothing."  
A sudden clunk was heard as he placed down his empty coffee mug and got up from his chair picking up his own dishes, "Good, because I'm off to work, see you later."  
*Slam*


	31. Chapter 31

Ok, right I get it, it was harsh, it was weighing on my mind, they definitely needed re-writes, so here they are, I hope they are better than before, I am not taking your comments personally I'm just agreeing with them so please don't feel like you've upset me because I assure you you haven't, so I really do hope this re-write is better.

* * *

Henrik sighed frustrated; he had been typing non-stop since 8:30 that morning, it was now 10:30 and he was starting to feel he hadn't had enough coffee. He whipped off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, resting his elbow on the desk. He huffed and ran his hand through his hair. Ready to get back to work he was disappointed when his phone began to ring. He growled lowly as he put his glasses back on and picked up the phone, "Hanssen…what do you mean?...She's here, at the hospital?...Where?...Ok thanks for letting me know." He slammed down the receiver, "Why can't she listen to me for once." He grumbled. Hastily he shut his laptop, got up and left this office.

"Tabitha!"  
"Fuck." She cursed under her breath when she recognised the irate growl from behind her. Slowly she turned around to face the tall, angry man who that morning told her not to turn up to work. She hung her head knowing she was in the wrong.  
"What are doing?"  
"What does it look like?" She motioned to the patient whom she had just helped stabilise.  
"What did I tell you this morning?"  
"I assure you that it wasn't my intention to come into work today. I wanted a walk around the park to get some practice on the invalid label when this lady just began fitting on the bus. I was the only medical professional on that vehicle so I managed to stabilise her and keep her safe until the ambulance came and so it was only fitting that I accompanied her here in the ambulance." She defended.  
He glared, silent for a moment, "My office, now!" He ordered turning and leaving.  
She sighed, hanging her head before turning to the nurse, "Are you ok with this now?"  
"Of course, you better go, he's not looking happy."  
She rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it. Thanks Kelly."

*Knock knock*  
"Come in."  
She entered to find Henrik stood in the middle of his office looking at his phone.  
He turned to see who had entered, "Ah, Tabitha."  
"What' up." She casually saluted.  
"Why are you here?"  
"You asked me to see you?"  
"Don't play games, I mean why are you at work?"  
"Henrik, I have explained why, I don't see why you're getting so techy and worked up about it, as soon as I know she's stable enough, I'm gunna go home."  
Henrik shut his eyes exasperated, "Tabitha, how many times? You're not ready for work. Go home now!" He ordered.  
Tabby silently approached him and took a hold of his suit lapel, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you're getting so angry at me." Her voice husky.  
He paused for a while, "At the moment you're not properly insured to be treating patients-"  
"That's bullshit, Henrik, don't treat me like an idiot, I've read the legal docs numerous amounts of times, I'm your PA remember?" She finished condescendingly.  
"And don't I know it." He growled huskily before wrapping his hands around the back of her head and pulling her into a rough and passionate kiss.  
Tabby was taken aback at first but soon she settled her hands on his back and went with it. After a few more seconds she felt daring enough to move her hands southbound and she cupped and arse cheek she felt him tense. She smirked into the kiss and began to squeeze and massage the fine piece of muscle she had in her hand. Finally she managed to elicit a quiet moan from him. Unfortunately though they had to break up their heated moment of passion as there was an impatient knock from the door. They quickly parted and Tabby headed to the desk and perched on the front of it.  
"Come in." Henrik called once he had composed himself.  
"Mr Hanssen, Tabitha, it's the woman that was brought in earlier she's crashed." Marie-Claire explained.  
As Tabby reached for her crutch Henrik shot her a warning glance to which she gesticulated questioningly in reply and headed on out anyway.

Henrik was impressed at how fast and nimble she was on her crutch after just one day of using it. She managed to keep ahead of Henrik's usual 'you can't catch me I'm the CEO' walk, he was quite impressed. As they got to the patient Tabby placed her crutch by the bedside table and began checking the woman's vitals.  
"Right I can't get a pulse, we need a crash team - she's in VF." She called out, ripping open the woman's shirt revealing a lacy bra and very sleek neck line. Just as Henrik was handing over the bagging apparatus to the nurse, Tabby bent down to check the woman's airway and her arse came straight into contact with his crotch. Now the cramped working conditions that evolve when numerous doctors and nurses appear to help resuscitate a patient mean that, yes, more often than not, accidental inappropriate touching does occur now and again, and this exact same incident had happened with her many times before but this one was different, 1) he's Henrik Hanssen CEO and DoS and 2) it felt like he had an erection, _'Bloody hell.' _She thought to herself, _'He hides it extremely well.' _She pulled back up and into Henrik arms as he reached around her to place the pads on the woman's chest.  
Like ballroom dancers they glided past each other as they switched places.  
"Charge 150, clear!"  
*Shock*  
"And we're back in sinus rhythm." He handed back the paddles before turning and glaring at Tabitha, "Go home." He simply stated annoyed, then he strode away.

It was grey, cold and the rain was pouring down heavily. Hardly any cars were on the road and the next bus wasn't for another twenty minutes. She sat, freezing, dripping and alone. She huddled into herself to try and keep warm, curling her legs to her chest, burying her face into her knees and blowing out hot air to warm her cheeks. A car drove past, rather slowly then it stopped seemingly in front of her. She decided to ignore it, she was far too tired and cold, but then she recognised the engine purr. Soon a door opened and slammed shut and the small 'tink' of an umbrella opening was heard through the sound of the rain splattering on the bus shelter.  
"Tabitha." Came a deep and recognisable voice.  
She slowly lifted her head to his stern face, though there was a hint of guilt lining it too.  
"Get in; let's go home." He held out his hand to her.  
Solemnly she lowered her feet, grabbed her crutch and stood, reaching for his hand as she hobbled over to him.  
He helped her into the car and soon they were off home.

"So, what was it then, hot chocolate, me or the lacy bra?" She took a sip of tea before placing it down.  
"Pardon?" He wrapped a blanket around her.  
"Your erection, don't think I didn't notice, Henrik, it was quite the compromising position we ended up in for a few seconds." She teased.  
"I didn't have an erection, what on earth are you on about?" He sat down next to her, admiring how strangely good she looked with his pyjamas on.  
"Don't lie to me Henrik, I felt it." She moaned teasingly, "It got me quite hot and bothered thinking of where you might put it later." She rolled onto her side and began slowly trickling her fingers down his chest to his crotch, "You, dominantly bending me over your desk, spanking me for being such a bad girl by _cumming_ into work when you _ordered_ me not to." Just as her hand reached his belt she flung herself backwards lying across the sofa next to him, her legs wide open, her head tilted back, she ran her hands down her torso erotically, "Oh, Henrik, tell me how _bad_ I've been, punish me _hard_ for coming into work today."  
Henrik stared straight ahead and pushed his glasses up when suddenly, as Tabitha's hands peaked under the waistband of the trousers, in a flash his hand was firmly on top of hers, stopping her from going any further. He turned his head, the light from the window glinting on his glasses; he gave her a grave look, "That's enough." He growled lowly.

She huffed and glanced at the empty cups on the coffee table, "Want another?" She motioned to the mugs.  
"Yes please, here I'll do it." He went to get up.  
"No Henrik, I can do it by myself." She grabbed the cups and began to hobble to the kitchen.  
"Tabitha."  
She spun round, "What?"  
"Crutch." He held it out for her.  
"Why Henrik?"  
"Because you need it."  
"It is a short walk, I'm fine without it."  
"Tabitha, take it now!"  
"NO!"  
Henrik stared at her in shock, "Excuse me?"  
"Stop telling me what to do, Henrik, I'm a grown woman." She shuffled back and placed the cups down again, sitting gently next to him. She took a deep breath and composed herself, "I'm young, I'm still ignorant to most things in this world, you're training me to be a doctor in a hospital, I get that in all aspects of my life you are superior to me. But I am sick and tired and pissed off with the way you try to control me; do this, Tabitha. Do that. Make sure you don't do this. Try not to do that. I have my own life to lead. You know the sign 'Beware of dog, enter at own risk'? Well I want to enter at my own risk, but you prefer to order me around and tell me not to enter and when I do enter, you get so angry with me. It upsets me because all I want to do is please you, but I want to do it on my own terms. Do you understand?"  
He nodded slightly solemnly, "Perfectly." He whispered.  
She got back to her feet and picked up the mugs, snatching her crutch from him and heading out to the kitchen, pausing by the door, "Do you still want another cuppa?" She asked quietly, not turning around.  
Henrik pondered for a moment, "No thank you, I've got some things I should be doing."  
To which Tabby left the room in silence.

Henrik headed to the study to carry on with his paperwork when he heard sobs coming from the bedroom. As he took a look, the door revealed Tabby, curled into herself on the floor, in complete tears.  
_'Christ, the past few events have turned her into a wreck.' _He thought to himself.  
"I'm so sorry, Henrik. I l-love you and I n-never want t-to hurt you. Please forgive me." She finished on a whisper. Suddenly she heard footsteps approach her and as she lifted her head she found the man she was apologising to crouching down next to her.  
"What do you have to apologise for?" He smiled.  
"I've been a selfish, disrespectful cow." She murmured  
"No you haven't, not at all; I understand how you feel, people forgetting you're a medical professional and telling you to do things you already know, I've been there. But I don't want you to hurt yourself; we're heading to Sweden next week and it would certainly hinder your eligibility to fly."  
Her lips slowly curled into a smile, "Thank you, Henrik."  
He shook his head, "What do you want for dinner?"  
"Salmon."


	32. Chapter 32

A week had now passed and it was finally the day they headed to Malmö for the conference. Henrik had allowed Tabby into work for DESK DUTIES ONLY for the last few days before they headed off and today they had a few things they needed to do at Holby before they left for the plane.  
Henrik and Tabby both stood at the entrance with their suitcases, Tabby's a greeny, bluey, purply floral pattern, Henrik's a plain grey and black.  
"Oh, Tabs, darling, come here." Mo brought the young doctor into a hug, "Remember to bring me back a little something yeah?"  
Jac held up a finger, "And don't forget me too." She pointed out.  
"Don't worry, it is gifts all round." Tabby giggled. She then spotted movement from behind and instantly recognised the orange flowing shirt.  
"I see we're all ready for the off then?" Serena stood next to the other two girls, arms folded.  
"We certainly are." Tabby grinned.  
"Oh, Tabitha, here's your doctor's note, it needed a second signature." Serena handed it to her.  
"Thank you." She gave the deputy DoS a quick hug.  
"Right ok, have fun guys." Jac turned on her heel.  
"Not so fast, Naylor, come here." Tabby stood with her arms out as Jac turned back grudgingly and took the hug.  
"You'll do brilliantly, Tabby, and if not you'll have me to face when you get back." She joked pulling out from the embrace.  
"Right then, Henrik, are we ready?" Tabby turned to the boss who, the whole time, had been looking through his phone.  
"Right yes, away we go then. See you all soon." He gave a wave to the three women at the entrance as they set off, wheeling their suitcases through the car park.  
"Bye, Mr Hanssen, see you Tabby, have fun!" They all called out, waving.

Hanssen took both suitcases and placed them into the boot whilst Tabby lowered herself into the car and soon they were on their way out of the car park and headed towards Bristol Airport. The journey was silent, it was strange, they were two polar opposite people yet they had nothing to talk about. Tabby reached for the radio, typical, BBC Radio 3 was his choice. She left it on, resting her head back as she listened. It wasn't long until they were at the airport.  
Check in was a doddle, security was passed with ease, but then they reached the departure lounge where they found they had an hour delay.  
"Oh, fuck off, how typical is that?" Tabby ran her hand through her hair exasperated.  
"Coffee?"  
"You are a star, Henrik." She took his bags from him and slumped onto a seat whilst Henrik went to get the drinks. She stared at her lap.  
_'Tabitha, crutch."  
"Why Henrik?"  
"Because you need it, now take it."  
"NO!"  
"I'm so sorry Henrik, I've been a selfish, disrespectful cow."  
_"I want to be noticed for my talents, I want to be independent in my work, is that too much to ask?" She whispered to herself tearfully, "Why aren't I trusted? Why must I be ordered around?" She began to sob into her lap. Henrik and Tabby had hardly spoken about anything other than things to do with work, where he was just bossing her around anyway.  
"Umm, miss, are you ok?"

'_Of course, the flight's delayed so everyone suddenly wants caffeine.' _Henrik rolled his eyes as he joined the back of the queue that was leading out of the coffee shop. Unfortunately this wait gave him time to think.  
_"I'm young, I'm still ignorant to most things in this world, you're training me to be a doctor in a hospital, I get that in all aspects of my life you are superior to me. But I am sick and tired and pissed off with the way you try to control me. …You know the sign 'Beware of dog, enter at own risk'? Well I want to enter at my own risk, but you prefer to order me around and tell me not to enter and when I do enter, you get so angry with me. It upsets me because all I want to do is please you, but I want to do it on my own terms. Do you understand? ...I've been a selfish, disrespectful cow."  
'Do I really boss her around that much?'  
_"Oh, Tabby, how on earth am I going to make it up to you?" He muttered under his breath.

"Wow, you're a doctor? That's so cool!"  
"Is it? I don't even know any more." She hung her head.  
"So you really like this guy then?" The young man sat next to her became serious again.  
"Yeah, but he's my boss. I don't think he realises I exist until it's time to tell me to do something."  
"But isn't it his job? And you said you guys have done it a few times, so he must like you back."  
"Even so, I'm a girl and he's a man, it wouldn't matter who it was, if a girl stripped off in front of you and agreed to sex you would wouldn't you?"  
"No doubt about it, but he sounds different." He glanced up, "Oh, and he's 12 o'clock, gotta go. Good luck with your speech, hope it all goes well." He waved and headed off.

"Who was that?" He handed her, her drink.  
"No one." She took a sip of her drink.  
"You were talking weren't you?" He sat next to her.  
"Yeah but I don't know who he was." She shrugged.  
"Tabitha, it's not safe to talk to strangers."  
"Oh my God, I'm 22, not 12."  
"In your condition you would not be able to defend yourself."  
"In my what?"  
"Tabitha, I didn't mean-"  
"No, of course you didn't." Irritated she grabbed her coffee and crutch, flung some change to him then left, leaving Henrik in a confusion of what to do.

"Punch him, yeah, right in the bollocks! Wait, what are you doing?"  
_"Knock Out!"  
_"It's a shit game anyway."  
"Then why are you going again then?"  
Tabby paused her hand by the money slot before she paid in, _'It's that guy from earlier.'_  
"Here, I'll show you how it's done." He reached into his pocket and took his position at the controls.  
_"Aaaaand fight!"  
_"You see it's not all about the attack, it's about the strategy, do you want to catch this dude by surprise or do you want to go full force in a battle of power?"  
_"Win!"  
_"Wow, you're quite a guy aren't you? Can you teach me?"  
"Of course." He motioned for her to take his place, "I'll pay for this one." He slipped his 50p into the slot for her.  
_"Aaaaaand fight!"_

Henrik wandered around the area; surely she wouldn't be in the arcade would she? But that's when he caught a sight of her messy short hair, punching out on some keys. There was a young man with her; he seems to be getting quite friendly with her. _'She's not safe.' _His mind whirred with possible situations that might happen to her with this stranger, he looked strong and could easily take advantage of her; he wasn't going to have a repeat of Sir Fraser.

"_Win!"  
_"I did it!" She grinned excitedly.  
"Tabitha!"  
Both she and the boy turned to the call.  
"I'm glad I've found you, our flight is boarding soon; we should wait back at the departure lounge."  
She folded her arms, "And what if I said no?" She stood close to the stranger and flung her head sideways like a spoilt child.  
Henrik gave up, "Then that's your decision."  
"Good, then I'm staying here until our flight is called." She turned back to the machine and reached into her pocket.  
"Tell me, what's the name of your new friend?" He tested.  
She froze by the money slot for a moment before going ahead, "Cory." She stated.  
The guy suddenly tensed then went along with it, "Yep, that's the one."  
"Well, I will be by the grass plant where we were before. So you know where I am when you're done." He turned on his heel and left.  
Tabitha's body drooped as she sighed.  
"Are you alright?" 'Cory' asked.  
"This is your game." She muttered to him then began to head in Henrik's footsteps. She stopped and looked back at the boy, "Thank you."

"Hey, it's only been an hour, it's gunna be a long flight if you're that tired already." She stood in front of him akimbo.  
"Tabitha?" He looked up.  
"Well, duh, who else is it going to be? Wait, don't tell me you've got a cheeky little mistress who's tagging along have you?" She grinned.  
Henrik chuckled, "It's nice to see that smile back on your face."  
Tabitha bashfully giggled, lowering her head and brushing some hair behind her ear, "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier-"  
"No, no, no, that was me, wrong choice of words."  
_"Information for passengers on EasyJet flight 413, your flight is now departing, may you please make your way to gate 15, making sure you have your passport and boarding card ready."_  
Sighs, groans and exasperated huffs of 'hooray' were heard all throughout the departure lounge as everyone got up and picked up their hand luggage.  
"Finally like, let's get going." She energetically picked up her hand luggage and hobbled for the queue that had now formed at the gate, Henrik in tow feeling better about Tabitha's lift in mood.

They were towards the end of the queue thanks to everybody else being excited to get their winter holiday going, there were also many other business tourists too, people in suits playing on their iPhones, tapping about on their tablets, seemingly talking to themselves until they turned around and you realised they had a dongle in their ear. Children vibrating with excitement and anxiousness to go on holiday, and the parents zombified from exhaustion as they wouldn't hear the end of it since they booked the tickets.  
Tabitha reached beside her and took a gentle hold of Henrik's hand, but to her disappointment he shook her off. Slightly perturbed but not undetermined she went for it again, this time he squeezed it and leaned down to her slightly.  
"Not here." He simply stated and shook her off again.  
She hung her head, _'Well done Tabs he hates you now, he doesn't just mean not here, he means not here, not there, not anywhere. After you keep having a go at him like some witch with permanent PMS, it's no wonder why he doesn't want anything to do with you.' _She nearly fell into tears until it was there turn to go through the barrier.  
Henrik did all the talking and lead the way through the corridors to the plane. Once on board Henrik took Tabitha's hand luggage and placed it in the overhead rack then in silence they both took their seats, Tabby next to the window with Henrik next to her, he insisted that he'd sit next to the stranger which she found odd but went with it anyway.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard to EasyJet flight 413, your morning 9:30 flight to Copenhagen. My name's Scott, I'm your captain, how'd you do? Bit of information about the delay there was a tiny electrics problem, our external tail end lights weren't working, the problem has been sorted and now we're safe to fly so I will hand you over to my beautifully handsome cabin staff who are now going to take you through the safety video and yes, it is very important you watch it but I know you all won't so I will get off my knees and hand you over, thank you."_  
The cabin staff began their routine of explaining the safety procedures along with the video and as they went through Tabby got more and more anxious about the flight; emergency slide, oxygen masks and life jackets, all the worst scenarios were rushing through her head and she began to become slightly breathless.  
"Tabitha, are you alright?" Came a soft, concerned whisper from beside her.  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She replied quite unconvincingly.  
All too soon the briefing was over, the command for seatbelts on was given and they were taxying towards the runway. Tabby's panic wave was rippling from the inside out, she began to shake, tears welled in her eyes and she began to ring out her hands. The plane turned on to the runway and straightened up ready for its sprint to take off. Tabby closed her eyes and whimpered quietly. Soon a hand was on hers, interlocking their fingers, it held her hand tightly giving her the comfort she needed.  
"I take it you've never flown before?" He whispered into her ear.  
She shook her head, eyes still tightly shut.  
"It will be fine, I'm here for you."  
As the plane began to accelerate she took her free hand and gripped tightly onto Henrik's suit sleeve, squeezing more tightly on his hand.  
He felt her shaking and a few teardrops plop onto his hand and he leaned down to where she was hunched over and whispered into her ear, "It's ok, you're safe, I'm here for you, you're completely safe." He kept whispering until they were up in the air, "We're up." He announced.  
She slowly lifted her head and looked out of the window to see blue sky and the tops of a few buildings. She sighed, loosening her grip. Slowly she lifted her head and gazed into her boss' eyes, "Thank you." She whispered.  
He smiled and nodded letting go of her hand and reached for his Kindle.

Soon things settled down, Tabby listening to her Walkman and reading her book, Henrik reading his Kindle, it felt like de ja vu, then she remembered the Wrexham conference travelling on the train.  
Half an hour had past and suddenly Tabitha's head slumped onto his arm. He glanced to find her book resting pages down on her lap and her chest rising and falling with relaxed breaths. He smiled and got back to his read.  
"Oh Henrik I apologise, I don't know what came over me." Came the slur from beside him. He dismissed it and carried on.  
"I'm being truthful, I love you." She mumbled, "I really do." And soon a tiny snore started from her.  
He couldn't help but chuckle and after stealthily checking around him he decided it was safe to put an arm around her.


	33. Chapter 33

As they walked through arrivals they soon found the man they were looking for; a tall-ish, skinny scruffy looking guy, grey ruffled thinning hair and a fag hanging out of his mouth, he stood leaning on a pillar holding up a sign with the words _Hanssen + Rees _printed on it.  
The pair headed over to him.  
"You must be our driver?" Henrik asked as he approached.  
"Radisson Blu Hotel, Triangeln Malmö?" His thick cockney accent took the two by surprise.  
"That's the one." They followed the driver to the taxi and he opened the boot to place their suitcases in for them. He then aided Tabitha into the back before getting into the drivers' side and heading for their desired destination.  
After a 30 minute drive they pulled up outside the grand looking, glass building. Tabitha stood by the suitcases the driver had unloaded whilst Henrik paid the fare before he took both his and Tabby's cases and wheeled them into the foyer.  
"I'll sort out our rooms." Henrik left Tabby near a plant with the suitcases whilst he went to converse, in Swedish might I add, with the lovely looking blonde behind the desk; she wore a navy blazer with a matching pencil skirt, light blue shirt and navy neckerchief, she had her hair in a bun with a plait encircling the bulb of hair, she was the ultimate master copy for the Swedish super model rule what with her bright blue, sparkling eyes. Strangely though Hanssen, being a native Scandinavian did not take a single double glance at her, Tabitha on the other hand could not take her eyes off this being of perfection stood behind the desk, smiling cheerfully, sliding Henrik some papers to sign then handing him some keys.  
"Tacka dig, njut av din vistelse."  
Golly her voice was far too söt, giwt, kawaii, however you wanted to say it; she felt like she was in love.  
"Tabitha, are you even here today?" Henrik waved his hand in front of her face.  
"She's gorgeous." She mumbled, still staring at the receptionist, who was clearly starting to feel a tad self-conscious with Tabby's stares.  
"Yes, quite, to our rooms?" He dangled the key in front of her and when she still didn't respond he clicked his fingers close to her ear.  
Tabitha suddenly jumped from her skin, "Shit Henrik, you could've have just spoke to me to get my attention." She snatched the key and headed off.  
"Yes, well I did try that but you're not listening so why I'm trying to explain is beyond me?" He sighed as Tabby ignored him and hobbled for the lift, struggling with her suitcase in tow.

They sat in their separate rooms, on their separate beds, Tabitha was typing away frantically on her tablet, Hanssen hot at his laptop. Soon Tabby had enough and decided to call round.  
*Knock knock*  
The footsteps grew louder then there was the clunk of the door handle, "Hello there, Tabitha, something the matter?"  
She tilted her head, "Can we talk?"  
"Certainly." He stood aside for her to enter.  
She began to pace the room, "I'm going to honest with you, but I am feeling apprehensive about this speech, I know it's tomorrow and we have plenty of time to go through it but it's only tomorrow."  
Henrik shrugged, "Then let's go through it."  
Throughout the rest of the day then they paced the room, each with their own copy of the speech they ran though it again and again.  
Henrik checked his watch, "We'd best be preparing for the welcome dinner." He placed down his papers, "How are you feeling about it?"  
"Much better, thank you." She smiled hugging her papers to her chest, "I shall see you outside in an hour?"  
"Most certainly." He smirked as he watched her leave his room, a definite air of confidence in her stride.

Tabby wore a simple grey cocktail dress that had a pleated skirt, Henrik wore a simple grey suit with white shirt and navy tie; he couldn't help but smile at the accidental match when they met outside their doors.  
"Let's go." Henrik grinned motioning for Tabby to lead the way.  
"Of course."  
The place was even more beautiful than Wrexham, each table had a white cloth draped carefully over it then in the middle stood a large bushy basket of flowers and greenery, everything on the tables were set out, the plates, glasses, bowels and cutlery. But then Tabby's eyes settled on one tall-ish, grey haired, suited bastard stood leaning against the bar talking with some other upper-middle class balding man. Tabby suddenly felt malice ripple through her, she wasn't going to spend the evening avoiding the man and hiding behind Hanssen, although logic said that that idea was definitely the safest. She held her head high and crossed in front of Henrik to get to the bar.  
"Tabitha where you…? Oh no." He tried to catch up with her but he was too late, Fraser had already caught Tabitha's eye.  
"Well, well, well, I never thought you'd approach me after what happened."  
"Shut up, this was the only space left by the bar and I need a drink." She took the complementary glass of champagne that was handed to her by the barman, "So enjoying Sweden?"  
"It's alright yes." He took an awkward sip.  
"Yes, I haven't had much chance to experience the city yet; it was pretty much off the plane into a taxi into the hotel and never see the outside for two days, haha." She took a swig.  
"Miss Rees, we need talk."  
"Oh do we now?" She scowled at him, "You feel me up on the ward then later you trap me against a wall and proceed to finger me, you then wrap my fingers around your dirty little member and force me to jack you off. What else is there to talk about?"  
"Listen Tabitha, what can I say?"  
"Sorry maybe. And it's Miss Rees to you; by doing what you did you no longer have any status over me. If I were you I'd treat me with some respect." She then turned and headed back to Henrik.  
"My, my Miss Rees, that was certainly brave, I'm proud of you." Henrik smiled.  
"Thanks."

Soon it was time for the welcome dinner; unfortunately all of the Holby team were placed on the same table so Henrik made sure Tabitha was sat between the only two people he trusted, himself and Mr Cunningham, awkwardly Fraser took his place on the other side of Henrik.  
"So is this where I meet my end?" Fraser started quietly.  
"Touch her and you _will _be dead, but for now I will trust that you will keep your hands to yourself."  
Dinner though was without a hitch; thankfully the other few people on their table were from the Royal Glamorgan Hospital in South Wales and therefore spoke English, which was a blessing to the Holby team as the awkwardness of knowing about Fraser's indiscretion was enough to keep them silent in case of certain slip ups.  
Henrik and Tabby returned to their rooms at the end of the night and settled in to sleep.

"Ah, Miss Rees, I see we're matching again." Henrik chuckled as he pointed out Tabitha's red neckerchief tied under the collar of her cream shirt. Henrik wore a white shirt with red tie and a black pin striped suit, including his waistcoat which had the red patterned back to it, he looked very handsome indeed. Clipboard and folders in hand they headed for the hall.  
"Now if you dare get drunk and disgrace the team I will be forced to punish you." Hanssen spoke quietly into Tabby's ear as they headed for their seats.  
"Ooh, Mr Hanssen, will it be bare hand or riding crop." She teased.  
He replied with a slight chuckle.  
There were quite a few speakers to go before Tabby and Henrik were up which got Tabby's nerves up quite considerably. Finally though they were called.

"God morgon, mitt namn är Henrik Hanssen VD och chef för kirurgi vid Holby City sjukhus i Bristol, och detta är Tabitha Rees min personliga assistent och praktikant läkare. I dag ska vi tala om hur tekniken används på sjukhus redan, vad är ännu att komma till sjukhus och vad Holby gör för att integrera denna nya teknik." Henrik started.

Tabitha took a deep breath when suddenly she felt a hand on her on the lectern. She finally felt the confidence she needed.  
"Right now in 2013, robots are already patrolling the corridors of hospitals, mainly doing the work of porters, for example Forth Valley Hospital in Scotland, opened not long ago has a fleet of robots which are guided by lasers and can sense when something is in its way. It can be called to do a task using a PDA system. The fleet is divided into 'clean' and 'dirty' tasks so each team uses its own set of corridors to reduce the risk of cross contamination. Countries leading the hospital robotics revolution are Japan, the US and France…"  
Tabby finished her stint without a hitch and now it was time for Henrik to work his magic on the crowd and finish the speech.  
"…thank you very much for listening." They both took a quick bow as the crowd applauded and they took their seats.  
On their way back Henrik placed his hand in the small of Tabby's back and leaned down to her ear, "You were outstanding, well done." He whispered.  
Tabby giggled coyly and took her seat again. After two or three glasses of wine, and a scary warning look from Hanssen she finished her last and had no more. Finally, after another two hours of thumb twiddling, struggling to translate the language, applauding and teasing Henrik by stealthily running her fingers up his leg now and again, the conference finally ended.  
Henrik decided that for the rest of the day he'd take Tabitha shopping, she looked like she needed some retail therapy and what young woman wouldn't want to go shopping, particularly in a foreign country. Henrik helped her with the language barriers and treated her to some Swedish delicacies whilst Tabby bought him a new tie and took him for a walk around a beautiful park which had a gorgeous lake in the middle of it. When they returned to the hotel they had about two hours to get ready for the ball.

Tabitha emerged from her room to the knock that was on her door. Henrik could not stop his eyes from gliding down her body. A silk black floor length dress that hung loosely around her with a daring neck line that stopped half way down her cleavage, her hair was stylistically ruffled which perfectly hidden the messy way it was cut.  
Henrik looked dashing as ever, he wore a white shirt with a green tie, grey waistcoat, but the best part of his outfit, and the thing that made Tabby swoon with lust, was his tailcoat, she never thought owned one.  
"You like what you see?" Tabby gave a small twirl.  
"My, my, Tabby, were you hoping to dazzle me?"  
"I think I've succeeded have I not?"  
Henrik chuckled, "I think you have." He held out his arm.  
Tabby locked her door and linked her arm through and he escorted the young doctor down to the hall.

"Champagne, Miss?"  
"Ooh, marry me." Tabby glided past picking up a glass. Though just as she was about to take a sip, it suddenly disappeared from her hand.  
Henrik had reached around her to grab the drink, "Take it slow it tonight, won't you?" He warned when Tabby turned to face him.  
"Yes, Henrik, I promise." She teased.  
"Good." He handed it back to her.  
*Cough* "Er, could I grab your attention for two moments please, ladies and gentlemen? Yes thank you. Um, well, welcome to this year's annual European Medical Conference Ball, here at the Radisson Blu Hotel in Malmö, um, I'd like to congratulate everyone on your speeches this morning they were excellent and truly inspiring and I think we could all learn a lot from each other so it was great to have you all there, it's also so nice to see so many of you have stayed for this ball, it's going to be a truly wonderful evening which we will end with some lovely fireworks in the hotel garden. Er I won't keep you much longer just let you know that champagne will be served around the room for the night and any other beverages you are welcome to ask for at the bar, there's a buffet at the back help yourself whenever, and um, well, have a great time." The man grinned then gave the thumbs up for the orchestra to begin and soon plenty of people took to the floor with a partner.  
"Well Miss Rees, may I?" Henrik held out his hand.  
Tabby giggled, "I can't."  
"I'll support you."  
"I can't dance anyway let alone with this." She knocked on her plastic splint.  
Henrik gave a hopeful smile which she couldn't refuse and so she gave in and took his hand.

Once at a suitable place on the dance floor, Tabby turned to her partner and placed a hand on his shoulder, she then felt his hand slide around onto her lower back, they then interlocked fingers with their other hands and Henrik helped Tabby around the steps. Tabby hopped around on her healthy foot with all the grace and elegance of a penguin attempting to climb the steps of Montmartre. After a while Mr Cunningham cut in for a dance.  
After a few false starts he had an idea, "Here, if you put your feet on mine…"  
"But I don't want to ruin your lovely shiny shoes."  
"It's fine go on."  
"You'll be lucky if you can take my weight."  
"Oh shut up."  
Once she was on, Cunningham held her tight to keep her from falling and soon they were gliding and twirling across the floor like Du Beke and Widdecome.  
"See Twinkle Toes, you're nothing more than a feather."  
"Oh, Mr Cunningham you flatter me." She giggled.  
As the piece came to its end, Terence wrapped his arm tightly around Tabby's slender frame and bent her backwards over his knee, leaving Tabby in a fit of giggles. But as he looked up his grin quickly faded when he caught the eye of Hanssen who was not looking so pleased.  
"Come on…" He lifted her to her feet, "…We'd better get back." He helped her hop back to the tall Swede by the bar. Whilst Tabby was turned to the barmen asking for a glass of red Henrik leaned to Terence, "I need to retrieve something from my room, may you keep a close eye on Tabitha for me, don't let Fraser get anywhere near her understand?"  
Terence knew the exact reason why and knew that if such a thing was to happen here, where there was a crowd, 1) it would be easy for him to hide her and have his way and 2) such a scene would put Holby and indeed the NHS in a very bad light, "Of course Mr Hanssen, you have my word."  
"Thanks." He then departed.

"Hey where did Mr Hanssen go?" Tabby glanced around for him.  
"He said he had to retrieve something from his room, do you want something to eat, I can go and get you something, save you struggling over there with a plate."  
"Yes please."  
"OK what would you like?"  
"Anything will do me thanks."  
"You like fish? You're not allergic to anything?"  
"Yep and nope."  
"Great I'll be back in a minute then." Terence smiled then made his way over to the buffet.  
Tabby smiled to herself before taking another sip of her wine when she felt something warm behind her, hot air was circling around her ear as a hand snaked its way onto her hip.  
"May I have the next dance?"


	34. Chapter 34

I need to apologise in advance for Henrik's slight OOC'ness towards the end of this chapter but it was coming at some point and I never knew how he would say it. Hope you enjoy anyway.

* * *

Before she could utter a single sound he was already dragging her to the middle of the crowded dance floor.

"Ok, I don't know how hungry you are but we can always get some more later on, I got you a couple of sausage rolls, a few cheese and pineapple sticks and some of those prawns with the dip, does that sound… alright?" He finally noticed she wasn't where he'd left her, "Tabitha?"

"Let go of me." She growled at him quietly.  
"Why should I?"  
"Because I did not consent to this." She shut her eyes and tried to shake him off but his grip was too strong for her.  
He pulled her into him and began to dance, "But this is night for celebration and dance and if I did not offer the chance to a beautiful lady such as yourself, then what kind of gentleman would I be?" He trickled his fingers down her waist and rested his hand on her arse causing her to whimper slightly.

"Tabitha, where are you?"  
"Having a game of hide and seek I hope." Came the not too impressed sounding voice from behind him.  
"Mr Hanssen, I can explain I was getting her some food and-"  
"I don't care what you were doing, where is she?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well let's find her then."  
After a quick scout of the outskirts of the room they scanned the dance floor and as a couple waltz out of the way they revealed the girl they were looking for, unfortunately in the sleazy clutches of a certain Fraser Anderson.

Tabby glanced around for any sight of Hanssen, but none could be found.  
"Fraser what on earth do you think you're doing?"  
"That's Mr Anderson to you and I just wanted the chance to apologise."

"She's there." Terence pointed out.  
"Where on earth does he think he's placing his hand?" Henrik growled, "Get security."  
"Right on it." Terence made haste for the door.

"Apologise? What sort of a sick man are you? No amount of apologetic gestures will account for what you did to me. You disrespected me, took advantage of me, abused me and shamed me-"  
"Shamed you?"  
"Yes, I am ashamed of what I went through, I feel embarrassed and most of all, and I'm not afraid to admit this, I'm scared, scared of you, scared of what you could do to me, scared of your strength over me, if it wasn't for Henrik, you would have had your way with me."  
Fraser leaned down to her face, "And you would have enjoyed it wouldn't you, _slut."  
_Feeling his hand squeeze her arse cheek to emphasize the degrading label her fight or flight reflexes kicked in and within half a second she gathered a sufficient amount of saliva in her mouth and projected the collection into the dirty man's face causing his grip to falter. Immediately she took her opportunity and as she turned away to unwrap herself from his grasp she spotted the man she had been longing for. There was a clear gap for her to run through but soon she realised how much of a hindrance her ankle brace was to her and she began to hop for dear life across the floor, dragging her handicapped leg behind her. As she finally reached the edge she fell, straight into the arms of her boss. He reached down to hook his arm under her knees and lifted her, automatically she wrapped her arms around his neck and turned her head back to the dance floor to see Fraser getting escorted away by two security guards.

Henrik placed her down gently by the bar where her crutch was, "Nice aim." He smiled.  
"Cheers." She picked up her glass from before and downed it, "Christ, needed that." She placed the empty glass back down, "Thank you, Henrik. You're always there for me when I need you. Anyway, I need some fresh air and glass of champagne, want to join me?"  
"Yes I think I shall." He followed her upstairs to the first floor, grabbing a glass from the waiter before leaving, and they headed out onto the balcony, sitting on the wooden bench which was lined with cushions.  
Tabby took a sip, "So, Mr Cunningham told me you went to retrieve something from your room."  
"Ah, yes of course." He suddenly realised and placed his glass down to reach into his waistcoat for the item. He turned to her, "Happy birthday." He smiled handing it to her.  
She placed down her own glass and took it with both hands. She admired the wrapping paper, it was white with silver patterns and the whole thing was tied beautifully with a purple ribbon.  
"I'm not sure how happy it is now though." He sighed.  
"It's fine, I haven't properly celebrated my birthday for a few years so I'm used to it. Many people forget about it." She laughed.  
"Because you don't tell them." He chuckled.  
She suddenly wondered, "Yeah, how did you know it was my birthday?"  
"A CEO has many secrets he doesn't share with his PA you know." He whispered.  
She realised, "Employee profiles; don't think I don't know, I've hacked into Holby's computer system already you know." She glanced back at the gift, "Can I open this now then?"  
"Of course you can." Henrik picked back up his glass and took another sip.  
Carefully, making sure not to tear the very neatly wrapped parcel, she undid the bow, "Give me your wrist?"  
Henrik naively held out his hand to have a pretty purple ribbon tied onto his wrist, "Why, thank you, Tabitha, does it suit me?"  
She then undone the wrapping paper to find a box, in the bottom right hand corner was some shiny indented lettering, _3M Littmann. _The box was black with the '3M' in blue shiny letters and the 'Littmann' in silver shiny ones. A small squeak came from her when she recognised the company and as she pulled off the lid, there, sat in the box looking pretty was a glistening new stethoscope with plum coloured tubing.  
She stroked it gently, "Oh, Henrik it's gorgeous thank you so much." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
"You're very welcome." He grinned.  
"Wait is this the Cardiology S.T.C?" She asked noticing the chest piece.  
"Yes it is."  
"Wow, I've had my eye on this for a while now." She grinned.  
"Yes I did notice it in my browsing history." He glanced to her knowingly.  
She giggled and put the lid back on, placing the box next to her, she cuddled up to Henrik.  
"Blimey, if it wasn't so dark I could probably see those goosebumps from miles off." He laughed rubbing her arm. He decided to take off his tailcoat and wrap it around the birthday girl, "So you're now 23."  
"Yes I am." She nodded pulling the coat around her more. She soon gave a deep sigh though that didn't go unnoticed by Henrik.  
"Something the matter?"  
"Am I a good doctor?"  
Henrik frowned and pulled out of the cuddle, "You're an excellent doctor. Why what's wrong?"  
"Well I always feel like I'm being contradicted."  
Henrik tilted his head, "Why, do you not feel you're good enough?"  
"I won't lie to you but there have been many moments where I just feel I can't do my job properly. But then people tell me otherwise, I think that I'm good at playing piano, but people say I'm shit haha."  
"Tabitha-"  
"Then I think sometimes that you have feelings for me, but then I think better of it."  
"Tabitha." He breathed.  
She suddenly got up from the bench, "Go on, say it, you're embarrassed by me, you don't have feelings for me, never have and never will, I'm being stupid."  
"Tabitha that's not how I feel at all." He stood behind her, placing his hands on her arms.  
She turned to face him though she kept her head low, "Henrik, I didn't mean to be so forward I just-" She was silenced by a finger on her lips.  
"Tabitha…" He licked his lips in thought, "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

*Squeeeeeeel bang*

Tabitha was jolted out of her shock by the firework and they both turned to watch the show of colourful explosives.  
"Henrik I'd love to."  
Henrik raised an eyebrow and looked her over before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Soon she rested her head onto his chest and they watched the rest of the fireworks together on the empty balcony. All too soon though they had ended and all that was left was the faint coloured smoke, hanging in the air.  
"It's a shame though." Tabitha suddenly spoke.  
"What is?" Henrik looked down at her.  
"I've finally decided."  
He furrowed his brow, "Decided what?"  
"I'd like to go to university and study to be a surgeon."  
_"Now you can't become a surgeon at this hospital unless you have the qualifications, the one we look for is a Bachelor of Surgery, which you don't have. Now I have spoken with HR and they have agreed to open up a permanent job here for you as a doctor, or we can fund a course for you to gain a surgeons' qualification, in your case I doubt it would take you long to finish the course but it's up to you."  
_"Oh, you do?" Henrik seemed slightly disappointed.  
"Yes, I looked up the courses. I'd like to study General Surgery with Laparoscopic Surgery, which also involves some robotics. It really piqued my interest and I thought, well what use am I in a hospital if I can't perform surgeries." She spun around to face him, "So can I? Please?" She gave him her puppy eyes.  
Henrik sighed defeated, "Well, I shall look into it and see if we can get you the funding." He suddenly felt arms wrapped around his waist.  
"Oh, thank you, Henrik." She whispered.  
Henrik chuckled and stroked her hair slightly, "Now, I think it's time for bed."


	35. Chapter 35

*Knock knock*  
Henrik gave a sigh as he put down his Kindle; admittedly he wasn't really reading it, he had been staring at the same page for nearly ten minutes. That night had been one to remember, so much had happened but he was yet to react to it; after giving Tabby a lingering kiss goodnight he stripped off his coats, loosened his tie, undone his top button and settled down to read.  
He swung his legs off the side of the bed and headed for the door. He had to admit he was rather stunned by what his door revealed.  
There stood the object of his daydream just now, leaning seductively against the door frame, clad in a skimpy, silky, slightly opaque, black nightie lined with lace around the bust and hem.  
She flicked her new stethoscope around her neck, "Well, Mr Hanssen, fancy a game of Doctor's and Nurses'?" She whispered huskily.  
Hanssen's lips slowly curled into a mischievous grin and as she grabbed his tie and pushed him inside he shut the door and immediately leaned down to roughly press his lips to hers.  
It didn't take her long to begin unbuttoning his shirt. Without shrugging it off he leaned down to pick her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and they kept their lips interlocked as he carried her over to the bed.

He gently lay her down and reached for her stethoscope, but soon she got to her feet and approached the tall man. She immediately tried to grab for the medical tool but Hanssen pulled it out of her reach.  
He gave her a warning look, "Magic word, Miss Rees?"  
Seductively she pressed her chest against him and grabbed each front of the open shirt. She gazed up at him with puppy eyes, "Please?" She asked.  
Henrik raised his head slightly, keeping his eyes on her, "Put it in a sentence."  
"Please may I have my stethoscope back?" She pawed at his bare chest.  
"You may." He hung it back around her neck.  
She suddenly turned to the bed, "Oh no, I think he's crashed, get me a crash trolley."  
Henrik stood still, staring at her in complete confusion.  
When she realised that he might not be following what she was doing she glanced back at him. Just as she thought, he hadn't got a clue. She gave a playful wink then he got it, they were roleplaying, he'd never done this before but he went along with it anyway, thankfully the roleplay was to do with his own career so it should be easy to follow.

He brought the imaginary trolley over to her and as he went to place on the imaginary pads, Tabitha leaned down in front of him to check the 'man's' vitals. As her arse came into contact with his crotch they both couldn't help but feel de ja vu when this happened in real life. She deliberately took the time to move around and tease but that's when she felt his hands grab firmly onto her waist. He pressed himself harder against her pert backside, letting her know how hard he was and that he was not really in the mood to play games. Understanding his need Tabby whipped back around to him, grabbing his tie she fell backward onto the bed pulling him down onto her. Thankfully he caught himself before piling onto her, and as he held himself in a press up position above her, gazing into her beautiful grey eyes, he felt her legs wrap around his waist.

She put on her stethoscope and pressed it against Henrik's chest. She gave a satisfied nod, "Well Mr Hanssen, nice and fast, just how it should be after playing with me. But I assure you it will be twice that pace when I'm done with you." She finished huskily before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for another tongue wrestle. She felt his hips grind over hers enthusiastically and she began to take off his tie and push off his shirt. A hand then made its way up Tabby's nightie and cupped one of her breasts making her moan softly, much to Hanssen's satisfaction. Its fingers then trickled their way down to between her legs where she was already dripping wet and anticipating his entry into to her.

His fingers encircled her clit for a few seconds before they delved between her lips and into her warm, wet entrance. She gasped as she felt the two fingers slip inside her. He began to thrust his fingers in and out, getting faster and faster until Tabby was writhing underneath him. He was too hard now and it was getting painful. He pulled out his fingers, they were coated with her juices, he stole a quick glance at her; she was panting, her eyes shut. Deciding it was safe, he proceeded to do something that he always thought was incredibly vulgar; he slowly dragged his tongue over the two fingers that had just been pleasuring the young doctor. She was sweet and he wanted more, but unbeknownst to him, in the short time it took for him to enjoy her taste on his fingers Tabby had opened her eyes to see where he'd gotten to. He suddenly heard her moaning and as he looked back she was fingering herself slowly, then she brought her finger up to her lips and took a long drag of her tongue over the digit just as Henrik had done, "Mmm, sweet." She licked her lips staring directly at her boss.

Damn it, he couldn't take any more of this teasing. Hastily he undone his belt and trousers and pushed them, along with his pants, down to half way on his thigh. His luscious cock was rigid and ready for her and before she had any chance to do anything he'd poised himself above her and positioned his member at her entrance. Tabby held her breath with anticipation. Suddenly he thrust into her hard causing her to gasp and throw her head back. She gripped his shoulders tightly and when she finally let out her breath he began to move. Her moans were in perfect sync with his thrusts as he rocked his hips in and out of her.  
She arched her back, gritting her teeth and as she let herself back down again she let out a long sensual moan. She rubbed her hands up Henrik's chest, feeling his soft, pale skin before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to lock lips yet again.

Henrik buried himself deep inside her and held it there, relishing in Tabby's soft squirms and the vibration of her moaning lips on his. Slowly then he pulled out. Tabby opened her eyes to see his guilt lined expression.  
"Tabitha, we can't carry on." He noted apologetically.  
She suddenly realised the problem. Sitting up she traced her finger down his chest, "You know you love me…?"  
"Mm hm." He agreed though he knew she was going to ask him for something.  
"Can you nip back to my room and get my satchel please?" She held up her key that she had attached to her nightie.  
He took the key and pulled up his trousers, he then grabbed a shirt and half-heartedly buttoned it up so he looked presentable enough to leave his room to go next door.  
As she was left alone it gave Tabby time to think about night's events, particularly his offer to be her boyfriend. Somehow that just didn't sound right, Henrik Hanssen: Boyfriend. Partner? Plus one? Other half? There was no other real way of describing it really, this stage one step up from friendship, one down from marriage. Admittedly it was going to be an odd relationship, he was, what, thirty years older than she was? But they couldn't deny their feelings for one another, and for a man of his age he was surprisingly good in bed.  
All too soon though she was brought out of her thoughts by Henrik returning with her bag.  
He handed the bag to her and soon she was rummaging through until she found what she was after.  
"Were you expecting something?" Henrik eyed the box whilst unbuttoning his shirt.  
"Shut up, it's always good to have them just in case." She pulled out a sachet and flung it to him, placing the box back in the bag and flinging over the side of the bed.

As she turned back he was already over her ready for round 2. He entered her again and they got back to their gentle love making. After a few minutes Tabby took position on top. Guiding his cock in she lowered herself onto him letting out a breathy moan. Henrik held up his hands and she placed hers onto his, interlocking their fingers he helped support her as she proceeded to ride him. She circled her hips and managed to elicit and small groan from the normally stoic man.  
After a while they both seemed to be reaching their limit so Henrik took over on top and began to thrust into Tabby at a much faster pace. Harder, faster, deeper, she was struggling to keep her voice down. With a final grunt he came before giving a small growl and thrusting a few more times. Realising she wasn't finished herself he pulled out and trailed kisses down her torso. Tantalisingly he dragged his tongue over her clit before pushing as far inside her as he could with his wet and surprisingly dextrous tongue. She entangled her fingers through his dark curls, squirming and writhing at every flick and roll the warm wet muscle gave her. Soon she began to feel her stomach tighten, her fingers curl, her breathing hitched and finally she let out satisfactory groan.

Henrik pulled his plain black boxer briefs back on and turned to pull the sheets over Tabby before joining her underneath. He lay facing her and brushed a small strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Tabitha you're gorgeous." He muttered gazing into her eyes.  
She smiled, looking away coyly.  
"So university then, you want to study general and laparoscopic surgery?"  
"They're the ones." She grinned, "Where are you thinking of sending me?" She reached for his hand underneath the covers.  
He interlocked his fingers with hers, "Well, I have a few contacts in the RCS and so I should be able to get you private tuition and cheaper fees due to my Fellowship, and with that quick brain of yours I bet you could finish a course within a few months, especially with private tuition."  
"But does that mean I'll still have to be sent away." She seemed hopeful to stay.  
"Yes it does I'm afraid." He ran his hand over her cheek, "But it won't be for long." He reassured.  
"Well I want to know a bit more about your question. What made you ask?"  
"Oh that? Well isn't it obvious?" He grinned, "You're sexy, confident, a down right tease and I want you all to myself." He chuckled.  
Tabby giggled, "I bet you do."  
"So why did you agree?"  
"Well once you've ran your tongue over ice sometimes you just get stuck." She laughed, "But seriously, I never turn down opportunities as good this, what can I say? You're tall, dark, handsome, aloof… my perfect man." She leaned forward and took his lips with hers.  
He wrapped his arms around her small frame and continued the passionate, romantic kiss and soon Tabby buried her head into his chest and fell into a calm, deep sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

"Mmm, Henrik." She shot up, "Henrik?"  
"I'm here." He reassured behind her.  
She turned to see him checking his phone, damp hair and naked bar the towel wrapped around his waist.  
His eyes glanced up from his phone, an amused smirk lining his lips, "Morning."  
Tabby rubbed her eyes, "Good morning. Have you showered already?"  
"No I've just been outside it's pouring down." He smirked placing his phone down on the bed side table. He paused and gave her a condescending look, tilting his head, "Our flight is 10:00 you know?"  
She realised what he was getting at, "Oh right of course." She threw off the covers and headed for the bathroom.  
As the door clunked shut and the lock was pulled across Henrik couldn't help but chuckle himself. Tabitha was a lovely girl, the only things that got to him were her constant mood swings and timidness, the latter though he found quite endearing on times. He never thought he'd have these feelings for her, she was overly energetic, sometimes loud, unable to stick up for herself at times, but she could speak her own mind and was very talented. He regularly felt the need to protect her and he always found he could relax around her, she brought out his fun, playful side, a side maybe only one or two people could access in him.

"Henrik?" Came a small whisper from the door.  
"Yes?" He looked towards the head of wet hair poking through the door.  
"Um, can I be a pain and ask if-" Before she could finish a set of clothes was held in front of her. She took them gently and retreated back into the bathroom to get dressed.  
"So this is what he picked out for me." She spoke to herself as she glanced through the clothes he'd handed her. She eyed up the lacy underwear, "Typical." She snorted, "Underneath that cold, sophisticated exoskeleton he's just a typical man." Nevertheless she put them on, along with the stockings and suspenders, pink long sleeved shirt, grey pencil pinafore and purple neckerchief.  
She reappeared out of the bathroom to find a casual looking Hanssen lying on the bed reading his Kindle. He looked up, admiring her attire; he'd done well, "Breakfast?"

After breakfast they headed back upstairs to pack their belongings.  
"Henrik?"  
"Yes, Tabby?"  
"Is my…? Yes it is." She answered herself, "Sorry just looking for my bag." She flung a few extra items in and looped it over her head. She stood next to her suitcase, "Right, ready for the off?"  
"Most certainly." He got to his feet and grabbed his suitcase.  
They both checked they had everything then headed for the lift.

It was the same driver that had picked them up before who was taking them back and throughout the 20 minute journey nobody spoke a word, Tabby looked as though she was dropping off, Henrik was more interested in what was outside and the driver couldn't think of any intelligent small talk, so chat was futile.  
It wasn't long until they arrived at the airport, again check in was a doddle, they slinked through security and ended up in the departure lounge, thankfully this time their flight was on time.  
Tabby dumped her bag next to where Henrik was sitting down, "I'll be back in a min." She slurred out quickly hurrying for the loos.  
Her discomfort did not evade the senses of Henrik, "Tabitha, are you alright?" He asked concerned.  
"I'm fine." She called back.  
He furrowed his brow before taking out his phone and sorting out his calendar.  
Soon Tabby returned and sat next to him, hand on her stomach she pointed across him, "Can you hand me my bag, please?"  
He handed her the satchel and she sifted through it urgently. Finally finding what she wanted she popped out a couple of pills and swallowed them down with a swig of water. It was then that Henrik realised what the problem was.  
"Coffee?" He went to get up.  
"Tea please?"  
"Of course." He smiled squeezing her leg gently before heading towards the shopping area.  
Tabby leaned her head back and blew out, waiting for the painkillers to kick in.  
"Hey."  
Tabby nearly screamed, "Cory?"  
"Yeah, um, though my actual name is Tom." He smirked, "May I?" He pointed to the seat the other side of her, "It was Tabitha wasn't it?"  
Tabby nodded, "That's the one."  
"It's a pretty name." He smiled sweetly.  
"Thanks. Um, are you stalking me?" She laughed.  
"My dad was on a business trip for his company and seeming as though I'm next to take on the company he thought it would be a good opportunity to take me with him."  
They chatted a while longer before Henrik returned with two cups of hot liquid and something purple and fluffy under his arm.

He handed Tabby her drink, "Ah, Cory, how nice it is to see you again." He didn't seem too pleased though.  
"Hi." He waved casually, "Erm, I'll leave you guys to it, have fun." He got to his feet and jogged away.  
"Henrik stop scaring the poor kid, he only came to say hello and-" She was interrupted by the fluffy purple thing, "Aww, Henrik is that for me?" She took the teddy with both hands.  
"I thought it was something to cuddle to help ease your pains." He referred to her stomach cramps.  
"Henrik you're too sweet." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the cheek.

It wasn't long until their flight was called and as they were waiting to go through the gate, as Tabby reached for Henrik's hand this time he took hers and held it tightly, though dropping it swiftly as they went through the gate, to maintain professionalism.  
The flight was uneventful, not much different to when they were flying out. When they arrived Henrik helped Tabby with her suitcase though now she was managing to hobble without her crutch, but he still insisted she used it with the exasperated words of, 'Tabitha, it's there for a reason so bloody well use it, you're a doctor aren't you?' to which she huffed and rolled her eyes, using it until he wasn't looking then hobbling about without it, quickly using it again when he turned around.  
"Henrik, can I please just take my suitcase?" She begged.  
"Alright, fine." He huffed and handed it back to her. She was thankful that he kept a slower pace so she could keep up and as they got out of the front doors he spun round to face her.  
"Right, if I leave these with you…" He parked his suitcase and hand luggage next her, "I'll bring the car around, saves you walking too far then." He smiled.  
"No Henrik it's fine I can walk-" He'd already left, "Bastard."  
It wasn't long until he pulled up in the 'drop off' layby; she got herself into the car whilst he put the luggage in the boot. Once he was sorted he slinked into the drivers' seat, clunked in his seatbelt and they set off home.

Tabitha hugged the teddy to her stomach as the painkillers began to wear off. Her discomfort was not unnoticed by Henrik and he reached his hand over, gently placing it on her leg to comfort her for a moment before getting back to driving.  
*Ring ring*  
Tabby turned to the phone in the holder, staring at it for a minute, "Who's Maja?" She asked pronouncing the J.  
"It's pronounced 'Myer'…"  
"Of course." She mentally slapped herself.  
"…and she's an old friend from Sweden." He explained briefly.  
"Oh, do you want me to answer it?"  
"No." Came the immediate bark.  
She stared at him mouth agape for a moment before ignoring him and tapping the answer button, "Hello Henrik's phone." She gave him a childish 'you can't make me obey' smile to which he scowled at.  
"Oh, hello, who is this?" Came the strong Swedish accent.  
"It's Tabitha Rees, Henrik's PA."  
Again Henrik gave a disapproving look her way but she was concentrating on the phone.  
"Oh I see, is he around or can you take a message?"  
"Actually he's in the car with me now." She turned her head to him expectantly, "Speak." She whispered.  
He huffed, "Hello Maja."  
"Oh, Henrik, I heard the conference went well."  
"Oh you were there were you?"  
"No, but Professor Olsen was and he said that you delivered an excellent speech alongside a very pretty young girl."  
Henrik gave Tabby a warning glance, "Yes, to give her her full title that was _Doctor _Tabitha Rees."  
"Ah I see, well-"  
"Is there a reason you why you called?" He interrupted her.  
"Well, I just wanted to say congratulations on a successful speech and hope you arrive home safely."  
"Well we're home now safe and sound." He assured for the sake of assuring her as he pulled into his driveway.  
"Oh, both you and Tabitha?"  
"Yes. Problem?"  
"Um, no, not at all, well I hope you two have nice evening, hope to see you guys at some point and… well… goodbye then."  
"Yes goodbye." He then pressed the end call button.  
Tabby smirked, "Oh I get it."  
"Get what?"  
"She's an old flame of yours isn't she?"  
"W-what? I haven't a clue what you're talking about."  
"No?" She tilted her head sarcastically.  
He gave her a warning look before getting out and heading to the boot.  
She too clambered out and hobbled around the back to him, "So what happened then?"  
"Again, what an earth are you on about?"  
"Well, simple loving and leaving doesn't create such a frosty relationship, Henrik, something more happened, care to tell?"  
He bashed his fist on his suitcase and spun to face her, pointing his finger, "That is personal and I do not wish to tell you about it so stop harassing me for it." He growled.  
She held her hands up in mock surrender, "Ok, I'm prying, I'm sorry, I'm just curious, I wasn't forcing you to tell me so you just had to tell me that you're not comfortable with it, and that's fine. You just need to get used to the fact that I'm a tease, if I find a weak point in a mate I like to tease them about it, it's all done in good humour and nothing is meant by it. So I apologise, can I take that for you?" She motioned to all the hand luggage he was picking up.  
He nodded and thrust it to her before reaching into his pocket and dangling some keys in front of her.  
She headed up the path.  
"It's the one with the one with crocodile cover on it." He called up to her.  
She sifted through the set for it and unlocked the door.  
"Henrik there's a bleeping sound!" Came the call from inside.  
"Oh shit." She muttered dumping the suitcases back down and jogging up the path, "Sorry, I set the alarm before we left, I forgot to tell you." He tapped in the numbers and the bleeps stopped.  
"You have a house alarm?" She looked puzzled.  
"I don't set it every day, just when I'm away for a while. Anyway, you can just put those underneath the stairs for now we can sort them out tomorrow."

Once the suitcases were in they decided it was best to leave the unpacking until the next day, they got straight onto preparing dinner; the night carried on as usual, it was like they never left. That was until the phone rang.  
"Henrik Hanssen… yes… yes it is… oh that's excellent… um, I'm not sure, I will need to-… well I'm going to have to discuss this with her but can it wait until tomorrow? It's getting late and we're about to have dinner so-… y-yes… I don't know I'm afraid… I will speak with her about it tonight and I will ring as soon as I can tomorrow… Ok thank you." He headed back to the kitchen.  
"Who was that?" Tabby asked still stirring some sauce.  
"Oh, just management work, they want to know if…" He trailed off and swallowed.  
She glanced up at him concerned, "Want to know if…?"  
Henrik then came out of his short daze shaking his head, "Oh it's nothing." He quickly carried on with helping.

"So what happened to Sir Fraser?" She took a bite from her fork.  
"Haven't I told you?"  
"No, I seen you chatting with Cunningham at breakfast, you didn't look too pleased, but you haven't said a word to me about it."  
"Oh, my apologies then, um, he has a hearing in a week with the GMC and local health board, actually, there's something I need to talk with you about."  
She looked up slightly puzzled, "Go on."  
"That phone call earlier wasn't to do with management; it was the vice chairman of the local health board, William Johnson, he told me that the hearing will definitely go ahead, but they would also like to speak to you."  
"To me?"  
"It was inevitable really, but it is completely up to you, though if you don't go up then they can't do anything about it." He placed down his cutlery.  
"So they want to know if I'm going to press charges?"  
"In a way, this is staying in the medical community for now but if they do decide that government intervention is needed then you will be asked if you want to proceed or not."  
She too placed down her cutlery and laced her fingers together on the table, "I think a loss of job is more than enough thanks. I will go ahead with the GMC hearing but if it goes to court then I will take it no further." She stared deep into Henrik's serious eyes.  
"Are you sure? Because I know you've been through some tough times with him." His expression morphed into one of sympathy, "I want you to find an end to this."  
She nodded placing her hands flat on the table, "I'm sure." She whispered, choking slightly as her eyes began to well up.  
Henrik reached across the table to place his hand on hers and as she felt his touch she broke down. Henrik glanced into his lap, there was nothing he could say.


	37. Chapter 37

Kaysia, in what way odd? I found that comment quite amusing XD Anyway, yet more drama from me, though to be honest, I don't think a day goes by when there isn't something huge happening at Holby. Hope you enjoy =D

* * *

"Naylor's phoned ahead and told me that there's an emergency." She hobbled along comfortably alongside her long-legged companion, diary in one hand, phone in the other, her undone black coat and its belt flapped in wind as they made their way towards the entrance.  
Henrik listened intently as he checked his watch, "What is this emergency?" He glanced past his wrist to her sleek looking legs, her pencil skirt shaping them beautifully, of course the splint was unsightly but as least she was wearing it.  
Tabby took a closer look at her diary, "A coach has overturned and taken out a number of other vehicles, they're unsure of how many casualties there are but they're _all _being referred to Holby…" She dropped her hand, "… St James's are full up apparently." She huffed.  
Henrik rolled his eyes, "I see."  
Tabby drew in a deep breath, "Still, nothing we can't handle, eh?" She grinned to him.  
He smiled softly, admiring her optimism but that smile shortly faded when he realised that this is definitely going to be one hell of a rollercoaster ride, even if they do finish it alive, there's definitely going to be a lot of sick bags filled, from patients and from staff.  
"Morning, Logi." She smiled cheerfully as she greeted the security guard on duty.  
She stayed by Henrik's side as they headed towards his office but he suddenly froze in his doorway when he spotted the very unexpected sight.  
"Oof." She walked straight into his back, "Sorry." When he didn't turn around to her she became concerned, "Henrik, what's wrong?" She placed her hands on his hips and managed to walk him forward a few steps for her to get in. Seeing _him _there caught her off guard.  
"Tabitha-"  
"MISS REES!" Came the correction roar from Henrik, "Get out of my office right now, unless you want you're pretty, silk tie wrapped around your fucking neck!"  
"Mr Hanssen-"  
"YOU DO NOT let yourself into my office willy nilly, ESPECIALLY after how you treated my… my… Miss Rees."  
"_Your _Miss Rees?"  
"That's right." Tabby stepped in front of her man, "Problem?"  
"Tabitha, what did I say I about keeping it on a low?" He muttered to her quietly.  
She scowled a deadly scowl at the pervert stood casually in front of Henrik's desk, "You've come here to sort out what I'm saying at the hearing aren't you? Well, let me tell you this, I will be telling them EXACTLY what happened, and there's nothing you can say or do to change that. Now, _out!_" She pointed to the door behind them.

They both gave him a death glare as he slunk out of the office in silence and he was hardly out of the way when Henrik slammed the door shut, "Twat." He hissed. He then headed over to his desk and slumped down on the chair.  
*Knock knock*  
"What?" He barked impatiently.  
Jac entered looking quite indifferent about the rude welcome, "Mr Hanssen, good to see you're in, Tabby are you up on deck today or are you still bound to desk duties?"  
"Well if you can bring me some scrubs and a shoe that I won't mind getting covered in people's bodily fluids then I'd be delighted to join the team."  
Jac nodded grinning, "Great, I'll sort that out for you now, Mr Hanssen, will you be giving one of your awesome inspirational speeches to rally the team before the long string of ambulances turn up?"  
"I can if you want me to." He smiled.  
"I'll gather everyone at the staircase then."  
"Nightingale wing?"  
"Of course."  
"I'll be there in 5 then."  
"Excellent." She turned back to the door, "Tabs I'll return with your kit in a min, left or right?" She motioned her eyes at the girl's feet.  
"Oh, left, size 7, and medium scrubs, please."

It didn't take Jac long before she returned with the kit and swiftly left the office.  
Henrik glanced up from his laptop as he noticed movement from Tabby, "Would you like me to lock the door for you?" He asked sarcastically as she pulled her shirt off over her head.  
"It's ok, I'll be done in a sec."  
His eyes roamed over her half naked body, her floral bra was the only interruption over her flawless, pale, porcelain skin.  
"Oh shit." She muttered.  
"What's the matter?" He pretended he was only just looking up from his laptop.  
"I've only worn skirts with this cast, oh hang on." She suddenly spotted an extra item of clothing. Picking it up she found it was a pair of extra-large scrub trousers with a waist cord, "Oh that woman things of everything." She complimented Jac's perception. The trousers slipped easily over the cast and the string cord allowed her to tighten the extremely wide waist so they stayed up; despite their size they just looked like wide leg trousers. She took off her one flat, black, velour pump and replaced it with the crisp, clean, white trainer. She slipped her spare clips into her hair, keeping it out of her eyes and she was ready.  
"How do I look?" She presented herself to him.  
He pulled away from his laptop and looked her over, "Gorgeous." He whispered, a small smirk lining his lips.  
She looked down her attired, "Bloody hell, it seems like ages since I wore scrubs, now I've managed to get my hands on some cardiothoracic ones."  
Henrik got up from his seat and headed over to her, "I thought I hadn't seen you in them before." He ran his fingers through her hair, "Are we ready then? It's time for my 'inspirational' speech." He smirked.

"Are we all present then?" He called from his place on the staircase.  
Everyone finished their conversations and turned to face him.  
"Good, now we should all have been told our emergency for today, a coach has overturned and swiped out four other cars on the M4. The coach was travelling from Heathrow to Swansea and was carrying foreign tourists so firstly we need a set of staff who can act as translators so if you can speak any foreign language may you come forward please?"  
A number of doctors and nurses and a couple of porters stepped forward and stated their languages to the group, Tabitha though was stuck at the back of the group and couldn't push to the front and so she caught Henrik's eye and gave him a nod. He listed off the set of available languages, "… Also Tabitha Rees can translate Welsh and Japanese and I myself am a fluent speaker of Swedish and can translate French. So this is your Translator team. Team leaders, I am nominating two for each ward, so starting with AAU we have Sacha Levy and Harry Tressler, for Keller we have Antoine Malick and Michael Spence and for Darwin we have Professor Hope and Jac Naylor. Nurse leaders; for AAU, Chrissie Williams; for Keller, Chantelle Lane and Darwin, Johnny Maconie. Any problems or queries you see those who I have mentioned, you will follow any and all directions given by your team leaders and it goes without saying you will act with a calm and professional demeanour at all times. Any questions?"  
Everyone shook their head.  
"Good. So without wasting any more time can we all be on standby in the foyer please?"  
Without any moans or complaints everyone headed for the foyer ready for the first ambulance to arrive.  
"Tabitha, may I have a word?" He beckoned her over. He whispered into her ear, an act that did not go unnoticed by the omniscient Naylor, though instead of saying anything, she stored it in her memory ready for some blackmailing, if needed, later on.

The crowd of surgeons, doctors, nurses and porters all stood in foyer in their separate teams, all anxiously waiting for the first ambulance to arrive. Tabby glanced around her team; all were chatting quite comfortably though there was still a tension as they wondered what was to come from the day.  
Suddenly the faint sound of sirens was heard from the doorway, everyone took their positions ready for the call.  
Louder and louder, closer and closer, Tabby took a big gulp and deep breath trying to keep herself calm, this was her first real experience of, on the fly, emergency medicine; although they were trained in it, most of the staff, apart from the AAU team, did not deal with straight through the door emergencies on a regular basis but Tabby had never experience it in her life. Her eyes darted around the room, people, lots of people, doors; where were the doors? Her hands were trembling; palms were sweaty, breath coming thick and fast. That's when a hand grabbed hers and squeezed tightly.  
"I'm right here next to you, don't panic." Came the surprisingly female reassurance.  
Tabby took one more deep breath and finally the first ambulance screeched to a halt.  
"Head injury!" The paramedic called.  
"Right then team let's go." Michael lead his half of the Keller team to the ambulance.  
One by one the ambulances came and went, dropping off then returning to the crash site; "Minor injuries!", "Fractured tib and fib!", "Glass wounds!", "Dislocated shoulder!"; each team left one by one until finally…  
"Suspected punctured lung!"  
"Come on then, Tabs, let's get this one." Jac elbowed the young doctor and they lurched forward to retrieve their patient.

"Right, you are as big a part in this team as anybody else, you shout out an order and we'll humour you, alright?" Jac spoke into her ear.  
"He's tachycardic, hypertensive, bp is 80/50, heart rate is at 170, severe bruising around the chest area, although nothing feels broken underneath an x-ray will need to be ordered." The paramedic reeled off.  
They wheeled the trolley out of the ambulance and brought it into the foyer.  
"Can we pause two seconds please?" Tabby called and the paramedics, nurses and porters halted the trolley and Tabby leaned over to check the breathing and pulse, "He's in VF, we need to get him up now, can someone give me a leg up?" Tabby placed one foot on the wheel base and clambered on top with the help of the paramedic, she straddled the patient and started compressions, nearly falling off when they turned for the lift, though the paramedic kept a hand on her to steady her.

Henrik began a ward stroll, making sure things were going smoothly. Despite the number of patients heading to Keller the ward was still as quiet as usual, AAU's patient numbers had definitely doubled so it was just hectic as usual, if not more. He then reached Darwin; only one crash victim had been brought on to the ward yet there was chaos as nurses were toing and froing from a set of closed curtains.

"Charge 200…clear!"  
*Shock*  
"Charge again…clear!"  
"Tabby..."  
"CLEAR!"  
They all moved out of the way.  
*Shock*  
Tabby stared at the monitor.  
"Tabby, stop, he's not strong enough, his lungs are weak and his heart is weak."  
She took a deep breath before dejectedly replacing the paddles, "Time of death, 10:47am."  
As the team began to pack up, Tabby rested her hands on the edge of the bed, lowering her head, "Bloody hell." She huffed, "First day back and all." She stood back up and turned, slinking through the gap in the curtains she caught Henrik's eye. She sighed and shook her head before heading to the nurses' station.  
"Not a good start eh?" Johnny commented solemnly.  
"Fucking tell me about it." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair, "Well, hopefully our next one should go better." She grinned half-heartedly.  
"There's not going to be a next one."  
The two turned to the source of the voice, looking puzzled.  
"What do you mean?" Tabby queried.  
Jac turned to face her square on, "Tabby I'm sending you down to Keller." She sighed at Tabby's disheartened expression, "You're young, inexperienced, and this must your first death at your hands, no matter what you may think you _will_ be affected by this and that makes you a liability so…"  
"But, Jac I was really looking forward to working alongside you, I look up to you and I'd love to try my hand at cardiothoracics, please can I stay?"  
"No." She pointed towards the lift, "Go."  
Tabby sighed and did as she was told. Jesus Christ, of course it was a shock but that's a part of hospital life, some patients die some patients live, she knew that; she had tried her best and that's all you can do, it wasn't going to affect her, she may be weak but she got that part in her head. Though, it was better to follow Jac's orders than go against them, or else she'd make her life hell.


	38. Chapter 38

Sorry, in writing the next chapter I did some more research in shoulder dislocations and realised that I was missing some things so I've just updated a small part of this chapter to make it more correct.

* * *

She strolled solemnly down the corridor headed for the lift when a sudden throbbing pain began in her wrist.  
"Ow, ouch." She held it tightly to herself, staggering over to the wall and sliding down it to the floor.  
Henrik had heard the news that Naylor had kicked the young doctor off the ward and decided to find her down on Keller, although as he made his way to the lift he recognised the messy short hair of the girl crouched by the wall and jogged over to her, "Tabitha, are you alright?"  
"My wrist… is killing me." She whimpered.  
"Give it here." He held out his hand for the limb.  
She held it out to him, tears trickling down her face.  
Henrik manoeuvred her hand around causing Tabby to shout out in pain, "Have you been doing compressions?"  
"He went into VF, I had no choice."  
"You could have got Ms Naylor to do it."  
"If I didn't ride the trolley I wouldn't be fast enough on my feet. Plus I was the only one small enough to climb on top. Ow Henrik it really hurts."  
"I know. Come on, come to my office, we need to have a talk." He helped her to her feet and supported her as they made their way to his room of peace and quiet, away from the wards, sometimes away from the people.

He settled her onto the sofa before crouching next to her and taking off her splint.  
Tabby sucked in through her teeth, "Ow, ow, ow."  
"I know, I know." He pressed around her wrist examining it and feeling for any abnormalities, "Well, nothing feels out of place, you must have just aggravated it, I'll get you an ice-pack and you can sit in here until the swelling goes down." He stood and raided his draw for an ice-pack, clicking it open and placing under Tabby's wrist. He looked over her tearful face, "Would you like some pain killers?" He stroked her hair.  
She nodded silently and he kissed her head before raiding his draws again.  
"Now, about your deceased patient…"  
"Henrik, please-"  
"Is this your first?"  
There was a moment of silence as Tabby tried to formulate her words.  
"Y-yes, but that's a doctors life though isn't it, people die people live, that's just how it goes."  
"Tabitha, you mustn't force yourself to keep strong, it's your first death."  
"I mustn't get involved, I must stay detached."  
"Yes but it's no use keeping emotion bottled up."  
"Honestly, I'm fine, he came, he died, he never spoke to me, I never got to know him; therefore I have nothing to feel."  
Henrik looked unsure, "Well, as long as you're ok with it."  
"I am." She assured.  
"That's good then."  
*Knock knock*  
"Come in."  
"Mr Hanssen, I came to retrieve our young Dr Rees, Mo Effanga told me she seen you two heading here so…"  
"I'll join you now Malick." Tabby reached for her splint.  
"Come here, Tabs, I've got that for you." He helped put it on for her.  
As she left she heard her name called in a hushed voice, turning back, Hanssen had a serious look on his face, "No overly physical tasks." He warned.

"This is Ms Yuki Yamamoto from Japan; she doesn't speak very good English so it would be nice if you could do some translation work for us." Malick explained.  
"Ok, kon'nichi wa Yamamoto-san, ogenki desu ka?" (_Ok, hello Ms Yamamoto, how are you?_)  
"Genki desu, arigatou sensei." (_Fine thank you doctor._)  
"Watashi wa Isha Tabitha Rees desu, koreha Holby City hospuritaru. Toutsuu wa doko desu ka?" (_I am Dr Tabitha Rees, this is Holby City hospital. Where is the pain?_)  
"Koko." (_Here_.) The woman stroked her shoulder.  
Tabby put on some gloves and began to examine the shoulder.  
"Aita!"(_Ouch!_) Yuki exclaimed.  
"Ok, gomen'nasai." (_Ok, I'm _sorry.) She turned to Malick, "I'd like to order an x-ray, query dislocation." She turned back to Yuki, "Watashi wa kangaeru anata motte iru zureru kata. Anata wa ishi iku no ma ekkususen." (_I think you have a dislocated shoulder. You will go for an x-ray._)  
She pushed her fingers onto Yuki's wrist, "There's a radial pulse." She pressed around the regimental badge area, "Tezawari sono ka?" (_Feel that?_)  
"Hai." (_Yes._) She winced.  
"Axillary nerve seems fine." She moved her hands down and pressed around the hand, "Soresura ka?" (_Even that?_)  
"Hai."  
"Watashi no hando shibori ka?" (_Squeeze my hand?_), "Kou, arigatou." (_Good, thank you._), "Radial nerve function seems fine. Ok, I want that in a sling, I also want a consult from orthopaedics please?" She asked, "Arigatou, Yamamoto-san."  
She squeezed some sanitiser on and headed to the nurses' station with Malick.  
"Well done, I'll leave you in charge of that patient then." Malick complimented.  
"*cough* 'That patient' has a name you know, it's Ms Yamamoto, you should try looking at her as a human not an object." Tabby scolded to which Chantelle smiled at, finally a doctor around here who doesn't just look at a hospital as a garage for broken cars but as a place of healing for sick people.

Tabby picked up the phone, "Radiology please… Hi, it's Tabby Rees from Keller here I was wondering if you could book a patient in for an x-ray, name Yuki Yamamoto, dislocation of the shoulder?... Any time would be great… in ten minutes? That's excellent. I'll see you shortly, thank you."  
Everybody around the nurses' station stared at her, bewildered.  
"What?" She shrugged.  
"That was radiology, right?" Malick asked, stunned.  
"Yes." Tabby narrowed her eyes, "What's the problem?" She glanced around the team.  
"You've got an appointment for ten minutes time?"  
"Yes." She was still totally puzzled, "I don't get what's so wrong?"  
"You know radiology slots are like gold dust right?"  
"Your point being?"  
"How the hell did you get one for ten minutes time?"  
"What? Is it supposed to be difficult or something?"  
"1) You weren't put on hold and 2) You got a slot for ten minutes time."  
"Yeah, but she's the big cheese's right hand woman and no-one wants to piss off the Swedish Meatball now do they?" The ginger cardiologist sauntered in.  
"Ah, Jac Naylor, what brings you down to our lair?" Malick asked.  
"Just came to consult a patient, who called me?" She looked around for the caller.  
"That was me." Ric strolled over raising his hand, "Bed 6, Mr Mockery…" They began to stroll over to their patient.  
"WHERE'S ME WIFE!" A man staggered onto the ward.  
Tabby headed over, "Excuse me Sir, may you keep it down, now what's your wife called?" She recoiled slightly when she smelt his breath.  
"Sally, Sally Howard!" He growled in a northern accent.  
"Ok, let's look her up shall we?" Tabby led him over to the screen on the pillar next to the nurses' station which listed the patients on the ward. As she clicked about Hanssen emerged through the doors seemingly looking for someone when he spotted Tabitha.  
"Well, her name doesn't appear to be here, were you involved in the M4 incident?"  
"For fuck's sake, do I look like I did all this in the garden? This could only happen when a 74 seater coach comes hurtling towards yer at 60mph on its side." He rolled his eyes.  
"Ok, I was just checking so we could narrow down what wards to look in now let's try AAU." She began to search the AAU list when he suddenly grabbed her wrist.  
"Stop treating me like I'm an idiot!"  
She managed to shake off his grip, "Do you mind, Mr Howard, I do not appreciate being grabbed in such a way." Her voice quivered slightly.  
"Oh, would yer rather me grab yer like this?" He slapped his hand onto her arse cheek and squeezed tightly.  
Tabby growled as she wacked his hand off, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
As she turned to him though his fist approached her face and before she could dodge she was knocked to the ground.  
The man staggered backward slightly from the force of his blow, Hanssen and Jac managed to stabilise him as Ric approached him and sniffed slightly.  
He looked the drunk man over, "Get him out of here." He spat.

Meanwhile Tabby got herself to her feet with the help of Chantelle and Malick and as a couple of security guards entered to take the man away Tabby swiped her hand under her nose to reveal the expected red liquid.  
"Come on Tabby, let's get that nose sorted, or else you'll be worrying the patients." Chantelle tried to sound cheery.  
"Um, Malick, our French patient, I'd like you to take a look because I'm quite confused about his symptoms." Arthur explained.  
"Sure thing Digby Dog."Malick headed over whilst Arthur reached over the desk for a book.  
"Ah Dr Digby, just the person; may I have a word?" Henrik then turned and headed to by the doors.  
"Er, yes, yes of course…" He followed the boss, "Um, should we talk in the office or…?"  
"Out here will be fine." Henrik interrupts, "One of my colleagues is heading on a course run by an old friend of mine at the RCS, it's a 6 month intensive training course for General surgery and laparoscopic surgery with some robotics, the general surgery is more for the other person but I think it would be a great opportunity for you to go along with her."  
"Er, yes of course, that would be great, um, who is the other person?"  
"Dr Tabitha Rees."  
"Oh, right I see. So when is it?"  
"Next month, for 6 months, transport, hotel and course is all paid for, I will email the niggly details later if you're definitely going."  
"Yes, of course, I think it would a great opportunity. As Winston Churchill said, 'The pessimist sees difficulty in every opportunity. The optimist sees the opportunity in every difficulty'." He chuckled awkwardly, fading off when he realised it wasn't quite the most fitting quote.  
Hanssen gave his confused amused look, "Right well, I'll email you the details." He turned and left.

"There we are, patched and ready to go." Chantelle packed her kit away.  
"Cheers." Tabby hopped off the bed and checked her watch, "Aw crap, I've got to get Yuki down to x-ray." She swiftly zipped through the curtains, "Thanks Chantelle!"

"Hello again Edward, I have two heading your way next week, is that alright?... Excellent, I will speak to you again before the date, thank you very much for agreeing to do this… alright, goodbye." Henrik placed down the phone. He sighed before turning to the gift card he had in front of him: _Tabby, Have a great time, see you at Christmas, Love Henrik xxx.  
_He then opened his draw to reveal the prettily wrapped box the gift card was going to be attached to.  
*Knock knock*  
He shut the draw quickly, "Come in."  
"Mr Hanssen, you wanted the information on Tabby's first deceased patient?" Johnny's Scottish accent was unmistakable.  
"Ah yes, thank you."  
"Well, turns out he was the driver of the coach. On first examination of the body they found that the lung puncture was caused by a broken rib, he must have gone into the steering wheel during the crash."  
"Ok."  
"Bad news though, Tabby's compressions might have aggravated the puncture, the pushing on the rib cage would have moved the broken rib around the small wound and made it bigger, so even if she did resuscitate him, the lung damage may have been too much to repair."  
"Ah." Henrik rested his fingers on his lips in thought, "But her actions didn't cause the death."  
"Well, no, he died from heart failure but if he did survive the ventricular fibrillation her actions may have led to his death." Johnny explained. He noticed Henrik's worried expression, "I haven't dumped Tabby in the shit have I?"  
"I certainly hope not." Henrik whispered.

"Chodo koko ni suwatte, kipu wa mada shite kudasai." (_Just sit here and keep still please._)  
Tabby helped Yuki onto the counter as she was handed a lead protection vest. She settled the woman and returned to behind the screen. After a few seconds she returned with the radiologist who moved the x-ray machine around to different point before they both returned back behind the screen to take another shot. Finally it was finished.  
"Shiage, omigoto. Bokura wa ishi teikubakku nare shi za byoutou." (_Finished, well done. We will take you back to the ward._) Tabby smiled, she then helped Yuki into the wheelchair before wheeling her back to the ward.  
As they arrived back on the ward she helped Yuki back into bed when behind her Henrik and Johnny entered the ward. Johnny pointed out where Tabby was and they both headed over to her.  
"Ok, kokochiyoi ka?" (_Ok, comfortable?_)  
"Hai, arigatou." (_Yes, thank you._)  
"Miss Rees, may we have a word?" Henrik asked from the foot of the bed.  
"Yeah, of course." She turned to Yuki, "Sumimasen." (_Excuse me._) She then followed the two men to the office.  
"Ms Campbell, may we disturb you for 5 minutes?" Johnny asked as he sauntered through the door.  
"Of course, just give me two seconds to collect my things and I'll be out of your way." She picked up a couple of folders and headed out of the door suddenly catching Tabby's eye, "Oh dear, have we been naughty?" She chuckled, "Just kidding." She tapped her on the shoulder and headed out. Once the door clicked shut Henrik turned to Tabby and folded his arms.  
"Now Tabitha, your punctured lung patient…"


	39. Chapter 39

"What?" Her eyes widened, "W-what do you mean? I killed him?"  
"No, what we're trying to say is-" Johnny started but Henrik held up his hand to stop him.  
"Did you properly examine the patient before deciding to do compressions?"  
She thought for a moment before shaking her head.  
"What did the paramedics say when you collected him?"  
"Suspected punctured lung, bruising around chest, x-ray needed." She listed emotionlessly.  
Henrik sighed, "Did you fully evaluate the situation before starting compressions?"  
She shook her head.  
"Did you not think that an impalement of something would be the cause of a punctured lung?"  
She shook her head, "So even if he did come back, my actions would have killed him anyway?" She asked teary.  
"Well not necessarily, but the main problem is that you did not assess the situation which lead to you causing more damage to the patient." Henrik explained apologetically.  
A tear dripped from her face as she hung her head. She looked up towards older surgeon, "Will I get into trouble for this?" She sniffed.  
Henrik glanced back at Johnny for help.  
Johnny lifted himself from Ric's desk, "Well, we could just not release any of that information. But then that's immoral and kind of against the law. But it's up to the Director of Surgery." He turned to Henrik who seemed desperate to find any way to get his new young lover out of trouble.  
"I think… that might work. We say nothing about it, we keep that information under wraps with the excuse that it is not available for release to family members and next of kin."  
"Woah, woah, woah, hang on a second boss, do you know that hospital protocol information is available on the internet, and protocol clearly states that we are obliged to give out autopsy reports if the family asks for it."  
"Just say one wasn't written."  
Johnny folded his arms, "Is this the Henrik Hanssen telling his staff to do something against protocol? This is interesting. Did I tell you that the Coroner's report finishes with the words 'inquest recommended'?"  
Henrik backed down, "You what?"  
Johnny opened his notes, "The report states that Mr Johnson died from natural causes, heart failure, but it also says that if he did survive the ventricular fibrillation the increase of the puncture wound may have caused his death further down the line, therefore, Tabby would be held responsible for that."  
Tabby sobbed.  
The Scotsman turned to the young doctor, "Look Tabs, I'm sorry, I promise I'm not trying to dump you in it but we have to look at the facts and abide by the law."  
"That says 'inquest _recommended_' not 'inquest _required_' so **therefore**, no inquest needs to be held, meaning we need not take this any further."  
Johnny snorted, "Well try telling that to the next of kin."  
Henrik suddenly looked worried, "Who is his next of kin?"  
Johnny laughed, "Well it looks like you're both very lucky because he doesn't have one, no wife, no kids, no family." He slapped the folder onto Ric's desk before storming out.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Chantelle mimed her words so the Japanese woman could understand.  
"Yes, er, purease."  
"Would you like a sandwich? Cup of tea?" She spoke slowly again for the foreigner.  
"Yes purease." Yuki nodded.  
"I'll be back in a min then." She headed to the staff room.  
*Ring ring*  
The nurse already at desk picked up the phone, "Hello Keller… Yes I'll send them down." The nurse put down the phone, "Mr Malick, emergency coming in 5!" She called over.  
"Right, Mr Griffin we've got an emergency in 5 we need to get a team together." Malick called over to the older physician.  
"Ok, you, me, Sally and Ross will go down, Dr Digby, you're in charge; let's go team."

"We'll sort something out, ok, don't worry, no inquest is needed so you're safe." Henrik assured as they left the office. He turned to face her, "Just say nothing about it to anyone and you'll be fine." He muttered before heading off the ward.  
Tabby looked over the ward and spotted Chantelle placing a mug and plate onto Yuki's table, she headed over.  
"Yamamoto san, ogenki kibun desu ka?" (_How are you feeling, Ms Yamamoto?_)  
"Toutsuu de." (_In pain._) Yuki replied apologetically.  
Tabby flicked through her notes, "Bokura wa moruhine motto anata dekiru ataeru." (_We can give you more morphine._) She slipped back the notes, "Chantelle, can we give her 5mg morphine please? And can we chase up the x-ray results?"  
"Certainly."  
*Bing, bing, bing, bing*  
"Dr Rees, Chantelle!" Arthur called.  
The two doctors ran over to bed 6, Mr Mockery.  
"He's crashed." The nerdy doctor explained.  
"Right, er-erm…compressions, start compressions, we need to bag him." Tabitha instructed.  
The other nurse held the mask to the man's face and began pumping the bag whilst Arthur began compressions.  
"Tabitha we need to do something." Digby was in a panic.  
"I've got the crash trolley." Chantelle wheeled the kit over.  
_'Not again, not again, it's going to happen again, it can't be on my watch, I can't do it.'  
_"Tabby, what's the matter?" Chantelle was concerned.  
Tabby was frozen, arms, legs, eyes, mouth, nothing could move, she couldn't think, not clearly; he was going to die, just like before. Her breath began to come thick and fast as she stared at the patient lying flat, being resuscitated, she couldn't do it, she just couldn't.  
"TABBY!"  
Suddenly adrenaline took over, she ripped the paddles from Chantelle's hands and placed them against the orange pads Arthur had set down already.  
"Charge 150…clear!"  
*Shock*  
No rhythm.  
"Charge again…clear!"  
*Shock*  
"Pause." Digby held up his hand staring at the monitor.  
Finally the bleeps started.  
"We've got sinus rhythm, well done Dr Rees." His cheery grin faded though as he watched the other young doctor in navy scrubs solemnly place back the paddles.  
"I need some air." She mumbled before turning and shuffling towards the door, an emotionless expression on her face.

She parked herself on a wooden bench in the garden area, pulling the sleeves of the grey uniform hoodie over her chilly hands, huddling into herself to keep warm in the cold winter breeze. She rocked herself back and forth, a tear trickling down her face.  
"I'm not involved, I must stay detached, I am not at all affected by this, I'm not, he survived, he did this time." She dissolved into sobs, burying her chin into her chest.  
"Tabitha?"  
Her head shot up.  
"Mr Griffin." She quickly rubbed her eyes dry, "What can I do for you?"  
"Well, er, I had these handed to me." He handed her the envelope, "Ms Yamamoto's x-ray results. Chantelle told me you'd gone to get some air."  
"Thank you." She sniffed, keeping her head low.  
Ric tilted his head, "Have you been crying?"  
"Er, no." Her nasally, blocked nose voice gave it away though.  
"Would you like to tell me about it?" He sat next to her, "Unless it's boy troubles then I can't really help much."  
"You already know."  
"Do I?" He wasn't convinced that was a good enough answer; of course he knew, he was informed of why she was sent down to Keller in the first place, he had been told of how Mr Mockery in bed 6 crashed, how Tabby froze when about to defibrillate, but she needed to get that off her chest and he was there to listen, "You had your first death this morning didn't you?"  
"Oh for god's sake." She hissed covering her face.  
"And when Mr Mockery crashed not long ago, you panicked."  
She brought her hand away from her face, resting her elbows on her legs and her chin on her interlaced fingers; she turned her head slightly in his direction. _'Finally.'_ He thought, _'She's ready to talk.'_  
"I thought I could cope. When Mr Johnson couldn't be resuscitated I didn't feel anything, I never spoke to him, never got to know him and so I wasn't involved. But it was Naylor's choice of words when she kicked me off the ward, she said 'at your hands' making it seem like it was _my_ fault. When Mr Mockery crashed I couldn't do it, if he didn't pull through it would be another death _at my hands_, I would be responsible for 2 more patients on the statistics. I froze… I couldn't do anything, but that in itself could have killed him, if I had waited too long then…" She burst into more tears.  
"Tabitha, it was not your fault, you tried your best, even Jac told me that, she doesn't think that it was you fault, I think it was just a misunderstanding of wording at the time. Now, you've got a patient in there needing your care, so get back up and do the job that you're good at." He gave her a playful punch in the arm before getting up and leaving her to ponder his words.

She took a deep breath before opening the door. After composing herself she strode onto the ward with a façade of confidence, ripping open the envelope as she made her way to a light box. Chantelle heard the click and glanced to where it was, seeing it was Tabby she hurried over, "Tabby are you ok?" She asked genuinely concerned.  
"I'm fine. Ok, we have conformation of an anterior dislocation of the left shoulder; I'm thinking External Rotation method." She gave Chantelle a cheeky side glance.  
The nurse's jaw dropped, "But, you're not thinking of doing a reduction on your own are you?"  
Tabby nabbed the x-ray and headed to the desk, "No, cause you're going to help me."  
Chantelle chased after her, "But shouldn't you wait for an orthopaedic consultant?"  
"Well he's not here is here is he?" She slapped a folder onto the desk.  
"Ms Yuki Yamamoto, anterior dislocation of the left shoulder?" Came the loud and obnoxious tone from behind, reading off a post-it note he had.  
Unfortunately Tabby recognised the voice and slowly turned to face her nemesis: _James Harvey – Orthopedic Consultant… _AKA, The Twat of a Night Shift Orthopod._  
_His features dropped when he recognised the brown haired girl, "Oh, um Miss Rees, what a pleasant surprise." He grinned awkwardly.  
Tabby stared him down. He coward slightly, awaiting a hurling of insults.  
"You're late." She spat before spinning on her heel and heading over to her patient, "So, what happened to the night shift?"  
He quickly ran to her heel, "Well, I've got to work with other people right, I needed a change, that's all; I swear it wasn't to piss you off." He begged.  
"This is Ms Yuki Yamamoto; she doesn't speak very good English so if you want to say anything I'll translate for you." She was clearly ignoring his pleas'.  
"Hello Ms Yamamoto." He gave up.  
"Kon'nichiwa Yamamoto-san."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Ogenki kibun desu ka?"  
"Yoi chobitto, arigatou."  
"A little bit better, thank you."  
"Good."  
"Guddo."  
James began to examine the shoulder, "Can you feel that?"  
"James I've already done that?"  
"Yes well it doesn't hurt to do it again."  
"Tsk." She turned to Yuki, "Tezawari sono ka?"  
"Hai." Yuki replied looking confused.  
"Yes she can, like she could before."  
James then moved on to her hand, "And that?"  
"Tezawari sono ka?" She asked getting irritated.  
"Hai."  
"Yes."  
"Ok, squeeze my hand?"  
"Shibori." (_Squeeze_.) She huffed.  
"Good."  
"Guddo, oboshiki." (_Good,_ _apparently_.) She rolled her eyes, "You know I've already done all this right?"  
"Have you booked her in for an x-ray?"  
Silently she handed him the results.  
"When was this done?"  
"When you were too busy flirting with the day shift nurses I suppose."  
"I had other patients." He defended.  
"Of course you did." Her response sarcastic, turning and heading back to the nurses' station, "I reckon an External Rotation should get that straight perfectly."  
"I don't think that's a good move, she's older, more frail, and if we miss it's going to put more strain on the tendons and possibly cause more damage…"  
_'More damage.'_ Her mind panicked for a moment.  
"…I think the Hippocratic method will get that back in place much more easily."  
"But like you said, she's older, more frail, and plus she's a women, to put that much pulling strain on her may cause further damage to the neck and spine, I think an External Rotation will be safer and far less strenuous for her."  
"Um, who's the orthopaedic specialist here, you or I?"  
"I'm her primary consultant."  
"Well I'm the bone expert for a patient with a bone problem!"  
"Well to be perfectly honest I think you're the one with the problem, can we both just forget that you're a twat with a posh sports car which you ran me over with once and act like professional adults with a clue of what we're doing?"  
He sighed, "Yes."  
"Good, now I propose a plan, we shall try the External Rotation _first_…"  
He was about to protest when she raised her tone.  
"…Then IF we find that it has not worked we shall then try the Hippocratic method, deal?"  
He rolled his eyes, "Deal." Shaking her hand he turned back to their patient.

"Ki-pu buri-jingu kore." (_Keep breathing this._) She gave Yuki the tube.  
"Nani kore?" (_What is this?_)  
"Entonox, nari tasukete to toutsuu." (_Entonox, it will help with the pain._)  
James straightened the arm out making Yuki suck hard on the tube; he then bent the arm at a right angle at the elbow. He grinned up at Tabby, "Ready?"  
"Hai. Anata desu ka, Yuki-san?" (_Are you, Yuki?_)  
"Iie." She shook her head.  
"Ok, de san." (_Ok, on 3._) "Ichi, ni-"  
"Chotto matte!" Yuki held up her free hand.  
"Daijoubu ka?" (_Are you alright?_)  
Yuki shook her head.  
"Rirakkusu, tanki naru toutsuu." (_Relax, the pain will be short._) She reassured.  
"Hai, iku."  
"James, ydych chi'n barod?" (_Are you ready?_)  
"Ydw." (_Yes._)  
"Da iawn, un, dau, tri." (_Very good, 1, 2, 3._)  
Yuki tensed guessing that was the count down, but when nothing happened she relaxed back down. She opened her eyes, "Nani warui? AITA!" (_What's wrong? OUCH!_)  
As James rolled the arm around, Yuki took huge deep breaths of Entonox whilst squeezing Tabby's hand in a death grip. Tabby's face contorted into all sorts of expressions of pain and sympathy as she heard the loud crack of the bone popping back into place.  
As James placed her arm back into the sling, Yuki's breaths began to calm as she took more Entonox.  
"Daijoubu ka?" Tabby asked.  
"Hai." Yuki looked exhausted so Tabby decided to let her rest.  
"Omigoto." Tabby patted Yuki's healthy shoulder and headed to the nurses' station.


	40. Chapter 40

Kaysia, just curious but what have you suddenly got against Tabby recently? What don't you like about her character now? Maybe I could change a few things.  
This has a slightly gay ending, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else.

* * *

*Knock knock*  
"Come in."  
"Is that true?" The Scotsman stormed in leaning against the desk.  
Hanssen quickly minimised the page he was looking at, "I'm sorry, I don't follow."  
"You and Tabby, an item?"  
Henrik sighed, "Well it is true but I'd like to know where that information came from?"  
Johnny stood and began to pace, "I bloody knew it, it's all around the hospital, Mo caught you with your hand on Tabby's back in the foyer."  
"Ah, I see. So why is this bothering you?"  
"Now I know why you're covering her back, you know you need to stop this right now before it gets too far-"  
"There will be no investigation because one is not needed so things are fine!"  
Johnny slammed his hands onto the desk, "She is going to do something catastrophic at some point, she will go down like the Titanic and she will drag you down with her unless you get out now."  
"Since when did I ask for relationship advice from you?" Henrik barked.  
"Tabby is going to make a total fool out of you-"  
"Tabby is going away soon."  
"Where?"  
"None of your business."  
Johnny held his hands up, "Fine, but don't go looking to me for help when Tabby's tied a breeze block to her ankle and grabbed you by the wrist, alright?" He slammed the door.  
Henrik stared at the floor for a moment before swiping his glasses off his face and running his hands through his hair; Tabby was a fine doctor and was going to make a fine surgeon but he needed to ask himself the question: if she did cock things up, would he be willing to risk all for her? Was she even worth it?

"Can we order an ultrasound for Ms Yamamoto please and I think Miss Richter can be discharged." Tabby instructed Chantelle.  
"Ordered the ultrasound?" Came the stuck up voice from behind.  
"Nurse Lane's doing it now, anything else, Master?" She hugged some notes to her chest as she turned to face him.  
"Nope. Tell you what, you look like you could use a drink…"  
"Iie, anata wa watashi taipu janai." She grinned smugly.  
"What does that mean?"  
She slapped his chest with the notes as she handed them to him, "Ask Erika. Tell you what she can do your translation work for you too, since you're sending me home." She began to back towards the door.  
James glanced back at the Asian nurse currently sorting out the drugs cabinet before turning back to Tabby leaving, "Tabby wait!"  
"And I'll tell you what I need, a night to myself with a hot bath and lovely glass of vino, enjoy the rest of your shift." She casually saluted before disappearing through the doors, leaving a flustered James Harvey looking at a loss as to what to do now.

"That Hanssen is in a bad situation." Johnny mumbled as he sat at the nurses' station and flicked through some notes.  
"Why?" Mo wheeled her chair over.  
"I can'na really talk about it."  
Mo poked him in the arm, "Course you can, we're buddies right?...right?"  
"Yeah, but… ok, read this." He handed Mo a transparent file containing the report.  
After reading the summary Mo's face contorted into a look of shock, "You're kidding."  
"No, and guess who's covering her arse?"  
"I'm sure he is." She laughed, but as Johnny shot her an unamused look she quickly stopped, "*Cough* sorry." She turned her attention back to the sheets, "But why are you getting so humpy about it, this says an inquest is 'recommended' not 'needed' so what's up?"  
"Hanssen did not hesitate to lie for her; he was willing to put his career on the line for her."  
"Aww, that's quite sweet actually, stupid yeah, but what's so wrong about a man protecting his woman?"  
"Nothing, it's just… do you think I'm overreacting?"  
Mo pulled a face of apologetic agreement and nodded her head.  
"Fine." He sighed, "So if she made a catastrophic cock up that put her career at risk would you vouch for her?"  
"Well it depends on what she's done but I would probably yes. I mean I would support her on this, it wasn't her fault, the patient crashed, they had no time to do anything else, and they were nowhere near the emergency equipment needed so manual resuscitation needed to be done."  
Johnny pondered her words as she pushed herself back to her desk; maybe she was right, maybe he has taken this out of all proportion, of course Hanssen doesn't want to see his lover's career fall apart in front of him, it's natural for him to protect her, but Johnny was certain that if her misconduct was serious enough, The boss would have the right mind to feed her to the wolves.

*Knock knock*  
"Come in."  
"Well hello, Mr Hanssen." Her sultry voice was a pleasant interruption to his Ludwig Berger and as he opened his eyes, there she was, posing seductively against his office door.  
"Don't you have patients to attend to?" He asked pausing his music, his voice deep and sexy.  
"Mm mm." She shook her head, closing the door behind her, "Mr Harvey asked to take over Ms Yamamoto's care, so I'm free for the rest of afternoon." She strolled over to behind his chair, placing her hands on his shoulders as she began to massage. She leaned to his left ear, "It's been a tough day." She whispered, then moving to his right ear, "You're all tense." As he rolled his head back at the sensation of her skilled hands on his shoulders she moved back to his left ear, "Maybe I could…"  
Finally she moved back to his right ear, "…Help you out." She whispered seductively before teasingly licking his ear lobe. Her hands ran down his torso to his crotch as she began to kiss and nibble at his neck.  
Suddenly she felt his hands on hers, "I don't think this is appropriate right now." Though his voice clearly gave away his need and want for her to carry on.  
"Do you not want me to help?" She asked in mock disappointment.  
He let go of her hands and she immediately began to undo his belt buckle and trousers. Though he roughly took a hold of her hands again, "No!" He seemed serious about it this time so she let go and went back to giving him a relaxing and stress relieving shoulder massage. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and as she began to kiss his neck lovingly he placed his hands on her arms and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation of her tongue over his skin.  
Suddenly there came a knock at the door.  
Tabby let go and headed over to the sofa quickly before Henrik gave the call to come in.  
"Come in."  
"Mr Hanssen…" The Scot entered, gingerly shutting the door behind him and heading over to one of the chairs, "…I need to apologise for what I said earlier…"  
Tabby made sure she kept low key in the background, this was interesting and she wanted to find out more.  
"…I was out of line and disrespectful and I'm sorry for my words."  
_'Ooh, I wonder what he said.'_  
"Well *cough* I appreciate your apology and I understand why you felt the need to inform me of what you did but if you ever speak to me in such a way again you will be facing more than just a warning. Now I'm rather busy so if you may excuse me?" He motioned Johnny to the door.  
"Of course, thank you, Mr Hanssen."  
As the door clicked shut Tabby made her way back over to Henrik to take him into her arms again, "You're still looking stressed." She pointed out.  
"That's because I am."  
"How would you like a strong hot coffee? Or, even better, shall we raid your secret draw for an expensive, Belgian Cabernet?"  
Henrik got to his feet, "Well, I do have a bottle of Cabernet Dorsa, but I was recently sent a beautiful rose." He opened his corner cabinet and reached to the bottom for a couple of glasses and the bottle of wine.  
Tabby took a seat on Henrik's chair whilst he poured the glasses, "So what was Johnny apologising about?"  
"Um, we had a disagreement about a patient that's all." He covered.  
"Oh, well I had to work with James Harvey: Orthopaedic Twat."  
Henrik handed her a glass, "Oh? And how did that work out for you?"  
"Meh. Anyway, here's to a, so far, successful emergency day." She held up her glass.  
"Quite." Henrik smiled holding his glass up before they both took a sip.

Tabs gave Henrik his chair back and he soon got back to finishing off his paperwork, Tabby sat on his desk facing him whilst she finished off her glass.  
"I will be in my office if you need me, ok?" She put down her glass and headed for the door.  
"Tabitha?"  
She poked her head back around the door, "Yeah?"  
"You have an appointment tomorrow morning with Mr Harvey." He handed her the appointment card.  
"Oh you basta-"  
"Now, now, I know you hate him but mind the language." He warned amused.  
"Cheers Henrik, see you later." And with that she left.

The rest of the day went quietly, Tabby had finally got her paperwork sorted when…  
*Ring ring*  
She checked her wall clock, "At quarter to six? You've gotta be joking." She picked it up anyway, "Tabitha Rees… Oh, hi James." She greeted condescendingly, "Oh Ms Yamamoto?... That's excellent I think we should keep her in overnight though to be sure… Ok, oh and I have been told that we have an appointment for 10:00 tomorrow morning?... Nope it's absolutely fine; ok see you then, bye." She placed down the phone with a satisfied sigh, despite his arrogance and posh boy characteristics, and the fact he was a twat, James was actually an alright guy underneath it all, shame he didn't show his plebeian side more often.  
She drummed her fingers on the desk whilst looking over the finished papers, "Fuck it, I'll I file it tomorrow." She shut down her computer, grabbed her coat and bag and headed to Hanssen's office after locking her door.

"Give me two moments and I'll be with you." He filed his paperwork away before he too got his coat and briefcase and headed out with Tabby.  
They headed to the back of the lift as a few more people got in and during the journey down, Tabby linked her arm through Henrik's and softly leaned her head against him. As they came to a halt on the ground floor she quickly released him and headed for the car park. Though as they strolled across the car park, Tabby was surprised as a hand grabbed hers. Looking to who the hand belonged to, she grinned coyly as they interlaced their fingers and headed for the car.

"I'm going to check on Fran then, I'll be back in 15, well, more like 45 knowing her." She grabbed her rain coat.  
Henrik chuckled, "Ok, don't be too long, dinner's nearly ready."  
Tabby shut the door and eyed up the heavy rain before hobbling out of the porch, down the steps, up the steps and up the path to Franny's door.  
*Knock knock*, "Fran? It's Tabby, I've come to put your dinner on! You alright?" Tabby called, wiping her feet.  
"Ooh, lovely." Franny shuffled into the hallway where the young doctor was hanging up her coat, "Is it wet out there, dear?"  
"Uch, it's chucking it down." She opened the door for Fran to have a look.  
"Oh dear."  
Tabby placed her finger to her lips to Fran before pocking her head around the wall, "OH MY GOD, HENRIK, COME QUICKLY!"  
It took only a few seconds before Henrik had the door open and he rushed to the fence, "What's wrong?"  
Both Tabby and Fran were in complete stitches on the porch.  
"What's so funny?" He clearly wasn't amused.  
Tabby could only point at him and gurgle out something totally incomprehensible before both the women burst into a harder fit of giggles.  
Henrik shook his head before realising how soaked he was getting so he retreated back indoors.  
Tabby turned back to Fran, "Did you see how fast he came out?" She slurred.  
"I know." Fran giggled back.  
"Oh dear." Tabby finished her chuckle, "Let's go back inside shall we?" She followed the old woman back indoors and shut the door.

"Your Meals on Wheels, which drawer do you put them in?" She called from the kitchen.  
"Ooh, Dale puts them away for me I'm not sure where they go." She shuffled in.  
"No, no, Fran you go back in and sit down, I'll have a mooch round ok?"  
"Lovely, I may be old but I'm not an invalid yet, let me have a look, it's my kitchen after all."  
She found the boxes, "What day is it today? Thursday isn't it? See my mind is going already." She took out her Thursday box.  
"Don't say that, Fran, I can't remember my ABC's sometimes."  
"That's for your resuscitation though isn't it love? I wouldn't worry about that." She joked, "Right here you go, you chuck that in the oven, it's got my main meal and pudding all in one, alright? As soon as it's done and you've served me you get straight back next door and look after him alright? And don't worry about the noise, those walls are thick enough." She winked.

"Alright, Fran I'll see you in the morning." She gave the old woman a kiss before heading back next door.  
"I'm back, did you miss me?" She gasped when she turned around from the door to find Hanssen stood, arms folded, looking very serious, "Something happen?"  
"Don't you ever worry me like that again." His voice was soft and calm and quite frankly, terrifying; he was deadly serious.  
"I'm sorry, I thought it would be funny." She apologised.  
"Clearly." He stated and turned back to the kitchen.  
As he served dinner at the counter Tabby approached behind and wrapped her arms around his waist, causing him to pause his actions, "Henrik, can we not go to bed like this? I'm deeply sorry, I'm actually rather touched at your concern for her, she's a wonderful lady and you two are clearly quite close, so I apologise for what I did."  
He carried on serving, "We're not that close I just check up on her, that's all."  
Dinner was quiet; the dishwashing silent and afterwards when they set down to watch TV, read or finish some work they hardly spoke. But that night they made up for it by making love and having a quiet chat afterwards.


	41. Chapter 41

HENRIK HANSSEN's LEAVING HOLBY *sobs*, It can't be true, he can't leave. Also Chantelle, Chrissie and Gemma are going, why are all the good characters leaving? This is horrible! Anyway, not long to go now in this series but what's going to happen to Henrik? Hope you're still enjoying and keep leaving your comments, I love to hear your thoughts be them positive or negative =D

* * *

"Just sit up here." He tapped the counter.  
"Ok." Tabby hoisted herself up and sat patiently as the radiologist manoeuvred the x-ray machine around and retreated back to the control area.  
After a few pictures were done, Tabby was sent back to her desk for a couple of hours.  
Soon she had a phone call, "Tabitha Rees… Hello Sweetie."  
_"Please don't call me Sweetie, we're at work."  
_"So I can do it at home?"  
*Pause* _"How did your consultation go?"  
_"I had an x-ray done, I'm still waiting for the results, he said he was going to rush them through for me." *Bleep bleep* "Actually that might be him calling now."  
_"Ok, give me a ring when you've heard more, bye."  
_She pressed a button, "Tabitha Rees… I will head over now… ok, see you in a min."

"All seems pretty much healed, I think the drugs really did help, so I've got a friend who is up for giving you some physio, we'll get you on the course and you should have full use of your ankle by the time you head off to London, that's in, what, three weeks?"  
"That's the one."  
After an hour they had her cast cut off, her leg and foot bathed and washed and already had her putting most of her weight on her foot.  
"That's excellent; right my friend Gary can fit you in any time next week…"

*Knock knock*  
"Come in."  
Tabitha slinked in to find Henrik watering his Bonsai tree on the window sill. He looked back to see who had entered, "How did it go?"  
"I brought you coffee." She placed the cups on the desk, trying to show off her lack of large white wrapping around her foot.  
Obviously, being Hanssen, he caught the subtle gesture, "Oh wow, that's excellent, so I take it it's not completely healed then?" He also caught sight of the crutch back in her hand.  
"Oh this is only for a week, to make sure I have something to hit you with if you piss me off." She grinned cheekily.  
"Very wise." He commented.  
"Or vice versa of course, if you can catch me." She winked.  
Henrik chuckled as he picked up his coffee, "Of course."  
She stood next to him by the window as they both sipped their drinks, after a minute she sighed and rested her head on his arm, "I'm going to miss you when I'm in London."  
"You won't be gone long." He reassured.  
"I know but, 6 months is going to feel like ages."  
"I'll only be a phone call away, you'll enjoy it." He checked his watch as Tabby lifted herself off him, "You ready?"  
"For what?" She was confused.  
"Your hearing."  
"What hearing?"  
"Sir Fraser."  
"What? Why? When is it?" She panicked.  
"In an hour in the conference room, they brought it forward didn't you know?"  
"No!" She placed her cup down before pacing around the room, "What do I do? What do I say? Is all the evidence gathered? What's going on?" A pair of hands grabbed her arms and held her still.  
"STOP, don't panic." He calmed, "I'm in before you, ok, so when I come out I'll tell you who's in there and where the story's going."  
"Ok." She managed to calm herself, though she was startled by the phone ringing.  
"Henrik Hanssen."  
His look of disappointment worried Tabby.  
"Fine, we'll be there now." He placed down the phone, "They're ready for us now."

As they sat in silence on the chairs outside the conference room Tabby began to gnaw away at her nails.  
Henrik moved her hand away from her mouth, shaking his head, "Don't be nervous, it'll be alright." He reassured and Tabby took a deep breath.  
"Henrik Hanssen?" The young woman with her brunette hair in a tight bun called from the door.  
Henrik gave Tabby a comforting squeeze of the shoulder before heading in.  
…"So, please may you explain, in detail, what you witnessed Mr Fraser doing to Dr Rees?"  
"Well, the first I caught of his behaviour was on the ward… Dr Rees cried for help from right outside my door and as I emerged he, *cough*, well how do I put it? He had his fingers somewhere where they shouldn't have been; he had also exposed himself to Miss Rees and had forced her to touch him… It was his final warning and yet he insisted that he would touch Miss Rees inappropriately, during his dance with her his hands wondered, Miss Rees also revealed to me the distasteful comments he had made to her as well… It's not my call but I believe that what he has done is disgusting and completely inappropriate and I think more should be done than just for him to lose his status and his job. But it's up to Miss Rees where she wants to go with this, I'm just here to provide evidence."  
"You are in a relationship with Dr Rees, no?" The woman asked reading off her notes.  
"I am, yes." Henrik confirmed.  
"So don't you think that makes you, overly involved?"  
Henrik gave the woman a look of shock and disapproval, "No, I don't think so at all, at the moment I am just Director of Surgery protecting a member of my workforce, the fact that I am currently in a relationship with one of the people in question should not be of concern, and if it does make me overly involved then so be it; I saw what I saw and my relationship status should not be of importance." He argued.  
"So then, is your relationship-"  
"For God's sake." Henrik muttered.  
"Mr Hanssen." The woman warned, "Is your relationship with Dr Rees in any way sexual?"  
There was a pause as Henrik gave the woman a stern stare, "I won't dignify that question with an answer."

"How did it go?" Tabby stood as Henrik shut the door behind him.  
"They seem to be _very_ interested in our relationship."  
"Why what did they ask?"  
Henrik motioned for them to sit, "The first was to confirm that we were together, I just agreed, the second was to ask if we had a sexual relationship, I refused to answer and they let me go. Now there's only three of them in there, if you don't feel comfortable with the male who's in there then you are perfectly in your right to ask him to leave. The woman who came out to fetch me, that's Laura Dimer, she's represents Holby for many of its cases. She's a bit of a control freak, you will notice how tidy her things are on her desk, but it also means she will be the only one asking questions, to be honest you won't even notice the others because all of your attention will be on her, you'll just notice some scribbling in the background. So how are you feeling?"  
"Alright, thank you for telling me that, I feel a bit more comfortable now."  
"Tabitha Rees?" This time it was a bald headed man in a suit who had come to retrieve her.  
Henrik noticed Tabby's reluctance, "You can ask him to leave, no one will judge you for it, he's there to listen to your story, he's professional, and to put your mind at ease, he's actually gay."  
Tabby stood, "Ok, you can go back to your office now if you want, catch up on your paperwork."  
"Ok."  
Tabby headed inside with the man and took a seat on the pulled out chair.  
"So then, Miss Rees, how's your day been so far?" Laura rested her forearms on the desk, interlacing her fingers.  
"Fine, thank you?" Tabby answered confused.  
"Good, good."  
Despite her friendly tone, Tabby had the feeling she had something up her well ironed, suit jacket sleeve.  
"I just want you to know, this is a non-biased, neutral room, no-one here has any opinion, we're not going to put you in harm's way or force you to do something you're uncomfortable with ok? If you need time to think about anything just say. And if you're uncomfortable with Mr Mullins being in the room we can ask him to leave, but he's no threat because he bats for the other team." She grinned, "So are we ready?"  
"Yep." Tabby took a deep, calming breath ready for the questions.  
"Good so let's begin…"

"…He had me against the wall and, *cough*, he, er, he said, um, he threatened to, um, rob of my…" She broke into tears.  
"Hey, Tabitha, it's ok, you're safe in here." Laura tried to comfort.  
"I know." Tabby sobbed.  
Gingerly, Mr Mullins got to his feet and approached the young doctor, "Hey, honey, it's alright, we're here to help, do you want a cup of tea, we brewed just before you came in so, what do you say?"  
She nodded as she gratefully took the soft handkerchief he handed to her.  
"You were injured recently weren't you?" Laura tried to change the subject.  
"I got hit by a car. Fractured my ankle, sprained my wrist, I've been on a crutch for a few weeks now but this morning they were able to take off my cast so I'm on the mend." She smiled realising Laura's tactic.  
"You have quite an impressive CV as well, PhD in vehicle mechanics, Masters of Science in IT and an MD, and you're only 22?"  
"23. My birthday was this week." Tabby corrected, "Ah, thank you." She cupped the mug and took a sip.  
"So how long have you and Hanssen been together?"  
"Since the last night of the Malmö conference."  
"Nice, who asked who out?"  
"In what way does that have anything to do with this case?"  
She tittered, "You're right, it doesn't, I'm sorry for prying." She decided that she wasn't going to get an answer about the bedroom antics of them from Tabby either so she decided to leave it there.  
After a calming cup of tea Tabby managed to finish the interview without any waterworks and so she left to go.  
"Henrik, you stayed?" She was touched by his loyalty.  
"I'm here to support you, in any way I can." He got to his feet and walked over to her, "Are you alright you look a bit…"  
"No I'm fine." She smiled up at him, "I have quite a bit of paperwork to catch up on so I think I'll lock myself away in the office for a while."  
Henrik let her lead the way as they headed back to their offices.

Meanwhile on AAU…  
"I want to see Dr Rees!" Came the drunken slur.  
"Why her? What's wrong with any other doctor on the ward?" Harry tried to keep control of the situation.  
"She said she loves me." He grinned.  
"I'm sure that's not true, now I'm afraid-"  
"You weren't there, do you even now her? I heard what she said, then she leaned into me and locked her lips with mine, after having a little fondle down there we shagged each other down in the basement. She was hot."  
"Look, Mr Wiggan, I'm afraid that Miss Rees is off duty today so you will be seen by another member of staff." He turned back to Gemma, "We can't bring Tabby down here cause we don't know what he's planning to do, we need to phone Mr Hanssen and get him down here now."  
"But shouldn't Tabby be here, I mean the longer we keep her away the more he's going to get riled up."  
"Didn't you hear?"  
"Hear what?"  
"It's the hearing today over the case of Sir Fraser, that's going to bring back bad memories for her and then for her to get sexually harassed again will upset her, we can't risk it."  
"I WANT DR REES!" Mr Wiggan stood and through a drip hanger across the ward.  
"Mr Wiggan calm down!" Harry backed away whilst Gemma phoned for the Director of Surgery.  
"Mr Hanssen, we need you down on AAU right now, we've called security but things are out of hand..."

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you." She put down the phone, "Mr Hanssen's on his way down now." She called over.  
It wasn't long until Hanssen arrived on the ward.  
"Right! What is going here?" He immediately calmed the place.  
"This is Mr Wiggan, he is asking to see Dr Rees." Tressler explained.  
"She loves me she does." The man grinned.  
"Well I'm afraid Dr Rees isn't in today, so what can I do for you?"  
"DON'T LIE TO ME!" He pointed, "Who are you anyway?"  
"My name is Henrik Hanssen, I'm Director of Surgery."  
"Right, you and me, outside. And none of you twats follow." He warned the rest.  
Hanssen followed the scruffy man towards the door and as the security guards went to follow Henrik told them to back down.


End file.
